A Strange Begining
by ThinkOriginalPlease
Summary: She ran away, met an old man, and now she's in a whole new world. What are these new powers? Its an interesting story. Aang 16,Toph 15,Zuko-Sokka 18, Sukki-Katara 17. I Do not own avatar, though I wish I did, but I don't, sadly. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:The Runaway

A Strange Beginning.

I rummaged around the house trying to find it.

"Is it really that hard to find a duffel bag!" I yelled clenching my fist together.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I growled looking under my bed spotting the dark colored sack, a huge grin plastered to my face.

"Mmmwhaa, thank you, thank you, thank- shit, less than an hour left"

I rushed around my room grabbing a few pairs of pants, two pairs of converse, Shirts, Socks- basically the necessities.

Glancing at the clock I noted "33 minutes."

In the kitchen I grabbed bread, water, apples, a flashlight, and a knife.

"Yes and still 28 minutes to spare" I left my house never looking back.

I stepped up to the booth.

"Hello, Where do you wish to travel" the man asked a polite smile on his face.

"Whats the cheapest ticket?" I asked folding my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"You a runaway?" he whispered.

"Why do you want to know"

The man shrugged " We have a special discount for runaways"

What is it?" I asked leaning in close to the window.

"Hundred dollars gets you a ticket to the big apple and a year subway pass"

"I'll take it" I mumbled slipping him a hundred dollar bill.

"Have a nice day" the booth guy waved.

I hopped on the bus, my hood shadowing my face, duffel bag placed on the shelf above my seat.

* * *

_Keana are you ready to start a newlife? _I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

**So ? Good/Bad? Ideas anything?**


	2. Chapter 2:The old Man

The Old Man.

Its been about a week and I have no idea what I am doing, My fighting skills have definitely improved.

"Money for an old man?" an ragged voice called out. "Food or Clothing for an old man?" I heard the voice again.

Turning around I saw a sad sight a skinny old man wearing only a pair of pants a hat and a small shirt. What had gotten me the most was how skinny he was and how everyone just walked past him as if he was invisible.

"Excuse me miss, will you spare me some food or money?"

I walked over to him."Tell me old man, what's your name?"

"Benji" he said staring at the few coins that were in his cup. "please, don't take my money not again"

I raised an eyebrow."Calm down Benji im not gonna take you money"

The old man looked at me surprised "Thank You" he whispered.

I knelt down to his level and reached into my bag grabbing an apple, a water and some bread.

"Here" I said whipping my hand around causing the old man to flinch.

"Im not going to hurt you, open your eyes" I said calmly almost mother like.

Finally the old man opened his eyes and gasped with d elite. "Oh Miss thank you, thank you so much."

"Eat up"

The old man- Benji took the bread from my hand stuffing his face. I grabbed an apple out of my bag and began to eat, together we ate in silence.

The old man finished with a satisfied Burp and looked up at me. "I must ask why"

"Why what?"

He looked at my duffel bag. "Why a runaway would give an old hobo such as my self some of their only food"

I shrugged.

"Tell me miss, why are you a runaway?"

"Why are homeless" I replied.

"Because I miss, am trying to see if good people such as yourself still exist."

I sighed in defeat. "Its a long story"

Benji rubbed his stomach "I've got all day"

"Well I guess..."

When I finished my story the old man stared at me in shock "I would've left too"

I laughed the first laugh in a long time

He smiled. "Where do you wish to go now?"

I frowned. "I wish I could just leave this place all together, go to a whole other universe or dimension where I could start over, where I could be something" I sighed and whispered."Meet someone."

"I see" the old man said stroking his beard. "Would you actually be happy if that were to happen?"

"Yes, I would."

He laughed. "If you could control something what would it be?"

"Um, I don't know the wind, water, not people or their minds that would be so messed up" I laughed "Why are you asking me?"

Benji shrugged "I don't know I like your company so I wanted you to stay."

I smiled "I'll stay but if you try anything" I warned.

Benji laughed "I am not like that miss?"

"Keana" (Key-on-uh)

"Such a lovely name"

"Oh, I forgot" I gasped rummaging through my bag pulling out a large shirt. "here put this on"

"Oh, I couldn't" Benji said waving his hands.

"No its fine put it on" I said tossing it to him.

Benji smiled "You truly are too kind, maybe one day your dream of leaving this place come true"

I smiled at the thought. "That would be nice"

Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

The old man watched the young girl. "Miss,miss" he nudged her to make sure she was asleep.

The girl didn't move. Placing one hand on her head he closed his eyes.

"Your soul is pure yet tainted by pain and frustration." He moved his other hand her chest. "You have a long journey ahead of you, ah, the spirits of my world have a plan." he chuckled removing his hand.

"Guru Pathik" a deep voice called to him.

The old man turned and bowed. "Hello their Roku, I found her."

The man Roku looked down at him thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

Benji nodded. "I saw it, she will be the one to help the end the War and bring them together" he chuckled. "Very close together"

Roku looked at the young woman, at the most she was 16. "Very well,Kyoshi will summon her when the time is right but for now" Roku placed two fingers on Keana's head."We will bestow the powers onto her." Roku's eyes began to glow an electric blue lines shot out from his fingers a line ran down her left and right arm and down her legs but instead of plain lines they were a pattern of exquisite designs. Roku thought about it for a second and touched the nape of her neck. "The sign of the chosen" he said in multiple voices at once.(think of when Aang says "you sold Appa!") A circle appeared on the nape of her neck glowing inside of the circle a lotus appeared each petal a different color, blue, green,red,gray and of course, white.

"She will find her way, Guru Pathik you must leave her and return with me"Roku said offering him a hand.

Pathik sighed. "Very well" and like that they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Dream

The next morning I woke up to find the old man gone. "Great" I mumbled picking up my duffel bag and left letting my feet take me anywhere.

I ended up walking over the Washington bridge feeling a strange comfort from the water below.

"Hey!" a voice called out

I looked around but saw no one a chill ran down my spine.

"Hi, I'm Jan" someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiya!" I yelled spinning around one leg in the air knocking the stranger out.

All I heard was a loud Ow! And the thud of a man hitting the dirt. "Nice to meet you too" the man coughed sitting up looking me in the eye.

He truly was a sight Short Dirty blonde hair and big innocent green eyes.

_He's just a kid! _"My bad!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, it's fine" he said cracking his back then, standing up.

"Uh, I'm Ana" I mumbled pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

Jan laughed. "Hold on, I still can't here out my one ear"

"Yeah about that, Don't sneak up on people" I looked at him coldly. "or you'll get hurt"

"I'll keep that in mind" he mumbled walking past me and pulling a book-bag from behind a tree.

"You a runaway?" he asked slinging a strap over his shoulder.

"No" I replied walking off.

"I am." He replied running up next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him "Why are you here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I figured that we must be going the same way... sooo i'd join you"

"I don't think so, I work alone and I walk alone." My grip tightened on the strap of my duffel bag. " Fine,you can stay but I'm not going to talk to you."

"fine with me"

The walk was long and quiet but something wasn't right.

"You took us to Niagara Falls?"Jan asked amused.

"I took myself to Niagara Falls" I replied sharply. "You just followed."

Jan and I stood at the rim of the Falls and had to yell to communicate. I felt...so... alive the wind from the Falls and the roaring waters not to mention the rays of a full moon caressing my skin. "It's wonderful!" I yelled a wave of adrenaline making my heart skip.

"Yeah,it is" a sinister voice whispered in my ear.

My eye's widened in fear. "Where's Jan?" I asked praying to anyone that my voice wouldn't show my moment of fear.

A large hand pulled a lock of my hair and pushed it behind my ear. "He's fine" the voice chuckled in my ear. The man twirled me around to face him that's when I noticed that right behind him the boy Jan was untying a young girl from a tree. "I'm guessing you stole his sister and made him lure me here ?" I asked bored and pissed.

The man leaned in close to me. "And now he gets his angel sister, and I get you"

I rolled my eyes kneeing the guy in the stomach, then taking my duffel bag a slamming it into his head.

"Get your sister and run!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry" Jan said running with his sister into the woods.

Although I was pissed about him letting some fool try to kidnap me I, forgave him I realized that I only wanted them safe. My thoughts were interrupted by my face making contact with the solid ground.

"Oh no ya' don't" the man growled hand around my ankle he pulled me under him. "Keep wiggling" he laughed.

I reached for my duffel bag where the knife was only to receive a sharp pain running through my chest, the man threw my duffel bag effortlessly over the fence into the Great Falls.

"Your Sick" I spat in his face. The man wiped his face with one hand and choked me with the other, my hands clamped around his and try to pry away his fingers.

"Your helpless now" he chuckled shifting his weight. At that moment I lifted my leg kneeing him in his butt he howled in pain as I pushed him off of me and began running and gasping for air.

"Get back here!" he yelled running after me. I started running in zigzag patterns."That would work if I was an animal." he laughed. I shivered picking up my pace.

_No! No! _I mentally screamed running into a dead end. "I can't believe you trapped yourself for me"

I spun around getting into a fighting stance my throat to sore to yell at him or challenge him. "You know" he licked his lips. "I love a woman who puts up a fight." he charged "It's quite the turn on."

I dodged his first attack letting my fist make contact with his ribs. He turned quicker than I expected grabbed me by the hair then bashed my face into the fence blood pooling from my nose and mouth.

"I'll teach you a lesson about messing with The Shredder"

_No! I can't die to some fool named the shredder! _I tried to scream. All went black.

The man called 'The Shredder' let go of the glowing girl his eyes widened in fear. Her hair flew wildly around her and she began to float, her all white glowing eyes narrowed looking at him. "OH SHIT!" the man yelled when she moved her arms up causing a huge wave of water to rise around her, Keana threw her arms forward the water rushing at him until he was swallowed by the wave. The glowing of her eye's and tattoo's faded she no longer stood suspended in the air she slammed into the the raging rapids sinking to the bottom the rushing water slamming her already battered body against the sharp and jagged rocks.

Aang sat up sweating. "What a strange dream." Aang mumbled rubbing his head.

"Go to sleep Twinkle Toes!" Toph mumbled loudly.

"Sorry" Aang whispered curling up onto Appa and falling fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Lady in the water

**A/N: Read Review, Tell me your honest opinions. Ideas are welcome too.**

* * *

**Thanks! -TOP**

"Zuko, we will rest here for the night"

"But Uncle" the young man replied.

"No 'buts' nephew, there is a river near by and you need to bath, you stink" his uncle replied.

"Fine" Zuko replied crossing his arms.

The camp was erected in a few minutes. "Here" Uncle said tossing Zuko a bar of soap. "Wash your clothes just because we are poor travelers doesn't mean we need to smell like ones."

Zuko nodded catching the bar of jasmine soap and heading to the water. Zuko removed his clothes except for his loose undershorts and walked into the water. Steam arose every time his body made contact with the water.

Uncle shook his head. "So much rage."

"Alright twinkle toes!" Toph yelled pacing around Aang. "You're going to master earth bending! Now get in your Horse stance."

Aang sighed "Come on Seifu Toph, I've already learned this"

Toph smirked looking in his direction. "Use this" she said holding a yellow headband in front of him.

"A headband?" he asked holding it in his hand.

"Yes, smarts your going to earth bend blindfolded." she said walking away.

"But its night, I could just close my eyes."he replied

"That's like cheating."

"Alright I'm ready" Aang said maintaining a strong horse stance. Nothing came. "Toph?"

"Toph?" Aang pulled a matrix move a huge boulder barely touching the tip of his nose.

"Wow" Toph said surprised "I can't believe you dodged it."

Aang chuckled. "Well you know- oomph!" he was cut off by another boulder slamming into him.

"Always be Alert" Toph yelled. "Feel the earth, the vibrations around you."

Aang nodded.

"I know your enjoying the water Zuko, but we must rise early remember?" Uncle called out.

Zuko pulled back from his deep thought about Mai and the Fire Nation. "I'm coming- what the?" a floating object caught his attention.

"Zuko!"

"Hold on Uncle!" Zuko yelled swimming towards the object. A line of fire shot out from his palm illuminating what ever was in front of him. "UNCLE Iroh!" he yelled grabbing the girl.

"What is it Zuko?" he yelled back worried.

Zuko pulled the girl close to him wrapping one arm around her waist.

Uncle watched Zuko struggle ashore holding a....a...his eyes widened. A Girl. Iroh ran to his nephew. "Poor girl" he sighed helping his nephew place her on the sleeping mat.

Zuko stared at the girl the flames casting a terrifying glow about her banged up body. I_f this is how she looks at night I wonder how she'll look in the morning. _

"How is she?" Zuko asked the next morning, The girl being blocked by his Uncle.

"Not very well, I do not know how she survived such a bad beating, She has cuts,scraps and bruises most likely from the rapid waters but then she has this. Iroh moved a bit to the left patting the ground next to him. Zuko sat. "She has a black eye, and telling by the mark on her head a concussion." Iroh then lifted the girls shirt to show he stomach and ribs. "You see the bruising up here?" Iroh asked pointing to the bruises over her ribcage. "Four broken ribs plus multiple cuts and bruises on her stomach." Uncle the focused on the girl then his nephew. "Zuko, I'm going into the market place to find some medical supplies you need to stay here and watch over her."

Zuko nodded.

**A/N: Alright you can probably tell that this is my first Fanfic so I'm very nervous in a good way.**

**Anyway... I'll update soon for anyone who is actually reading this.**

**Thanks!- TOP**


	5. Chapter 5: The Awakening

**A/N: I'm trying to put up a chapter a day except on the weekends. Nobody in my family knows I spend my nights writing these stories so if I take a day or two to put up a chapter it means my laptop was taken away or I've had no privacy at all. **

* * *

**-TOP **

"Hello Keana, we've been expecting you"

I turned around but everything was black. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Yangchen." a female spoke appearing in front of me. She had long brown hair and and an arrow tattooed on her forehead.

I was about to ask her if I was dead when I heard her chuckle. "You most definitely are not dead."

I nodded. I was so confused I mean the last thing I remember was that shredder guy bashing my face into a fence. Suddenly a line of people appeared staring at me with intense glowing eye's.

"You have been chosen." they said all together.

"For what?" I asked eyes wide.

"Why?" I whispered voice raspy and dry.

Zuko ran over to the girls body, lifting her head so she could drink the ladle of water he had put to her lips. This time the girl was able to drink bigger gulps instead of the trickles him and his uncle had been giving her for the past week.

"So I have to act as like some love guru?" I laughed nervously.

"No, you are to help the prince realize his true destiny but the journey is dangerous and you have powers that no one else can know about until the time is right."

I sat on the black ground. "Alright fine" I sighed. "I'll do it"

All of the past Avatars bowed and disappeared leaving only one. A tall older man with long white hair and a long white beard wearing an all red robe. I couldn't help myself from getting the idea that he was Santa.

"I am avatar Roku" he bowed.

I bowed back. "Nice to...meet you?" I replied unsure of the formalities of where I was.

"Because of where you are going to be when you wake up I will grant you all I know about fire bending but you will only be able to use a little bit until a master can train you."

I nodded. "Avatar Roku, After I'm done helping Aang will I return to my world?"

Roku raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to return?"

My head began to ache furiously. "No I never wish to return there."

"Then you will not, anymore questions?"

My body began to ache furiously. "Yes, Am I to tell the avatar who or what I am?"

"No"

"Then how do I help him!"

"You will know when the time is right."

"Fine" I said looking away.

"Good bye Avatar Keana" he said disappearing.

"Goodbye" I mumbled.

I felt the cold water water run down my throat. _Where am I?_ I asked myself.

"How is she Zuko?" an older wiser voice asked who ever was holding me.

"The same as she has been since last week." a rather attractive raspy voice replied.

"That long?" I mumbled. Eye's too weak to open.

"She's awake" The guy named Zuko replied.

"Hello, I am Iroh and the young man holding you is my nephew, Zuko."

A weak smile touched my lips. "I'm.... Keana" I whispered falling asleep.

"She passed out" Zuko said alarmed.

Iroh laughed. "No Zuko, she fell asleep."

Zuko layed Keana back onto the mat. To let her rest.


	6. Chapter 6: The Memories in the SandStorm

"Ah, the island of Kyoshi" Aang said leaning back against Appa. Toph smirked. "Can't wait to see the ladies can you." Aang turned three shades of pink.

"Oh, That's what you were doing with that girl Kara." Sokka laughed elbowing Aang in the side.

"Sokka!" Katara said greatly disturbed.

"What! He's the Avatar all the girls in Kyoshi want him." Sokka shrugged hopping off of Appa.

"Not all of them" a woman said jumping out of a tree and landing in front of Sokka.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled grabbing her in his arms and kissing her.

"I've missed you too" she giggled along with the other Kyoshi warriors. "So what brings you back?" she asked Aang who at the moment was surrounded by a bunch of giggling teens.

"Alright you twits move it!" Toph yelled using her earth bending to move them away from the Hormonal air bender. Aang ran quickly whispering in Toph's ear. "Thank you"

Toph blushed "No problem"

* * *

"Oh, well it looks like we're both leaving then" Suki said surprised.

"Wait?" Sokka asked standing up. "Where are you going and is it dangerous?Because I don't want you getting-"

"Hurt?" Suki asked standing and placing a hand on her hip. "Sokka have you forgotten that I _am_ a Kyoshi warrior and that I _can_ take care of myself."

Sokka sighed. "No it's just that-"

"I know Sokka, but you shouldn't worry." she said hugging him tightly. Sokka hugged her back. "Alright"

* * *

"Get a room." One of the warriors said causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

After wishing the Kyoshi warriors a Safe Journey to Omashu Aang,Katara,Toph, Sokka and Momo bid their farewells heading to the Deserts of the Earth Kingdom.

"Sokka are you sure we're going the right way?" Toph asked fixing her hair remember the days when she wore that old baggy tunic and loose shorts. She smirked. _Then I hit puberty. _She chuckled.

Aang stared at Toph wondering why she had that Smirk on her face. He continued watching her remembering how different she was now.

*Flash Back*

He was still just a goofy 12 year old and Toph was teaching him earth bending.

"Hold on" Toph had said catching her breath.

Aang was a bit confused never had Toph ever stopped one his Earth bending lessons. "Seifu Toph are you oka- Toph"

She doubled over holding her stomach Aang had reached out to catch her. "Get Katara." Toph had ordered him to do as a tear ran down her cheek.

Aang immediately returned with a worried Katara. "Where's the pain?" She asked Toph who only whispered. "My lower stomach" That's when Katara had sent Him away to talk with Toph alone.

And then That night Toph had just left.

*End of Flash back*

"Who's staring at me?" Toph asked. Aang blushed and looked away.

"No one" Katara replied. "It must have been Momo"

The flying lemur looked at Katara confused.

"Oh" Toph mumbled.

"WAAAH! NOOOOO!" Sokka shouted from Appa's head.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked jumping up.

"Two things" Sokka stated calmly. "One, I lost the map and Two it's because of the GIANT SANDSTORM THAT WE ARE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR!" he yelled grabbing his hair.

"Sand storm?" Toph yelled a feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Toph come here" Aang yelled sliding onto Appa's head.

"Coming" she replied landing next to him. "Snoozels, in the back" She ordered. Sokka hopped into the back and helped Katara tie there supplies down.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

"Oh yeah" Toph replied cracking her knuckles and shrugging her shoulders.

Aang and Toph moved in unison swinging there arms around the creating a sand shield.

"Take that sand!" Sokka yelled. Katara shook her head and sighed. "What?" Sokka asked clueless.

"How long do we have to do this" Toph sighed sweat finally dripping down her face.

"This is a very strong storm." Aang replied yawning.

"It was easy the first few hours but now I'm sweating" Toph complained still swinging her arms around her head.

"You never used to complain about that before" Aang said shocked.

"And you used to have a high pitched voice" she laughed.

"Fair enough" He replied.

Toph sighed.

***Flash back***

"I've been away for three years, I need to go back" Toph tried to reason with her Aunt. "Plus Aang needs me, I have to teach him how to Earth bend."

Her Aunt Sighed. "Fine, You are a young woman you can make your own choices." she smiled. Toph felt her Aunt run into the other room and return. "I knew this day would come so I bought you new clothes something that is modest yet shows off your new body."

"Aunt Kou" Toph blushed. "Thank you."

"Oh, Toph don't make me change my mind go change, oh and your under clothes are also for the beach."

Toph blushed. "Um, Thanks"

(I'll post a pic. Of Toph's outfit at the bottom of this chapter, its a deviant art pic. That I found Its also my avatar pic above next to my name.)

"Oh you look great!" Kou cheered clapping her hands together. "I even gave you metal bracelets and anklets."

***Different Scene***

Toph walked down the road familiar vibrations caught her attention. "Appa!" she smirked. She looked around and caught sight of her friends camp. _I'll make it a fun reintroduction_. Toph smiled slamming her foot into the ground a flat spike of earth throwing a sleeping Sokka high into the sky with a "WHY!" and then a loud crash. Toph ran towards the camp the earth basically pushing.

"Who's there?" A familiar yet semi-deep voice asked.

Toph froze Aang hand definitely changed over the past three years. Toph felt him shift positions the vibrations sending her the new image of him,he was taller, and more muscular he definitely wasn't a 13 year old anymore.

Toph kicked forward sending a boulder flying at him. Aang dodged it barely bringing up a rock shield that was taught to him by non other than herself.

"You've been practicing" Toph said appearing in front of her old pal the avatar.

"Yes, I had a good teacher" he replied not knowing who she was. Aang slammed a fist into the ground sending up spikes. Toph jumped up doing a backflip and landing gracefully on one of the spikes.

She could tell Aang was surprised. Lifting her hands over her head Toph the spikes disappeared. "You figured the spikes out on your own, I can tell." she laughed.

"How would you know?" he asked finally resorting to air bending.

"Because" I erected a rock wall then kicked it at him. "Twinkle Toes, your formation was horrible."

"Toph!" Aang exclaimed. Rushing over to her.

Toph blushed being in Aangs strong embrace muscles flexing. Her head was just able to rest on his shoulder. "Don't get all mushy" she said.

"Aang! Why didn't you finish her?" Sokka asked running over.

Aang let go but kept one hand around her waist. "Don't you know who this is?"

Toph looked up at Sokka well actually past Sokka but what ever. "Toph" he cried hugging her.

"Hey Sokka" she blushed again.

"Toph!" She heard a motherly like voice shout.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." she joked.

***End of Flashback***

"Uh-oh" Sokka whispered.

"Uh-Oh what?" Aang asked. Also not paying attention.

"Appa's gonna!"

The Huge bison sneezed causing Toph to lose balance. "Aang!" she yelled as she fell.

"Toph!" His hand caught hers the sand shot at the gang full force. Aang pulled Toph into his arms and turned so the sand was hitting his back. Appa was flung back tossing everyone off of him and into the sand.

"This is not good" Toph mumbled int Aangs shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Definitely one of my longest chapters, i just had so much that i wanted to write because it seemed important...kinda. Anyway, Review if you like and if you don't like it then it makes no sense that you've read this far. Just sayin'**

** -TOP**


	7. Chapter 7: The Order of the White Lotus

I sat on the broken dock feet soaking in the cool water. _It's been 2 days since I was fully awake. _I sighed _I need a shower._ I looked at the camp where Zuko and his Uncle were talking. I had to smile. _Iroh's such a wise man, Zuko is lucky to know him. _I stared back into the water two colorful Koi fish circling my ankles. I giggled as they chased each other over and around my feet. That's when I spotted the discolored blog floating by. Squinting my eye's I tried to get a better look. "MY Duffel Bag!" I gasped. Apologizing to the fish I was about to scare as I jumped up on the dock thanking the universe. Iroh and Zuko watched confused then left as I walked halfway down the dock turned and ran full speed diving into the water with a small splash.

The water swirled around me then pushed me up to my bag. I hugged the sun bleached sac and swam to shore as fast as I could.

"What have you found?" Iroh asked looking at my bag.

I looked up at him Blue eye's shining with happiness. "It's my duffel bag, all the stuff I packed before I ran-" I shut my mouth and looked at the ground. "Before I came here" I finished. I pulled out "Clean fresh clothes" I sighed hugging a black shirt and blue jeans. I pulled out a scrunchie and tied my dark curly hair up, loose hair falling around framing my face.

Iroh's eye's widened as he noticed the colorful lotus on nape of her neck starting with a white petal then a blue, green , red and gray. "Keana, where did you get that tattoo, surely it must have hurt." he asked making sure it was the real deal.

"Actually, I just woke up with it I have no idea why or how i've got it but it appeared a few days before I came here."

"I see" he said he stroked his beard. _She is the chosen one she must be here to help Zuko._

"I had no idea what size she was" Zuko mumbled walking into camp holding a wrapped pack. "And I'm not good with womens clothes so the lady gave me a deal, she''ll like accessories right" Zuko asked very confused.

"Accessories are nice" I smiled bowing to the two men. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it." Iroh replied.

I turned to Zuko who handed me the clothes. "Zuko?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"You seem to know your stuff so I was wondering if you would teach me how to fire bend."

Zuko looked shocked but agreed non the less.

"Thank you!" I jumped hugging him.

"I made a tent near the water for your bathing privacy." Iroh stated proudly.

* * *

"Things have never felt so swell, I have never failed to fail" I mumbled dressing in the strange Earth Kingdom clothing.

The Kimono was fitting and modest ending at the ankle, the slits started at the thigh and also went down to the ankle, the shoes where horrible luckily I had a pair of mossy green converse that matched my outfit. Know how to wear my hair. I looked around until I spotted the beautiful comb that Zuko had gotten with the outfit. It was white that had vines weaving around it and a cluster of blue flowers that matched my eye's I wondered if that was just a coincidence. I lifted my hair to show off my right ear and tucked the comb in gently, letting the hair on my left side hang in front of my eye.

I walked from behind the rocks over to the waiting men. :So where are we going?" I asked.

"Uncle needs to go to-" Zuko lost his train of thought as Keana walked past him to her duffel bag.

"I need to talk with some old friends" Iroh finished his nephews sentence. "Well you look stunning, Miss Keana."

I blushed. "Thank you." I said slipping on my shoes. "Are we walking?" I asked holding my duffel bag.

"No we'll be traveling by Ostrich Horse" Iroh moved revealing the two Horse bird things. "No way!" I dropped my bag and ran over to the strange creature. "This world is so cool!" I grinned. Petting it.

"You will be traveling with my nephew since you both are light."

"Amazing." was my reply as i checked out it build.

I hopped onto the Big Bird Horse and wrapped my arms around Zuko's waist. I slightly blushed when I felt how muscular he was. The bird was fast and the wind was exhilarating. My grip tightened around his waist as I leaned forward resting my head on his shoulder, Zuko tensed up. " Sorry the wind" I mumbled. He relaxed.

A few hours later we were in a bar in the desert. "These people just like filthy wanderers " Zuko spat crossing his arms.

"So do we" I chuckled.

"You mean My Uncle and I" he replied.

"Are you calling me pretty?" i askked batting my eye lashes.

Zuko had no time to reply.

Suddenly a huge Grin crossed over Iroh's face. "Ah, I think I have found my friend."

I turned around to see he was looking at an old bald man who was sitting at some game table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai' Sho?" Zuko said in frustration.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said walking towards the man. I stood behind and looked around only to notice two men watching them walk. I looked at them then went over to where Iroh was sitting I looked at the bored.

Iroh laid down a flower chip. "Ah, I see you favor the white lotus gambit." the bald man commented.

I rubbed the left lower side of my neck where the tattoo was, _Its a white lotus tattoo! _I gasped. Iroh looked up at me and noticed my hand over my neck.

_She's catching on. _Iroh thought to himself laying down different Pai' Sho chips.

_They made a lotus flower! I feel like I'm in the Davinci Code! _

"Welcome brother, the white lotus opens wide for those who know he secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Wait, are you part of some se-" I was cut off by a burley man with long black. "That's it you two wanted criminals are coming with me."

I was shocked yet excited. The bald man stood "I knew it you two are wanted criminals with a bounty on your head" turns to the men " and I won't let you turn them in and get those big bags of gold."

"How did you not know?" I asked.

"not know what?" he asked.

A huge brawl had taken place in the bar allowing Iroh Zuko and I to escape to a near by flower shop.

"Being a Grand Master you must know so many secrets."

* * *

I pulled Zuko to the corner. "I don't know you well but you really must have been in la la land or something because you didn't even know that your Uncle was a grand master of a secret society!" I whispered.

"How was I to know?"Zuko shrugged.

"He's your uncle!"i groaned. "Your suppose to pay attention to these things."

"Well I've been busy." he replied.

"Tomarrow Zuko, you and your Uncle are going to explain to me why you are wanted."

* * *

Iroh stepped into the back room. Everyone bowed.

"So Iroh how are you in these old years." a man around his age with spiky white hair and thin/long mustache.

"I have some interesting news Jeong, Jeong and the rest of the White Lotus.

"It seems The Universe is with us for they have sent the chosen one."

Everyone gasped. "The Chosen One? Here?"

"But he does not know who he is yet."

"Can you confirm this?" Master Pakku asked.

"He has the mark of the white lotus but each of the petals are a color of each nation and the top petal is white a sign for the Order."

* * *

**A/N: Yep another long one, man my brain hurts but its okay. Um it 1 in the morning but I'm posting this for everyone. Good Night! I mean Morning. -_- and I have school. Lol good thing I'm bein' home schooled now. So my fam can travel.**

**Hoped you enjoyed. - TOP**


	8. Chapter 8: Zuko's story

"Tell Me Everything from the beginning to how you found me." I sipped at the jasmine tea Iroh had made. "No excuses please."

"Very well." Iroh said placing his hands on his knee's. "I will start off first."

"When Zuko was 14 I decided to take him to a Fire nation war meeting with me under the condition, that he wouldn't speak."

"That's stupid." I hissed.

Iroh was about to reply when Zuko broke in. "Yes but I really wanted to know what it would be like, Since I was to be Fire Lord one day."

"I understand" I waved for one of them to continue.

"One of the Generals were sending unskilled warriors to the front line as a distraction to be murdered while the more skilled battalion attacked from the rear."

"And I spoke out against it." Zuko finished.

***Flash Back***

After hearing the generals plans Zuko jumped up with out thinking. "You can't just sacrifice all those people like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray theme?"

The generals glared at the young prince. His speaking out was unprincipled and disrespectful.

***End***

"But you were right." I protested looking at Zuko who just stared into the fire.

"Yes he was Keana, but you see it was not his place and there for there were dyer consequences."Iroh l watched Zukos never changing face."After Zuko's out burst in the meeting the Fire Lord became very angry with him"

"My own father." Zuko mumbled.

"The Fire Lord found Zuko's challenge to general completely disrespectful and that there was only one way to resolve it."

"An Agni Kai." Zuko and Iroh said in unison.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's the fire nations way of settling an argument, two people fight till the other falls." Zuko replied indifferent.

"Let me guess" I said placing the steaming cup of tea down. "Zuko agreed thinking that he was to fight the General but, instead" I looked at Zuko. "You had to fight the Fire Lord, your own father."

Zuko stood up and left walking down towards the shore of the river then to the dock. "But that doesn't explain how he received" I touched my left eye.

"When Zuko had realized he had to fight his own father he begged for mercy" Iroh's grip tightened around his cup of tea. "Ozai yelled at him to fight but Zuko refused furious his father taught him a lesson that would last forever."

I glanced at Zuko who was sitting at the end of the dock.

"As if the scar wasn't bad enough" Iroh began. "His father banished him and only if he caught or killed the avatar could his honor be regained."

"Oh" I replied standing up and bowing. "I believe what you have told me and I thank you for your honesty." as I turned to leave I had to ask. "Who and what is the Avatar" it wasn't until after I asked did a flashback occur. Me watching a skinny Santa fade away saying.

"Good bye Avatar Keana" and me mumbling "Good bye"


	9. Chapter 9: Join Them

**A/N: Eh, No privacy at all yesterday mom wanted to spend time together. -_-. Sorry so here's the story a next chapter up soon.**

* * *

Zuko was now sitting at on a very high ledge over the water. I sat next to him.

" I understand why you did it but, if you had the chance...lets say tomorrow to get capture the avatar would you do it?"

Zuko seemed to be pained by my question. I looked around. This place would look great with a water fall. My eye's widened something in my head was trying to connect Waterfalls to the reason why my memory was shot.

"I might." Zuko finally replied.

"Why!" I asked slapping my thigh. "Why would you capture the worlds last chance at peace."

"To have my rightful title as Prince Zuko!" he snapped standing up.

"Would you restore peace to the nations as Fire lord?" I asked standing up and facing the seething Prince.

Zuko relaxed and folded his arms across his chest. "Of Course."

I rolled my eye's. "You do know how to use that thing in your head called a brain right?"

"Do you" he retorted.

"Better than you obviously." I scoffed walking away.

"What's that suppose to mean." he asked grabbing me bye the arm.

I slowly turned around. "If you hand the Avatar over to your father he'll be executed and when you become Fire Lord you be known as the Idiot who destroyed world peace and no one would accept you." Zuko's let go of my arm with a defeated. "I know."

I looked at him. "There's a saying my grandparents once told me about this really smart kid that I couldn't beat at anything they said, 'If ya can't beat them then Join them'" with that I left.

"Is Zuko okay? I heard you two arguing like a couple of Hog Monkeys" Iroh laughed.

"We're fine" I replied with a smile. "Goodnight"

"Keana, we are headed to Ba Sing Se tomorrow your new name is Chiyo, it means a thousand sparkles or generations." he said placing ab index finger on his chin.

"Oh, okay, what's Zuko's name" I asked intrigued.

"Lee."

"Original." I laughed slipping into my sleeping bag.

"Yes it is" Iroh replied.

* * *

**Alright this was a bit short but i had to post something. sorry - TOP**


	10. Chapter 10: The Library and Liberation

"Are you telling me library may or may not exist?" Toph asked the New guy that she and the gang had picked up at the desert bar that they found after getting lost in a sand storm!  
"Yes." the old coot replied.

Toph sighed and slid onto Appa's back. "Why are we wasting our time t-"

"Because" Aang started. "This library hold's century's of knowledge, knowledge that could give us a hint to-"

"Bring down the Fire Nation." Toph sighed drifting off to sleep.

3 hours... The gang was working in shifts one would sleep and the rest would keep look out, except for Toph who actually didn't mind. Aang sat next to Toph, resting his hand on hers then falling asleep. Toph blushed at how 'comfortable' Aang has been around her. Sokka caught this rather secretive move and raised an eyebrow. _No way Toph and Aang!_ He thought raising an eyebrow then continuing his search.

1hr later... Toph was staring out from behind Appa's saddle she smirked. "I found it!" sh shouted.

"Where?" Sokka and Katara ask running to where Toph was.

"That's what it'll sound like when one you finds it." she replied waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Toph" The siblings complained flopping onto Appa's Soft fur.

"What's a tower doing out in the middle of no where?" Aang asked making Appa land in front of it.

"That's not a tower, look." Sokka said holding picture of the library and pointing at the top of the main ceiling.

"Look" Katara whispered. A fox holding a scroll stopped in front of them.

"Oh my it must be one of the Knowledge Seekers!" The professor exclaimed watching as it defied gravity climbing straight up the side of the wall.

"I'll stay here and look after Appa."

* * *

"Alright let's go."

I Sat in the corner of the ship watching Zuko and Iroh I mean Mushy and Lee talk. I loved the way Lee could go from comforting to angry I sighed "he truly is confused." I swished the rotten crap that they called food around in my bowl. _Someone needs to talk to the captain about this._ I walked over to Zuko who was complaining. "Look around, we're not tourist we're refugee's, I'm sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt, I'm tired of living like this."

I tossed my bowl over board and leaned over the railing next to him arms out straight. "Along with half the other people on this ship."

A guilty look crossed his face as he looked away from me.

"I agree."

Zuko and I spun around.

"My names Jet." A kid around Zuko's age and height stepped out from the shadow's chewing a piece of straw his pointed eye brows and messy hair kinda made him look. I bit my lip .Sexy. I could feel my cheeks flush. Zuko caught this and glared at jet.

"And These are my Freedom fighters." Jet said two others stepping out of the shadows. "Smeller bee and Longshot."

"Hey" smeller bee said. My eye's widened _he's a she!_

"Hi." I said not even realizing the flirty-ness in my voice.

"Hello." Zuko said standing in front of me.

Jet winked at me then looked at Zuko. "I here the Captain is eating like a king while us refugee's feed off his rotten scraps, doesn't seem fair does it."

Iroh looked at jet. "What kind of king?"

"The fat happy kind." he replied.

I watched as Iroh literally had drool drip down the corner of his mouth.

"I get what your saying." I said evily. "Im in, Lee?"

Jet smirked. "Great, so do you wanna help us _liberate _some food?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko threw his bowl over his shoulder. "I'm in."


	11. Chapter 11: Not My BF! and Tophs Failure

**A/N:As Soon as I could, I hope you like it! Jealousy may come to play.**

* * *

**-TOP**

* * *

Night came fast and I was feeling the Adrenaline I wanted to see if I could pull off the spy stuff especially after I found out that I could manipulate the air around me.

"It's time." Zuko whispered grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Lets... 'liberate'." I joked. Zuko rolled his eye's.

The guard passed by. Zuko dashed up the stairs without a sound, I followed, then jet and finally Smeller bee. Longshot was waiting for us at the deck. We entered the Kitchen packing away anything edible. Zuko used his handy swords to flip four full food bowls onto another four bowls stacked them and tied a bow. He grinned at my shocked expression. "Guard" Smeller bee warned. A red apple caught my eye as the others ran out of the kitchen. Longshot shot an arrow tied to rope into the banister allowing Zuko and Jet to slid the food to the lower deck and then allow them to slid down too. My mouth watered as I grabbed the apple placed it in my pocket.

"Where's the girl?" Jet hissed.

I ran across the deck and lept off the banister I landed swiftly and quietly behind the guys. "Are we going?" I asked causing them to jump.

"What's your name again?" Jet asked running next to me.

"Chiyo." I replied.

Jet and I passed out food while the others talked.

"So Jet" I asked. "How did you become a freedom fighter?"

"The fire nation killed my parent's when I was 8" he whispered hair shadowing his eye's.

"Thank you two so much." A young woman holding a baby bowed.

Jet and I bowed back then headed over to the side of the boat not to far from Iroh, Zuko, and Jet's friends. "How about you?" jet asked. "Where are your parent's?"

"My mother died when I was 6 and my father." I tightened my hands into fists. "My father was a creep" venom dripped from each word.

"So what are you doing with lee and his Uncle?" Jet asked leaning in close.

"I ran away a few months ago, some guy attacked me and Z-Lee found me floating down the river. Ever since then I've traveled with them" I turned resting my back and elbows on the rail. I took in a breath basking in the light of the moon and letting the wind play with my hair.

* * *

Zuko kept an eye on Jet watching intently as he inched near Keana. T_his is so wrong._ He thought too himself_. I have a girlfriend back home_. _What home? _He sighed and looked back up eye's (or eye lol) wide.

Her long black curls bounced around her face and across the wind, the moon as always he noticed kissed her skin with its gentle rays making her eye's glow the same color as the moon itself. He also realized how jet stared in awe too and tensed then she did something that made him relax, She looked at him blushed then smiled looking back at jet he heard her say. "Traveling with them, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Zuko relaxed and began to eat his food in a bit of peace.

"I knew you and Lee" Jet mumbled.

"What?" I asked hopping back.

"He's your boyfriend right?"

"He's Not My Boyfriend!" I yelled causing everyone to look at me. I felt my cheeks go red.

Zuko choked on his food. "When do we get to Ba Sing Se?" he quickly started.

"Patience, nephew, patience."

"Lee, may we SWITCH spots?" I asked realizing my seat was next to Jets.

Zuko quickly agreed sitting in Keana's original spot blocking her from jet.

* * *

"NO!" Toph yelled slamming her hands Into the sinking tower.

"Tie it down!"Sand benders yelled trying to capture Appa. "Appa!"

The bison roared, struggling to fight.

Toph let go turning and slamming her foot against the wall and holding it up. "You're so dead!" she yelled shooting sand at one of there boats breaking it in half. Appa snapped at one of the men. "Muzzle him!" the sand bender yelled.

"Stay Away from him! Your stealing from a blind girl!" She yelled a tears staining her cheek. She couldn't lose Appa! Aang would never for give her.

She let go of the building shooting sand anywhere. The building sunk faster Toph slammed her knuckles into the building causing them to bleed. Blood painted the sand around her left foot and trickled down the walls from where her fists were.

* * *

"C'mon" Sokka urged the calendar to go faster. "I know when the next eclipse is!"

"That's great now let's go!" Aang yelled grabbing Sokka and running out of the crumbling building.

"Katara! Why are you still in here?" Sokka yelled.

"The rope broke." She replied dodging the owl.

"NO!" they heard Toph yell. Aang jumped in the air and knocked out the giant animal. Opening his air glider he yelled. "Hop On!" Katara and Sokka eagerly grabbed on.

* * *

"I'm Sorry Appa." She whispered listening to his fading groans.

"Toph" she heard familiar voices yell. She let go of the building and fell to her knee's covering her face with her hands the blood from her knuckles running down her arm's.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"I'm sorry." Toph said standing up hands fisted at her side.

"Where's Appa?"

"The Sand benders came and the building was sinking" she sighed looking away. "I tried."

"No! You didn't try!" Aang yelled. "You never liked Appa anyway! You just let them take him."

"Yeah" She yelled. "That's why I'm bleeding like a waterfall!" she held up her arms and pointed at the bloodied sand. "Because I didn't try to save your bison! I'm almost blind in sand I did all that I could without letting the building sink into the ground!"

"I'm looking for Appa." was all Aang said before flying off.

"I'm su-"

"Not a word Sugar Queen." Toph hissed sitting in the sand wrapping her wounds with cloth from her clothes.

"We should get going."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to figure out how Keana will play a vital part and how they'll meet any suggestions email me at. **

**- TOP**


	12. Chapter 13: Do you like him?

**A/N:This is more Love triangley i guess. Enjoi !**** -TOP**

* * *

The Conversation was long and boring I ended up passing out on Uncle Iroh's shoulder That's all I kinda remember.

Zuko had been gone for a few minuets when Jet had noticed the sleeping beauty eye's closed just showing off her dark lashes, her lips slightly parted to breath and a few stray curls tickled her nose causing her to unconsciously tuck the delicately be hind her ear. Jet smirked at her then left returning with a sleeping bag, he laid it out on the deck a few feet away from where everyone was sitting.

"May I?" Jet asked.

"Go ahead my bones are too old anyway." Iroh laughed.

Jet slid one hand under her knee's and another around her back he lifted her bridal style. "Thanks" she muttered snuggling into his arm placing a hand on his chest. "Your very welcome" Jet whispered laying her down into his sleeping bag. He brushed loose strands of hair from her face looked both ways then kissed her on the cheek. A smile touched her lips before she turned away placing one hand under her ear and the other laying uselessly across her stomach. He wanted to know more about this Chiyo girl.

"Tell me about her" Jet sat down in front of Iroh chewing on a new piece of hay.

* * *

"Teehee, purple mouse people!" Sokka clapped picking up the sand and petting it. "coochy- coo"

"Put down the sand" Toph yelled smacking it out of his hand.

"No the Mouse people!" he cried diving into the sand only to have Katara drag him away by his collar.

hours later...

"Katara, how much longer?" Top asked voice dry. She smacked her lips together and wrinkled her nose. "All I taste is sand!"

"WA-Wa-" Sokka wheezed all dramatic like falling to his knee's.

"I know water." Katara sighed bending out what was left of there supply.

Sokka raised an eye brow. "I was gonna say Waffles but water is nice too."

~Katara split the water into 3 allowing everyone to drink.

"I'm going to sleep." Toph passed out sand clouding the air where she fell.

"Ah-ha, yep" Sokka replied passing out too.

"I know how we'll get out!" Katara cheered but the others ignored her. She sat in the sand plotting out the constellations.

Aang landed right next to her not saying a word. "Aang!" she hugged him. Aang just pushed her away.

"I know how we'll get out, if we travel at night and sleep by day we'll be out of here in no time!"

"If we had Appa we would've been to Ba Sing Se by now." He pouted.

Katara scowled at him. "Everyone misses Appa right now not just you! Now can you bend the water out of that desert cloud and into my canteen or not!"

Aang snatched the canteen and flew into the air.

* * *

I yawned stretching my arms out of my warm sleeping bag. I stopped sitting up quickly. _Since when had I been sleeping in a sleeping bag? _The sweet smell of dirt, Pine, Oak and very amazing but unknown smells overwhelmed my senses. "Jet" I sighed exhaling his scent.

I stood up allowing the sleeping bag to slid down to my ankles I stepped out picked it up and folded it.

"Um, Thank you." I slightly blushed. Jet jumped up one hand behind his head. "You seemed tired, I hope you didn't mind."

"It was sweet, Thank you" I said again not knowing whether or not to kiss his cheek or shake his hand.

I felt my cheeks flush. I hugged him and left running/ walking quickly to the bow of the ship.

I looked around and leaned over moving my hand around slowly the water below twirling. I lifted my hand higher separating a blob of H2O from the Sea. I brought my hand over morphing it into different things. I giggled like a child with a new toy.

"What's so funny?" I very familiar voice asked.

"eep!" I jumped releasing the water back into the sea. "Zuko! Don't do that!" I whispered one hand over my pounding heart the other tapping him on the chest playfully.

He smiled. "Sorry."

* * *

"Ow! What the Hell is a boat doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Toph yelled banging her only good food into the protruding wood.

"A boat? Are you sure." Katara asked happily.

"Did I stutter?" Toph hissed holding her toe.

"Aang-" Katara started.

"I know, I know!" he growled.

* * *

"So Jet likes you." Zuko said finally breaking the silence.

I giggled. "Yeah."

"Do you like him?" he snapped.

I laughed. "I barely know him"

"I knew it you like him."

"What's up with the guys from this world jumping to conclusion."

"What?" he asked

"And they're clueless! Ugh!" i ran a hand through my long curls flipping them to one side.

Zuko had to admit Keana was very cute when frustrated. He stared at her moon blue eye's then her full lips. His eye's traveled down exploring Her clothed body then jumped to her Full breasts.

"Hi" i said crossing my hands over my chest.

"Er."

"Well it's a heck of a lot better then my father or that creep shredder." I shivered .

"Sorry." he mumbled.

I laughed and walked away. leaving Zuko with his un answered question.

* * *

**A/N: *Wiggles eye brows* Riiiight? You Liiiike? Revieeeew?**


	13. Chapter 13: Lovey Dovey Chapy

**Next chapter so far! Still at my great grandpapies house -_-. He was a Sargent in WW2 how cool lol.**

* * *

**-TOP**

They were blocked off by a large group of sand benders an old man followed by a young man stepped forward. "Who are you and why do you have our boat?"

The young man saw the Blind Girl that stood in front of the young man with the arrow tattoo. _Crap. _Thinking quick he yelled. "They're thieves! Get them!"

Toph's eye's widened and she shift her position to focus on the young mans voice.

"No! We're not I swear. You see our Bison was stolen and we stumbled across it buried in the sand."

Katara explained.

"They're accusing us of stealing their Bison!" the man yelled.

"Hush Felipe, they haven't accused us of anything. You must forgive my son he is still young." The old man turned to his men. "We will escort them to safety it's only right."

**(A/N: Lol yeah I changed his name to Felipe idk why but I thought it would be amusing right? Anyway Continue**.)

"Yes, Father" Felipe sighed.

Toph growled. "It's him, he's the one that took Appa!"

"Are you sure." Katara whispered.

"I never forget a voice."

Aang pushed through the group. "You took Appa!" he pointed his staff at Felipe.

"What I don't know what your talking about." Felipe said stepping back.

Aang slammed his staff down sending a sharp gust of wind at one of the sand sailor's busting it half.

"Where is he? What did you do with him!"

"I swear I have no idea what your talking about!" The wind swirled violently around everyone.

"Don't play stupid!" Toph yelled. "You said to Put a muzzle on Him!"

"YOU MUZZLED APPA!" Aangs tattoo's lit up and the wind swirled creating a barrier around him.

"Tell me what you did with Appa!" he yelled his voice a mix of his past lives.

"What have you done" Felipe's father rasped out.

"I didn't know it belonged to the Avatar."

The wind became more violent. "Come on." Sokka yelled grabbing Toph and pulling her from the raging Sands. (**of time. jk**)

Katara just stood there. She knew Aang was in pain she couldn't believe it either Appa was gone somewhere far far away for all they knew. Appa was Aangs only family and he was... Gone.

"Everybody Get Back!" Sokka ordered. "Katara!"

I woke up head pounding. "Ugh." I felt sick to my stomach I rolled over panting into the floor boards. "What the he-" I shut my mouth feeling the bile start to crawl up my throat. I pushed my self up to my knee's taking in a few deep breaths.

"Chiyo are you okay?" Iroh asked opening an eye to check on me.

"Excellent." I mumbled. Stumbling over to the railing. I threw up.

Iroh winced jumping up. "Sea sick?" he asked.

"No" I spit then wiped my mouth. "It's that boy." I sighed falling to my knee's.

***Flash Back***

""So I have to act as like some love guru?" I laughed nervously.

"No, you are to help the prince realize his true destiny and help Avatar Aang and his friends."

***End* **

"Aang" I mumbled .

Iroh's eye's widened. "She has a connection with him?"

With the flick of my wrist a bucket of cold sea water came down on my face sending a jolt of energy through my body I stood up wind unnaturally blowing around me.

Aangs jumbled thoughts pounded through my head. "Ah-ha" I cried holding on the the railing for my life.

Zuko hopped up looking at where Kea would've been sleeping but she wasn't there. "K- Chiyo?" he asked.

"God Dam." he heard her cuss. Zuko jumped up running to Kea who was hp;ding on to the railing of the boat.

"Chiyo, Uncle what's wrong with her."

Iroh looked at his Nephew. "She's sea sick." he lied rubbing my back. "Go fetch a bucket of fresh water." Zuko nodded and ran off.

_How. Appa. Gone. Sold. Muzzled. Bastards. _

My tattoo pulsed and began to glow. I was feeling what he was feeling only 10x worse.

Pieces of information came forward. He wasn't even thinking straight.

"Aang, stop." my voice was raspy and strained.

**STOP! **I mentally screamed. Everything Froze.

_Hello?_

"Finally" I mumbled catching my breath the tattoo's slowly climbing down my arms.

Iroh watched Keana's slow transformation into the Avatar state.

Katara was knocked to her knee's when the winds began to slow and Aang was just floating there as if thinking.

Someone was definitely in his head and not in a bad way.

_STOP! _Had heard a female voice yell

**Hello?**

_Finally_

**Am I going Crazy?**

_No, but your driving me crazy. I mean you can't even think straight. _

**My Air Bison was stolen.**

_You are always bound to get hurt if you act out of rage. _The female voice stated

**It's not really out of Anger.**

_I can feel it Aang it's mostly anger and a mix of Pain/Loss._

**I guess your right.**

Katara grabbed Aangs hand pulling him toward her. She heard him whisper. "Your right"

_Don't be so down You'll find your bison. I know it._

**I'm not su-**

The wind slowed to a slight breeze.

_You'll find him. Things happen for a reason._

Aang felt better. Whether it was an Avatar from his past or his conscious, He was glad she was there.

**Thank you**

_Anything just as long as we never meet like this again._

**Deal.**

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang who was resting there idly against her hands clenched at his side. The glowing stopped and a tear rushed down his cheek. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Everyone glared at Felipe. "This Fil is why you don't steal!" Toph yelled sending a wave of sand at the young man.

"Yeah, you kinda dissevered that." Sokka shrugged. The other sand benders mumbled in agreement.

I had Iroh get my Tooth brush and paste from my duffel bag. Zuko returned with the water. "The gaurds were real assholes."

He handed me a ladle. I turned my back brushing my teeth and rinsing. "Thanks."

"Are you okay." he asked helping me to my duffel bag.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. He let go and my legs felt light.

"Your fine." he mumbled.

I scrunched up my nose and stuck out my tongue.

"You should get some rest." Zuko whispered.

I couldn't disagree I just wanted to pass out and I did.

"Chiyo, Chiyo, Keana." he blushed she had just fallen asleep in his arms He tried to lie her down but she clung to his shirt. Zuko blushed as he layed down with the beautiful young woman.

Aang was in deep thought sitting at the edge of the moving sand sailor staring at the ground. Toph limped over sitting next to Aang. "If you need to talk." she mumbled rubbing her arm.

"Thanks." he replied looking at her he noticed the blood spotted bandages covering her knuckles and the dried blood on her arms. He scooted close to her. "I'm sorry" they said in unison.

"Um"they said in unison again. Toph blushed looking away.

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang apologized.

"No you were right I should've tried harder."

"You bled to keep a massive building from sinking and to fight of Sand Benders at the same time."

The sun was just starting to break on the horizon. "How is it?" Toph asked.

"How's what."

"The Sun rise." She sighed resting her chin on her knee's.

"It's nice."

Toph smirked. Aang watched the orange and red break free fighting off the dark. She couldn't enjoy the Sunrise the way he and everyone else did but he would make this day memorable for her. "Toph"

"Yea-" Aang caught her off guard pressing his lips to hers. It was out of sync Toph pulled away. "Er,Sorry" she mumbled immediately pulling him in for a better one.

"Aang we're almost th-" Sokka's jaw hit the deck. Toph and Aang WERE together. He fell backwards foam coming out of the side of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked standing over Sokka. Sokka lifted his hand "Hmph an humph" and pointed at the two young benders. Katara's eye's widened in shock a tinge of jealousy pinched her gut. She twirled around and stalked off trying to get as far from Aang as she could.

Toph said nothing after they pulled apart. There was a slight tingle nut not _That _tingle the one that her aunt had told her about not to long ago. She wasn't all sappy and lovey dovey Hell no she'd leave that to The Sugar Queen but she was becoming a woman and she did want to meet that _One._

Aang felt the same thing a slight spark but not _The Spark. _

"Come on, this is our stop." Katara said a hint of frustration in her voice.

Aang helped Toph up even though she didn't need it.

"If what I saw was homework with your Seifu" Sokka chuckled. "I wonder what extra credit is."

"Your Virgin mind couldn't imagine." Toph replied nudging Sokka's head back with two fingers.

"Really couldn't imagine." Aang played along pulling Toph against his chest.

"Not now Aangy" she stifled a laugh at the sad nickname.

"Please" he whispered low.

"you ever heard of Too Much Information?" Sokka asked.

"Only if you've heard of too much-"

Toph was cut of by Katara yelling. "Let's Go!"

Aang and Toph walked away leaving Sokka behind. "Now that was Funny."

"Couldn't have said it better." he laughed.

Toph locked her hand in his lifting it in the air. "Team Taang For The win!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah fooling the Southern water Tribe Leader." he laughed.

Aang wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Yeah him and Toph were good friends and so far nothing more.

**A/N: I Definitely paid more attention to the different couplings in this oober long chapter. 0.o**

**fun! If your wondering I'm weaving the different episodes and mixin' them then using them when the time is right so it's not always exactly in order plus it has my own twist to it.**

-**TOP**


	14. Chapter 14: Hope

**Welcome All to Chapter! 14? I don't remember. El oh el. Fun.**

* * *

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se!" an announcer yelled. I snuggled into my duffel bag and it groaned. It was still kind of dark but rays of light were starting to peek over the horizon. I ran a hand up the person next me till I reached their face. I snatched back my hand and looked up into two warm golden eye's. "Good Morning." he whispered. My head throbbed and my stomach felt a little fluttery.

"I feel...horrible." I half mumbled half chuckled.

"You were Sick last night."

I wasn't sick. I wanted to say but the minute I would've mentioned the Avatar or the fact that I was one or a temporary one he definitely would have gone back to his old self hunting Aang down or Using me to find Him maybe even just use me. "I kinda remember" I lied gingerly rubbing my head.

"Here have some water." Zuko passed me the bucket from last night I gladly accepted it.

People started rushing to the sides of boat. "You want to see Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked standing up. I stretched my hands out he pulled me up as if weighed nothing .

"**C**hiyo!**" Zuko** and I turned around around hand in hand. Jet was running towards us. I pulled my hand from Zuko's grip.

"Good Morning Jet!" I immediately smiled.

"Im borrowing her for a bit." Jet took my hand and pulled me away.

Steam rose from Zuko's head. "Lee" Iroh placed a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Grab your things." Iroh tossed a bag at him and looked around. "Where is Chiyo."

"With Jet." Zuko seethed.

* * *

Jet pointed at the huge wall. "That's the outer wall of Ba Sing Se"

It was oddly beautiful my heart skipped. This world was so amazing! Yeah, the clothes were strange and they had no electricity or music like back home but it truly was a wonder. "Outer wall?" I asked looking up at jet.

"Yeah, there are two walls, The outer one is just farm lands and the Inner wall is the city the place where all of us refugee's will make a new life."

"A second chance." I smiled.

Jet smiled. "Chiyo?" he looked at me funny my stomach began to twirl.

_Oh NO_,w_hat is he going to ask? _

* * *

"I'm never crossing through there AGAIN!" Sokka slouched over.

"I need to learn how to swim." Toph groaned brushing the salt off of her clothes.

"Maybe Sokka can teach you." Suki giggled.

Toph glared at her. "What did you say Fans?"

"Fans?" Suki scoffed crossing her arms.

"Alright you two." Sokka stepped in the middle arms up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." they said in unison.

"Alright." Sokka shrugged walking away.

"Suki, Toph lets go." Aang yelled from up ahead.

"Actually, I have to go back." Suki made no eye contact with Sokka.

"What! Why!" Sokka ran over to her. Toph left the couple to there problems.

"I kinda, came just to make sure you were okay."

Sokka blushed. "You came to protect me?"

Suki nodded. "and now that I know your safe, I have to head back to the other Kyoshi warriors."

Sokka pulled her in for a warm embrace. "But how will I know if you made it back." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh Sokka." she chuckled. "I'll make it back I promise."

He leaned in capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"There is a cave near bye." Toph yelled.

Katara turned green. "Really Toph." unwanted images of Sokka and Suki 'enjoying' each other popped up in her mind.

"Cave." Aang chuckled. Glancing at the family of refugee's that had traveled through the pass with them.

"Why don't you and Aang-" Sokka was cut off.

"A crazy Earth Bender like me and the Avatar." Toph snickered. "The poor cave wouldn't have a chance."

"TOPH!" Katara yelled. Aang turned bright red.

_The only thing That's changed is the ratings of her jokes_. Aang thought to himself and from the look on Sokka's face he was thinking the same thing.

Suki shook her head that Earth Bender was definitely a character."I'll see you soon!" Suki yelled disappearing down the trail.

* * *

"Oh no." Ying gasped holding her huge belly.

"Honey?" Than asked worried.

"The baby's coming." She whispered.

Than's sister sprinted up to Aang and the others who were laughing nonchalantly. "Quickly, My Brothers wife is giving birth!"

"Why Now!" Sokka groaned.

* * *

I finally managed to escape from Jet and his _Question_ and now I was lost. "Lee!" I yelled pushing through the crowd of refugee's. "Lee!" a man turned around. "Yeah." his voice was deep like a baritone and monotone. "eh, Not you." he nodded and turned back around_. Okay everyone here seems to be named Lee, lets try Iroh_. I thought to my self. "Mushy!" I yelled. 10 men and a dog turned to look at me. "YOU HAD TO HAVE THE MOST COMMON NAME IN THE BOOK!" I yelled slamming my foot. The ground shook and a huge line traveled from where I stomped ruining the smooth rock. Someone yelled "Uncle!"_ Zuko?_ I rushed forward.

Zuko stopped in his track he could hear a cracking sound. "Do you hear that?" he asked his uncle.

"Hear what?" his uncle said walking ahead.

The sound got louder. "Tha- UNCLE!" the ground collapsed from under him.

The dirt cloud lifted Iroh had Zuko by the hand. "What are you doing down there?" Iroh asked trying to lighten the mood.

I saw Iroh leaning over a huge hole. _Zuko! _I almost yelled biting my tongue. "Lee!" I yelled falling to my knee's and grabbing his other hand.

"There you are." Iroh said looking at me relieved.

"I was looking for you, you didn't here me calling?" I asked.

"No, I figured you would meet us in here when you were finished with Jet."

"Oh yes because I've been here before." I said rolling my eye's.

"Hi" Zuko said dangling in the hole.

"Oh, Sorry." I smiled helping Iroh pull him up. "1...2...3!" I pulled with all my strength.

I fell back Zuko landing next to me. "Oomph" I mumbled rolling over hand pressing right into Zuko's stomach. "Aahow" he groaned.

"Oops." I pulled my hand off of his stomach and smoothed his shirt. "Sorry."

"Mhm" he replied taking in a deep breath. An earth bender had fixed the hole in the ground then left without a word.

"We're fine! Thank you!" I yelled out to him waving with a smile. He didn't even turn around.

"Dick." I mumbled.

"Do not expect anyone of the guards here to be nice, We are filthy peasants to them." Iroh said sitting on a large bench, Zuko sat next to him and I sat next to Zuko.

"It's like my world we don't have Kings sorta but we do have poor people and high horse assholes who don't care." I began to think of the old man I had met along my travels. _He was so skinny._

"What do you mean by Sort of?" Zuko asked Iroh leaned over wanting to know more about Keana's world.

"In England they have a Queen but their family doesn't rule anymore they have a Democratic government. I think."

"Demo-what?" Iroh asked.

"Democratic people Vote for their rulers and who ever has the most wins."

"Do you come from the England nation?" Zuko asked stretching out his legs.

I stifled a laugh. _England nation_. Then I remembered a project in 6th grade and quoting something from the internet. _"We the undersigned petition the Prime Minister to state whether he recognizes that England is a nation."_

Nah, I come from the U.S" I smiled making a peace sign with my fingers. "Land of the free and home of the brave." I stood up at attention, saluted the air and sat back down.

"You have military training?" Zuko asked surprised.

"Kind of."

* * *

"I was thinking of asking Lee to join the freedom fighters."

"But Jet we're suppose to be starting new here and plus what about Chiyo you told her you didn't do that anymore" Smeller Bee tried to reason.

"She doesn't have to know plus we're not going to be chasing after the fire nation anymore just keeping an eye out." Jet smirked waiting for the perfect chance. Chiyo left heading to a tea vender.

"Hey Lee." Jet stood in front of Zuko who was slouching in his seat arms crossed. "What"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us." he pointed to Smeller Bee and Long Shot. "you'd be a great addition to the gang."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure we could really use your help."

"I said No Thanks." Zuko snapped just as I arrived holding a cup of green tea for Iroh.

"No thanks what?" I asked. Jet smiled "Nothing I wanted to see if Lee here wanted to hang out."

"Oh." I smiled handing Iroh his tea.

"Thank you" he sighed happily taking the small cup.

"See you." Jet said to Zuko then turned to me. "Did you think about what I asked."

I blushed he had wanted me to stay with Him, explore the city with Him, but I couldn't especially not with Him I barely knew Him but for almost a week. "It's like what I said. 'I wouldn't have it any other way'."

Zuko smirked what ever they were talking about she was staying with him and his Uncle.

"Well," Jet said obviously upset. "I hope to see you again."

"Maybe." I replied hugging him then taking my place next to Zuko.

Jet walked away, far away but was still within seeing distance he was talking with his group. But keeping an eye on me as well. I looked at my shoes the only things on me that reminded me of Home.

"Bleh!" Iroh Spit out his tea. "This tea is cold!"

I giggled and Zuko rolled his eyes. Iroh looked around turned and warmed his tea. "That's more like it." he sipped his steaming tea.

* * *

Jet's eye's widened. _They're fire benders! What if Chiyo... No they found her she can't be. Now she's with Monsters! And she doesn't even know it!_

"Jet whats wrong?" Smeller bee asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm, Oh, Uh Nothing."

"Jet?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine Smeller Bee, honest." he eyed Iroh with hate and disgust.

"Iroh." I growled. Zuko looked at his Uncle enjoying HOT tea.

* * *

"Uncle what are you doing." he smacked the cup out of Iroh's hands.

"My tea!." Iroh whined

"Your willing to blow our cover over tea!" I whispered harshly.

Zuko and I looked around I caught jet staring wide eyed in our direction. "Ugh,Fug"

"What?" Zuko asked.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I think Jet knows, now smile." Zuko forced a crooked smile on his face and I pulled away laughing. Iroh began to laugh too. We looked at him confused.

"What" he shrugged.

I shook my head. "Whens the next subway coming?" I asked.

"Subway?"

"Yeah the train." I pointed at the tracks that lead to the tunnel.

"the Monorail." Zuko corrected.

"What ever" I shrugged slouching against him and crossing my legs.

"Jeez Mai, is that all you ever say?" He snapped

Zuko's jaw tightened he slapped a hand over his face. "Crap."

"What?" I sat up looking at him confused. "Who's Mai?"

"My girl-friend, before I was banished." his voice was extra raspy.

"Oh." I bit my lip and scooted away from Zuko leaving at least an inch of space between us.

* * *

"So are you going to see the baby or are you gonna faint again." Toph asked nudging Sokka's arm.

Sokka dropped the wet rag that he was using to wash his face with and entered the the huge rock tent. Toph Turned to Aang. "Come on twinkles you should see this." Aang nodded following Toph into the tent.

"It's so squishy looking." Sokka whispered a slight smile gracing his lips.

"I want her name to be unique, I want it to mean something." Ying said to her husband. Aang smiled stepping forward he spoke.

"I've been going through a tough time but today, today you've made me hopeful."

Katara smiled at the Air Bender Aang smiled back looking away to wipe a stray tear.

"That's it I know what to name her." Ying smiled at the infant she held in her arms. "I'll name her Hope."

* * *

I shivered for some reason I felt overly Hopeful. _Aang? _I thought but nothing happened.

I shrugged rubbing my hands on my arms as if to keep warm.

"What's wrong." Zuko asked.

I smiled. "I don't know I suddenly feel... Hopeful."

The Monorail pulled up as I finished my sentence. Zuko stood up gathering his things. "I guess I do too."

* * *

**The End! Muuwaahaaahahahahhaha! Just Kidding This is Only the End of the beginning!**

**I hope you liked it I'll update soon. -TOP**


	15. Chapter 15: Child like acts

**Wow talk about writers block. eh. What ever just read it.**

"I promise I'll find Appa as fast as I can, I just really need to do this." Toph tossed Aang his staff.

"See ya in the big city buddy" Sokka patted Aangs shoulder causing a small cloud of dust to rise.

Toph Punched Aang in the shoulder. "Say Hi, to the big Fuzz Ball for me."

Aang rubbed his shoulder and nodded. Katara was last Toph had pulled Sokka aside to tell him something 'important.'

The water bender pulled him into a warm embrace. "You'll find him Aang." A voice ran through his mind_. You'll find him. Things happen for a reason. _The girl from the desert had said almost the same thing.

"Thank you Katara." he whispered stepping back he flipped open his Wind Glider, "You ready Momo?" the lemur chattered and took flight the Avatar by his side.

_I'm coming Appa. _

I looked down at my Apron. "Oh joy I've always wanted to be a waitress!" I sighed remembering how we had ended up working for this somewhat cruddy tea shop.

*Flash*

We were walking through the dilapidated town. I wrinkled my nose. "The sidewalks of New York were way better than this and that's saying something."

"Maybe we can find a nice tea shop?" Iroh chimed in admiring the lower part of the city we had to live in.

"Maybe you should give us all you've got or the girl dies." A man had a knife to my throat.

"Maybe you should choose your opponents better." I hissed.

"Shut up Stupid Bitch." He yelled tightening his grip on me.

"Just Singing" I mumbled.

"What?" the man asked confused. Zuko and Iroh also looked confused.

"You Know, Solar Plexus, Instep,Nose,Groin." I sung elbowing him in the stomach, stomping on his foot, elbowing his nose and finally punching him in the Balls so hard his eye's rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. I flipped my hair back and turned around. "Anyone else?" I asked beckoning them forward. Everyone looked away. "And who said T.V rots your brain."

"Where did you learn that?" Zuko snickered handing me my bag.

"Television." I replied.

"Tele- what?" he asked confused.

"I'll explain it later."

Zuko nodded and we shuffled forward bumping into Iroh.

"Look! A tea shop!" Iroh clasped his hands together and stared at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "Lets go!" he cheered pushing through the doors.

"Welcome to the Tea Tree , how may I help you."

"A nice cup of Green Tea please."

"Right away." The waiter bowed and left.

"So." Zuko said sitting next to me. "Whats a Tele-what ever?"

I pulled my chair a few inches away and sat down. "You've been to a play right?" I asked sitting down.

He nodded looking at the space between us. _Ever since I mentioned Mai_. He thought to himself.

"Well Television or T.V are like plays in a box. Er, moving pictures in a box." I scratched my head. "Im confusing you right."

Zuko shook his head. "No, I think I get it."

The waiter came back. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you." Iroh said taking his tea. The waiter left and Iroh inhaled the steaming tea. "Ahhh."

I watched his reaction from enjoyment to displeasure. "Bleh! Can I not find good tea anymore." he sat the cup down on the table with a barely audible thud!

Zuko and I looked at him. "Uncle?" "Mushy?" we spoke in unison.

"This tea is nothing but Hot tea leaf Juice."

"Isn't that what all tea is?" Zuko and I asked at the same time.

"That is where you are wrong!"

*End*

He ended up making the tea and we all got a job here. I shrugged _At least we have a place to stay and we get paid. _

"This tea is the best in the City." a man said to me.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Mushy you here that?" I asked walking past him.

Aang flew up the side of the outer wall. "This is it." he said to Momo who began to Chitter happily.

Aang landed on the legendary Outer wall taking in the view of the city then spinning around to capture the landscape. His eye's widened and his jaw dropped. "Oh No!" he gasped he looked as if his jaw should have been touching the ground. A huge Fire nation Drill was headed right for the wall. He slouched over with a sad sigh. "Looks like Appa will have to wait Momo" The lemur frowned and copied Aangs position.

"What do you think Aangs up to?" Sokka asked bored out of his wits.

"I don't know, flying around the city looking for the only Air Bison that's left." Toph said sarcastically.

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. They neared the City of Ba Sing Se the huge wall finally coming into full view. Toph stopped in her tracks twisting her feet to get a better look and sound. She turned her ear towards the Great Wall.

"What is wrong?" Ying asked.

"Shh" Toph snapped.

Everyone stared at her intently ready to hear what ever she was about to say. Toph fell to one knee resting a hand on the dirt she moved her hand gingerly over the surface then stopped. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Sokka asked worried.

"It sounds like a machine its moving some what slow but moving non the less." Her eyes widened.

"What! What is it?" Katara whispered.

Toph stood up dusting the dirt off her hands and knee's. "Later." she said continuing ahead. "Everybody, where going to be picking up pace we should reach the Earth Kingdom by night fall." Toph looked at Katara and Sokka. "Come on!" she yelled a gleam of worry crossed her features then disappeared.

"What's up with Toph taking over?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

"I don't know but I have a feeling we should do as she says."

"Come on Momo." Aang said hopping off of the wall snapping open his glider mid fall. _It just doesn't end!_

...Night...

"Isn't it Cozy." Iroh said dropping his bags next to the door.

I panned the apartment. It was pretty nice a smile crept across my face. The streets of this place were worse then NYC but the apartments weren't that bad. I looked at Zuko. "Race ya."

"For what?" he asked.

"To find the best room in the house of course." I asked him again. "So you wanna race?"

"The biggest room is at the end of the hall." Iroh added.

I looked at Zuko slowly shifting my weight getting ready to run. Zuko looked at me suspiciously then took off. I ran after him. "Cheater!" I joked grabbing his shirt to slow him down. "Your the one grabbing my shirt." he joked back.

"I'm getting the room." I said pushing past him I was half way down the hall.

"Oh no you don't." he said wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me away from my destination. "Zuko!" I laughed trying to pull myself from his grip. He turned me around and let go trying to reach the door to the room.

"Oh no you don't" I laughed.

Iroh watched the two with a smile on his face.

I tackled him to the ground we rolled over twice and ended up with me on top of him.

Zuko fell to the ground with a loud thud. He had no idea why he had agreed to act like a child and race with Keana but he certainly did not regret it and not just because he was rolling around on the floor with a very beautiful woman._ No_. he thought to himself. _Its because I never had a normal child hood._ and today he was he felt like a child again. He let out a laugh a real laugh. _Being around Keana just felt right._

I couldn't believe it Zuko was laughing. I began to join him. I looked him in the eye not realizing how close our faces were to each other. "So you do laugh." I smiled trying to catch my breath. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Its been a while" he said also catching his breath.

"Do it more often." I sat up still on top of him. I realized we were about 3 feet from the bedroom door. "Zuko." I whispered. He sat up causing me to slide down to his thighs. "What?" he asked

I leaned in real close. Zuko caught his breath. "Zuko" I whispered. He nodded. "I" He leaned in closer "yeah?" he asked. "I-I'm getting the big room." I laughed pushing him to the ground and running for the door I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me to the floor. "Whoa-ah!" I looked down to see the shredder holding my ankle "keep wiggling" he laughed. I froze in horror. "Kea?" a familiar voice broke through my memory. I looked up Zuko was next to me hand on my shoulder I looked up at him. "Oh aha" I mumbled sitting up.

"What happened."He asked helping me to my feet.

I shrugged. "Memory."

"What was it about" he asked furrowing his brow.

I could tell Zuko was getting upset. "Me getting the big bedroom." I laughed trying to ,lighten the mood with no avail. Zuko crossed his arms "It's your turn to tell me everything before you came here."

I walked into my newly claimed room it was dimly lit by a few small candles. "Everything?" I whispered running a hand through my hair.

"Everything."

I nodded. _I'll just sugar coat it skip a little bit_. I slid the door shut behind us. There was a full sized cot in the room I smiled. _Hellz yeah gotta bed and everything! _"Its not that long here take a seat." Zuko sat at the foot of my bed. I crawled past him sitting up against the wall where the pillows would be. He looked a bit disappointed but I shrugged it off.

"Alright the beginning." I took in a few calming breaths. "Ten years ago when I was six my mom was driving me to a ballet class."

"Ballet?" he asked.

I sighed this was going to take a while. "You know fancy dancing." I moved my arms gracefully coping how I was able to move water. Zuko stared dumbfounded. "I'll show you but don't laugh." I hopped off the bed and stood in the middle of the room. _Over 3 years of ballet I better remember it_. I thought to myself getting in ready position. I thought of a song and began to dance.

He stared at me in amazement. "I have never seen dancing like that."

"Now you have" I said sitting back in my spot.

"So when you were six." he said before I could change the subject.

I sighed. "On my way to ballet class a storm hit in the blink of an eye, The rain was coming down so hard we couldn't see anything." I hung my head low. "My mom was about to pull over when a massive truck came out of nowhere, it crushed our car, I survived My mother didn't" It was quiet.

Zuko broke the silence"Ten years ago I also lost my mother. I was eight" He looked me in the eye. "She was with me one day and gone the next." he whispered knowing the pain.

I looked at him I guess my expression said it all.

"It's okay." he gave me a crooked smile. "Continue."

"When I woke up I was in a hospital, its where you get healed, My grandparents where the only ones there." I rested my head against the wall "She told me my mother was with the spirits. I had no idea what that meant except that my mother wasn't coming back."

The room was quiet. I cleared my throat and continued. "My father."

Zuko noticed that hate in her voice when she said Father.

"Took my mothers death badly so I I was put in the custody of my grandparents." I smiled. "The best eight years of my life, I got good grades,took ballet, and did gymnastics." I looked at Zuko.

"Why only eight years?" Zuko suddenly asked. I winced. "My grandparents died when I was 14." I shrugged. "It all went down hill after that."

"How?"

"My father got custody of me he was still crazy so I ran away. I met an Old Man told him about how I wished to live...in...an...other...world." My eye's widened. "The old man!"

"Who?"

I paced back and forth in front of him. Zuko rolled his eyes and flopped back on my bed listening to me blabber. "I was kind to him and he in return granted me what I wanted!" I ran a hand through my hair it was all coming back to me now.

"_Tell me miss, why are you a runaway?"_

"_Why are you homeless" I replied._

"_Because I miss, am trying to see if good people such as yourself still exist."_

_He smiled. "Where do you wish to go now?"_

_I frowned. "**I wish **I could just leave this place all together, g**o to a whole other universe or dimension** where** I could start over, where I could be something" **I sighed and whispered."**Meet someone."**_

"_I see" the old man said stroking his beard. **"Would you actually be happy if that were to happen?"**_

"_**Yes, I would."**_

"_**You truly are too kind, maybe one day your dream of leaving this place come true"**_

The conversation flowed back to me as a rush of words and emotions. "This is exactly what I wished for." I mumbled. "To have importance, to start new," I looked at Zuko who was out stretched on my bed fast asleep. "To meet you?" I asked myself. I walked around the room blowing out the few candles I had. I went to the last candle next to my Cot and watched as the flame rose and fell with Zuko's breathing. I stared at the candle becoming lost in a trance I sat down and began to meditate focusing on the flames energy. Images flashed through my head I was flying up the side of the outer wall enjoying the view until. My eyes snapped open and the flame went out. _This is not Good._

**AHA THE END! of this chapter. What do you think? -TOP**


	16. Chapter 16: I can't!

**Finally able to snag some internet access so here ya"ll go hope you enjoy! And Review...please because you can make the difference!**

* * *

Zuko woke up the sun was just rising he stretched and hopped off the bed almost stepping on Keana who was passed out on the floor in front of a candle. Her long dark curls littered the floor around her and her caramel skin shined in the rays of the rising sun. He knelt to the ground and picked her up. She mumbled something to him then was quiet. He gently placed her on the bed and left.

"Should i ask?"

Zuko froze his back to his uncle. "It wasn't like that." He whispered low and quiet he slid the door to Kea's room shut.

"Are you su-" Iroh smirked. Zuko turned around scowling at his Uncle. "If you need to know we slept no where near eachother do not think otherwise." his tone was very serious.

Iroh chuckled. "Get your things, we leave in a few."

"What about-?" Zuko started.

"Ill talk with the boss." Iroh smiled.

* * *

I sat up. "I have to go" I hopped off the cot and dashed out of my room. The apartment was quiet "Mushy? Lee?" I called out. No reply. I grabbed my duffel bag and ran into the bathroom. "Something I can really move in." I mumbled looking through the contents of my bag I pulled out an old faded black T-shirt, old ripped skinny legged blue jeans and a pair of worn out converse. I sighed. "I cant wear this and not be noticed." Then it struck me. _A cloak! _

_

* * *

_

"WHAT!" Katara gasped.

"That's why we need to get these people behind the walls and find Aa-"

"We have a problem." Aang said dropping down in front of Toph.

"We know." Sokka said looking at Toph.

"oh well I have an idea." he said. "Toph this involves you."

"I'm in." she smirked

A few minuets later Aang an the others were on a slab of rock speeding towards the Gates of Ba Sing Se. Thans sister was laughing her face off. "Brother! Isn't this exhilarating?" she asked hair blowing back fiercely in the wind. "You are crazy Hana." he replied holding on tightly to his wife and child.

"At least I'm not the only one enjoying this." Katara laughed the wind blowing through her hair.

(Four winds blowing through her hair- Conor Oberst)

"Thank you Avatar and Others for a safe trip to Ba Sing Se." The Family bowed and went on there way. The group bowed back. "Why is it that we are always known as others." Sokka complained.

"Sokka we have more important things to be upset about."

"Your right lets go." They took off on a slab of rock along the side of the Wall.

* * *

I ran to the nearest shop bought a thick black cloak. "Thank you." I tossed the woman a silver piece. "How long till sunset?" i asked her. The old woman eyed me suspiciously.

"Miss." she said. "I do not know what you are planning but the King has eye's and ears every where it would be best if you didn't do anything stupid."

I didn't know what to do. "Ma'am" i tried to sound as nice as i could. " I am not planning on anything that would jeopradize my or anyone else's well being."

The old woman sat back with a satisfied look in her eye. "You have four hours."

"Once again, Thank You." i left without another world.

* * *

I could not believe what i was seeing a huge giant metal drill was coming straight towards the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"These people are way behind to be so forward in time." I mumbled shaking my head watching as the machine began to part and what seemed to look like a base station arose.

"Oh hell." I pulled my hair into a loose braid and threw my hood on.

* * *

Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee sat perched on their golden throwns listening to the Captain ramble on about how the Drill was made for 'Raw destruction.'

"Nothing can stop us!" The captain smirked looking at the princess.

"What about those Musclely guys?" Ty Lee asked pulling away from the periscope.

"Please the metal shell is impervious to any eartbending attack." He said tapping the metal.

"I'm sure it is War Minister Ching but just to be on the safe side." The minister could see Azula's evil mind ticking away. "Mai! Ty Lee."

* * *

"It's impervious to any attack!" a man clothed in full green armor yelled holding his hair.

"General, nothings working what should we do Sir?" A young soldier asked he was a lot more calmer that his General.

"I think we can help." Aang said holding his staff Momo next to his foot. Toph Stood next to him arms crossed looking tough. Katara stood behind Aang hand on her hip nodding and Sokka stood next to his sister arms crossed holding Boomerang . The commander looked at the picture perfect warriors and stood up straight. "No, No we have it handled."

"But Sir-"

"Hush Yammy." he snapped. The Young man bowed and ran off.

"Wus." Toph mumbled.

"You do know that the_ AVATAR_ is _offering _to help you. Right?"Sokka said leaning towards the Ramos.

"Yes and I'm sorry Avatar and Others." the general was interrupted.

"You see!" he said pointing at the general and looking at the group. "We are always known as the 'Others'!"

"It's okay Sokka." Katara said patting her brothers back. Sokka rolled his eyes.

The general continued. "But you will not be needed here why don't you go and enjoy our Great City!" he said pointing to the inner wall. There was a loud grating sound and the wall began to tremble.

"Alright we're going." Aang said waving 'bye' to the general.

The general peered over the side of the wall. "We are doomed!" he cried looking back at the avatar and his friends who were leaving.

Sokka turned around with a knowing smile. "So now do you want his help?"

The ran over to Aang and bowed. "Yes, please."

"Okay" Aang said running over to the wall looking at the giant Fire Nation drill. "Sokka plan."

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because your the Idea Guy the Plan Man." Toph smiled punching him in the arm.

"So I'm the only one in our little elite group that can come up with a plan! That's a lot of pressure."

"Your also the Complaing guy." Katara stated.

Sokka shrugged. "I can live with that."

* * *

I stared at the Metal machine thinking, processing._ Alright Metal Shop what did Mr. Weston teach me?_ I asked myself watching the madness below.

Hit after hit the machine sustained no injury and suddenly Pang! The metal dented. "Weak spots!"

* * *

Katara was healing a fresh batch of wounded soldiers while Sokka held his chin and stared out the window.

"It's like they take you down from the inside." katara whispered.

Sokka jumped up. "Oo-Oo! That's it!"

"It's pressure point's" Toph said with an I-can't-believe-i-didn't-think-of-that! voice.

I stood on the ledge listening to everything. _I'll follow them and make myself known if i have to._

Aang nodded. "We'll take it out from the inside."

* * *

"Alright i'll wip up some cover but you'll have to stay close." Toph whispered whipping up a dust cloud.

I followed close behind matching my strides with The handsome warrior guy.

* * *

"Wow! Look at that dust cloud it's so puffy." Ty Lee giggled.

Azula rolled her eye's why was she friends with her? _Oh yes thats right_. She smirked evilly. _Because Ty Lee is a formidable foe and worships the very dirt i walk on_.

Mai just rolled her eye's stuffing darts back down her sleeves.

_Wait? Puffy clouds? _Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Im sure it's nothing Princess." Ching said.

* * *

Toph opened a hole in the ground. "Everybody In" The group jumped in. I bit my lip. _Damn it_. I dove into the opening just as it was about to close.

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing"

"Really?" Toph sighed.

"Sorry." Sokka quikly apologized.

Before i knew it we were under the the huge drill. I hid behind a stationary wheel. Aang was helping the others into the metal monster.

"What are you waiting for?" The blind girl asked driving steaks of earth into the machine.

My heart skipped. "Yes you Skippy." the blind girl sighed.

I stepped out from behind the wheel. "I'm not a threat i swear, i'm here as back up just incase."

"I know, i usually don't do this but my friends need all the help they can get. so go."

"Thank you." i said jumping into the machine.

"I need plans of the drill so i can find the weak spots." I over heard the warrior guy say.

"Sokka, where are we going to- What are you doing someone will hear us!" Aang freaked as Sokka broke a pipe line.

_What are you planning? _I snuck under the steam to an above railing. A very burley,scary looking engineer dude came walking into the room I swung down kicking him into the wall i i gathered the steam and froze him in his place.

"Thanks Katara." Sokka snatched the scroll from the guy's hand.

"That wasn't me." She said standing in attack position.

* * *

Jet stared through the window of the tea shop watching Zuko and Iroh serve tea to unsuspecting peoples.

_How can they be so Stupid. Those people were being served tea by Fire Benders, for all he knew the tea could be poisoned!_ Jets eyebrows narrowed as he left the teashop. "I'll be following you tonight." he whispered.

* * *

"Then who?" Aang asked. They shrugged.

"No time now lets figure this out." Sokka said opening the map up. "It seems the Inner shell and Outer shell are connected by these main braces." He looked around. "If we cut through them the intire thing will collapse." Katara and Aang nodded running to the closest beam.

I watched the way they bended the water back and forth slicing through the thick metal. "It's not going to work the metal's too thick! I said dropping infront of Sokka.

"Who are you?" he asked attacking me. I jumped back hands up as in truce.

"Im not here to fight, i swear." I fell to one knee hands up.

"Do i know you?" Aang asked shifting the little orb of water in his hand.

"I-I do not think so." i stood up and bowed. "I only wish to help the avatar and his friends."

"If you try anything-" Sokka's sister Kat something threatened.

"i won't." i bowed lower.

They nodded and continued cutting Sokka walked over to me. "I don't need your help, I'm the plan guy." i could tell he still didn't trust me.

* * *

I had told him that his plan wouldn't work and that he had to weaken multiple beams but he was detirmened to prove me a wrong.

"This is taking too long, it's not going to work." i groaned. Sokka scowled at me. i shrugged my shoulders. "Just saying."'

"NO!" Aang and Katara cried.

I spun around "What happened?"

"Nothing, That's the problem." Katara was slouched over hands resting on her knee's.

Sokka stared at the beams thumb and index finger stroking his chin. "Hmm." he said raising an eyebrow. "Mhm."

"Sokka." Katara barked.

"I did not see that one coming." i said sarcastically.

Something struck the drill causing it to jerk to the Right. Sokka fell sliding over the side. I slid across the metal grabbing his hand. The drill jerked to left. "Oh no." I groaned slipping over the side my hood slid off allowing my loose hair to fall around my face I tightened my grip on his hand as continued to slid I landed on a small protruding spike my eye's widened in pure pain as I felt it carve into my flesh.

Aang had Katara pressed into his chest her back against the cool metal. She blushed feeling him press against her. Aang felt a sharp pain rshot up his side.

Sokka winced opening one eye he noticed that he was floating about a hundred feet in the air. He looked up into two big moon blue eye's. _Yue. _Was his first thought except for the fact that loose jet black curls were hanging uselessly around her face. He was a bit in awe at how beautiful the woman in the cloak actually was her perfectly tanned skin, Jet black curls and Princess Yue colored eye's. "you saved me." he said dumbfounded.

"Mhm" I exhaled heavily out of my nose. "Am I still suspicious?" I asked fighting the pain.

"Well, I still don't know your na-"Sokka began forgetting that he was dangling almost a hundred feet to his doom.

"Kita" i whispered.

"Thank you Aang." Katara wrapped her arms around Aangs chest.

"Your Welcome." He blushed pulling away staring into Katara's big blue eye's. He began to lean forward.

Sokka felt something drip down onto his cheek then travel down to his lip he stuck out his tongue to see what it was. His eye's widened. _Blood_! Sokka looked up to see two small streams of blood coming from Chiyo one trickling down the side of the beam and the other down her outstretched arm. "Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Aang froze, his lips a few inches from Katara's. "Sokka!" Katara cried. Aang hopped across the huge gap that separated the beams and pulled Sokka up. I sat up snapping my hood back on ignoring the pain in my abdomen. "what's your plan now?" i asked a hand over the bloody hole in my shirt and cloak.

"You two need to slice half way through as many beams as you can."

"To weaken the structure" i statedholding my breath as a fierce pain shot up my side

Sokka winced when he heard 'Kita' hiss inpain "Yes, it allows us to have a chance to escape and then Aang can deliver the final blow on the out side."

Aang and Katara nodded and left. I stood up trying shake away the pain and focus on what I had to do.

"You should let me look at that." Sokka said concerned. "I'm fine." I snapped taking a step back.

"You're not fine you're bleeding." Sokka said pulling bandages out of his bag. "It's nothing really." I insisted taking another painful step back.

"Look Kita, you just saved my life now its time for me to repay the favor." he shouted.

"Kita?"Aang and Katara looked at Sokka who was yelling at the cloaked figure.

"Fine." I sighed letting him approach me. "Lift your shirt." he ordered. I looked at him wearily.

"This is strictly business. Trust me." I shivered. _Trust me._ That's what my father said... I gulped and nodded. "Okay but if you try anything."

Sokka shook his head. "One: I was raised better than that and Two: I have a girlfriend."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I trust you." I lifted my shirt showing off the deep wound.

"My sister will heal you when this is over." he said pouring my only source of water on my wound washing away blood. My stomach twitched as the cool water ran over my skin. Sokka quickly went to work wrapping the cloth around my abdomen every now and then his finger would graze my skin_._

"Twinkle toes get your ass out here!" Toph growled slamming huge spikes into the machine then launched her self into the air landing on the other side bending more spikes of earth into the Drill.

"Don't worry princess this drill is a tank, nothing can stop it. Its impenetrable"

"What about those scary looking guys sliding down the wall?" Ty Lee asked placing her index finger on her chin.

"Princess Azula!." a soldier ran into the room kneeling on one knee, placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head.

"What is it?" she sighed looking at her blood red nails.

"Someone broke in and stole the design of the Drill." the soldier said standing up.

"Commander Ching, I thought you said this machine was 'impenetrable and impervious'."

Ching bowed. "My apologies, Princess."

Azula shrugged. "I'll forgive you because now." She smirked evilly. "I'm going to have fun."

"Ty Lee, Mai, go greet the Avatar and his friends."

Mai sat up pulling the darts from her sleeve. "Finally something to do."

Ty Lee hopped off her chair doing a back flip she laughed. "Now I get to see that cute water nation guy!"

* * *

"Is that enough?" Aang asked?

Sokka nodded. "Yeah now lets get out of here!"

Aang grabbed Katara and hopped across the beams. I bit my lip and looked at Sokka. "I'll take the long way." he said starting to run.

"No, take my hand." I ordered.

Sokka stared at my hand wearily. "Are you sure, I mean-"

"Soccer, Sokka, what ever! Just grab my hand there's, no time!" Sokka grabbed my outstretched hand and I pulled him across each beam with ease. We were half way to the ladder that led to the coal room which led to the exit when of course something came whizzing by passing through my cloak and grazing my cheek. "Sonofa-"

"Mai!" Sokka yelled. I spun around eye's wide. _Mai? As in Zuko's Mai? _I stared at the pale skinned girl, she had dark eyes, strange melon headish straight black hair and wore a long dark red, black, and gold fire nation robe. _Definitely Zuko's Mai._

Four darts came flying at me. A gust of wind guided the knives into the side of the machine. I turned and thanked Aang.

"Hey cutie!" A bubbly girl in pink giggled standing in front of Sokka.

"Hi Ty Lee." he said jumping back as she began to throw punches. Suddenly she hit Sokka's arm it fell uselessly to his side. _Pressure Points! _I smirked _Thank you Mr. Thomson_. "Sokka. Duck when I say duck."

"What ever you say." he said running back wards. I disappeared into the shadows I watched her movements _1..2...3...4..._"Duck!" I yelled throwing myself at the girl name Ty Lee.

"Huh?" she said jumping up last minuet just as I had planned. Mid back flip I jabbed my arms in the air hitting every pressure point I knew I finished it off by pulling her by her braid and slamming her into the metal. "You know them too" she said words slurring from the spot on her shoulder that I pushed causing her to pass out, but only temporarily.

"Kita!" Katara yelled I ran past Mai who was pinned to the wall by her own Kuni knives(throwing knives right?). As I climbed up the ladder I noticed Ty Lee sit up rubbing her head.

"Get me out of these." Mai had hissed her voice raspier than before.

"Sokka, Kita and I will go one way while you escape." Katara said taking off.

"I'm going with Aang." I said standing next to him.

"Alright, Be careful." Katara said looking at Aang sadly.

"Don't move around to much or it'll reopen." Sokka warned.

Aang and I nodded.

Mai hopped off the ladder looking to her right and then her left. "Well we lost them." she put her knives away.

"In here." she heard someone whisper,

"Come on!" Ty Lee squeaked pulling Mai comically by the hand.

"Drop the boulders!" General Ramos ordered. Looking over the edge of the wall.

"Yes Sir!"

The boulders began to rain down on the Fire Nation drill.

* * *

"Toph!" Aang yelled from the port of the machine.

"Finally!" I heard her shout. A spike shot up stopping the machine but only long enough for Aang and I to hop out. I fell to my knee wincing the pain in my side had returned I lifted my shirt. "Shit!" I cussed under my breath I was bleeding through. "This is way harder than I imagined."

Aang hopped on top of the machine Just as the boulders began to fall. "No!" he yelled dodging the massive rocks.

"I knew I'd find you here." A very sinister voice spoke.

"Azula" Aang hissed. Azula snickered evilly.

"What, not happy to see me?" she pouted.

Aang dodged another boulder.

"It doesn't matter, since I will finish you off once and for all!" She shot a jet of flames at Aang.

"General Ramos! You need to Stop!" Aang yelled dodging the flames behind a boulder.

The general looked down and saw Princess Azula standing on the Drill. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Don't STOP!" the general ordered.

"Looks like your demise will be easy." Azula charged at Aang throwing flames like a crazy person.

Aang used the boulders to his advantage Dodging them then tossing them at the deranged princess.

_**(I'm listening to **_**Tear Away by Drowning Pool****_ so if you need music for this...)_**

"Azula!" I yelled bending a spiral of flames at her. I hadn't known her name until a few seconds ago. Azula stared at the flames in awe they seemed to move in slow motion the colours in the fire were beautiful. Suddenly she was being flung across the drill. "Damn it." she cussed pushing her arms forward her fire blocking mine.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to Aang attacking Azula.

Azula looked up at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" she hissed venom dripping from each word.

"No one." I replied coming at her I slammed my foot into her face. She caught it in her hand and twisted me over slamming me down into the hard metal. I flipped over flames shot out from the souls of my shoes "Whoa" I laughed. Azula did a matrix move missing the flames by inches. I jumped up moving my hands over my head I took in a breath. My eye's snapped open I felt a wave of power flow over me. A line of blue flames came hissing at me. I slammed my hands together coloured flames escaped from the tips of my fingers.

Aang watched in pure amazement he had never seen such power, such beauty such anything and on top of it he thought she was a water bender. A boulder missed Aang by an inch. "Damn it." He flinched going straight to work.

Azula laughed evilly. "You're good, but I'm better."

"I should be saying that about you." I retorted. Azulas eye's narrowed. "Do you know who I am!" she charged at me.

"No and I really don't care." I yelled leaning back on one foot the ends of my cloak just missed the flames.

"I am Princess Azula!"

My eye's widened._ Zuko has a sister?_

"I am not going in there." Mai complained holding her nose.

"Suit yourself but Azula's not going to be happy knowing you let them escape." Ty Lee shrugged jumping into the stinking rock sludge waste pipe.

"I'll meet you around back then." Mai groaned shutting the cap and climbing down to the exit.

* * *

Katara bended the nasty sludge off her and her brother.

"You think we lost them?" Sokka asked.

"Wee! Eew!"They heard a familiar giggly voice echo through the piping.

"I spoke to soon." Sokka sighed.

Katara flicked her wrist the sludge flew back into the pipe. Ty Lee sat suspended in the sludge. "Damn it, but at least I can see that cutie Sokka." she giggled.

* * *

Mai ran along the top of the drill hands out at her sides darts ready to throw.

"Jeez, why does the Avatar have to exist." she grumbled.

* * *

"Fire Bender prodigy and proud daughter of the great Fire Lord Ozai!" She stated holding her head high.

"Wow." I gasped flames shooting out of my palms. "That would be impressive if I cared."

"You will care when I kill you." She hissed smoke coming out of her nostrils.

It was easy at first dodging her attacks but a freaking boulder slammed into me letting her get the advantage. Azula jumped on top of me wrapping a flaming hand around my neck. "Lets see who your are." she said reaching for my hood. "Get off." I choked the stench of burnt flesh filled my nose. I wiggled underneath her Azula tightened her grip intensifying the heat. Azula cackled evilly as the hooded girls hands fell limply at her sides. "See, I knew you'd care." she whispered. Aang felt his tattoo's pulse he looked up Chiyo laid motionlessly under Azula.

"Kita!" he yelled running towards her.

**Don't. **A familiar voice rang in his head.

_But- _Aang Stuttered.

**No. You need to protect Ba Sing Se.**

Aang nodded. "I'm sorry." he whispered to Kea before turning his attention to the X he had cut into the metal. He sliced a boulder into a Tee (golf tee) shape it fit in the X perfectly.

"Toph, can you bend the earth in this sludge?" Katara asked wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"In my sleep." Toph grinned stepping forward pushing the sludge all the way back into the machine.

"Woohoo, You go girls!"Sokka cheered jumping up in the air.

Katara and Toph rolled their eye's.

Azula pulled the hood down revealing her opponents face. "Shame pretty face gone to waste." She cocked her head to the side staring at the girls face. She looked nothing like a fire bender the girl tan skin like a water bender and she bet the girls eye's were blue. Azula stood up and kicked the lifeless girls body across the drill.

Her eye's snapped open.

All the boulders hovered in place. Aang and Azula turned around. A young woman was standing where Kita was flung, her ink colored hair danced wildly around her face from the raging winds, her eye's where closed and her cloak covered her arms.

"So you want more?" Azula growled kicking a line of fire at Keana.

Aang turned around and ran up the wall while Azula was distracted.

Azula watched intently as the wall of blue flames where about to touch Keana her eye's snapped open, they were glowing electric blue. Kea snapped her arms forward flicking her wrists down the flames dispersed.

I felt so powerful like I knew everything except for the part where I basically had no control over my body what so ever if I remembered anything I knew it must have been the past lives protecting me from harm. Azula charged at me. "That Bitch tried to kill me." I tried to say but nothing came out. I watched the battle from the inside. "Upper cut, Upper cut." I laughed. "Go me." it was like watching a crazy show about me. Suddenly I had Azula by the throat. "Whoa! No,no" I yelled. I could feel my hand getting warmer. "Don't kill her! I will not stoop that low."

_But she tried to kill you. _Voices replied in unison.

"Yes, but I can't kill her that's Zuko's sister and I just can't!" I yelled.

_Fine_. They replied clearly upset. I threw her she flew across the drill and disappeared.

"Thank you." was the last thing I remember.

**Super Super Long Chapter Sorry. Hope you liked it.**

**Review and stoof yep That's about it okay. - TOP**


	17. Chapter 17: More challenges to Over come

**Pokemon Narrator: Last time we left off, Kea and Zuko had worked together in an attempt to stop Iroh's incessant snoring. In there groggy state they ended up sleeping in the same bed! Will this affect the two awkwardly or bring them together? We'll see what happens to our Hero's ^ ^ every once in a while I need to mention that well I sadly do not own Avatar or any characters or my life or my watch or the internet I'm using- lol Wi-Fi for the win!- or... nope That's about it for now. Continue with this chapter and be amazed!**

* * *

**For Nicky I hope you like it!- sorry if I spelt the name wrong.**

_No snoring_. I smiled sleep would be better for about a week or less. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my waist. My hand instinctively wrapped around what ever was holding on to me. At that moment all my thoughts were focused on one thing, Him. I snuggled in closer to the warmth behind me. A warm breath tickled my neck. My eye's shot open I lifted my blanket. _Alright I'm still dressed. _I flipped my body to face the person who was holding me. _Eeep! Zuko! _The fire bender looked so peaceful in his sleep. His hair just beginning to turn into bangs. It was still night so I knew he must have been asleep. I bit my lip his scar was so...painful looking. I reached out and let my cool fingers trace the red fleshy wound. Zuko's body tensed and then relaxed. My heart stopped oh how I wanted to heal his scar, to get rid of the pain that I see in his eye's when he's awake, to make him look as peaceful as he does when he's asleep. I sighed and closed my eye's "Crap, I think I'm falling for the prince."

_I think I'm falling for you. _Zuko thought to himself. He had been awake the whole time, he's a fire bender he rises with the the first rays of the sun and to his luck the first rays were shining when Keana spoke. Zuko pulled Keana closer to him, the feeling of her body to his fit perfectly like they were ment to be.

Zuko pulled me in closer to him so my body was pressed to his sending my knee to rest on his hip, my heart was pounding I couldn't breathe. For the past Six months I have felt the tension between us.._.today I might break that barrier ...or he will. I hope._

Zuko tried not to get over aroused by the way that they touched, but he couldn't take it any more he was about to explode. Plus if he kissed her he might not like her. He pressed his lips to hers steam rising as there lips met. He was about to pull away when Keana kissed back wrapping her leg tight around his waist. Steam rose from their lips turning it into a truly steamy passion filled kiss.

I pulled away gasping for air. My head spun. _Keana what are you doing!_! I mentally screamed.

Zuko looked at Keana eyes wide. _Oh no._ He ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't Supposed to feel anything! But no instead he felt everything! _I really do like her. Do I? _

_Okay! I like him! I do! A lot!Right?_ I ran a hand threw my drenched hair. Trying to cool my self down. "Well, er..." Zuko pulled me into a warm embrace pressing his lips to mine everything melted away. "This is a mistake." I mumbled into his mouth as he laid me down on the bed.

"I know." He whispered kissing my neck. My legs snapped up squeezing his sides "Zuko, I" I gasped as he pulled up my shirt hands taking in the shape of my waist. My eye's snapped closed and my thoughts became jumbled. "We-mm-we..." I wrapped my hands around his back. Arching my back pressing my chest to his. I kissed hungrily at his lips. I had no idea what was possessing me to do this. His hands were on fire as they ran across my bare flesh leaving slight burn marks where he touched. He sat me up on his lap to take off my shirt and I complied letting him rip it off and toss it on the floor. I kissed him again not realizing how hot I was getting. (Temperature wise -lol you silly people.) My finger tips lit up burning away his shirt. "You could have just asked me to take it off." Zuko chuckled into my ear. I guided his hands up to my chest. "Now where would be the fun in that?" I asked biting my lip and arching my back. He layed me back down under neath him his hands on my chest, lips against my ear. Then I froze. Why wasn't I having any flashbacks? This position was too familiar but with out me contributing to the pleasure. I smiled maybe Roku did keep his promise or maybe its cause I wasn't paying attention to my thoughts... His hands slid over my thighs and back up to my waist. "We cant do this." I breathed sitting up. Oh how I wanted to do this but I could hear Iroh shuffling around in his room. The room was silent except for our pants as we tried to get the air back in our lungs.

"I understand."He finally replied looking at me I could see it in his Golden Eyes he did understand.

"Woooh, I feel refreshed." I could here Iroh Yawn loudly.

I chuckled and Zuko shook his head snickering. "Crazy old man."

I put on my shirt and kissed him once more, he slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. "Zuko." He smirked and was about to leave the room when I pushed him up against the wall. I stroked him over his pants. He stifled a moan I pressed my lips to his letting my tongue slid in while my hands slid over his chest and down to the bulge in his pants. "Ke-ana." he moaned. I snickered and left the room. Zuko slid down the wall breath less. "Agni."

_**Hall**_

I hummed and walked down the hall. _Man I need a shower_. I tied my hair up to the side letting it cover my tattoo. My heart was still pounding and my body ached for Zuko's touch. I walked past Iroh's room only to feel him tap my arm.

"Chiyo." He said sternly

"Oh, Good Morning Iroh." I smiled humming (**All I want is you** by Barry Louis Polisar)

"We need to talk." His voice was low and serious.

"Whats wrong?" I asked creeped out.

"This." He held up the sack that I shoved my bloody clothes into.

"I can...explain?" I gave him a nervous smile. "I think."

"Come, we need to talk."

"Yes, Sir." I slouched over walking into the room with him.

Zuko was spread out on Kea's bed. "What was that?" He asked himself touching his lips. His body was covered in goose bumps. _She's so...not Mai_. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair ._Sh__e left me wanting her. _He was shocked, no girl has ever done that to him.

"I know who you are." Iroh said sitting down.

"What how?" I jumped back.

"I'm a Grand Master!" He laughed. "I know every prophecy, legend, and myth plus you are one of them."

I sighed sitting down in front of him. "I had no idea at first I swear, I wasn't lying." I bit my lip. "Don't tell Zuko." I whispered.

"I won't, your presence is to stay a secret until other wise." He handed me a cup of tea I took it from his hands and sipped. "Tell Me what happened."

"Well..." I stopped to think "Ill start with the vision..."

_**Gaang**_

"Alright Buddy lets put these up!" Sokka grabbed his paintings of Appa and gave them to Aang.

"Um, Sokka?" Katara stuttered."What is that?" She pointed to the feet on Appa's head.

"His Horns Duh," Sokka shrugged.

"Here." Toph laughed tossing the printed copies to Aang. "Pulled a little Be Fong magic."

"These are perfect!" Aang exclaimed hugging Toph spinning her.

"Alright don't get all mushy now."she giggled tapping him on the arm. Sokka gagged and Katara hissed at this display of affection.

"Lets go and put them up." Katara grumbled pulling Aang away by his ear.

"Jealous much." Toph mumbled with a smirk. She knew how she'd help out.

"Hmm, I see." Iroh stroked his long white beard.

"It's what I had to do whether you agree or not, It's my duty to protect this world and there last chance at peace." I hadn't even realized that I was standing proud and tall over the old man.

Iroh smiled. "You sound like what the world needs, Hope."

"Thank You." I smiled knowing that Iroh and I had bonded more than I could imagine. The running water stopped and I stepped out of Iroh's room.

"I can too!" Toph argued crossing her arms.

"Were not trying to be mean, its just you cant tell which way is right." Katara replied sweetly a somewhat evil smirk on her mouth.

Toph snatched a poster put some paste on the wall and pressed the paper to it. Everyone was quiet.

"Its backwards isn't it?" Toph sighed.

"It's okay, C'mon." Sokka grabbed Toph by the hand and dragged her down the street allowing Katara and Aang to be alone.

"It just sucks sometimes." Toph mumbled.

Sokka was silent, he had no idea what to do. He put up another poster. Toph had never opened up when she was a girl...well she's still a girl, kinda. He shook his head.

"Can I try?" Toph asked quietly almost mouse like.

"Hm? Uh-sure." Sokka handed her the brush

Toph held it limply in her hand. "Yeeeeah"

Sokka blushed he knew what he had to do but his palms were a bit...sweaty. "Aha Yeah sorry." He wiped his hand on his shirt then wrapped his big hand around her thin fingers. "Like this." he brought her hand to the wall painting an X on the wall he put the brush away and grabbed a poster. "I have an idea!"

_**Zee and Kee.**_

Zuko kept stealing glances at the young woman whom he had shared an amazing morning with. Her Long jet black hair tied into a messy/sexy side braid. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Iroh looked at his nephew. Zuko looked tense and seemed to be looking at Keana his eyebrows together as if contemplating something. Iroh raised an eyebrow. _I wonder what's going through my nephew's head._

His hand kept swinging against mine. I rolled my eye's. _I guess I make the second move_. I weaved my fingers around his locking our hands together. I blushed and kept looking forward.

Zuko stared at my hand in shock turning slightly pink. "I have a question." I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked. Heart thumping so loudly he could barely hear what Keana had said.

"How come no one here mentions the war?" I asked Zuko.

He shrugged choking on his words. "They must not know."

I snuck glances around the village these people were too peaceful and cheerful it worried me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

My head snapped to the side. I watched as the thief ran past an ally way something like hands snapped out and pulled him into the darkness. "What the-" I pulled away from Zuko's hand and ran into the ally way. The ground seemed to move but no one was there.

"Whats wrong?" Zuko asked rushing after me and searching the Ally way.

"Nothing." I mumbled._ What the hell is going on here_.

Zuko stared at Keana just as confused. _What did she see_? He actually felt worried.

That's when I stepped on it the 'Have you seen this Bison' poster. I snatched it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I cant believe it!" A short old Skinny guy with a long braid in the back of his head came running at us.

"In the week that you've been working her I have never seen this shop so filled!"

I giggled at the way Iroh beamed like a little child. "I guess that means your the best." I wrapped my arms around him. "Uncle Mushy." I chuckled.

Zuko had to smile at the way Kea fit so well into his little family, and his Uncle he had never seen Iroh and Mai hug or talk...or smile at each other come to think of it he hadn't seen them even make eye contact half the time.

"Lets serve some tea!" I pulled Iroh and Zuko by the hand to the back.

_**Gaang**_

"Aang" Katara finally broke the silence. It was awkward the tension between the two. Katara bit her lip she was seventeen now and Aang was a hundred and sixteen they weren't kids anymore, well in her mind they weren't.

"Yeah?" Aang asked voice low.

"Did you voice get deeper?" She choked out turning pink in the cheeks and placing a hand to her head.

"A bit I guess." Aang shrugged putting up another poster. "Why?"

"Er, I- Ugh." Katara stopped and took in a deep breath. Aang turned around looking at Katara confused.

"Katara?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Aang I have come to a decision-"

"Katara I have to go." Aang pushed her away and left on his glider. He was confused.

"Aang!" Katara yelled reaching a hand out towards him._ I messed everything up! _Tears streamed down the corner of her eye's. _Damn it Katara! _She grabbed at her hair.

_**Tea Time.**_

I felt like an Automaton serving tea and speaking to the costumers while really my brain was ticking away, trying to come up with the right conspiracy theory.

Zuko stole glances at Kea but she completely ignored him. He stalked off into he kitchen. He felt like a fool, like a woman over reacting about a silly kiss, a simple touch between there hands. He stared at the whistling tea pot remembering the steam that rose between him and Keana the interaction of fire and ice as it tried to become one._ If she is a fire bender why was she so cold?_

_**Jet-_-**_

Jet snuck into the apartment he ran through the house but not with out checking for one room. Her scent the light smell of Mint,Lilac, Spice, and Winter filled his nose. "Chiyo." He whispered entering her room, it was obviously the biggest so they were treating her well...for now. Jet shut the door and ran to the kitchen grabbing the spark rocks. "Looks like you'll have to fire bend Old Man."

Jet left through the window.

"Jet!" Smeller Bee cried running over to him Long shot close behind. "Where have you been?" She asked worried a hand on her now curvy hip. Long Shot was also giving jet a look but his arms were crossed over his chest. "Wait, where is your piece of hay?"

Jet shrugged. "I lost it, That's why it took so long." he lied. " I was looking for the hay piece but its gone and I need to show you something tonight...both of you."

"Fine." Smeller Bee sighed.

_**The Theory.**_

The people had a calm yet nervous look about them. _Do they even know about the war and if so why don't they talk about it. _I tucked a strand of hair be hind my ear. _Why hasn't the King done anything, What if there's like some secret KGB thing out here_? _I need to find some one who might know...maybe... Jet. _

"Kaname I know its too early to ask but may I take off of work early?" I bowed low and lady like.

The old man raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. "Why?"

"I need to run a few errands and then I'll be back I swear."

"if you are late.."

"I wont be I mean it, Thank you." I hugged him and left hanging up my apron on the way out.

"She's lucky she's pretty." Kaname mumbled walking away.

"Chiyo." A familiar voice caught my attention.

"Jet!" I said surprised as he wrapped his arms around me. _Just the guy I was looking for actually._

"Jet." Zuko seethed watching the way he wrapped his dirty arms around Keana's perfect waist, the way he secretly smelt her hair and pressed his body to hers it was truly appalling.

"Uncle, I need a break." Zuko mumbled stepping out into the back.

"Um, okay?" Iroh replied confused.

"We need to speak, in private." I whispered. Jet nodded and pulled me into the ally way.

Zuko watched from the corner. Should he follow or Stay. He shook his head and walked back into the cafe.

"What's wrong?" Jet asked worried.

"I need to know about this City." I looked around and leaned in to his ear, "Jet there's something going on and it's not good."

_**Others**_

"See this is why your the idea guy." Toph smiled putting posters up the right way on her own. "Thank you Sokka." She smiled. Sokka had folded the tips of the poster to show which way was the right way.

Toph stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Sokka blushed. "We should get back." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"So what do you think about Aang and Katara?" Toph laughed. Thrusting her pelvis forward.

"What?" Sokka seethed.

**Kea.**

"We'll meet up in a few days to talk more, I get off at Sunset." I looked at the sky it was almost time to leave. "Good Bye Jet." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled my to his chest. His lips were rough, dry and cracked probably from living in the forest and the lack of chap-stick in this world but at the same time it was nice, really nice. I could feel my cheeks turn red and my heart stop. "well..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I want you to stay with me, so we can figure this out together." Jet said holding my left hand.

I tried to pull my hand away. "Jet, I can't. We should just meet up as planned."

"What so you can stay with those barbarians!" He yelled hand wrapping around my wrist. "Those Fire Benders!" He hissed venom dripping from each word.

"Jet, they're not Fire Benders." I said in a low dangerous tone. My wrist was beginning to heat up.

"Fire Benders killed my family Chiyo, when I was eight." His voice was low and Hurt. I fell to my knee's wrist throbbing. Jet fell in front of me. I held back the fire, the ice, the air, even the earth that I wanted to use at that moment.

"Jet, I know its hard but this hate, it's going to kill you and your friends need you..." I winced at what I was going to say next. "I need you."_ to let go of my wrist._

"Chiyo." He said surprised letting go of my wrist. I snatched my hand back and stood up. His hand print was left on my wrist in black and blue strips. "I just remembered that I'll be busy so, don't come by tomorrow." I whispered running off.

"See I told you I wouldn't be late." I smiled running in to the cafe.

"Good I need this place spotless, no dust, bugs, rats, anything." He threw a broom a me. I caught it and got to work.

My wrist was in so much pain, I sucked in air and ignored it. A few hours later I was finally done. I put everything away and closed up shop.

"Chiyo?" A raspy voice made me jump.

"Holy Crap! Z-Lee!" My heart pounded against my chest.

"Er, Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused walking down the street. Zuko followed next to me.

"Iroh sent me." He lied. _Actually I didn't want you out alone at night._

Katara sat in her room one hand fiddling with her hair the other touching her lips. The Door opened.

"Katara-"

"I'm sorry." Katara said cutting off Aang. "It's just... I don't know!" She threw her hands in the air then let them fall uselessly on the bed.

And shut the door then sat on the bed next to her. "Kat."

Katara looked at Aang her Big sea Blue eye's sparkled with something he's never seen before.

"Do you really want to be with me?" Aang asked His Grey eye's practically piercing her soul.

_**Where is it?**_

"Where is it?" Iroh ran through the hall.

"Where's what?" I asked sitting at the table Zuko sat across from me.

"Fire Bend Old Man!" Jet hissed watching Iroh walk around the house. Smeller Bee and Long Shot were becoming Impatient and so was he.

"The spark rocks." he stroked his beard. I smiled feeling all giddy like a child.

"I keep forgetting what era I live in!" Zuko stared at me with an inquisitive look.

"I'll be right back." Iroh disappeared.

"Stoves in my world are so much more work if you think about it but at the same time easier." I shrugged. "Just turn." I turned an invisible nob. "and fire." I waved my fingers 'magically'

"Your world sounds so interesting." He mumbled.

"Just like yours it still confuses me but I think I'll figure it out."

"I could...help you out some time." he said in a low whisper.

I stood up walking next to him "I can tell your not usually this nice." I chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Er."

"I appreciate you trying." I walked away almost bumping in to a cheery Iroh.

"I borrowed our neighbors." Iroh started a small flame under the tea pot.

"NO NO NO!" Jet held his hair.

"That's it you have to stop obsessing over them." Smeller be hissed clearly upset she turned and left. Long Shot shook his head and followed her.

"No I'm not crazy they are fire nation." Tears of Anger slid down his cheek and he disappeared.

"I thought you didn't want to start a new life." Iroh sipped at his tea.

"I don't" Zuko scoffed.

"I see the way you look at her."

Zuko hung his head. "She makes it hard to not like her."

"She truly is out of this world." he chuckled. "She's what you were looking for."

"Exactly why I can't be with her."

"What?" Iroh nearly spit his tea all over his nephews face.

"I'm so confused if I do something to hurt her-"

"I see."

Iroh and Zuko sat at the table for hours in silence drinking tea and tea. Iroh got up and left. "Good Night Nephew." Zuko nodded and placed the dishes in the sink.

The House was completely quiet. I sat up craving for cool liquid a shower sounded good. I stumbled down the hall way in nothing but shorts and a tank the straps hanging off of my shoulders my hair was all stat-icky.

I entered the Kitchen and stretched in my tip toes. Zuko's jaw dropped she looked so Hot.

I turned on the water, cupped my hands and drank. I smirked filling a small tea cup with water. "Ahhh." I dabbed water on my neck, face and Wham! I splashed Zuko with the cup of water.

"Agni!" He hissed jumping back.

I doubled over in laughter.

Zuko was taken back. _Did she just wet me? _He smirked I guessHe filled a cup. "Kea."

I stood up leaning against the wall. "Hm" water in the face. "Zuko." I laughed.

I tossed more water at him, We practically had a full fledged water fight in the kitchen. Zuko and I leaned against opposite walls. Soaking wet. I smiled shaking my head._ He always ends up with his shirt off. _

Zuko looked at her, how soaked she was_. _And her smile she made it so hard for him. He couldn't love her although he wanted to and He couldn't promise anything to her because he himself was so confused. She looked at him with those big ice blue eye's.

Next thing I know we are all up on each other I'm pressed against the wall his hands all over me and then it happened.

I froze having a** flash back. **

_I'm pressed against the wall my father sick smile as he whispers my mothers name in my ear. I don't know why but I cant speak nothing wants to come out. "You've lost it I try to say." but only get a whimper. He presses his mouth to mine. I reject it trying to push him away but he holds my hands against the wall besides me. "I'm not Nylah." I cry._

"Who's Nylah?" Zuko's voice pulls me back from my nightmare.

I immediately latch on to the man in front of me hands pressed his chest. I take a few shaky breaths, I'm calm in control not weak like I just made my self be. "She was my mother." I fix myself and clear my throat I quickly rush off to my room.

"Jeez Ana." I pressed a pillow to my face and cried about everything my past, my memories, my secrets. I just cried.

My stomach began to flutter I pressed a hand over my mouth and rushed to the bathroom. I coughed sending the bile rushing out of my mouth. Suddenly hands wrapped around my hair holding it out of my face. _Why is this happening to me_?_ I need to speak with Roku_.

"You haven't told me everything." Zuko mumbled a bit hurt.

"Am I suppose to tell you my life story?" I growled wiping my mouth then throwing up again.

Zuko didn't reply Until after I was done puking. "who's Nylah?"

I rinsed my mouth. "What will you not tell me?" Zuko asked.

"It's personal." I sat on the lid of the toilet.

"If-If I tell you something personal will you..."

I couldn't look at him. Not in the eye. I was hoping no praying he wouldn't say something to make me completely break down the walls and confess everything to him.

He was silent, he never had to be this open with Mae only a simple "I Love You" whether he ment it or not, with Mae he never had to open up or spill out his every feeling it was a closed relation ship full of Dull passion and angry Lust but now, now he had to be human and...and... " I want to be with you, be there for you, make you happy in every way possible but I'm messed up confused I'd only hurt you and I don't want to do that."

I placed my head in my palms trying not to cry. "I can't be with you, or anyone." I looked at him. "I have secrets Zuko and no matter what some are to painful to tell."

Aang felt so sick with sadness. Katara still hadn't answered the question. Aang stormed off leaving Katara to think about her future with the Avatar.

"Whoa toe's whats wr-" Aang Kissed Toph, crushing his lips against hers trying to create passion that was never there. Reason was not on his side if only he knew that Toph and Sokka had went out to get drinks after Toph got Sokka drunk enough to bring her to a bar in the first place but Aang was so held up in his own irrational world at the moment.

Zuko stared at her in wonder what has she gone through she was two years younger but has gone through as much as he or more since she was a woman. "Tell me, trust me, make me good."

"I'm not...When I was...ugh!...My father, yes, my father was a creep." "When you found me I had just ran away from my home because of something my father did." I choked on my words how was I going to tell him this. I looked him in the eye.

Her eye's were cloudy tinted with pain. He had an idea of what she was going to say he touched her inappropriately or something. "Kea."

I looked away Hot tears running down my face. "I read about royalty in school. You can't like a girl who has already 'been claimed by another'."

Zuko couldn't blame her she was so right in the palace he had taken many girls and because and if a soldier had gotten to one first they were worth less. _ Her father took away everything from her. _Just like his father. He felt sick his instincts were telling him to leave walk away from here, never look at her again, never think of her the same, treat her like worthless trash. But then emotions they told him to wrap his arms around her, make love to her, show her what love was, he wanted her to be happy no matter what.

Strong cream colored arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry." _I can't hurt her now. _Zuko closed his eye's he was going to have to change everything. _Is my honor more important than her_? That was the true question.

Toph had no idea what happened except that Aang was actually trying to 'get with' her. _What ev's_. She shrugged wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Aang was lost in rage, in shock at how smooth Toph's lips were and her hands not calloused or dry like most earth benders. Then he was shirtless and so was she her need to picture his body run her hands all over his face and chest He did not want to stop her. Toph stood in front of Aang hand on her hip hair falling over her shoulder in her dark green and gold bindings She stumbled over to him, more like like tumbled onto him. "I'm too dizzy to be on top." She grumbled struggling to pull him on top of her.

A warm arm was draped over my waist. I snuggled backwards to feel a body behind me. I reached my hand behind me feeling the body. "Aang!" I squeaked.

Toph nearly passed out what did she do? _I can't remember a thing_... _Never mind. _She was slowly remembering bits and pieces. "Wake up." She hissed hitting the naked air bender in the chest.

"Oh no." was his first reply.

**I know it's different but its what ever. What do you think should happen? Review good or bad? Well this was about 12 pages long. Aha! Bye! Next Chapter coming soooon! -TOP**


	18. Chapter 18: Oh No!

Alright I was told I switch Point of views too much so I 'm going to try not to do that. Chapter 18! It may not come out as well as I planned...Sorry J.D-TOP =(

Toph stood in front of Aang hand clenching the sheet wrapped around her. "How-When?" She shook her head.

"Wait you don't remember?" Aang asked confused.

"That's kind of what happens when you drink... alot" Toph rolled her eye's. "All I remember is Me getting Sokka drunk then, finding out they sell cactus juice then getting drunk and after that I kept blacking out."

**Flash**

"Shhhh, don't wake the neighborhood." Sokka yelled.

"Shut up snoozles you are so drunk." Toph laughed.

Together the two walked leaning against each other for support. "You know, I_ know._.." he wobbled a bit. "That _you_ got _me_." Points at himself. "Drunk so that _youuuu_." points at Toph. "Could drink."

"No." Toph giggled. "You are helping me celebrate my 15th Birthday the way it should've been."

Sokka stood straight for about a second. "I did." he smiled tipping backwards. Toph bursted out in fit laughter. "Come on Tall Guy lets get you to Katara." The earth gently lifted helping the water tribe warrior up.

"Thanks." Sokka yawned rubbing his eye's like a child. He placed an arm around toph's neck a slouched over.

**END**

After that all was black.

She shook her head. "What the Hell Aang! Your suppose to be Kat's... not mine..." She trailed off blushing slightly then frowning. _It was her first time and she didn't remember. It was her first time and she did it with her friend. It was her first time and now, now she had no idea what to do or what to think except Katara._

Aang watched Toph sit down. The green sheet wrapped around her looking like a beautiful flowing dress. He saw the stray tear fall down her cheek. He was taken back _Toph never cries, well not in front of people. _She wiped it away and stared blankly at the ground. He threw on his shorts and sat next to her placing a hand around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." She hissed stomping on the ground a rock wall flew up.

"Toph-"

"I'm going to take a shower and when I come back I don't want to see you in in my room."

she bundled the sheet together tighter and left stopping at the door she turned around. "Don't tell Katara." and with that she left.

Aang slouched over head in his hands.

_How am I going to tell Katara? _Toph thought letting the hot water run over her body washing away the night she could barely remember. _Do I tell Katara_?

* * *

"Sokka." Aang whispered. Entering the Warriors room. Sokka was hanging halfway off the bed drool starting to trickle down the corner of his mouth. Aang tapped his head. Sokka sat up throwing boomerang "Who's there?" he shouted. Aang covered his mouth. "Shh. Sokka its me."

"Aang? What are you doing up so early?" he caught boomerang inches from Aangs head.

Aang shut the door. "I need your...er...guidance."

Sokka quickly sobered up sitting on the bed. "Yeah? Whats wrong?" his words were a bit slurred.

Aang ran a hand over his bald head. "I slept with Toph."

"What!" Sokka's mouth moved like a fish out of water.

"I got into an argument with Katara, I was just so frustrated I kissed Toph and before I knew it we were in her room... naked." Aang sighed " Now she's mad at me."

He shook his head. "Not even the Avatar can resist those...Urges."

Aang looked at the floor obviously guilty.

"Damn it Aang, Your the Avatar I thought your supposed to ignore those feelings." He rubbed his chin. "I don't think I can help you with this...I've got it."

* * *

Toph hopped out of the shower not thinking anything at the moment.

Aang busted into the bathroom. "I have an idea."he paused. "well it was Sokka's but.."

"you told Sokka!" She pulled him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut layering it with earth to keep wandering ears away. "What were you thinking?"she let go of him and walked to the farthest corner of the bathroom which was only a few feet away.

"Toph your my best friend and the greatest teacher I only want to help." He said arm outstretched.

"What's your plan?"

"Maybe Katara can you know heal down...er...down there?" He was completely red. Realizing Toph was a bit fleshy at the moment.

"Calm down toe's I can feel you blushing from here." she crossed her legs and arms. "What am I suppose to tell her, 'oh Katara I slept with your crush and now I need you to heal me'?"

"Your right that doesn't sound right. How bought you did it with the guy at the Bar?...Wait Crush?" Aang asked wide eyed.

"Yes, crush." She rolled her eyes. "Pass me the drying cloth." Then answered the more important question. "How about no. plus Sokka was with me the whole night and she let us in."

Toph tapped her leg nervously then stopped. "How about...I was 'taken advantage of'?"

Aang shook his head. "That's too far right? Plus you look fine."

"This is a desperate time for me Aang, and I need to take a desperate measure." she kicked a stone up and slammed it back into the floor. "Hit me."

Aang looked at her horrified. "What."

"You heard me, just swing, earth bend, something." She pleaded.

"Toph." he shook his head. "I can't do that." And for the first time he saw emotion in Toph's foggy green eye's.

* * *

**Keana.**

I have no Idea why but I felt so upset and worried… so sad.

"Whats wrong?" Zuko asked stopping a few feet in front of me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. Zuko smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me next to him. His hand was warm and clammy a bit unusual I just shrugged it off.

Zuko felt a bit strange. His stomach felt fluttery something he hasn't felt since he was a child and had gotten his first flu.

"Are you okay nephew?" A wise voice stopped his worried thoughts.

"I'm fine." he lied walking off.

Iroh stared at his young nephew and shook his head. _It must be hard for him to be good. _He looked at Keana. _But with some help..._He smiled and went back to serving tea.

_Maybe the flutter is from Keana_. Zuko thought to himself snatching a glance at the young,strange, out of this world(literally), beautiful...

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Jet barged into the tea shop eye's wild and crazed like a mad man. "Those two men are fire benders!" he pointed his hooked swords at Iroh and Zuko.

Iroh and Zuko looked at each other. Two officers stood up. "Drop your swords boy."

"You'll have to defend your self." Jet smirked approaching Iroh."Go on show them what you can do."

Zuko pulled the sword out of the officers sheath and hopped in front of his Uncle. "You want a show, I'll give you a show." He replied splitting the sword in two. He pulled a table out with his foot and kicked it at Jet who chopped it up.

I walked out of the bathroom only to see the beginning of Zuko and Jets fight. "Holy shit." I said astonished at their ninja like moves. Suddenly they were gone. I ran outside. "Jet stop it!" I yelled feeling useless and angry.

"Please son you are confused, you do not know what you're doing." Iroh tried to yell over the clanging of swords.

"I bet a little fire blast would help by now!." Jet teased.

"Your the one who needs help." Zuko retorted. Swinging his sword cause jet to lean back slicing the tip of the grass piece he was chewing on.

"You see that? "The fire nation is trying to silence me." Jet yelled for everyone to hear.

"No one is trying to silence you, jet." I hissed grabbing him by the arm nails digging into his flesh. He ripped his arm away and continued fighting Zuko.

"UGH! That's IT!" I screamed "Lee stop!" Zuko leaped back wards and stopped. Jet ran at him I put out my foot and tripped the ignorant freedom fighter. I sprung forward grabbing Zuko's two swords then did a back flip landing on top of 'Mr. Obsessed'.

"Chi-" He said surprised.

"Shut-up" I hissed both swords crossed over his neck like scissors.

Zuko and Iroh were both surprised. "Whoa."

"You can say that again." Zuko mumbled admiring how hot she looked angry,hair falling generously out of her already messy braid and having a knife to someone's throat._ IS that weird? _He asked himself.

"Whoa." Iroh repeated. Zuko stared at his Uncle and rolled his eye's.

"How could you?" I asked he opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I told you and you still did not believe me. You hurt me, say these things yet..." I shook my head. "You jet are a physco,and if I ever see you again, I don't want you near me,or My family otherwise their will be consequences." the last word lingered in the air venom dripping from it like a very angry rattle snake but inside i felt really bad for toying with him when, he was actually right.

"My family." Zuko repeated to himself. Keana had just admitted that they, him and iroh were her family.

Iroh blushed. "She is like the daughter I never had."

"What's going on here?" Two men in dark greens approached me. My boss spoke. "This boy ruined my teashop and assaulted my employes."

The officers spoke. "It's true sir this young man tried to attack the finest tea maker in the city."

Iroh blushed. "Awe, That's very sweet."

"No! Arrest them they're fire benders I swear."Jet begged.

"Please take him away before I-" I was suddenly flying backwards into one of the soldiers hands. My fists clenched and my footing changed a slight tremor shook the ground but only enough for the soldiers to notice. The other quickly restrained Jet. _These were the Dai lee! They had to be the way he took jet and disappeared into the night._

_She would make a great addition to the Dai Lee, I shall ask Long Fang._ The soldier holding Kea thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked.

"Peachy." I replied coldly stalking off through the crowd Zuko following right behind.

* * *

I kicked off my worn out converse. "I can't take this! or these clothes!" I shook my head "they're so annoying."

"Take them off." He replied with a not so innocent smirk.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I laughed softly.

I entered my room and spotted the dusty faded sack that was my duffel bag. I haven't gone through it since the day I ran away about 2 months ago. I walked to the bathroom. _I miss T.V, my guitar, my I-Pod_. I froze mind thought._ I'm pretty sure I took my i-pod with me_. I hopped out of the shower bended all of the water off of me, threw on my shirt back wards and ran into my room.

Zuko for some reason was laying on _my _bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something...futuristic" I looked at him wiggling my fingers"ooooooo". I dumped out my duffel bag my i-pod the last thing to fall. "Oh my goodness." I said in complete and utter shock.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked sitting up.

"I'm bleeding." I said holding my side.

"What!" Zuko hopped out of the bed so fast.

"Just kidding." I laughed.

His face was so serious "don't do that."

"Awe come on I was just joking, you know lightening up the mood."

"The mood was fine there was no need to 'lighten' it." he said coldly.

"I'm sorry you big baby." I mumbled the last part.

"Shut-up." he rolled his eye's a smirk crossing his lips then disappearing as he sat down next to me and my pile of stuff. "So what do you have-what is this?" he asked lifting one of my bra's.

"Its a bra..you know the stuff girls wear under their clothes."

he shook his head. "I know bindings."

"Bindings?" I asked.

"Fabric wrapped around the chest" he replied.

"Oh" I laughed. "This, is so much better." I held up the bra.

"See watch." I hooked the bra. "Now open it." I said to Zuko.

"How?" he asked scratching his head.

"The clasps undo them."

He nodded and fumbled with the clasp until TA-DA!

"These are easiert." He nodded. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked making a frown face.

"Oh Nothing." I placed two fingers on his brow and lifted them then used my thumbs to make him smile. I spoke to him like a baby. "Turn that frown upside down!."

"You really find this amusing don't you." he said pulling away.

"Yes I do." I smiled.

Like always when he was around her the child in him came out. His hands lashed out with lightning speed.

My eyes widened in surprise. "No! No!" I laughed trying to fight away his hands. But they seemed to find every tickle spot I had, my feet, my neck, my stomach, on my sides and my legs. "Lee!" I squeaked in pure joy rolling on the floor. Zuko slowly started to smile. _Some how she always brought out the child in him. "_Aha! No! PLEASE!" I cried losing my breath.

Zuko stopped and raised his hands in truce. I sat up wiping the tears. "what was that?" I giggled. He shrugged and replied. "something my mom used to do when I was little."

I scooted closer to him. Running a hand through his hair and gently cupping his cheek,rubbing my thumb over his skin just grazing his red scar. I smiled kissing his nose. "something my mom used to do."

**(I'm listening to Enemy by Flyleaf so the music kinda made the scene but the lyrics aren't really related.)**

Zuko gently pulled me close kissing my forehead then, my mouth.

"Zuko, I want you to know something." He pulled away an uneasy look crossing his features.

"If you don't know, you are my family."I whispered. Those simple words caused him to pull me into a passionate embrace, a kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

The moon seemed to shine a perfect dim light into my room making the mood just right. "I'll never hurt you."

I shook my head. "But I might hurt you." I crossed my arms. "There are things we can't tell each other and things we shouldn't."

Zuko's golden eye's seemed to burn even brighter in the dark. "I know." he placed his hands around my arms warming me of my nervous chill. "I still won't hurt you." he replied voice raspier than usual.

Zuko was captivated by those big ice blue eye's that sparkled in the day but shined like diamonds at night._ I can't hurt her,_ _She is my Family,I love her._

Our lips crashed together like thunderous waves then calmed. We were lost, in lust, in love, in passion.

A tangle, a mess of skin pressing against each other becoming as close to one as we could possible be.

My head was in the stars, I felt like _I_ was in the stars. '_I will never hurt you.' Was he just saying that or was he telling the Truth. I think I Love him. _My thoughts were jumbled.

"I love you." I heard. My eye's snapped up Zuko kissed me then collapsed next to me. "I love you too." I wanted to say but the words didn't come out.

His body generated a perfect temperature sending me to sleep even though I wanted to stay up. I pulled his arm over me keeping me warm. He kissed my shoulder.

**(End Song.)**

**

* * *

**

**Toph.**

"Come on Big Boys Make it look real." 'The Boulder' held her by her beck and slammed her into the wall. "The boulder does not like doing this."

"I know." Toph replied. "But it's for a good cause." she tried to reassure them.

The boulder and a couple other guys tossed her around bruising her up and ripping pieces of clothing.

"Alright Toph The Boulder and his pals will do no more damage, The Boulder is sorry." The big guy said high fiving her then leaving.

"Thanks Guys." Toph choked out. Bent over holding her stomach. "Now the walk home." she mumbled.

It was long the guys had bruised her up pretty bad she limped causing it to mess up her sight.

"I hope _this_ is convincing." leaned against the wall trying to think of something to make her cry.

"Aw, a poor lost...injured... puppy." A deep voice chuckled. Toph's heart dropped, she hadn't even thought about the real thugs and rapist out there that might actually try to hurt her._ Fuck I'm so beat up right now_.

"Piss off." Toph instinctively yelled. Standing straight ignoring the pain and trying not to limp when she walked.

"Hey where are you going?" the same voice asked.

"None of your business. Now leave me be."

"Hey Tony, she looks like a way older version of that little girl who did the underground Earth Bending fights."

Toph could tell. 'Tony' was smirking by the way he talked. "Really. That explains the rudeness towards elders."

Rock pinned Toph against the wall. "How did you Earth Bend from above?" She asked astonished.

"Just in case we ever met you I keep earth on the roofs". He was up in Toph's face. "Boys get rid of the metal." Tony ordered.

"Oh no you don't" The metal cuff and ankle shields turned into spikes poking the idiots who tried to remove them. Suddenly they were gone a pain where the metal should have been._ I'm bleeding_! The guys had used strong metal cutting knifes to get the bracelets off and to get the knife under the metal they cut some skin.

"Alright, Alright, I'm sorry are you happy, we could have a rematch and I'll let you win." Toph tried to reason slowly earth bending. Tony picked her up by her neck and held her against the side of a wooden building making sure her feet didn't touch the ground. "I was thinking of something better." He kissed her. Tears fell out of Toph's blank eye's. "Please, not today." she whispered.

"Sho come here hold her." Tony ordered. "Let me get ready." He laughed evilly.

"Fuck you!" Toph Spat. Sho slapped her causing her to bit her lip so hard it bled. Her toe touched the ground a wave of power flowed through her. "Good Bye." Toph replied allowing the earth to suck her up and leave Sho half way sticking out.

"You idiot!" Tony yelled Kicking Sho in the head stuffing his 'stuff' back in his pants

Toph fell into a pit, a giant badger mole found her it gently nudged her. Toph couldn't believe her Feet it was the badger mole from the first time she ran away. She cried tears of Joy and of pain and hugged the mole. It lifted its paw allowing Toph to climb onto its warm back.

"Toph, you've been in your room for hours?" Sokka knocked on her door, nothing.

"Katara can you go see if Toph's awake." Sokka asked

"Its like 10 O'clock why would anyone be up?" She yawned.

"Yeah but Aang has a funny feeling and she has been a bit quieter than usual."

"Fine" Katara yawned, "Toph?" She opened the door, no-one. Her eye's shot open. "Toph is Gone!"

"WHAT! She's been gone for almost...she went to her room at about 7 so three hours." Aang seemed to be freaking out.

"Calm down buddy she probably just went out for a walk." Sokka shrugged. "clear her head about..things."

"Yeah, hah aha, a walk probably." Aang shot Sokka a deadly glare.

The house shook like an earthquake. Then stopped, Aang,Katara and Sokka ran outside to see what happened. "Oh My La." Katara said looking at the moon. A huge Badger Mole was blindly staring at all of them it the turned to its side, showing off A banged up person on its back.

"Toph!" Aang yelled. He jumped onto the badger scooped up Toph and jumped back.

"Thanks." Toph said eye's staring at where the badger would be, the badgers placed it's nose on Toph's forehead and laid down.

"Sokka get blankets, Aang get water." Katara ordered.

"Damn it! Toph." Aang cussed laying her down gently. _She's my family and I let this all happen_. "I'm sorry Toph, this is all my fault." Aang spun around and slammed his fist into the wall.

* * *

_**Keana.**_

"_Aang, I'm not strong enough she's pretty badly beaten." Katara shook her long chocolate hair. "If it was a full moon." she sighed wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'll keep doing my best."_

_**Why,why,why this is all my fault! Damn it, Damn it! **_

I continued to watch from Aangs point of view and hear his thoughts.

_**I'm so sorry Toph, I'm sorry please forgive me, for everything. Please make it.**_

Suddenly I was in a bright hay field. A women who I've met before stood in front of me. "Yangchen" I said not even knowing how I knew.

"_You need to help that Girl, You must let yourself be known to them."_

"_Bu-"_

"_That is final."_

"_Fine" I grumbled._

I woke down the street from a giant Badger thing. I ran up the stairs to them. I was in a cloak.

"Let me help." I said.

"who are you." Katara asked huddled protectively over the Girl. "I was sent to help your friend." I said all heroic like.

Aang's heart skipped. "I know you." He said eye brow's furrowed.

"You do." I tossed up the side of the cape and knelt next the Girl I bended the water out of a near by faucet. "Help me until her whole body is encased in water."

Katara nodded. "Aang when the water gets to her mouth and nose area I need you to feed air to her. " We immediately went to work. When she was fully engulfed the water began to glow swirling around her causing her hair and clothes to move magically about as her wounds slowly began to heal.

We all watched in awe not even I knew what power I had. It was beautiful I had to admit and I felt good for helping but I wanted to be in my bed next to...i smirked...Zuko.

"Hold the shape, I'll get rid of the water." I whispered. Katara shook her head. The water turned to steam and disappeared. The water bender fell to the ground breathing heavy. I turned to her. "She should be better now, Thank You." I looked at all of them. "I'll see you again." I looked at the Handsome warrior guy bowed 'thank you' to him then disappeared.

Those eye's "Kita? Nikita?" Sokka mumbled. Slowly remembering his eye's widened. "She saved my life."

***Flash***

_Holy Shit! I'm dead, La I'm dead _Sokka winced opening one eye he noticed that he was floating about a hundred feet in the air. He looked up into two big moon blue eye's. _Yue. _Was his first thought except for the fact that loose jet black curls were hanging uselessly around her face. _That can't be the girl in the cloak, can it?_ He was a bit in awe at how beautiful the woman in the cloak actually was her perfectly tanned skin, Jet black curls and Princess Yue colored eye's. "you saved me." he said dumbfounded.

"Mhm" she exhaled heavily out of my nose. "Am I still suspicious?" she asked.

"Well, I still don't know your na-"Sokka must have forget that he was dangling almost a hundred feet to his doom.

"Kita" she whispered or at least he thought he heard that.

Sokka nodded he was about to say thank you when he tasted blood on his lip. He looked up to see two small streams of blood coming from Kita one trickling down the side of the beam and the other down her outstretched arm. "Aang!" Sokka yelled.

***END***

"I remember." Aang and Katara said in unison.

Toph mumbled something like '_Snippy or skippy'_ then was quiet. "Lets get her in the house." Sokka said scooping her up she was so tiny compared to him. He shook his head everyone was thinking the same thing. _Who did this_.

* * *

**Keana.**

I stripped out of my clothes and slid under the covers. He truly looked peaceful, calm. I kissed him even though he was sleeping just to see if that tingle still happened. Zuko smirked he knew that feeling when he and Keana kissed how electrifying it was. He loved it.

His eye's snapped open. Glowing with desire. "Your eye's flicker like fire."

"And yours gloss over like ice." He replied kissing my jaw.

"Does that turn you on Prince Zuko?" I fake seductively spoke to him.

"Yes it does Keana." he replied just as playful.

"So what are my eye's telling you right now?" I asked.

"That you want me as bad as I want you." He rolled over so he was on top.

"Wow your good at this" I giggled kissing him.

**Yeah, idk why but I'm not really in the mood to right out full fleshy scenes, but one is to come...maybe. So tell me what you think. Good or Bad. Just not enough bad to make me never want to write again. Lol. - T.O.P 3**


	19. Chapter 19: Tales of A New Day

**I know. I know. Im really Sorry and I know I probably lost a lot of readers, Please Forgive Me! - sniff, T-O-P**

Tales of a New Day- A bit more Comedic. (you know. To lighten the mood.)

Toph sat up placing her fingertips on the floor she felt Aangs steady heart beats. _He's Asleep. _Trying not to disturb him she stood up feeling a bit flimsy and wobbly, counting to three she steady herself and left the room as quietly as she could.

Sokka was in the kitchen gathering a big bowl of fruits when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey Kat do you think Moles like fruit?"

"They're Moles they eat Dirt and Worms, Fruit would be fantastic for them." Toph answered.

"Thanks Toph." He said sarcastically, then stopped, dropped the Bowl and jolted across the room. "TOPH!" he yelled wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Alright, Alright I'll accept this but please I can't breath." She choked the last words out.

"Sorry, Sorry its just that.." he lifted her up spinning her then setting her down. "AANG! KATARA!" He yelled.

"SOKKA! TOPHS- "Aang started in a freaked voice

"Right here." Katara cut him off. Giving her best friend well, more like Sister a hug.

Aang was last he walked up to Toph staring at her.

"It's okay." Toph replied looking at where feet would be.

Katara and Sokka scooted away and sat in the kitchen trying to eavesdrop.

"I'm so sorry, this was all my fault and-" Toph cut him off.

"It was both of our faults okay?" She smiled. "As long as we learned from our mistakes we never have to be this serious because I sound like my nursery-mother."

Aang chuckled. "Alright."

Toph punched him in the arm playfully.

I rolled out of bed quickly pulled a shirt on. The Memories of last night fresh in my mind. _It's my time to shine. _I thought to myself hoping in the shower I came to a conclusion. "I have to speak with the Avatar."

Iroh wandered around the apartment humming, today was a very important day, Today he would honor his only Son's death and birthday.

Zuko was surprised to see that Keana was already up, He sat stretching today he felt so much better especially after last night, he had showed Kea true love and how it was supposed to be. He smirked remembering the rhythm of their body's. He slid on a pair of shorts.

I scrubbed every Inch of my body, made sure my hair was completely washed and shimmering. I placed the Comb that Zuko gave me in my hair on the side of my Messy bun.

Alright I'm ready.

**Sorry again I had to shorten chapters into parts forgive. This is part one. TOP**


	20. Chapter 20: I Hope You're Smart

Part 2

"Alright, let's go." I stood in front of the doorway willing myself to get out and go I closed my eyes. :I'll be back later!" I yelled and ran out the door but something caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Hold on a second." Zuko's breath tickled my ear. "No kiss?"

I smirked. "Sorry." And Gently pressed my lips to his. "Now." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "I have to go."

"Alright, I'll see you later." he said hesitating before letting me leave.

" I call Toph First!" Sokka, Aang and Katara said in unison raising their arms in the air.

Toph rolled her eye's. "You guys really missed me." she laughed separating them with rock.

"You were out for a week. And Katara's Toph improves weren't really working out."

Katara blushed then gave Sokka a death glare. "At least I was trying and I got a few laughs."

"At you." Sokka retorted.

"Aang tell him that's not true."

Aang cleared his throat, "umm, This is a brother sister thing not an Avatar thing."

"Hmph." Katara crossed her arms. "What ever."

"I choose Katara, the rest of you guys can skedaddle." Toph pulled Katara by the hand out the door.

"Fine" The guys sighed.

I felt a strange burning in my back like someone was watching me. I secretly panned my surroundings narrowing my eyes to see better peripherally. But I couldn't see anyone_. Please don't ruin my day. _

"Rings, necklaces, clothes, combs!"

"Fresh fish!"

"Beans!, Melons!."

Sellers and Market Owners tried to Coax and Lure in people as I turned down the crowed street. The feeling of being watched disappeared. I picked up speed trying to blend in where ever I could.

Aang landed in a dusty \dirty looking area. "What happened to this place." He thought to himself, _I mean A hundred years ago this place was Paradise the greatest Zoo of all time_!

"No Money, No Kids, No Kids, No Money, No money because the Dai Li stopped funding" he sighed sweeping.

Aang nodded and looked into one cage. A Kangaroo/Rabbit thing.

"That's a Rabba-Roo." The Keeper said a slight sadness to his voice. "I wish I could give her a nice open plain like she deserves."

Aang sucked in a deep breath. "I think we can!."

"What?"

I turned around the Corner and came face to face with a huge Baboon Bear thing. "eep." I squeaked as it huffed out air from its nostrils blowing my hair back. My head filled with excitement and worry.

**Oh What have I gotten myself into! **the voice asked.

"What the Hell is that!" I whispered under my breath. Silently side stepping the creature and making my way to the Avatar," I guess ill be making an appearance sooner that expected." That's when I saw him standing in the middle of the street scratching his head.

"Silent whistles! Get your silent whistles!." A man yelled.

I smirked. "Here!" I tossed a silver coin at him grabbed a whistle and ran. "Hey you!" I yelled. Aang turned his head too look at me. "I hope your smart!" I took in a deep breath and blew the whistle. Aang looked at me confused.

***Pick me up they're coming!* **

Aang jumped at hearing my thoughts but had no time to react. A huge rumbling cloud was coming right towards us. I hopped on his back and he took off.

"You have to open it or else." the Zoo keeper pleaded with the thick headed guards.

"or else what?" the guard laughed.

"That" the zoo keeper pointed to Me and Aang coming at them full speed followed by a stampede of huge animals.

Once we were clear I stopped blowing and hopped off of the Avatar and followed his idea bringing up earth enclosures for each animal. When all of the animals were encaged I fell over hand over my chest laughing. "Never! Doing that again…..maybe." I looked up and Aang was blushing rubbing the back of his head. I assume he was talking to the zoo keeper because he was apologizing then he seemed to jump into one of the enclosures and bring out….cats? I laughed and looked down.

Two boots came into view right in front of me. I looked up into to big grey eye's.

Aang P.O.V: She looked up at me and I cursed my hormones for making my heart skip. Damn it! I forgot she was so beautiful. I took in a deep breath and offered out my hand. "I remember you." was all I could say with out my voice quavering.

She smirked. "I was hoping you would, now WE need to talk," She looked around sneakily. "In Private."

I nodded knowing that there were a few Air Bender temples not to far from here. "Alright, hold on to me."

She smirked and gladly wrapped her arms around my body, I blushed heart quickening but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hold on tight." and we took off.

Toph laughed looking at Katara. "I thought we were kicked out of this place."

Katara laughed. "I pulled a few strings and they have a whole new staff.

Toph busted out laughing. "that explains it." Toph and Katara linked arms and walked into the Fancy Lady day spa as Toph so called it.

Zuko sat in his room staring at the ceiling. Everyone was off on their own today he sighed a small flaming coming out of his mouth. Then a thought came to him. He hopped up and ran out the door.

_There's something I need to know. _I thought to myself, waiting for Aang to reply.

_**First thing First, what is your name? **_Aang asked first.

_It's Keana._ I replied looking at him with a smirk.

He nodded. _Now_. I stated. _What is wrong with Ba Sing Se?_

"Everything." Aang and I sighed in unison.

"It's weird but, I feel as if im always being watched."

"You probably are." Aang replied.

I looked at him confused. _What do you mean_?

_**We came across an oddity when we first arrived here, people wouldn't tell us anything about where I could find my bison. **_

_Maybe they didn't know. I_

Aang shook his head. _**No I mean, when we were with our escort they got really nervous and wouldn't tell us anything, Sokka thinks he saw the escort shake her head no a few times as well.**_

I gasped some-what delighted. _My KGB theory was right!_

_**Your What?**_

_I assumed that everyone is fearful because there's a higher power patrolling the area. For instince I was walking with a friend when I saw someone get snatched up and disappear._

_**That is weird.**_

_Your telling me._

"Brave Soldier Boy, Comes Marching Home" Iroh finished up the last lines of his song to the crying child.

The little boy smiled and grabbed his beard.

The boys mother smiled and walked away. A certain feeling of delight flooded over him thinking of when Lu ten was so young. He always song that one line to make him happy and the way he would march around the palace pretending to be a soldier. _"You will be one day my son! The Greatest General Of all time."_

"_Just like you?" Lu ten would ask his big Golden eyes looking up at him. Iroh could only smile. "No, Even Greater."_

"This day is for you my son." Iroh whispered continuing down the road.

Zuko walked down the streets, when something caught his eye. Jewelry a small box containing five rings, Earrings and Necklaces. Each ring was extraordinarily made. A Ruby one that seemed to gleam like a flame. A Perfect Green Emerald That seemed to look like a Peaceful Forest, And A sapphire Ring That seemed Intense, like Keana's eyes when she was upset. It was so beautiful. Their Was a Diamond Ring That was so clear Like the air and one that matched his eye's it was cloudy like his emotions but as he continued to stare it seemed clearer. He shook his head and paid more attention to the more Elemental rings.

"I only offer this ring for those who seem worthy." An older hoarse voice spoke. Zuko looked up staring at an old withered face with wrinkles carved into the woman's skin.

"What?" he asked confused.

The Lady took Zuko's hand in hers and squeezed. Zuko pulled away his hand and opened it to reveal quite an astonishing piece. It was perfect this silver band was like snow and the two diamonds on either side of the Ice blue jewel in the middle was just like Keana's eye's.

The old lady laughed a dry old laugh. "I can tell you like it. It's yours."

Zuko eyed her suspiciously. "What for?"

The Woman laughed. "Boy I am as old as the beginning of time." she slapped her hip. "When you get past that 100 year mark the spirits should reward ya. And I have the knowing!."

Zuko stared the woman blankly. _She's lost it. _he thought to himself.

"And I know that this fine young lady this ring is going to is in the greatest of hands."

Zuko nodded and gave the woman his money but she was gone along with the stand. Trying not to remember what just happened he left back to the apartment.

_So your planning on sneaking into the Kings Party? I smirked._

"_I know what your thinking." Aang nodded._

"_Hey maybe I can come over tomorrow, ill find you okay?" I asked._

"_Sure and Keana, Thank you for healing Toph."_

"_Actually I totally forgot about all of that, but your Welcome im just glad you guys are all alright and we've mastered that whole mind chatting thing."_

"_One more thing Keana, what are you." _

"_What do you mean?" I asked a bit taken back._

"_I mean, You look like a water bender but when you were earth bending as well. You are very powerful." he looked at me wearily as if maybe he couldn't trust me._

_I became very serious looking him in the eye. "I am your friend Aang I'm no going to do anything bad, I have my secrets and you have yours but we are working together on this one."_

_Toph and Katara walked up the street giggling. "I told you Toph you are very pretty." _

_Every time they passed guys or girls Toph could feel the girls Envy and the guys pleasure._

"_Shut up" Toph blushed nudging Katara in the arm._

"_Now lets see how Sokka reacts." Katara laughed. Even though it was somewhat weird Katara enjoyed watching Sokka tense up at the sight of Toph especially because Sukki wasn't around._

_When they stepped into the house nothing was funny anymore it was business. "It's you." Toph gasped._

_I looked up at the girl I had healed a day ago and nodded. "Hello Toph."_

_Toph sat down across from and I could feel my heart skip in nervousness. "It is you skippy." she smirked. "How's it going?"_

_I Shrugged. "Alright." _

_Toph nodded in acceptance at the reply._

"_So Aang will fill you two in." I said sipping my tea and leaving. "Ill see you tomorrow."_

"_So, Aang she's quite beautiful don't you think?" Katara asked crossing her arms._

"_Yes she is but we are only allies." Aang smirked, somewhat pleased that Katara was jealous._

"_For now." Katara mumbled._

_Sokka rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "we are sneaking into the Kings ball." _

_Toph choked on air. "Excuse me!" She started to shake all over._

"_Toph?" Aang said reaching towards her then freezing as she broke out into a fit of laughter._

"_You and twinkle toes- sneaking- ha-ha- Ball- snoozles."_

_Katara started to giggle. "Come to think of it, she's right." Then she too joined Toph on the floor doubled over with laughter. _

"_What! We can be fancy." Sokka and Aang protested standing up Aang placing a confused Momo on his had and Sokka wrapping a blanket around him. _

"_Good Evening Avatar Aang, How do you do?" Sokka bowed._

"_I am Pleasant as for you Sokka of the Water Tribe?" Sokka replied with a strange upper class type accent._

"_Maybe Keana, Katara and I but you two could probably get by being servants."_

"_No fare." Sokka and Aang complained._

"_You haven't been taught proper…aherm. 'Earth Kingdom Rules of Society'." Toph mocked scoffing at the end of her sentence and falling onto the cushions._


	21. Chapter 21: All My Love

**So Im Back in action for a moment today I write my heart out or at least try to write my heart out. Anyway thanks for the comments and new people still reading my FanFic im really amazed. I thought I'd be finished but so far not really. Anyway my Laptop is dead(R.I.P) and I wont have one for a long time…..College probably. -_-. Well sorry and bye or err, hi!- TOP is in the building.**

* * *

**(Don't ask why but the song I was listening to while writing this is Lena Katina's All My Love in english.**.com/watch?v=TYnF-YbQVjM&feature=related )

"Hello!" I called opening the door.

"Here." Zuko called and as always my heart melted to his raspy voice full of excited-ness… _Is that even a word_? I thought to myself. I walked into his room. "Where you lonely?" I joked.

"No I found something to do today." he smirked. "Something really…err…umm." he started to turn red.

"Are you okay?" i asked. Stepping closer.

"I went into the Market Place thing and I found something pretty/nice…it was really nice and…"

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"It reminded me of you, well your eye's and…here." He reached out his hand. I grabbed it gently slowly cupping his hand in mine before letting go and opening my hand. I had to catch my breath it was. "Beautiful." I gasped.

"Something about it is…You. Your not a normal fire bender, you bend fire like water, your graceful in everything you do."

"I Li- I love it." I slid the ring on my finger its band was an amazing Silver like winter and the diamond were of ice but the most stunning piece was the Light Liquid Blue diamond in the middle.

"I love you." he replied kissing me. I pulled away.

"You Love me for who I am. I'm….yours." I bit my lip. "but, remember Zee the things I said about Secrets…"

"I know, but I think we can look over that we both have our pasts-"

"And we have our futures, I have a feeling your future isn't over, there is a lot going on in the world let a lone this place but I don't think I can stay here and-" I walked out of his room. "You cant go out there, I took the ring off and placed it in his hand. I need to think about it, Forgive me." I stepped to the door way " I really Love You and it scares me." I rushed out of the apartment building holding back tears I pushed past Iroh and continued out the door and straight.

Zuko stood in the middle of the room staring at the door then back at the Ring in his hand. He gripped it clenching his jaw and holding back the hot liquid in his eyes. He yelled in frustration _damn it_! He paced a few seconds then ran out the door past Iroh.

Iroh stood in the hall slightly confused. "I'll ask later."

* * *

**(Play Something I can never have-Flyleaf cover of the Nine Inch Nails song)**

I came to a halt in front a beautiful water fountain. That looked sad and alone and un-loved. I sat on the edge of it putting my feet in the water. I took in a deep breath _Clear Your Mind. Relax. _I sighed calling for comfort. A fish came out of no where… a Koi fish. I pulled my legs up and cradled myself staring at the black fish. "I just wanted something I could never have." I whispered. "Then I got it…and I think I regret it." A tear slid down my cheek and hit the water. "I'm starting to scare myself." My head flashed with random memories of Iroh, Zuko, Jet. My old Life. "Help, I'm so confused." The water sparked to life and something arose. Wrapped around my leg and pulled me under.

Two intense eyes stared at me. "Who are you?" I asked scared. It just looked at me before it disappeared. When I opened my eye's I was back…in New York, homeless and somewhat- alone. I ran to a random stranger. "Excuse me, what's today?"

"August 15th, 2010?" he replied confused.

"Thanks" I replied running off. _It's the day that I left_! I ran to where I met the man, he wasn't there. "Oh, No" I didn't know what to do I ran to the nearest subway. "I had to get home, get answers." I breathed frantic, nervous, upset.

3 subways and what felt like 8 hours later. I knocked on the door of my suburban home. "Ana?" I almost died inside. "Dad?" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me inside. The door slammed shut and he threw me against the wall. "What the HELL!" he yelled. "did you go to the cops?"

"No, Never….how long have I been gone?" I asked ignoring the pain.

"almost 5 hours." he smirked wiping his upper lip. "5 hours too long."

"What happened to you?" I asked crawling backwards slowly.

"Nothing sweetheart, nothing at all." He jumped on top of me. I slammed my head into his, sprang up and ran. His hand caught my ankle pulled me down.

"Never again." I screamed bloody murder and bashed my knee into his face. "Help!" I yelled trying desperately to conjurer up earth and water and fire and…everything but nothing happened. Tears pooled in the corners of my eye's. "Not again., You will be caught."

"No I wont." he laughed.

I backed up against the door and quickly turned the handle just as he forced himself on me I swung the door open and we toppled out in front of the whole neighborhood. "Holy Jeezus!" a neighbor cried.

I kneed him in the face and crawled backwards away from him. "Anna! You okay." The neighbor jack ran over to me." while the others held my HIM down. I nodded staring down at him. I spat at him and shook my head. "Never again." _Now I remember why I wanted to never come back_.

* * *

Zuko turned around the corner and saw Keana disappear into the water. "Keana?" he whispered running as fast as he could to get to her but he heard something and slipped into the shadows. Men in green robes came from no where and landed on the edge of the fountain pulling her out.

* * *

"What the-" I cried but my mouth was covered. My eyes widened in fear these men the Dai Li. I struggled and pulled and tried to escape. "NO!" I flew up twisting my self around loosening their grip. I backed up into a corner.

"Who are you?" I asked crouching back on the attack.

But they didn't answer and continued to approach. I saw something move above me and I threw my arms up sending a rock dome over me but it was immediately pulled down.

* * *

Zuko stared in pure shock. "No!" he yelled! Running from the shadows.

"No, Stay back!" I yelled seeing Zuko run towards me. I fell on the ground and quickly scribbled. _Sorry_. And dropped my comb. Before disappearing in the dirt.

Zuko stood over where SHE disappeared he picked up the comb he bought for all of those months ago. He knelt over it head in his hands. "It's not your fault" he whispered reading the quickly written Sorry that was in front of him_. I'm going to find you._

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, pulled up the side of the futon he revealed an all black outfit and a blue mask.

**I know its small chapter but i have no choice, anyway, im having some opportunities to continue writing but i get mental block, seriously if you have any ideas what so ever telll meeeeeeeee! please. use the review to tell me, so what do you think? -TOP**


	22. Chapter 22: Separate Ways

**Next CHAPTAR!( I know I spelt it wrong.) I do not own! Any Avatar characters and most scenario's =( -TOP**

"What happened?" Iroh stood in Zuko's doorway and spotted the blue spirits mask.

"I don't really know." He replied honestly.

Iroh eyed his nephew suspiciously. "Where's Keana?"

"She was taken."

Iroh frowned. This was not good news.

* * *

**DAWN**

"She said at 'Dawn'" Aang paced.

"Well maybe she was lying." Katara shrugged.

"No, she has her secrets but this was very important to her." Aang ran a hand across his head.

"She did mention that she thought she was being watched." Sokka offered.

Aangs eyes widened. "We have to go look for her!"

"I'll come too, I can find her in the biggest of crowds." Toph said stepping forward.

"Alright Lets go."

I was brought to a big room, underground I assumed.

"Where am I?" I spat. Arms shackled behind my back with earth? I smirked.

A somewhat tall man approached my very oriental looking with green eyes and what was either his forehead or a very strange reseeding hairline. "I am Long Fang and My agents told me that you posses a great power?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied .

"I think you do." he chuckled kneeling down in front of me. "I could use you, you could keep Ba Sing Se safe!" he stood.

I laughed. "You should keep your self safe." I sent my fist forward covered in rock and proceeded to try and knock him out. But he hopped back just in time. Zuko wasn't around so I could definitely fight this time.

Long fang smirked just the reaction he wanted. "I knew you could fight."

"What if we make a deal, I win you let me."

"and if you loose, you work for me." He replied.

"Fine." I smirked.

"The last time I saw her was around here, I bet she lives close bye."

"Let's split up." Sokka yelled. Katara and Toph nodded.

"Katara?" a familiar voice called her name. She spun around. "Jet!" she hissed

A sudden commotion caught the others attention and they all rushed to one spot. A dead end alley where a scraggly haired guy was being pinned up bye ice.

"Jet?" Aang said surprised.

"I can help you." he replied.

"Don't listen to him, what ever he's saying he's lying." Katara spit.

Toph looked at Sugar queen surprised. "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing?" Katara snapped.

Toph smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Appa."

Aangs eyes widened. "What!"

The poster slid out of Jets hand. "A place next to were I worked was rumored to have been their."

"Really!" Aang said completely forgetting about Keana.

"What about Keana?" Toph asked.

"Oh yeah." he sighed. He couldn't just give up looking for Appa because of some girl.

"We'll look for her later first lets find appa."

The group was hesitant but followed anyway.

When they arrived they had nothing except for some info from an old man and a tuft of Appas hair.

"Whale Tail Island." Aang sighed

"So was he like your boyfriend?" Toph asked.

Katara blushed. "Noo"

"I can tell your lying."

Katara stuttered and then rushed away.

'Toph just hid a very big grin.

"So we can take the train to the edge of the city-" Sokka was cut of bye

"JET! Your alright"

Sokka and Aang gulped. "who is that."

Smeller bee ran over giving jet a hug, man she looked different, more…aherm…mature

"I thought you said you didn't have your crew anymore." Katara hissed.

"I don't!" he replied.

"Jet, what are you talking about you were arrested bye the Dai Li like three days ago."

"That's impossible I've been living here peacefully for a while now." he replied scared. _What's going on?_

"What are you talking about?" smeller bee replied worried.

"I don't get this." Toph said touching the ground, "They're both telling the truth."

* * *

Zuko crouched on the roof till he spotted the target. "Perfect"

He jumped down and ran down the street purposely bumping past the Dai Li agent. "Back off Skinny." he yelled turning the corner and planting his decoy.

The man turned the corner and attacked the bandit. "Not on my watch" he growled sending rock at the guy.

The head fell off and rolled away revealing hay. "What the-"

Two swords crossed in front of the mans neck and a voice spoke from behind. "If you don't want to end up like him then you'll listen to me."

* * *

"The Dai Li must have used him as a diversion and the old man!" Aang said a bit too excited. "That means Appa might still be here in the city."

"Where did they take you." Aangs voice was low and fierce.

"No where, I really don't know." Jet replied innocently.

"We need to find a way to make him remember." Sokka crossed his arms. "Maybe Katara should Kiss him." him and toph laughed.

"Maybe you should Kiss him." She barked.

"It was just an Idea." Sokka replied holding up his arms in surrender.

"A bad one." Aang mumbled causing Katara to blush. And Toph to roll her eyes.

* * *

I can't be defeated. I panted on my knee's. bye now I had a whole audience of Dai Li Agents surrounding me and Long Fang.

"So." he dry laughed taking a few breaths. "I guess I win."

"no." I knelt on the floor continue my rapid breathing I hung my head.

"what's that? I cant here you?" he chuckled stepping into range.

"I said…" I stood up. 'No." the earth spiked up under him and I sent the earth like daggers at him moving the way I saw Mae do it. He stuck to the wall half unconscious. He smirked. I fell on my knee's "I need to work out more." I mumbled laughing.

"Get her." Fang shouted.

"If you touch me, I will hurt you." I replied standing up. A few members came forward while the rest hesitated. "Seriously?" I asked not wanting to fight at all.

Before I knew it Long Fang was being helped down and leaving with a team of eight or so and I was being attacked. "I really don't like him." I said to one of the Agents before he attacked me.

* * *

"Alright we have what we need but we should still try to meet the king through plan A if not then Plan B should work."

Jet and the others agreed to meet in an 2-3 hours or so at the shore line of Lake Laogai.

Long Fang quickly smoothed his robe and took in a breath he was turning to leave when he heard.

"Excuse me sir but my sister lost our tickets to get in." The young women where very pretty especially the one with black hair. The other more exotic one leaned forward. "She's blind."

"And our dates must be very worried." Katara sighed sadly.

Long Fang frowned something was off about these two. "Very well then I shall escort you in."

Sokka and Aang sat behind the building trying to figure out how to sneak in-"I got it!" Sokka whispered loudly grabbing Momo he began- "we dress-"

Aang folded his arms. "We are not dressing Momo up like a ghost to distract the guards and sneak in."

"Awe c'mon" Sokka complained.

"I have it "Aang said noticing the Busboys.

Sokka pouted. "My plan was so much better."

Aang shook his head and laughed.

* * *

**a few hours later after being captured.**

"I cant believe that the king is just some decoy to the real crime!" Katara said appalled.

Toph shook her head. "Even I'm shocked."

"Well now we know we need to find Appa tonight."

* * *

_HOLY SHIT_! My muscles screamed, I closed my eyes. I was shackled and he beat me even though there was no fair play at all.

I was forced against my will and now I had no idea about what was going to happen.

* * *

"There's a tunnel over there." Toph slid he foot and arms forward bringing the tunnel out and up. "Lets go."

A Dai li solder disappeared into a near bye tunnel leaving the coast clear for everyone to sneak bye.

Jet led everyone down the corridor. "It's all starting to come back to me." The passed a room where a small squad of women stood in a room repeating. "I'm Ju 'Dee welcome to Ba Sing Se."

_Eerie_. Sokka thought to himself. Passing the drones.

* * *

Zuko ran through the halls and came to one big one he slid open the door only to see Appa.

He sighed. "Expecting someone else." he approached the huge beast, all of his rage for the Avatar seeping back into his bones. But one voice broke through it all.

"_**Would you really destroy this worlds one last chance at peace?" **_

The door open behind him. He turned around. "Uncle."

"So the blue spirit?" he shut the door. "I wonder who's behind the mask?"

"Uncle." Zuko sighed taking off he mask.

"So now that you've found the Avatars bison what are you going to do? Keep it in our apartment?"

Zuko sighed there was no point in interrupting him when He was already on a roll.

"What would Kea-"

"That's enough." he snapped. "I've already made up my mind."

"Oh, really like when you captured the Avatar in the North Pole!" he yelled

"You never think these things through, nephew!"

"Stop it Uncle." Zuko replied frustrated. "I have to do this."

"Please Prince Zuko!"

* * *

**Shit.**

I gasped. "Aang" he was here!

_*AANG WHERE ARE YOU?* _I mentally screamed.

I slipped into a state of peace, of meditation. I sunk back and allowed my pasts to take over. Power washed over me and the chains fell. I let my body take me to his.

"This place look big enough to hold a bison."Jet said entering the room.

"This place is empty." Katara replied.

"Hello." A familiar dark voice echoed through the chamber.

Everyone tensed up. Long Fang stood in front of the group. "Well, it seems you are now in the custody of the Dai Li, Arrest them."

_Shit_. Aang silently growled.

_**AANG WHERE ARE YOU**_**! **Keana's voice penetrated his thoughts.

Aang closed his eyes. _There's a lot of people here, who want to arrest us._

_**Shit, It's the Dai Li, is Long Fang there? **_I replied. Skidding around the corner

_**Yep**_. He replied before getting distracted.

_**Ill try and Hurry. **_Suddenly I was pulled in the opposite direction_**. **__Wha-oh_.

_Long Fang Trapped Us_. Aang spoke.

_**US**__? _I asked.

No reply, ,I came to a full stop looking down into the cave where I saw Long Fang, Aang and JET!

"Alright Avatar, you've cause me enough trouble." he stepped forward "This is your last chance" he smirked. "if you want your bison back."

"I knew it! You do have Appa here."

_**Don't take the bait. **_I whispered out loud.

Aang nodded and stepped forward. "Tell me where he is."

"Agree to leave the city peacefully and well return your lost pet."

I felt like an animal ready to pounce but I want ready tsi wasn't the right time.

"You're in no position to make deals." Jet sneared.

"Oh really." Long Fang replied amused.

"Hmph." Aangs features tightened, he scrunched his nose and narrowed his eye's. _Something is not right_.

"You." he looked at Jet. "The king has offered you to go to Lake Loagai."

"I would be honored."

That's when he started to attack Aang.

"Ah Man." I sighed

Aangs voice cracked. "Jet, its me Aang!" he dodged Jets attack.

"Jet you don't have to do this!" Aang Yelled. Jet stopped taking a few breaths.

"He has no choice." Fang replied evilly.

"C'mon jet you're a Freedom fighter."

Even from above I cold see it click. He stood taller.

"Finish him." Fang Ordered.

Jet swung around throwing his sword. Long Fang sent a Rock Wall at him.

"JET!" I screamed diving down to save him but I was too late.

"How did you." Long Fang asked confused as I laid over jets body.

"Jet." I whispered.

"Chiyo." he smirked. I brushed a strand of hair from his face.

"I'm Sorry." he whispered .

Long Fang disappeared down a tunnel. "Foolish boy you chose your own fate."

The Gang arrived to late staring on disbelief. "Oh No." Katara gasped kneeling next to me. "This is not good."

"You guys go." Jet insisted.

"No." Katara and I spoke in unison.

Jet smirked. "Its okay, I'll be fine."

Toph frowned.

"Katara give me your water I'll stay here-"

"No, I'll be fine I promise." he said grabbing my hand.

"Fine. You better heal or I'll have to beat you down again."

He smirked, and we ran off.

Toph whispered to Sokka. "He's Lying."

"C'mon" Toph blew out the door to the exit. And we ran along the shore.

"You think we lost them-" he stopped.

Katara frowned at her older brother. "You're a jinx you know that." she said as they were boxed in.

"Not again." I rolled my eye's. but before I knew what happened I heard a loud roar. And I was staring at a huge furry white beast.

"Umm, Aang." Toph said sliding her foot towards Keana.

"What?" he asked hugging his big pet.

"Skippy here, just stopped breathing."

"What is that?" I said staring at this gigantic huge white fluffy creature.

"This is Appa." Aang stated proudly.

"It's so cute!" I squeaked.

Appa groaned and licked me. I was a mess but was so overwhelmed with cuteness I could have died. "Hey buddy. I pounced on him giving him a hug. "you're so soft!"

"I don't mean to ruin the fun but we should get going." Sokka said climbing on to the huge creature. "Welcome back buddy." he whispered patting Appa on the side.

"We get to ride him?" I asked surprised.

Aang laughed. "Yeah but you better hold on."

"No prob. except how do we get-" Aang picked me up and placed me on Appa. "Thanks."

* * *

"You chose the right thing." Iroh stated proudly patting Zuko on the back.

The prince sighed dropping his mask into the water. "I never found Keana."

"We'll find her, she's a big girl Prince Zuko, she can take care of herself."

"Aang." I whispered. Not wanting to completely ruin his tender reunion but I needed on eof my own.

"I really have to get back to Ba Sing Se." I fumbled with my hair. "There is someone important to me there, my adoptive family."

"Adoptive?" he asked confused. Appa licked him.

"Yeah, they saved me when I arrived here." I smiled.

"Where are you from?" Aang asked scratching Appa's head.

"Far away." I mumbled patting the huge bison.

"Alright." he smiled air bending over to his friends. "Hey now that we have Appa we can easily get into Ba Sing Se and see the King."

Sokka wrapped an arm around the Avatar. "You see Aang agrees with me."

Aang shrugged plus. "Keana says she needs to go back."

"Fine." Toph hissed.

"That was most impressive." Iroh kept complimenting..

But Zuko felt horrible like he did a while ago but this time it was even worse. "Uncle." he grumbled

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I don't feel so-" Zuko crashed to the floor in front of him.

"Zuko." Iroh ran over to his son-like nephew.

* * *

"I think we should run into each other again." I said bowing. A courtesy that I have picked up after being here for nearly 3 months. "Bye bud." I cooed patting the huge bison's head. Then jumping off.

"She sure is…different." Sokka mused.

"She does her own thing and doesn't really care, I like that." Toph shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I just want to know how she knew jet?" Katara said out loud.

"Yeah, me too." Aang agreed. "Yipp, Yipp."

"What?" Aang was taken back. "Excuse me your….Earthy-ness but if you'll allow me, long Fang has a mark where my bison bit him."

"Ask him to lift his robe." Sokka added.

Long Fang growled. " What I am not disrobing."

"Long Fang has a short-"

"Toph." Katara coughed. One of the Dai Li agents snickered.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other then Aang took in a deep breath and blew lifting long fangs robe.

"see, There! that's where Appa bit him." Sokka said excitedly

"That happens to be a very large birth mark thank you very much." he grumbled patting down his robes.

"Hello Chiyo" an employee greeted me as I ran through the jasmine dragon.

"Hi, Jim, Bye Jim." I quickly bowed running through the back and up the stairs.

I knocked on the door.

Iroh heard a knock at the door. "Who may it be." Iroh asked opening it.

"Keana!" he wrapped me in a warm embrace. :Where have you been? Zuko's been worried he said you were taken."

"I was, the Dai Li….This place is mad," I scanned the room. "Iroh where's Zee?" I asked worried.

His face filled with sadness. "he is not feeling too well my niece."

I rushed to the nearest room. Zuko was laying under a blanket sweating furiously.

"Zuko" I whispered falling to my knee's beside him.

He mumbled. I placed my hand on him forehead. He was burning up. "Zuko" I whispered getting closer o him.

"He made a very difficult decision today and the good and evil in his heart are fighting." Iroh spoke from the doorway.

I nodded. "It's me Keana." I whispered cupping his cheek in my hand. I turned his face to mine and kissed him. " Im sorry."

Zuko smirked looking at me. He took my hand then feel into a restless sleep.

"The Ring." I smiled slipping it on.

* * *

"So this is a train, I never realized it would be so public." The King said looking around. "Now that's the way to travel!" he said staring at Aang like a child envying another's toy.

"hmm," he sighed. "So where are we going?" he asked.

Sokka rested one arm over his knee and leaned forward. "Lake Laogai, we are about to see where Long Fang and the Dai Li did all of there brain washing.

(Cool Transition)

"Its gone." Toph said disappointed.

"Very convenient." King Kui crossed his arms.

"It was here!" Sokka threw his arms up then slumped over.

"Wait what if you come to the outer wall, I doubt they covered that up intime!" Katara piped up.

"No King has ever gone to the outer wall." Kui said walking away.

"If you come you can ride Appa!" Sokka threw in last minuet.

The King smiled. "Alright."

Toph sat next to the King. "First Time flying" she giggled.

The gig cleared his throat. "Um, It's both amazing and terrifying." he replied.

"yeah I hate it too." she smiled looking ahead.

Kui looked at the earth bender, "So you're blind?" he asked.

"Yeah." toph mumbled.

"That explains flying." he laughed.

Toph smirked. "Yeah."

""How does it work?" he asked

"What work?" toph answered.

"You seeing with out seeing."he replied. "I have glasses because im practically blind as well, well when it comes to reading."

"Really?" Toph said interested.

The King perked up and smirked. "Yes, its true,"

* * *

I grabbed his hand and fell asleep. I was back in an all black world lillies with lillte white candles foated across the ink waters. I was back in that white gown stepping gracefully leaving ripples where my feet touched. The ends of my dress sunk into the water.

'Roku? I called. Sitting down and allowing one foot to submerge itself into the water. Roku appeared in front of me. "Maybe the spirits of y world were not so wrong."

"What does that mean.?" I asked confused.

"It means we are all fond of you. You are doing well."

"Um Thank you."

"Your less whiney as well."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh thank you so much." I replied sarcastically. "Roku, I know my world was eh but this world is totally messed up. Really I've never seen anything like it."

He sighed. "It wasn't always like this."

'What do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"In due time but for know I need you to watch over Zuko and you'll have to figure out how to explain your relation ship with the prince to Aang and the others, since they are not so fond of him."

I shivered. "Do I have to?"

Roku looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmmm, Yes."

I blew a strand of hair out of my face.

King Kui stared at the huge drill. "I cant believe I never knew."

Toph patted his back.

"Your majesty, I can explain."

"Arrest him" King Kui demanded.

"Looks like Long Fang is Long Gone!" Sokka shouted. "Ha- I've been waiting to use that one." he laughed wiping a tear.

* * *

**Separate Ways. -TOP**

"Long Fang Intercepted our letters from home?" Toph shook her head. "That's just Pathetic."

King Kui handed Aang a scroll. "This was attached to your Bison's horn.

"Its from the Eastern Air Temple."

Katara placed an arm on Aangs shoulder. "Are there any letters for us? From the water tribe?"

"Im sorry, No." Kui said sympathetically.

"There is an intelligence report that you might want." Kui's General said handing Katara the scroll.

Katara read it out loud. "Small Fleet of Water Tribe Ships….Lead by, HIKODA! It is dad!" Katara smiled handing the scroll to Sokka.

* * *

Zuko sat up. "Uncle." he coughed feeling so weak. "Whats wrong….with me."

Iroh poured tea. "You are going through a metamorphosis." He helped Zuko drink. "That decision you made under the lake went completely against your image that you are now at war with yourself."

Zuko rested his head in his palm. "What does that mean."

I sat up being awaken bye their light talking. "You were here?" I whispered. Then I looked at him. "Get rest. Please."

Zuko laid down. He hated looking weak and fragile but….but…..he fell back asleep tossing and turning only becoming calm when he felt Keana brush his hair aside or kiss his forehead.

* * *

"I still cant believe it." Aang said rubbing his chin and looking at the scroll. "There is a man living at the East air temple…he says he's a Guru."

"What's a Guru?" Sokka asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Some sort of poisonous blow fish?"

"Aha- No." Toph laughed then became serious.

Aang smiled. " A guru is a spiritual expert, he want to help me take the next step in becoming the avatar." he took in a deep breath to keep calm. "He says he can help me control the Avatar state."

"And we know where our Dad is." Katara squeaked gripping the scroll so tight her knuckles where white.

"I know what you mean." Toph smirked voice sincere. "My mom's in the city, I havent seen her since I was 11 when we first met."

"I though when you left you went home." Aang asked confused.

"No." Toph sighed. " I went to my aunts house out side of the city. I never even visited and from this leader it seams she finally understands me."

"Man there s much going on, where do we even start."

Katara looked at her brother. "I hate to say it but, we have to split up."

"Split up!" Aang said in disbelief. " We just found Appa and got the family back together plus one!" Aang threw his arms up and sighed.

* * *

Zuko kept twisting and turning and ill I could do was watch. I felt so helpless. The last time I dreamt Roku told me not to interfere with Zuko's destiny, but it was so hard. "What if I-" I slowly healed Zuko's ear but stopped halfway. "Bad Ana." I mumbled dragging the tips of my long thin fingers across his forehead. "In good time." I mumbled.

Iroh stood in the hallway staring through the small crack in the door. I now see how family shapes the children_. Azula_. He hated to say was an Evil Prodigy like her grandfather. He shook his head heaving a soft sigh. And Zuko was never really god at being bad, Deep down he always had a good heart like his grandfather. It is of no coincidence that their names have somewhat similar spellings.

* * *

"Ill stay here while Aang drops off Sokka." Katara offered.

Sokka hopped up and ran to his Sister lifting him up and twirling her. "You…Are the…Nicest." he put her down and danced on his tip-toes. "Sister ever." he kissed her cheek.

"Easy there boy." she laughed pushing him away. She glowed. "but your right, I am."

"What if we just volunteer Skippy, I mean she's always showing up to help us.." Toph offered standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

"Katara.." Aang froze rubing the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"I-" Sokka wrapped his arm around Aang. "Are you ready for some male bonding." he said making his voice sound deep and gruff. He leaned in and whispered into Aangs ear somewhat loudly. "Along the way I can teach you some tips on how to pick up the Ladies." Aang blushed

"Sokka." Katara hissed.

"Sorry." he shrugged climbing up Aapa's back when he heard The Earth King mention Kyoshi warriors.

"Sukki!" he choked falling on his back.

"You know these women?" Kui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, your Kingly-ness they're he good guys." Sokka blushed.

"Then we shall welcome them in with open arms."

While everyone was distracted Aang spoke with Katara. " This trip is going to be long and I don't want to leave anything open so Katara, I like you, a lot and we should be together but I cant tell Sokka not yet."

Katara's big Ocean blue eye's lit up. "Aang im so sorry for acting like such a….bitch." she sighed. "wow that felt good to get off my chest.

Aang looked at Katara. "Did you just?"

Katara wrapped her arms around the Avatar and quickly kissed him. "Please be careful." she whispered.

Aang nodded and hopped onto Appa "Partener up with Keana trust me.".

"How do I find her?" Katara asked.

"Leave it to me." Aang winked a big grey eye. "Stay here."

Sokka followed behind. "I swear." Sokka frowned. "Sometimes I think My sister likes you."

Aang blushed. "Really?"

* * *

Toph stood outside the doors of where here mother should have been. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Phew." she sighed straightening her close and fixing her hair running her hand threw her long Pony Tail. She knocked on the door, "Hello," it opened and she walked in. "Mom?"

No answer and she couldn't pick up any signs of- "Damn it." a huge metal gate dropped down on her.

"Hey!" she spazzed in the metal cage. "Who do you think your dealing with.

"A loud mouth little brat." The one man with long hair replied.

* * *

Zuko awoke smiling and feeling as new as a spring day. He looked over to his left where Keana was lying.

I yawned sitting up. Zuko sat there staring at me. "Your Up!" I cheered wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes I am, and isn't it a beautiful day." he smiled giving me a dreamy look.

I leaned back staring at him. "Your scaring me, just a little bit."

"Well the day is to lovely to be wasted on being scared." he stood up and walked out of the room. "Good Morning Uncle."

I sat in his room on the floor dumfounded. "A metamorphosis huh?"

"The Day looks to be Fine." Zuko said sipping his food and staring out of the window.

"Morning Iroh." I gave him a kiss on the cheek always causing the old man to blush. "How long is h going to be acting like this."

"A while I hope." he replied.

**Keana, Keana! Keana**. Aangs voice came through,

_Aang_?

**Go to the castle, Help Katara. Everyone is splitting up for a while stay with her**. Then his voice was gone.

"I have to go."

* * *

Aang landed Appa on a cliff not far from where Sokkas fathers fleet was docked.

"You must be excited," Aang looked at Sokka who was holding his mouth and looked green.

:I know I should be…" he covered him mouth for a sec. "But I feel really sick instead."

Aang laughed. "Your just nervous." he patted his buddy on the back. "Don't be, he's going to be excited to see you, its been how long now?"

"What about you?" Sokka asked feeling a bit more confident. "Aren't you nervous to meet this guru?"

"Nope, Im very ready to master the Avatar state." he nodded gripping Appa's reigns.. "Ill do what ever it takes."

Sokka hoped off. They said their good lucks and went their ways.''

Sokka strolled into the camp shoulders back arms out. Then started to get nervous at all the stares. _C'mon your seventeen be a man_. He thought to himself a familiar face approached and took his hand and laughed, all the guys at the camp laughed. "Sokka, welcome back."

Sokka smiled loosening up. "Thanks men." he said voice deeper than it needed to be.

When he made it to the tent he walked in. His father looked up. "Sokka." he smiled embracing his son who was now about the same height maybe taller.

"Hi Dad."

* * *

No this way." The guy with long black hair argued back at his scholarly counter part.

Toph rolled her eyes and banged on the metal. "Can you stop your bickering I need to Pee." tophs jaw sighed as she cursed the fact that she had yetto mater bending large pieces of metal.

The scholar stood only to be pulled down. "You crazy ol' loon" he spat.

"What to chicken to get your asses handed to ya bye a little young women."

"Shut it" Long hair ordered hitting the metal. " You may think your so great but even you can't bend metal.

_Wanna bet_. Toph smirked feeling the cell.

* * *

"Seems that We've been presented with an amazing opportunity girls." Azula paced past Mae and Ty Lee.

"Mae finally isn't wearing Make up that is totally depressing?" Ty Lee asked.

Mae glared at her. "Ha ha."

"No, I am talking about conquering the whole earth kingdom."

"We are on the inside…we can take it by our selves." Azula half smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Gosh." Ty Lee wowed. "You so confident I really admire that."

"The Key, is the Dai Li."

* * *

"Katara." I tapped the water bender on the shoulder.

"Hi." she said. Leaving an awkward silence of about 2 minuets.

"What did you do about Long Fang?" I asked fixing my already perfect robe.

"The Dai Li arrested him." she stayed proudly.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"The Dai Li are Loyal to Long Fang no matter what, for all we know he's hatching an escape plan as we speak."

Katara's eyes widened. _How come no one though of that_? "Hmm, I have a meeting with the generals. You should come." Katara offered.

"Really?" I beamed feeling like part of some movie.

I kept getting sidetracked bye the cute Lemur thing on Katara's shoulder. Who seemed fond of me. "Hello" I cooed scratching its ear.

"We'll attack here and here on the day of black sun." The General used earth bending to move the pawns on the large map. The lemur attacked the red one and jumped off. Katara giggled. "Or we can send in a nice dose of Momo." I laughed as well. Everyone else was silent and the pawns were up once again.

I rolled my eye's. "Loosen up." I crossed my arms. "And the Dai Li are not your friends."

The general handed Katara a scroll and we left.

* * *

Toph stared to bend inside of the cell hitting the walls and seeing the vibrationg finally she spoted the eart fragments. She continued to hit and stop. "Come on metal budge." Ting. She punched a dent in it.

"Toph." she shook the small throbbing in her hand. "You are awesome."

* * *

"How about some tea before you have a talk with the Dai Li." Katara offered.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I asked enjoying my new gal friend.

"There's a new place that just opened, it's supposed to be good." she smiled.

"Cool." I replied tickling the lemurs belly.

Just as we walked up the stairs I froze. "Uncle-" I heard Zuko's voice and looked up, next thing I knew Katara was pulling me away full speed. _Not Good_.

"We have to tell the King," Katara spoke in a worried and fast tone." The Fire nation has infiltrated-"

I grabbed her and spun her in front of me. "We cant tell, I don't think they're going to harm anyone, they were serving tea."

She shook her head. "You don't know them like I do, That guy was Prince Zuko and his Uncle they tried to kill us, a lot."

I bit my lip. "Fine." I hesitated. "You warn the King and I'm going to go somewhere else."

Katara nodded and we split up.

* * *

Katara ran into the Kings Chambers where she saw Sukki and the others. "Oh Sukki! Thank Goodness you're here. The fire Nation has infiltrated the Earth Kingdom I just saw the Prince and his uncle."

"So Zu Zu is here in the city eh?" Azula smirked.

Katara's eyes widened in fear as she whipped out her water only to be rendered helpless by Ty Lee.

* * *

"Katara's in trouble!" Aang jumped up.

"Aang! If you leave you can never reach the Avatar state." Guru Pathik warned.

Aang left regret filling his heart.

"This is not good, I should have stayed, we never should have split up." Aang slammed his hand against his forehead. "Stupid, Stupid!."

He landed in front of the boat that Sokka was on.

Sokka looked at his father. "This isn't good."

"Katara's in trouble."

"Im sorry." Sokka bowed to his father. Hikoda placed a hand on his sons shoulder, "Save your sister Sokka, and remember I am proud of you."

Sokka nodded and hopped on Appa once again leaving his father behind.

* * *

"Iroh." I gasped running into the tea shop.

"Yes…wait let me." he smiled. " I have been invited by the King to serve him tea."

"That's wonderful but, it might be a trap…the king may know you're here." Iroh stroked his beard and looked at Zuko who was sweeping merrily. " I see. Aw man And I was so looking forward to this."

"I am so sorry Iroh." he looked away. Thought for a moment then looked at me. "Get on your finest, we are going anyway."

We arrived outside of the castle. "Wow Uncle I'm so proud of you."

I just stared at Zuko still finding it hard to adjust.

"Thank you dearest nephew." Iroh smiled.

I kept my hands in my sleeves and my mouth shut.

* * *

"Exactly what kind of trouble is my sister in?" Sokka asked pissed about missing the journey with his dad.

"I don't know. But it wasn't good." Aang replied making Appa go faster.

"You know I wish you psychic Avatar antennas came in a bit more clear."

"Sorry." Aang grumbled staring at the wall that seemed so far ahead.

Something caught Sokkas attention, A loud rumbling sound then a huge cloud passing them. "What the hell is that?"

Aang shrugged bringing Appa in for a closer look. Toph was being carried by the earth and she looked serious. Sokka stared at her. "Need a ride? He asked.

:Whoa!: Toph's concentration was broken and she went flying backwards.

"Whoops." Sokka shrunk back a little bit.

Toph wrapped herself around Sokkas arm. " So how'd it go with the guru? Did you master the Avatar state?" Toph asked.

"Uh." Aang stuttered

* * *

Iroh poured tea, while we waited. I shook my head this is so a trap.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked.

Iroh replied with a wise word and we waited a bit longer when the Dai Li came in. Zuko tensed. "Something's not right."

I twirled the ring on my finger.

That's when Azula appeared. "Tea time Uncle." she spoke venomous words each one dripping with ruthlessness and power.

"Azula." Zuko hissed standing up.

"Hello brother." she smiled. "These are the Dai Li they're earth benders but they have a killer instinct that's so Fire bender."

"And who's this?" Azula said looking at me. "Extra baggage, I guess we'll just have to kill her."

Zuko stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone." I stood up behind him.

"I can protect myself." I said looking her in the eye.

"She's strong I like that BUT, I bet she doesn't know anything about you." she cocked her to the side. "isn't that right."

Iroh sipped his tea and Zuko gripped my hand. "Did I ever tell you why they called me dragon of the west?"

Azula flicked her bang. "I have no time for a silly little story, Uncle."

"It's more like a demonstration." he said sipping his tea, Flames came spewing out of his mouth and Zuko pulled me out into the Hallway. Iroh following behind. "Dead end." I yelled. Blue light streaked past me and blue out the wall, Zuko threw me out into the shrub below and Iroh followed not to far from me.

My back ached but I sat up quickly Zuko stood above. "Zuko! Jump!" Iroh yelled.

"No it's time I face Azula alone!"

"Zuko please don't do this." I begged.

"I have to." he shouted back. "Uncle take care of her."

"I can take care of myself" I yelled back as he disappeared. Ioh sat up and grabbed my hand "Follow me."

:I really don't have a choice do I?"

* * *

Katara wandered the Crystal cavern. "UGH!" she shouted it echoed. She ran a hand threw her hair. "What a day to be separated."

The tunnel opened and a gruff voice rumbled. "You've got company."

"Zuko." she gasped staring at the prince who on his knees in front of her. Then her eyes narrowed. "Zuko." she growled.

* * *

"No ones here." Toph said feeling around.

"Katara is in trouble." Aang said in an I-told-you so voice.

"Someone is at the door." Toph sounded somewhat releaved. "An old friend…and Skippy." she walked over to the door.

"How's it going?" She asked opening the door and revealing Iroh and I.

Sokka and Aangs faces were priceless as they looked at Iroh in shock. While Toph waved and I stared in shock too. "You knew?" I asked confused. "the whole time."

Iroh ignored me and proceeded with his urgent news. "I need your help."

Aang looked at Toph mouth gapping like a fish. "Wait! You now each other."

"We can talk later. Azula is here in the fire nation and….where's Katara?" I paused.

Aang glared at me. "You were suppose to be protecting her."

"We had a plan, We split up. What was I suppose to do." I argued back.

"Stay with her, now she's caught and it's all your fault."

"Excuse me mr. Avatar but she's a big girl, im sorry that we separated but its not my fault how was I to know Azula was here? In Ba Sing Se? Im no psychic I cant ell the future so shut it and stop whining." I growled eyes flashing with Anger.

Aang bowed his head. "Your right." he whispered. "I am sorry."

"It's all good now let Iroh speak." I half smiled.

We all agreed on the plan to work together when I pulled a major face palm. "I almost Forgot." I said sucking air through my teeth.

"What?" Sokka said under his breath, not completely happy.

"Iroh brought a welcoming present." I waved them outside where a Dai Li Agent was tied up. Toph bended earth around him and stood him up.

The minuet the cloth was taken out of his mouth he spilled everything. "Azula and Long Fang are planning a coo their going to Overthrow the earth king."

"That's good but where are they keeping the Water Bender, Katara?" Sokka spoke her name in unison with me and the agent shivered. "The catacombs, the catacombs of Ba Sing S, deep down."

They looked at Toph who nodded. "Alright." Sokka said getting a new confidence about him. "Lets go."

* * *

Katara paced around the prince seething. "Why did they throw you in here." she spun to face him but he was in the corner back to her. "Oh I know. it's a trap right?" she rolled her eyes with disgust. "So you can finally get Aang you little ire nation clutches?"

Zuko hung his head lower. _I've so much wrong. And Katara wasn't helping. _

"You are a terrible person." she looked away. "Do you know that?" she began pacing again. "Always following trying to capture the worlds last chance at peace. Hmph. But what do you care you're the fire lords son."

Zuko clutched the fabric of his sleeves. "You don't know what ou're talking about."

Katara looked at him. "Oh I don't?" she threw her arms down at her side. "You have no idea what this war has put me through…personally." she placed a hand on her heart and spun around into the crouching position. She lightly touched her necklace. "The Fire Nation took my mother Away."

Zuko turned around. "I'm sorry, that's something we have in common."

Katara stopped crying and looked at him. "What?"

* * *

Toph knelt on the ground hair falling over her shoulder. "What do ya know. There is an ancient city down there….cool." Toph exclaimed placing a tunnel into the earth.

"Alright Aang you go with Iroh and Keana to find Katara and the Angry jerk." Sokka rubbed his chin.

I raised a brow. "Angry jerk? How old are you two?"

Sokka shrugged. "If you knew him, you'd agree."

Iroh looked at me nodding in agreement.

"Fine." I sighed defeated.

We climbed down the hole. "Toph said to just keep going straight." He flicked his wrist forward.

"Can you teach me that?" I asked admiring the movements.

"Sure when we get to the next one." he looked at Iroh.

"So I hear you give good advice." Aang scratched the back of his head.

"And great tea." I chimed in.

"Yes the technique to both is Proper Aging."

I frowned hearing Aangs thoughts. "that's a heard thing to do."

Aang came up to a new rock wall. "Here copy me." I followed his movements and Wham! The eart went one-way and I went the other.

"That happened to me the first time too." he said offering me a hand.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks."

* * *

"Im sorry, but for so long." Katara played with her braid. "When ever I saw the face of the enemy, it was your face."

Zuko touched his scar. "My face." he repeated.

Katara winced. "No not that just…"

"Its okay." Zuko replied. "I used to think this scar marked me, but now I've realized that I can determine my own destiny even if I can never be free of the mark."

Katara approached him. "That's not true."

"What" Zuko said shocked.

"I have healing abilities so maybe-" Zuko cut her off.

"it's a scar, it cant heal."

"I have water from the spirit oasis it has special healing properties so it could heal you." she said showing Zuko the vial.

The Earth crashed through. "Aang" Katara cried hugging him.

Aang shot Zuko a dirty glare as if to imply something about the water bender. But was surprised when Zuko embraced Keana spinning her around. Zuko shot Aang a devilish glance then closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Keana's neck.

"Zuko." I whispered pulling away. "There is something I should tell you."

"What are you doing here with the Avatar?" he finally asked half freaked out.

"That's what I wanted to-"

"Keana, go with the Avatar. I need to talk with the Prince."

"But-" I sighed "fine." I looked at Zuko showing him the ring that he gave me was on my finger.

"Do what's right." I whispered running after The others.

"We have to find Sokka and Toph." Katara yelled.

I heard a whooshing sound and turned to see a familiar blue fire. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I sent water spiraling in front of me through the flames.

"So you're a water bender." Azula smirked looking at me. "I knew you looked like one…but why my brother would fall for the like of you?" she shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23: Emotions

**Betrayed/ Sorrow/ Pain ****The Day Everything Changed****. I don't own Avatar or its characters…And This chapter is a double, thanks for being patient. -TOP**

Aang blew Azula off the rock and we stood around her ready to attack. An orange flame descended upon her and I turned to see Zuko in a fighting stance and ready.

I smiled but that all changed when he attacked Aang I jumped in front dispersing the flame.

Zuko stared at me "Keana. Get out of the way."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do this."

"I don't want to hurt you." He responded approaching me.

"Too late." I whispered taking a step back.

"Kea-" he started.

"No." I held up a hand. "You kill Aang, You kill this worlds only hope." _and you might kill me_.

"I have to." he whispered. I wanted smack him. I held my hand in a fist keeping it clenched at my side.

"Then I have to protect him, please don't make me fight you." I begged.

Azula smirked landing next to her brother. "Ugh, you're taking too long Kill her." she rolled her eyes pushing her brother out of the way. "I'll do it."

I blocked a sneaky attack by Azula leaving Aang wide open to Zuko. "Shit." I cussed sliding backwards.

"Team up?" Kat asked jumped in next to Me.

"Sure." I answered. Dragging up water and dumped it on Azula.

Zuko threw punch after punch and sent stream after stream of flames at the Avatar. I followed Kataras movements then made them into my own. It was useful the water spun around Katara and I jetting out blades in all directions before falling.

"Guys!" Aang yelled running up the wall. "A little help here."

Katara ran to his aid while I fought Azula. "You know." Azula spoke tossing flames at me only to dissolve into smoke. "You seem familiar."

"Do I?" I asked sliding across an arch of Ice sending razor sharp blades flying at her. She pulled amazing moves missing the blades by centimeters. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko be flung into the crystals. I lost focus to look at Zuko. Azula came down on me I brought my hands up earth flowing.

"I'm possible, you're a water bender."

"Am I?" I shrugged. "Maybe your seeing things."

"I am not Crazy." she mumbled running at me. Earth wrapped around my arm like armor and I blocked her attack. Hit after hit ,after hit.

"Never said you were." I panted rolling backwards hitting her with a blast of wind.

"Who are you?" she asked. Punching flames at my face. I grabbed her arm slid to the side missing blue flames by inches. "Their cant be two Avatars."

"Are you positive." I replied kicking her foot out and letting go of her arm she went flying on her face. "maybe I'm not an avatar…possibly I'm not real."

Fire escaped her lips, literally. She blew a jet of fire at me. "gross, mouth wash…seriously ever hear of listener or a tic tac."

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with those." we danced across the room. Block the hand, dodge the foot, attack.

A pain ripped through my back. _Keep your pain to yourself_.

**Sorry. **Aang groaned rolling around in the rubble**.**

_What are you doing_. I asked scanning Aangs mind for an answer.

**I have to try something. **He replied.

I glanced at him and nodded. "Azula." I called her name. She looked at me. "Remember This." I clapped my hands together sending a swirling mass of colored flames at the Awed princess.

She dodged last minuet. "Damn it, You."

"Yep, it's me. ." I laughed stretching and bouncing on my toes.

Her eyes narrowed. "We are not finished."

"I figured as much." I replied nonchalant.

"Your going to regret this big." she smirked waving her hand above her. An Army of Dai Li agents came out of nowhere.

"You really are afraid of me, aren't you?" I laughed clasping my hands together. "I'm so honored that the 'Fire bending Prodigy' cant fight me one on one."

_Keep her distracted_. Aang repeated in his head.

Zuko slowly crept around the agents away from his sister and behind the green crystals.

Aang stared at everything around him. Katara up against the agents and Keana fighting Azula. "I'm sorry Katara." he sat down encasing himself in the crystal.

I fell over holding my head while Aang cleared his mind. Azula rushed forward slamming her foot into my chest knocking the wind out of me as I hit the wall. She rushed over to where Aang was incased. Katara continued to bend while watching to see what happened to Aang and Zuko pulled me behind a crystal wall.

"Wake up." He cradled my body. "Come on."

I gasped being pulled from the darkness, two gold orbs….eye's…."Zuko." I pulled my self up panting. "What are you doing." I pushed him away. "How could you."

"you have to understand, I have to do this." he whispered. "I have to face all of this."

"I don't understand? What are you talking about" I looked around. Aang was about to go into Avatar state.

He growled standing up fire igniting in his palm. "I don't know, I'm so confused."

"You fell to your 'bitchy' (I whispered that) sister" I stood.

"I wasn't expecting all of this."he responded.

"And I was?" I ran a hand threw my hair. "do you think I purposely just fell into this world expecting any of this." A gust of wind nearly toppled me over and a bright light caught my eye. Aang was going into Avatar state. That's when I noticed Azula behind the avatar getting ready to kill.

I looked at Zuko. "You do what you have to, and I'll do what I know is right." I kissed him one last time. "good bye Zuko." I was scared, I ran over to the water brought it up under me and tried to save Him before it was too late.

It was all so fast yet It all seemed to happen in slow motion…Keana grabbing Aang, the blue electric bolt separating into two then the flash of negative and the feeling of Hope dying. Aang was wrapped In Keana's embrace as they fell to the ground. "Aang." Katara bended a huge wave of water A man formed on her side helping her Catch the two. Katara held Keana and the Man held Aang. His eye's were blue with sadness.

Iroh caught the last half as he watched the girl who he called his niece be murdered, he watched Zuko fall to his knee's, and he watched as the Spirit of the Water came to The water bender's rescue.

* * *

Ty Lee was trying to teach the Bear how to do a handstand. "Come On." she cooed. "It's really easy, you just stand on your front paws and…"her hands were held by earth , her legs fell forward making a bridge then were covered in earth.

The bear growled what was suppose to be a laugh and clapped.

Toph ran in. "we're taking the bear."

Mae just rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "What ever."

"Basco!" King Kui hugged his adored animal.

* * *

Iroh leapt in front of the two as Azula attacked. "I'll hold them off as long as I can." he yelled.

"Well hello Uncle." Azula practically cackled.

The water spirit nodded and ran with Katara to the Water fall.

Once they were gone Iroh stopped his attack making no eye contact with his nephew.

* * *

The spirit and Katara sat on Appa's head. Katara was sitting in front of Aang and The Spirit in front of Keana. Katara brought out the necklace used the water and healed Aang nothing happened. She chocked out a sob and held him his tattoo glowed and he grumbled smiling at Katara. He was fine but Keana. Everyone stared at the mysterious man. He stared at the Moon and shook his head.

The moons light shined into his hand and a small bottle appeared in the form of a crescent moon. He bended the water out and pulled Keana forward placing his hand over her wound and leaned her back. Her Unique tattoo's glowed white and faded. She gasped for air quickly opening her eye's they glowed a milky blue and then they were closed. The man looked at everyone his eye's seemed to change to a dark grey and so did the clouds. "Today the spirits grieve." and the moon was covered.

Katara nodded realizing who he was when she noticed the white circle tattooed on his Arm. "I'll watch over them, both." she bowed her head. La bowed back then glanced at Keana once more before disappearing.

"The earth kingdom, has fallen." Kui stated sadly.

"What are we going to do." Sokka whispered.

* * *

_I betrayed her_. "We betrayed Uncle."

Azula stood up from the Kings throne. "No Zuko, he betrayed Us." she smirked playing on her fragile big brothers emotions was going to be easy. "Father wants to see you." she circled him. "You are now the hero of the fire nation."

He looked away from his sisters evil glances. Falling further into his insecurities.

* * *

**Next up -The Pre- Awakening. -TOP**

_**(So obviously at least a month has gone bye….ill make it about a month or so.) I don't own…**_

**Prologue**-_**Zuko was still haunted bye the death of Keana, The betrayal of his Uncle, and the luxury he didn't deserve but everyday, every single day he began to believe what his sister told him. 'Uncle betrayed us, She killed herself, you deserve this you're the hero' and Everyday he felt over come with confusion, with the idea of suicide with the idea of…oh he didn't know so he just acted, followed, fought and at night he'd dream of Keana dying, of uncle not looking at him, Azula's evil smile and knowing looks. His sisters rants as a child and of his mother shaking her head in disapproval. **_

_**The King and his bear had left a while after. 'To see what is truly going on.' Hikoda and his men over-ran a fire nation ship and used it to their advantage. They were celebrating their great victory when Appa flew aboard. Their faces were solemn and the moon was suddenly hidden behind clouds. 'What's wrong.' he had asked the only reply he had gotten was Katara quiets sobs into her brothers shoulder. Appa's mourning grown and His men gently taking the body of the Avatar and A girl off the creature's head. Katara took care of the two, keeping them in the same room and healing their wounds and she'd cry and pray to La who would sometimes show up to see how Keana was doing. **_

_**Aang and Keana on the other hand where trapped in their own little world…that's where we begin.**_

A sweet sent tickled my nose it was the air a sweet fresh non polluted air. I opened my eye's and was blinded my a light. I held my hand up shading my eye's till they adjusted. Finally when everything came too I sat up. _Where am I_. I looked around just miles and miles of tall tan grass. When I rescanned my surrounds I caught sight of a tree that was not there before. I began to step forward when I noticed that I was dressed funny. I wore a golden band around my arm, I was barefoot and wore two thick golden anklets also I wore a dress Greek styled tan like wheat. With a loose gold chain belt around my waist. I felt my hair it seemed curlier than usual. "This isn't completely weird." I mumbled sarcastically continuing on my way to the huge tree.

It took for ever to get there but I made it crawling up the huge trunk and getting a view of what else was out there. It was beautiful just like a dream the perfect grass the beautiful birds the waterfalls and smells of fruit. _Maybe I'll find Aang_. I rushed off the trunk lifted my dress and ran through the tall grass.

Aang wandered the forest where he had awoken. _This looks nothing like the Spirit world_. A familiar Panda Forest Spirit Hai Bei bowed to him then walked bye. "Never mind." he scratched his head. _I'll just find a spot to meditate_. He came to a lake with a white rock in the middle and a waterfall in the back, Lotus flowers and water lilies floated around the lake gracefully. _That looks good, peaceful_. He walked to the shore of the lake and proceeded to walk across the water to the rock.

It was getting dark but the forest was soon full of amazing colors, glowing plants, fire flies. I walked down the path the grass lighting up where I stepped. Plants lit up when I lightly touched them. That's were I heard the waterfall.

Aang heard a rustling sound in the tree's he stared quietly. Then he heard a small Thud and an. "Ouch." suddenly his toe began to throb. He shook his foot quietly dealing with the pain. A girl in a dim golden colored dress stumbled through the brush. "Very graceful." he heard her mumble. She looked very nice.

I turned hearing a low chuckle my eye's flashed to the white rock. "Aang?" I called out.

"Keana." the shadow replied. He ran across the water. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"I have no idea I just woke up like this." I laughed looking at myself in the water, I shrugged twirling. "I kind of like it." it hung kind of loose in the front and completely showed off my back. "So what do you think?" I asked.

He blushed. "You look very attractive."

I laughed that's not what I meant but I didn't want to embarrass him more. "Thank you, you look nice too." I pointed at his flashy new clothes, they were the same color as mine but seemed to bring out his grey eye's. I stepped closer. Something was on his head, I reached my hand out and ran my hand threw his…"You have hair." I laughed.

"What!" he grabbed at his head feeling the velvet on his head.

"So, are we dead?" I asked sitting on a rock that wasn't there before.

Aang shook his head touching his hair. "I don't know, I've been to the Spirit world and this looks nothing like it."

"Well…..do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Fighting and meditating then….nothing." he whispered.

I hopped up from the rock/stump thing. "Maybe if we remember, we'll know what's going on?" Aang shrugged.

We spent the whole night thinking more like the week, sharing, remembering, blushing, talking. I even remembered the night at Niagara falls…but nothing happened well except that we still read each others minds and felt each others pain. Yet we were still here! It was daylight now I don't know how long it's been but it feels like weeks, and my brain was blank with no idea on what to do. "This isn't working." I sighed.

"I know." Aang groaned flopping onto a soft patch of grass letting the sun warm his body. I laid down next to him. "It's been like weeks!" I rolled over to face the air bender. "I'm getting bored." I sat up. "Let's explore maybe we'll find clues about this place."

Aang looked thoughtful for a second. "Please." I begged like a child I stood up and pulled his hand. "Come on Aang, there is nothing else to do!"

"We could practice.' he raised an eyebrow seductively…I laughed tapping his arm. "You make it sound so wrong, if you said that in front of people they would get the wrong idea."

"I know." he laughed. "I was just 'messing with ya.' isn't that how you'd say it?"

I raised my hands up. "Alright, you're right, sorry…good one, high five." I grabbed his hand and jumped up. "Let's go exploring." I jumped excitedly and tugged on his arm. "we have nothing to lose."

"Fine." he caved in hopping up and allowing me to drag him through the forest by his hand. "Maybe we'll find Peaches and Star fruit….on the same tree." I laughed.

"Star fruit?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"They smell sweet and they taste delicious." I let go of his hand to push through some brush. "No way." I ran over to the Star fruit/Peach tree in the middle of the forest. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Aang asked climbing up the tree picking a huge peach and biting into it. "So much better then Onions and Banana Juice."

I laughed. "you don't say." I joined him on the same branch picking a nice ripe star fruit. 'Smell this.' I placed it in front of Aangs nose. "Smells great." he took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" I snatched his peach jumped from the tree and ran. Aang ran after me.

I spun around holding the fruit behind my back I held up a finger. 'one bite.' it was delicious and sweet. "maybe one more." I teased taking another bite then running. Aang grabbed me using his mouth to grab the peach out of my hand. He twirled me around and we came to a stop at the edge of a cliff. He let me go and I walked forward to peer over the edge, the rock gave out my heart stopped but I was on land before I knew what had happened. "Let's not go here anymore." Aangs tone was serious with a hint of nervousness. I nodded slowly letting him walk me away. _Was that a sign_?

Every night when Aang was asleep I'd go to the edge throwing things off and watching them fall. I began wondering if…this is like the movie inception maybe I need to kill my self to wake up. Then I'd have nightmares of me tumbling down the rocky edge and seeing my body lying there eyes staring at me every time I'd wake up screaming and Aang would beg me to open my mind so he could see the dream. A while after that the world started to change the leaves fell, fruit died, the water fall trickled and everything felt grey, Our clothes became worn and faded. Neither of us slept right and I started to rethink my ideas about death.

"What's going on." Aang asked feeling my worry.

"Did your voice get deeper?" I asked trying to side step the question.

"I guess, But you didn't answer my question" he replied. Raising an eyebrow.

"The cliff." I whispered. Holding my knee's.

The Oh-Hell-No look on Aangs face was enough to know his answer. "No." he said sternly.

"But Aang." I ran a hand threw my hair. "Look at this place, it's falling apart. We are going to die sooner or later."

"We can't die if we are dead." he declared.

"But we are NOT dead." I replied waving my hands in front of his face. "This is our minds connected, our different view together as one." I ran both hands over my face. 'ugh' "Look a frog will hop bye in 5...4...3...2...1" a little green frog bounced past. "I don't know why it took me so long to realize it but I know it's right."

Aang shook his head. "Look at yourself, you're falling apart." he grabbed my arm and took me to the edge of the lake. "Look at yourself."

He was right my eyes were gloomy and dark I seemed paler and the black bags around my eyes didn't help. "Fine." it seemed to be night already.

"Just go to sleep, you need it." he pulled me down onto the grass. I nodded sleepily rubbing my eyes. "I guess your right."

Once Aang was fully asleep I sat up and left him the wind howled through the dead and dying tree's. It seemed windier at my cliff than usual but I ignored taking in the Air I made my way to the edge. _I have to do this_. I opened my arms and shuffled forward till my toes hung off the edge.

"Keana." Aang shouted. I quickly backed up.

"What. What." I shouted back.

"I wont let you do this alone." he slowly approached me and suddenly I could feel the fear in his mind. "It's going to be okay." I bit my lip. "Just Catch me." I leaned backwards and he quickly fell forward wrapping his arms around me we fell for what felt like forever and then….

* * *

The ship turned sharp sending everything rolling. Aang felt something land on him then a joyful laugh and quiet sob. "Holy chit….Aang." a voice whispered full of surprise.

He laughed feeling the weight lift he pushed himself up. "We made it….you were right." he held his breath and held his side. "Ouch."

"You're telling me." I breathed wincing and holding my side as well. "We're patched up pretty good." Aang turned around to say something but his eye's fell on something behind me. "We have to get out of here.' he whispered.

"Why." I replied just as softly.

"That." he said nodding his head in the direction behind me. I slowly turned and saw the red cloth with the black flame, flame….the drill had the same design. "This is a fire nation boat?" I nearly shouted jumping up biting my tongue in pain and leaning against the wall. Aang found his staff and hauled himself up right.

"C'mon lets go." he opened the door and grabbed my hand pulling me out. We staggered down the hall. "We need a healing session." I mumbled holding my side.

"Shh." Aang snapped spotting two shadows ahead. He let go of my hand and shuffled forward spotting the two fire nation guards he blasted them with air grabbed my hand and ran.

"Hey! You're awake." the guards shouted. Running after us. Aang and I crawled up scaled the stairs and came out to the deck where the lemur was being scratched by a soldier. "Momo?" Aang and I asked in unison.

"Aang! Keana!" A Familiar voice called our names.

"What is" I huffed.

"going on?" Aang finished.

"Now I feel like this is a dream.' I mumbled to Aang. He nodded rubbing his eye's.

"uh- oh somebody catch them they're gonna-." Toph warned as Aang and I fainted.

* * *

Zuko stared at the sky the moon hasn't shown itself since the night She died, They died but suddenly on this night the clouds separated revealing a Full moon he felt a flutter in his stomach. _Is she alive? _Or maybe that flutter was nervousnessToday he was going to finally see his father after four years.

"Aren't you cold?" Mae's bored voice broke the silence

"I just have a lot on my mind." he answered. "It's been so long since I've been home, since I've seen him, I wonder what's changed, How I've changed"

Mae frowned and yawned. "I asked if you were cold, not for your life story." she replied wrapping her arms around him then she kissed him. He kissed her back but his kiss was Chaste and didn't hold any emotion.

"Stop worrying." she whispered walking away.

He hung his head. _What more did I expect from her_. He leaned against the railing of the ship staring at the water…memories from being on the ship to Ba Sing Se filled his mind he rested his head on his arms. "What did you do."

* * *

Aang and I were slumped next to each other trying to get a grasp on what was going on. " Why are we on a fire nation ship?", "how did we get here?", "And. And…"

"whoa, you two need to relax." Katara stated calmly. "I like your hair."

"What! I thought that was just a dream!" Aang shouted running his hands over his head.

I laughed. "That never gets old." he scowled at me. "Hey, you look good, I've already said it once."

Katara looked at us confused. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions…What are you two talking about?"

"you wouldn't believe us if we told you." I replied apathetic.

"Try me." Katara crossed her arms stubbornly.

We explained everything except for the whole Cliff part. Katara stared at us like we were crazy.

"Alright, You two really need some rest." she stood up. "C'mon time for a healing session."

A man approached he looked young like late 30's or so. "Everything alright here?" he asked

"Everything's fine dad." Katara snapped.

Her dad looked hurt bye her reaction but pushed it aside. "Hi, I'm chief Hikoda, Katara's father." he held out his hand. Katara pushed it away. "They know who you are I said 'dad' didn't I?"

I kept my mouth shut looking away for a few seconds then ignored her attitude blaming it on 'mother nature'

Aang reached out his hand participating in a medieval hand shake. "I'm Aang. It's an Honor to meet you."

I held up one hand and held my stomach with the other. "I'm Keana. Nice to meet you…can you help me up?" I felt foolish to ask but my body was getting stiff.

Hikoda was frazzled by the question but helped her up in the end. After he left Katara reoffered the healing session "I'll catch up later." I waved them off.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked worried. I nodded.

"She's stubborn, don't push it." he laughed limping forward. I stuck my tongue out at him. He quickly returned it then disappeared down the stairs.

Hikoda approached his son. "So Sokka, what's the story with that girl?"

Sokka shrugged. "Honestly dad she just appeared one day." He looked at her. " but we owe her a lot She saved my life, and Tophs Life

* * *

"So…" Katara broke the silence. "How did you get out?"

Aang tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"That alternate universe." she bended out the water. "tell me where it hurts."

"We….we…lower." he groaned feeling the pain in his back slowly get stronger then fade. "We jumped off a cliff." he said quickly.

"What!" Katara quickly pulled the water out of Aangs back making him silently scream in pain and remembered.

* * *

I was staring out over the water when an excruciating pain washed over me. I slid to my knee's and everything seemed to go negative.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sokka asked kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"What's wrong?" he asked helping me up.

"Sokka tell me the truth." I looked him in the eye. He was nervous and I could tell. "Did I…We…err, Die?"

He was slow to reply and I knew right away. "How did we survive."

"So we didn't just pass out, we were gone, we were dead?" Aang leaned over holding his hands in his palms, tears poured from the corners of his eye's.

I cried into Sokkas Armor. Pure disbelief, shock, madness….all of these emotions weren't mine some of them were Aangs, my gut wrenched and my head throbbed. I looked at Sokka…"How did I live?" I asked.

"Some Spirit guy healed you." he replied as if he was still remembering the moment.

"Spirit guy?" I asked confused. Sokka nodded. "yeah, he healed you then disappeared, but you'll have to talk to Katara for more information."

I nodded slowly sniffling I laughed. "I'm really sorry I just broke down like that." I rubbed my arm. "It's embarrassing."

Sokka waved his hand. "nah, it's okay I probably cried like twice after that whole drill incident when the shock wore away."

I laughed. "Thanks Sokka." wiping the tears from my eye's I walked away just as Aang came up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked hugging him. "You know it's alright you haven't failed, like my favorite quote 'I have not failed, I've just found 10,000 ways that wont work-' Thomas. A. Edison."

Aang scoffed. "Thomas A. Edison wasn't the worlds only hope."

"You got me with that one." I sighed.

* * *

A crowd of people gathered behind the castle walls eyes wandering up the great tower that laid ahead dressed with the fire nation Insignia and awaited the surprise that was to be given bye Lo and Li. The music continued to echo then stopped. Fire erupted from the very top and all around. Two Ancient looking ladies stepped out into view looked over the crowd turned back to back walked to the farthest sides of the balcony and sat. Everything was quiet They then spoke.

"The clever and beautiful Princess Azula disguised herself as the enemy and joined the council of Earth Benders, in Ba Sing Se she found her brother and together they fought the Avatar….And the Avatar FELL!, the earth kingdom Fell!, Azula's agents quickly took over the city's Great Walls and brought them DOWN. The soldiers of the fire nation quickly swarmed the city and took over Ba Sing Se."

Azula smirked getting ready for her introduction. Lo and Li continued, "Now the hero's are home, Your Princess AZULA!" Azula walked forward and the crowd celebrated yelling and shouting their appreciation. "And after Four Long years your Prince has returned…..ZUKO!"

Zuko walked forward, guilty and angry he stepped forward listening to the cheer's he looked down over his people.

Sokka had a sit down with Everyone while we ate he explained about how we got here, the capture of the fire nation ship and where we were.

* * *

I stared at my bowl of food and then at the chopsticks then at my stomach. "ohh." I grumbled.

Aangs serious mood died for a few seconds as he busted out laughing. I glared at him. "It is NOT funny."

"You mean after all this time you never learned." he asked amused.

Everyone stared at us with an eyebrow raised. "Are we missing something?" Toph asked.

"No…well, kind of." I stuttered too embarrassed to tell. _Aang tell them_.

"She's never used chopsticks before." He whispered trying to control himself.

Everyone stifled laughs and I felt my cheeks flush. "Just let it out, I'm cool with it." the ship shook with laughter and I started to laugh to then I started to cry. "Ouch, hahaha, ouch." Katara quickly showed my how to hold them and I figured the rest out on my own. The moment was gone and everything was serious.

"So back to where we left off, what are we dong know?" Aang asked.

"We'll we've been going over a modified version of the invasion plan." Hikoda started.

"Sokkas invasion plan." Katara snapped.

That look from before crossed over Hikoda's face. "you're right Sokka's invasion plan."

I got so angry. But Aang stopped me. I sighed. _She doesn't know how hard he's trying or how lucky she is to have a father like him._

_**She has her reasons**__. _Was his reply_._

"We will still need the earth kingdoms armies."

"So we are planning a smaller invasion. A few of our closet friends from around the earth kingdom and stuff." Sokka shrugged. "We've already run onto pip squeak and the duke."

"Good to see you again Aang." The big guy who I assumed to be pipsqueak bellowed.

"And the best part is the eclipse isn't even the biggest advantage." Sokka leaned in. "we have a secret." he whispered.

:What's that?" I asked slurping up some noodles.

"You," he remarked happily.

I choked mid chew and Aang couldn't believe his ears. "me?"

"Yep. The whole world thinks your dead….isn't that great?" his question seemed rhetorical.

"The world thinks he's dead?" I asked placing my bowl at my side slowly standing up.

"How is that great?" he raised his voice "The world thinks I'm dead. That's Horrible"

"Well it's just that, the Fire nation wont be chasing us." he stepped forward. "So they wont be expecting us on the day of black sun, It's perfect."

"No, No, no." Aang groaned. "You don't understand, This is so wrong."

A horn blared distracting us. "Fire Nation.: someone yelled.

"I'll take them out, the Avatar is back." He whipped out his glider gripping his side in pain then proceeding.

"Whoa there cow boy." I grabbed his arm. "I understand what your going through. But you cant, not just yet."

"Hurry, Hide." Hikoda urged pulling on his fire nation cap. "Bato and I will handle this."

We hid in some cargo hold thing. "I hate not being able to do anything." Aang metioned.

"Hopefully you wont have to." Toph stated softly placing her hands and feet against the metal.

The men came aboard and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my blood.

"Commander, why are you off course…"

_Aang, seriously CALM DOWN_! I raised my eyebrows.

He rolled his eye's. **_I can't you don't know what it is like_…**

_What? You disappeared when the world needed you most and now you feel like you've betrayed the world again? I'm pretty sure i know because you thoughts ARE POUNDING AWAY AT MY BRAIN! _

Aang didn't respond. But Toph was yelling/ "They know!" and the Metal was crunching.

* * *

Zuko sat at the pond where his mother always went to feed the Turtle ducks. He ripped the bread and tossed the crumbs in. He smirked remembering when he was young and showed his mother how Azula fed the ducks. A shadow crossed over the pond and the ducks swam away in fear.

Azula stood in front of him. "You seem so down cast, has Mae gotten to you already?" she smirked. "Though Mae has been in a strangely Good mood."

"I haven't seen Dad in 4 years."

"So." she crossed her arms. _He's Just like mother, all about emotion_.

"I didn't capture the avatar!." threw his bread in the water.

"Who cares, the Avatar is Dead." she replied reading her brothers emotions. "Or is there a chance he survived?"

"No, there is no way that he survived." he replied staring Azula in the eye.

"We'll then I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." and with that she left.

* * *

Great we were in a high speed boat chase with fire balls and I had enough adrenaline for two people pumping in my veins. "nobody knows me, so I could help…" I whispered to Sokka.

"No, you and Aang are in horrible shape." Sokka put his arm out in front of us.

Aang sighed banging his head on his staff. I did the same thing against his shoulder.

We were surrounded by fog…"great I mumbled, now they can blindly fire at us."

A great ball of fire landed practically in front of us. "I cant just stand here." Aang ran out.

While Sokka caught Aang I snuck out. "Shouldn't you be hiding?" the earth bender asked.

"Yes." I replied. "so don't tell."

She laughed. "I like you new girl." The fog began to separate. "How are we?" Toph yelled.

"Nothing could get any worse." Sokka replied. Katara yelled his name as if saying 'no, you jinx' and Toph slammed her palm into her forehead.

"What wrong?" I asked Toph. Something came bounding out of the water straight up released a bone shivering screech/howl thing and looked at our ship. _OMG! _"I think I peed myself."

"The universe just loves proving me wrong!" Sokka whined.

"You make it too easy." Toph replied.

"What the hell is that!" i stuttered,

"hum i don't know an Underwater sea serpent that can kill us with the whip of his tail and did i mention that i cant swim." Toph replied sarcastically.

The fire nation made the mistake of hitting the monster. "idiots" I mumbled and the Serpent attacked their ship.

"Thank you Universe!" Sokka yelled his appreciation.

I sat in the armory pacing in front of the swords, It felt so strange to have Aang completely separate from me, I was finally feeling my own emotions and they were very depressing. "I can't believe I'm upset over a boy." I guess I do need a change. I grabbed a sword grabbed my hair and cut. It was now at the middle of my back. I pulled more hair over my face and proceeded with cutting bangs.

* * *

Zuko forced his nervous feet down the corridor he came to a rest in front of the huge fire nation curtain that lead to his father. He took in a deep breath and entered. The man surrounded by flames looked the same even if he looked to be only a shadow.

* * *

I suddenly felt like I needed to redeem myself, make this all right. "Aang." _shit. _I dropped the sword, placed the ring on my finger and ran ignoring the protest coming from my body. "You are so Prideful." I yelled. I ran up the stairs. He was already gone. "damn it, Damn it Damn it." I kicked the dirt and held my hair. I took of the cloak my kimono and puffy pants leaving me in an under shirt and jeans i kicked off my shoes as well. I was just about to jump over when someone grabbed me and pulled me down.

"Chief Hikoda." I asked dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" he asked giving me the strangest look.

"Aang, he just left…"I shook my head. "I don't want him to do anything stupid." I paced around infront of him. I began to tear in pain and frustration then it began to rain. "he's too prideful."

"What do you mean he left?"

"I mean he flew off." I made fluttering wings with my hands. "to seek redemption." I grabbed my bangs.

Katara came busting through the door. "Dad!" she yelled. The rain fell faster and heavier.

I walked away twisting the ring on my finger. I grabbed the banister and hopped up getting one foot over. Two translucent blue feet hovered in front of me. "Roku?"

* * *

Zuko bowed to his father, waiting for him to speak. "You have been away for a long time. I see that the wait of your travels have changed you."

_More than you know_. Zuko thought to himself.

His father stood. "You have redeemed yourself my son." I stepped from his pedestal. Zuko sat up to look at his father. "Welcome home my son."

* * *

"fine, fine, fine." I grumbled climbing off the banister and sitting on the freezing cold metal. I let the rain wash over me. "Roku, before you help Aang tell me, who saved me?"

"La" was his reply before disappearing. I rolled my eye's. "that was very helpful, thank you Avatar Roku."

I was walking around the side of the ship when I heard talking I peered around the side to see Katara and her father he was holding her in a loving embrace, it was heartfelt and honest. "I love you more than anything, you and your brother are my entire world." Katara continued to cry. "I thought about you two everyday when I was away and every night when I'd sleep I'd stay up all-night missing you."

I continued to watch as if studying what a true father was suppose to be, how they wee suppose to act. I held my hand over my heart and looked up to the sky. "mom, I miss you so much."

* * *

Zuko's father paced around in front of him. "Zuko." the prince winced when his father said hid name it sounded so, evil. "I am proud because you and your sister captured Ba Sing Se, I am proud because when faced your traitorous uncle you captured the enemy, and I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment." The fire Lord circled his son. "You slayed the Avatar."

_What! _"What did you here?" he asked keeping his head down.

The Fire Lord smirked. "Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and veracity. At your moment of truth."

Zuko scowled. _What is she planning_? After being dismissed he stormed down the hall and to her room. Two guards blocked him.

"step aside." he ordered.

"We can't let you the Princess is….indisposed at the moment." one of the guards said clearing his throat.

"what?" Zuko asked having no idea what the guard was inferring.

"She has company."

Zuko rolled his eyes like he cared. "Just step aside." he busted through the doors and entered her room. "why did you do it?" he asked.

Azula pushed the guy off of her and sat up. "Your going to have to be more specific." she suggested dropping the sheet was wrapped in and slipping her robe on. "and I know mom taught you how to knock."

Zuko looked Azula in the eye. "Why did you tell father I killed the Avatar."

"Can't this wait till morning." she asked.

"No, it cant."

She dismissed the man in her bed, "Come back afterwards." she ordered and he gladly accepted. "fine" she leaned against her bed post looking at her nails. "You seemed so worried about how father would treat you so I decided to help you out." she gave him an imitation smile. "like the good little sister I am."

Zuko walked forward waving one fist forward. "Tell me the real reason. You have another motive."

"Please Zuko." she rolled her eyes walking past him and stretching. "What could I possibly have in mind by giving you all the glory." She spun around flashing a devious smile. "Unless, the Avatar was somehow alive, then all of that glory would turn to shame." she walked to her bed loosening her robe. "but you said yourself, that would be 'impossible'."

Zuko spun around and stormed out. "Sleep well Zuzu." Azula called out to him.

* * *

Aang held onto a log in the middle of a stormy sea. "I failed again." he rested his forehead against the wood. Lightning cracked above him causing him to look up. "Roku?"

Avatar Roku floated in front of him. "You have not failed. Aang"

"Yes I did, the world thinks I'm dead again, they'll think I've abandoned them and I'm losing this war, I letting them all down."

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world Aang it is me."

Aang looked at Roku. "What?"

"I should have predicted this war and stopped it you have inherited my problems and my mistakes…it is because of all this that Keana is even here. "Roku looked at Aang eyes drooping with sorrow. "and I believe you two are now destined to redeem me."

"I don't know." Aang whispered. A light shined down onto him and a voice whispered. "You've already saved the world Aang."

Aang looked up. _Yue? _Yue smiled at him. "and you can do it again, you have people here with you to fight with you, you have Sokka, Katara, and know you have Keana your not alone in this." she smiled. The rain stopped.

"You're right I can't give up." Aang let go of the log with one hand and began to conjure up the sea.

"oh and Aang." Yue fell gracefully in front of him. "this is for Keana, there are many things she still does not know, but keep her close." 'She gave him a small wrapped package. He nodded tucking it into his belt.

Yue helped him bringing in the tide and setting it on the right course.

* * *

The rain came to a complete halt and the moon was shining bright. I was taking in the salty air and moos rays when I could feel him, it was a pulling force. "Hey!" is shouted. "I know where Aang is!"

In the blink of an eye we were flying over the water on Appa searching for Aang. We finally came across an island forming around a volcano and it was somewhat beautiful because it was shaped like a crescent moon. " Down there." when we got there Aang was petting Momo. Katara fell to her knee's embracing him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He hugged her back and stood up. "We have a lot to do."

"I know but we have help." Katara smiled.

_Katara and Aang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_. I sung to him in my head. He blushed. And everyone hugged. I watched them all. _I kind of wanted what they had_.

"This hug feel's light." Sokka remarked.

"you don't say." Toph added.

I was leaning against Appa scratching my head. "Are we thinking the same thing?" Katara asked.

I was surrounded and enclosed inside of a group hug. I blushed. "err, thanks." I mumbled not knowing what else to say.

Toph turned to Aang. "Oh and do not think that just because we are in the Fire Nation means you're not training."

Aang smiled. "But what about the invasion?"

"We're joining up with Chief Hikoda and everyone on the day of the eclipse." I answered smirking. _My first solar eclipse_.

Something caught Toph's attention she pulled a badly beaten staff from behind her. "It's your staff."

Aang grabbed it. "It's okay, it's better that people don't know that I am alive."

I smiled at the Air bender, he was definitely becoming a hero. He jumped up onto the Volcanic rocks and slammed his Staff into the ground. We watched it burn away to nothing. I smiled at him placing a hand on his shoulder. He handed me a small package.

_**What is it? **_I asked grabbing it.

Aang shrugged. _The Moon spirit gave it to me_. _She said it was for you_.

I pulled the single string and it opened. I shoved it back in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked staring at the necklace. It was beautiful it was a gold crescent moon necklace and inside it held a clear blue stone. I shook my head.

"That's my mother necklace Aang." I wrapped one hand around my waist and the other being used as a head rest. "I saw her buried with that necklace on."

* * *

**The End of this chapter, Yes…ummm Happy New Year have fun and keep reading its good for ya! Lol stay out of trouble because I know I wont xD -TOP**


	24. Chapter 24: Hot Stuff

**Um, Hello everybody I feel like I am using a lot of a word for word thing here so I am going to try and spice my story up and stray far but not too far from the episodes. (Thank you netflix) Also I'd be exstatic if I could get a review I need the opinions pretty PLEASE! All in all I thank my followers(xD followers makes me sound like a cult leader) and introduce you two the next chapter. -TOP**

**

* * *

**

(I'm listening to head lock by Imogen Heap. Song should end with the dream.)

"Keana." The beautiful voice called to me. I turn my head a smile escaping my lips.

"Mom." I reply confused, I am too excited to realize that it's a dream.

"Come here." She slowly kneels down, her beautiful dress pooling around her, her long black hair spilling down her right shoulder dressed with flowers and jewels. She kneels arms outstretched. "Come." she whispers.

I run, Slow motion. I get no where. "Mom!" then I'm in her arms, her warm embrace filling me with Love. Oh how I missed that feeling. The feeling of being safe.

"I love you." her magical voice tickles my ear and sends me into fit of happiness, but this isn't real and I know it.

I must be dreaming. I don't want to wake up. I take in her sweet fragrance jasmines and lilac the smell of a crisp winter night. We stand dance around each other laugh and smile the world is white except for small plots of colors holding objects like chairs and a table, pillars holding vase's .

I like this place it's simple. She gives me a look and begins to twirl and dance. I follow. Mom and I used to do this all the time when I was younger. I pirouette and continue in circles then stop on one toe leaning forward and tilting until my hand almost touched the ground. Fingers lightly grasp my chin and lift my face to hers.

"You've mastered becoming water." she would say. I return to position smiling at the compliment. "Now be like the moon."

I never understood till now. I sway, twirl, tug myself left and right falling to my knee's spinning and jumping up, I continue twirling and then I'm caught in someone's arms.

"Zuko?" He smiled and my heart sank. I miss his touch. He drags his fingers slowly down my side, nose grazing my cheek he twirls me to face him, I am breathless his hands caress my body running all over my shoulders and sides fingers burning with desire. He kisses my neck, I pull away but he has my arm and pulls me back into him. I sway getting him to move with me. I Love this.

Then, I fall into a field, it is quite beautiful.

Sitting up I realize its like the nirvana video for heart shaped box, the flowers are separated and fake. They look the same like poppy's but ranging in color. The sky and clouds are absolutely perfect like Computer Graphics or an Alien Dimension. I relax falling into the fake grass, I am healing. I roll over grabbing something shiny its my moms necklace.

I'm back in the white world dancing the next I'm putting on the mystical pendant. I will keep this forever.

"It is for you now." She tells me smoothing my hair. "It's special."

"Ï know" I whisper

I nod holding it in my hand. There is a tugging of my body getting stronger and I begin to be pulled level after level. "MOM!" I yell out of instinct. It's pointless, useless who is going to help?

"Shh." whispers kissing my forehead and disappears.

I fall through different levels like Alice in wonderland. I flip and tumble a feeling that I remember from the cliff.

I grasp the pendant and relax allowing myself to fall into oblivion. I think I am finally alright with everything, I will always love Zuko but he made his choice and my mother will always be in my heart, my job now is to just be here and help Aang and to save this world from chaos.

I wake up.

* * *

Zuko walked down the dim lit corridors.

"You again." the guard yelled. Zuko continued to approach him. "You cant be here-" Zuko slammed the guard up against the wall.

"I'm going in for a visit, you are going to stand watch and not tell anyone…got that?" he threatened letting go of the guard and walking away.

He entered his Uncles prison chamber. Iroh sat on the mat facing the wall in front of him. Zuko approached the cage. "Uncle it's me." he removed his hood. Iroh turned so that his back was facing his nephew.

"You brought this on yourself." he spoke low. "We could have returned together you could have been a hero."

Iroh snapped his head to the side he couldn't listen to this, everyday he lived with images of Keana's death of the Avatar's death.

"You have no right to judge me." Zuko seethed. "I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se and you are a fool for not joining me." he waited for his uncle to reply. He growled kicking up a chair and sending it into flames. "You are a crazy old man!" he yelled.

Iroh spun around. "I did not kill the girl I loved, I did not destroy Peace, you my nephew have become lost." and with that he returned to his original position.

"She Chose her own fate!." he yelled. Fire escaping his lips.

"You could have saved them both." Iroh whispered.

Zuko froze taking in a deep breath. "Shut UP!" he yelled. "you don't know what you are talking about." he stormed out of the cell slamming the door behind him. He knew the truth, his uncle was right.

**

* * *

**

I sat up opening my clenched hand. My mothers necklace laid in my palm. I looked around. how'd I get up here. Last Thing I remember: I was so troubled by all of this I had ended up going out to the middle of the sea throwing my mothers necklace into the water and trying to take my life. I remember sinking and wondering why it was so peaceful underneath. I stared into space. "La" I mumbled

stuffing the necklace in my pocket.

"You should stop trying to kill yourself." I jumped hearing the strange voice.

"You should stop getting in the way." I growled spinning around to face who ever was behind me even though in truth I wanted to thank him.

"sorry Can't it is my job to protect you." he replied.

I rolled my eyes hopping off of Appa. "I don't need protecting"

"Not what I was told" he replied standing behind me.

I spun around pinning him up against the wall. "You sound whinny for a 200 thousand year old boy."

He pushed my hand away. "That's because I'm not 200 thousand years old, the old spirit just became elder, the one that saved you." He pointed at me. Then at himself. "I'm new got the calling while you were drowning and I am far from a boy."

I scoffed walking away. "What ever."

I walked out of the cave arguing with the new La who doesn't like being called that, no he wants to be called Zander or something else. "Your the new La and for how ever Long I feel like it I'll call you La or Noob or retard or which ever is suitable like right now I will call you -Annoying little toad who doesn't know when to Go AWAY."

"I'm annoying?" he laughed. "I didn't ask to be your baby sitter. I guess the spirits were so annoyed with your behavior they sent me along to watch you and make sure you wont do anything stupid."

The others were sitting around the fire watching this little charade. "Who's he?" Katara asked. Aang shrugged. "The new La from what I can tell" Katara nodded letting out a little. "huh."

Toph laughed leaning back. "Dinner and a show."

Sokka nodded head moving left and right following the argument between the two.

"Go back to your ocean because I don't need you." I shot back crossing my arms.

"I have a job to do whether you like it or not I am staying right here." he replied stubbornly.

I felt my knuckles go white and my nails dig into the flesh of my palm. "fine stay there." I turned on my heel and proceeded to walk away. The earth came up and shackled his feet to the ground.

Toph busted out laughing everyone turned to face her, she stopped. "What?" she shrugged. "Oh, C'mon look at those two" she looked at La or the new La. "I bet he wont last a week."

Sokka looked at his little earth bending friend. "Ill take that bet."

"Sokka" Katara whispered slightly ashamed of her brothers rudeness. She glared at Aang when he said he was in. she shrugged. "Well I think the new La will make it." she stated proudly shaking her head.

Toph sat forward sighing she felt the earth. "Maybe."

**

* * *

**

Zuko busted through the doors and down the hall. I know what will make me sleep better at night, knowing the Avatar is truly dead. He threw his hood back on and escaped over the palace wall.

**

* * *

**

"Hey" Aang sat down next to me, looking out over the water.

I looked at him and sighed resting my head in his lap. He rested his arm over my shoulder. "I just lost it, for those three days everything was just upside down."

"I know how you felt." he replied rubbing my arm.

I laughed. _I bet you did_. Then a funny thought passed my mind. "You went to school today?"

Aang laughed. "Yeah it was cool, I've never been to school before."

I sat up staring deep into his eye's. "You're kidding right?"

He nodded. "I learned all I needed to know from the Monks, plus the schools here don't even teach the right stuff."

"Can I come to school with you?" I raised an eyebrow. "I would love to see how they teach, in the fire nation."

**

* * *

**

"You know I have the strangest feeling that Aang was lying about the river." Sokka murmured rubbing his chin.

Toph rolled her eyes plucking a pebble from the ground and tossing it at His head. "You're still obsessing over that, Just go to sleep or work on the invasion plan."

Sokka frowned rubbing the side of his head. "Fine."

"Pst, you earth bender." The 'new La' whistled from where he was stuck.

"Hey, New Guy." Toph jeered pointing a thumb at herself. "This Earth Bender has a name and until you learn it, you can stay there."

He sighed watching as the earth bender disappeared inside of a rock tent. "Great" he complained crouching down. The Earth sank from his feet and sent him falling backwards on his butt. There was a shuffling noise coming towards him then it stopped, he looked up. Keana stood in front of him. The way the fire glowed casting a strong shadow, she looked strong, powerful her features were hard yet relaxed just looking at her sent a feeling of Hope through his bones. Something moved in front of his face and he realized she had a hand outstretched towards him, he grabbed it and she helped him up. "Thank you-" but she was already gone disappearing into the cave, Zander watched her go and turned Vanishing into the waves.

**

* * *

**

He could feel the fire in his blood as the sun slowly awakened. He felt oddly rested, as if nothing wrong ever happened. Zuko opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling no guilt.

"Morning."

Zuko jumped up out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Who are you?" he asked taking a few more steps back.

The female sat up in his bed she wore just a shirt, her skin stuck out against the white. "Zuko?" she asked confused. She brought her slender hand up to her chest. "It's me, Keana."

He shook his head in disbelief. It looked like her, the long curls, the bronze skin, the blue eyes. It spoke like her, the strange accent the sweet melodic voice." She slid off the bed and approached him.

"No." Zuko held up a hand 'don't come any closer.' The girl who claimed to be his dead girlfriend sat on the edge of his bed.

"Zee, are you okay?" she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear like she always did. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Zuko rushed forward and picked her up in his arms. She feels so real. That laugh, he looked at her, why was she laughing?

"What's wrong?" she pulled him down to sit on the bed, kneeling behind him she kissed his cheek.

"Nothing." he mumbled taking in her touch.

"Are you sure." she whispered sliding around so that she sat on his lap.

"Just a strange dream." he replied as she pushed him back onto his bed and kissed him.

She kissed him passionately trailing down to his ear. "Was it about you killing me?" she whispered cynically. Zuko pushed her off of him and sat up. "Who are you for real?"

"Who do you think?" She growled cocking her head to the side. "You killed me Zuko, betrayed me"

"I didn't kill you." he whispered.

Keana stepped forward blood trickling down the side of her lip, eyes gone white. "No, but you were just a guilty." she spat clothes becoming mangled and torn. "You couldn't imagine what I was feeling, the pain 10x worse than when it hit Aang" the room erupted into flames, earth shackled Zuko too the wall. Keana stood in front of him head twitching left and right. "And now you try to make sure the job is done, sending him you want to feel forgiveness, you want to forget, you don't want to hurt but you do this... It will hurt you more because you know Zuko, You can feel it" she whispered into his ear.

Zuko shouted sitting up in his bed, he was covered in sweat he fell forward head in his hands. Warmth trickled from his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**(I don't own Alarm Call-by Bjork)**

I sat on the rock waiting for the Sun to rise I quietly sung to myself. " I have walked this earth and watched people. I can be sincere and say I like them. It doesn't scare me at all. You can't say no to hope, Can't say no to happiness " I wiggled my head to the music in my mind. "I want to go on a mountain-top. With a radio and good batteries. And play a joyous tune and Free the human race, From suffering" I climbed higher up the rocks just watching as the sun peeked over the horizon. "I'm no fucking Buddhist But this is enlightenment. It doesn't scare me at all." The Sun rose showering the shore with golden light. "This is an alarm-call So wake-up, wake-up now and it doesn't frighten me" I continued humming occasionally breaking the silence, I swayed bathing in the warm rays.

"You are a strange one."

I jumped sliding off the rock and tumbling down, I sat up all bumped and bruised. "Jeezus Christ!" I shouted.

The new La stared at me. "ARE YOU OKAY?" he shouted down laughing.

"What the hell is your problem, you don't just sneak up on people." I slammed my hands into the rock and pulled it down sending La tumbling down.

"Ouch you psycho." he yelled tripping over the rubble.

Sokka groaned hair a mess. "Can you guys keep it down?" he yelled to the bickering benders.

"No" they shouted in unison then went back to arguing.

"Fine, Fine" He sat up rubbing his eyes, Toph stepped from her cave cracking her back and knuckles.

She slouched over shaking her hair. "Morning" she yelled to La and Keana. The reply. "You are really stupid and immature for a water spirit"

"New water spirit and I still know a heck of a lot more than you." He replied.

"Oh really?"

Toph waved her hand. "Okay, I'll just be over…here" she walked away from the noise and to were Sokka was.

Katara stumbled from around the corner and sat down with the others. "Is this the way it is always going to be?" she asked rubbing her face. Everyone just groaned. Aang landed in front of them.

"Good Morning Hot men" he smiled holding a pile of clothing in one hand. Everyone grumbled there Mornings and went off on there own ways. "Okay?" he turned around hopping across the rocks he landed between Keana and La.

"Here." Aang placed the clothes in Keana's hands, he spun around on one heel. "Hello new La"

The water spirit grimaced and walked away. I rolled my eyes answering Aangs question. "Don't bother."

"Okay?" Aang shrugged. "We leave in a few."

* * *

I felt weird, I tugged at my collar. "I cant breath in this." Aang laughed.

Stop being nervous. He laughed again, sending all of his energy to me.

Thanks. I sighed relaxing. Right before the gong rang Aang taught me a few simple things like their greeting and pledge, I tied my hair up in a high pony tail. Aang saved me a spot across from him and sat, I waited till everyone was seated to enter the room, The teacher looked at me and honestly she scared me with that drooping face and evil eye, not to mention the mole above her lip and the hairs on it.

Aang bit his lip trying not to laugh at Keana's thoughts and feelings.

"And who may you be?" she ask standing up.

I stammered and then quickly bowed placing my knuckle to my palm. "Good Morning" I stuttered. "I am….Kana- Yes- I am Kana from the Colonies" With one fluid movement she was in front of me, circling me, examining me. "So they sent another, At least you have manners"

"Thank You" I mumbled not knowing whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Hmph" she scoffed, "Sit there next to the other Colonist, maybe you can teach him a few things about etiquette."

"Can I hit him if he misbehaves?" I asked raising a brow.

She shot a look at me, I shrank back, her lips curled back into a smile. "An enthusiast, Very Well"

I smirked taking my spot across from Aang. _Now listen here Head Band I'm in control_.

We were dismissed to music class and I was faced with Instruments I have never, ever seen. Aang Help me out here. I tapped my leg staring at the array of bizarre shapes.

"Ms. Kana please choose an instrument or I will give you one" The Music teach glowered.

"Your choice teach…" I mumbled, everyone began to gasp as he walked to the back of the room, fiddled through a closet of stuff. He spun around holding a cloth. "Here" he pulled the cloth off revealing a "Guitar."

"You can play this Six string abomination called an instrument" he laughed and so did half the kids in the class.

"Are you serious?" I asked holding it in my hands.

The teacher gave me a smug look as if he was trying to make my first day here miserable. I shrugged 'okay' stuck my leg out resting the guitar on my leg I fiddled with the pegs until I felt it was right.

"Now play it." he smirked. "In front of the class."

* * *

Zuko paced around his room, breaking tables and busting chairs against the wall. "Damn it." he yelled scorching the wall. He grabbed at his hair. _I finally get everything back and I don't want it. Why do I feel like this_! He Leaned against the sliding down till he sat on the floor.

The guards sat outside of his doors. "Well, I guess his temper hasn't changed." one of them mumbled. The guard on the other side laughed. The doors flew open and Zuko stepped out seething. "Send the maids." he ordered and left stomping down the hall.

Zuko dashed through the halls and down the stairs around the corners just waiting for some or thing to distract him. Mae came from around the corner. "Hey" she called out to him. Zuko walked right up to her and kissed her releasing all of that anger.

"Well hello to you too" She laughed voice full of raspy passion.

"Let's go to the rocks." He whispered grabbing her by the wrist and walking away.

Mae ran with him. "Zuko, your hurting me." she exclaimed tugging her hand from his.

"Sorry" he grumbled never breaking stride, Mae rubbed her wrist but followed anyway.

* * *

When classes rang out Aang and I were immediately surrounded. Some how we became the biggest rule breakers in school bye dancing and showing up a teacher. _Yes my guitar skills are amazing_!

I finally knew how celebrities feel and we loved it. Aang and I basked in the glory answering questions and stuff. A girl approached us she was about Katara's height or taller. "Hi Kuzon, Hi Kana, I really liked they way you played that instrument it was really pretty."

"hmm," I said not realizing she was there. "Um, Thanks it was nothing I just cant belive he called it an abomination." I laughed. She turned to Aang smiling.

"Hey, Angi" Aang smiled back. I smirked elbowing him in the side. He blushed.

Angi fiddled with her thumbs. "I really liked those…Dance moves."

Aang was so nonchalant to the fact that she was hitting on him. "Maybe I could show you sometime."

This ignorant voice came booming out of no where. "You ain't gonna be showing my Angi anything." Some kid, I'm guessing an old friend of Aangs came bounding through the crowd. "She's my girlfriend"

Is this guy serious? I asked folding my arms.

_I guess, he thinks I like Ang_i. Aang replied dodging the kids fist by seconds.

"Hey" I yelled at the kid trying to hit Aang. "not cool, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

He spun around swinging at me. "This has nothing to do with you new girl." he spat.

I raised an eyebrow. _This has everything to do with me Asshole_. I grabbed him bye the arm and spun it so I was twisting it behind his back. " What was that?" I whispered in his ear. Before he could reply I kicked his leg out from under him. "Apologize to Kuzon" I ordered patting his back.

* * *

What the hell was i thinking, Fighting in school! I grabbed at my hair.

Aang and I walked into camp feeling very embarrassed. I could his cheeks burn red and I bet he could feel mine.

"How was school" the new La mocked hoping off a rock and landing in front of me.

"not now." I grumbled. I looked at Aang. "How do we ask?"

"Nicely I guess." Aang replied with a nervous laugh.

"Hey Sokka and Katara, We need to talk to you." I mumbled walking into the cave.

Zander followed the two. _No time for arguing, is she sick_.

"Hm, What's up?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Yeah how was school, did you find out about the 'secret river'?" Sokka replied more sarcastic than sweet.

Aang laughed scratching the back of his head. Then we both in unison said. "We kind of got into a lot of trouble at school and they want to meet our parents so we though maybe you two could pretend to be our parents…he-he"

"You two got into trouble at school- bahaa!" Sokka busted out laughing holding his flat stomach. "The Avatar got into trouble at school." he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hilarious."

"Yeah well we need someone to be our parents or at least Aang because according to them Aang and I aren't related." I smirked spinning on my heel. "Alright La looks like you are my parental guardian for the night"

He took a step back. "Over my dead body, I am not being your Father and I am not wearing fire nation clothing."

"Too bad" I shrugged. "It is your job to protect me and keep me safe, so far I am in trouble and now you kind of have to help me out." I walked up to him patting his muscled arm. "Suit up" I winked walking away laughing.

Everyone looked at him. "What" he spat.

"She just made you her bitch." Toph mumbled walking bye.

"Toph-" Katara hissed.

"What, I'm 15 you really can't control me anymore."

"So Katara." replied crossing her arms. "You are still just a young-."

"Oh, please I've done so much more than you in a life time heck on those basis's I'm probably more of a woman than you."

"You call getting yourself almost killed - becoming a woman." Katara yelled.

"No I call having-" Sokka ran grabbing Toph by her waist he picked her up and covered her mouth.

"Ah-whoa that's enough for the two of you- you silly gooses, Katara you stay and here and cool off and ill talk to Toph." Sokka said really fast as he ran with Toph out of the cave and down to the shore.

I sat arms crossed with my back to La as he got dressed, I heard a sigh of disgust and an unpleasant. "You can look."

I wanted to say something man, but my hormones got the best of me, I choked noticing La wasn't half bad looking… "Um" I stuttered.

"What." he hissed. I snapped back into reality.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." I commanded walking away.

"Oh, what no sly remark?" he asked following me tugging at his fire nation clothes.

I stopped slightly turning my head so he could just see me. "not yet." I smirked walking off.

* * *

Zander scowled at Keana one last time before we entered the headmasters room.

The headmaster looked at La raising a questionable eyebrow. "Thank you for coming Mr. …."

"Shui, Zander Shui and you already know my" He paused glowering at me. "My sister Kana. From her big, fat headed mistake that only a fool would make."

I bit my lip glaring at him then, looking around the room patting my lap. _Oh you are so asking for it_. The headmaster ignored me turning focus back to my 'brother'.

"Yes well from what I can tell, The teachers are quite fond of you. Even Ms. Waru" He crossed his long wrinkled fingers and slid forward into a threatening position. "What ever was the cause of your misbehavior and we can only assume it was the other colonist I am willing to forget this ever happened as long as you never do it again."

_Heads up_. I warned. _The Principal blames you for everything_. I looked at the head master. "It wasn't any of Kuzon's fault he didn't even touch the kid."

He waved away my question. "Nonsense, in this school you do not have to stick up for others. Now Sit."

I quickly took my place releasing an inward sigh. I bowed my head.

"We apologize for any misbehaviors, I will have a strong talk with my sister here." Zander nodded standing up.

I stood as well, he shot me a worried glance. "I apologize Headmaster for any inconveniences and please from the depths of my heart go easy on the other colonist…he's a bit slow." I turned to La bowing. "Oh I'm so sorry BIG brother, Please forgive me I never meant for any of this to happen. Forgive me" I jumped up hugging him tight, hands heating up against his back. He yelped quickly apologized and we left.

When we stepped out the door I couldn't believe my eyes, Sokka was wearing the funny beard and Katara was pregnant. She's definitely motherly.

"Good Luck." I sighed grabbing La by the hand and heading out.

The head master sat back rubbing his temples. "Thank you for coming Mr. and Ms. …"

"Fire!" Sokka bellowed low twirling the end of his fake mustache. "And this is my wife Sapphire."

Katara waved resting her hands on her fake pregnant belly. "Sapphire Fire nice to meet you."

Sokka sat back in his chair arms crossed legs spread.

The head master sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. ….Fire." he held his brow. "I am aware of you'r 'special' circumstances."

Katara and Sokka looked at each-other confused. "Yes circumstances." Katara giggled holding a hand over her mouth.

But Just because your son is slow doesn't change my views on him Mr and Mrs...Fire." he raised a bushy white eyebrow. "Kuzon has been enrolled here for two days and has already caused trouble not to mention encouraging it amongst another student., arguing in history class, disrupting music and ruffling up my star student."

Katara placed a hand on her chest._Slow?_ "Oh my, That sounds nothing like our Kuzon."

"That's what any Mother would say ma'am. None the less you've been…warned and if he acts up again he will be sent to reform school." He slammed his hands into his desk and leaned in towards Aang. "That means shoveling coal. Do you understand?"

Sokka leaned forward hands on his thighs. "Don't you worry Mr. Head Master I'll straighten this boy out," he looked at Aang. "Young man when we get home you are going to get the punishment of a life time."

* * *

Zander sat over the water staring at his hand, the one Keana held. He shook his head, Y_ou are not allowed to fall for the girl, the Avatar…she's crazy_. He clenched his hand. The arth gave out beneath him and he landed in a mud filled ditch. "Damn it."

"Hey Toph!" I yelled hopping over a rock and landing next to her. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Starved." she laughed. I tossed her some jerky and she dug into it. I sat next to her eating some strange rice cake thing, for some reason meat just wasn't my thing anymore. "Have fun while we were gone?" I asked with a yawn.

Toph answered between bites. "Did what any normal blind girl does…watched the sky, played in the water, read a few scrolls."

I laughed. "You're not missing out on anything especially with this invasion coming up, blood is something you are lucky you cant see." The scene from when I helped save Toph popped into my head all of that blood swirling in the healing water.

"Very Lucky" I whispered. Two fingers snapped in front of me allowing me to fall from my trance.

"Got a little spacey there Skip." Toph laughed.

"Sorry-" I froze as La waltzed by grumbling and stripping off his fire nation shirt and clothes, he was covered in muck from head to toe. "You are dead, You ditch me and then you literally dump me into a mud filled ditch."

"Isn't that what ditching is?" I asked innocently.

Toph smirked. "Classic" we hit our knuckles together.

He smirked, Laughing and shaking his head. "You know this-this is war, right?"

"Sure thing." I laughed sarcastically. "good luck."

Aang walked up to Keana and Zander who were just glaring at each-other. "We're having a dance party." he announced.

"A what!" We yelled in unison. Then glared at each other again.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

Toph just walked bye. "While you two love birds where to busy looking deeply into each-others eye's."

"Ew." We both growled. Toph laughed. "Can't fool the earth bender, i know what you're feeling."

I huffed. "If i see you near water, i'll set you on fire."

La stared at her. "That makes no sense, I am water!"

"She's going to bath and she knows you're water...get it?" Aang asked.

La rubbed his chin. "Oh, she really does not like me does she?" he mumbled.

Aang snickered. "Actually it's quite the opposite."

"What?" He asked blushing.

I stared at myself in the water with a sigh. I created my own mini hot tub in one of the shallow pools. _I mean he does have nice eye's_.

I laughed but it wasn't funny...not to me but to, _AANG!_ i hissed closing my mind off to only me.

I turned bright red. "Hey." I jumped the water droplets on my hand turning into deadly pellets.

Katara dodged them stealthily. "sorry" she cringed. "I was just bringing you some extra clothes."

I looked up into her ocean blue eye's. "Thank You and I'm Sorry." I shrugged i. "care..to eh, Join?"

Katara looked at the hot spring like water. "It's safe, I made it myself." I smirked.

She squealed. "You made a hot spring! Traveling with you is going to be the greatest!."

* * *

"Hey were'd all the girls go?" Sokka asked looking around. "It's seriously too quiet."

"Are you kidding, No Keana is pretty amazing." Zander laughed laying down.

"Sure." Sokka replied sarcastically. "Like you don't purposely start fights with her."

"They're bathing." Aang replied lighting some more candles by hand.

"Really?" Zander rubbed his chin. "Together..."

"Dude my sister is in that tub." Sokka frowned.

"Well Katara is attractive." Aang started.

"Aang!" Sokka screeched

* * *

"Dancing Must be different out here."

"I could show you some moves." Katara replied.

sure I raised a flat in the middle of the water. "Show me."

She jumped up on the stage and started dancing funny infusing water bending and random kicking. I stood up with her trying to follow. "Well this is different."

"How do you dance in your world?" Katara asked wiping her hair from her face.

"For a party we dance like um this." I rolled my hips around. (Idk-like Shakira in When ever where ever, with out the mud scene) "Bubbly like the water in this pool." I jumped up swaying my hips and putting my hands in the air. (lol nodding my head like yeah) I swung my head left to right. "Be free fluid like the water." I started humming When ever Where ever by Shakira.(yeah i know lol T_T).

"Before things changed, in high school we danced like this...we knew how to get a guy to blush."

Toph laughed. "All Princess needs to do is look at Aang for him to blush."

I looked at the lonely bender. "Come here you." i laughed pulling her up to dance.

Drums echoed from what seemed to be the cave, I went with the beat. Bum-Bum-Bum. I moved my hips left, back, right.

"C'mon Toph let your hair down, loosen up i can feel it in you."

* * *

"We have the music and the Students should be here soon, where are they?" Sokka grumbled.

Aang groaned still lighting candles. "I thought this would be faster."

"I'll get them." Zander(La) replied running from the punch bowl he made.

"Oh no ya don't" Replied Sokka.

"I'll get them." Sokka marched forward to the beat of the rapidly moving practice music.

He froze. The drums stopped. So did we. "with the beat." i laughed. We moved our hips in unison to the single beat of each drum. Bum-Bum-Bum, Ba-Bum-Bum- Bam. The faster drum picked up and Toph jumped in the middle of our triangle she was laughing and jumping She jumped shaking her little hips then shimming, in a small circle.

"Where is Sokka?" Zander grumbled. The music was getting louder now. He went to find Aang.

Aang walked down the shore and around the corner, the music echoing from the cave. "Sokka Come o-" He froze it was almost picture perfect Katara's smiling face, white teeth and blue eye's, her thin body moving ever so perfectly.

"Where'd everyone go?" Zander mumbled scoping out the cave, the wind spoke to him carrying laughter to his ear he left the cave and followed the sound. He saw Aang and Sokka just standing there dazed. "Guys what's going on?" He asked walking past them. "Seriously we need to go-"

He turned around the moon fell right on the three women who were dancing to the music. Keana stood in the middle of the two others, she shook her hips one way then to the next she brought her arms up and the water followed. He was mesmerized the way she hit her hips with the timing of the base drum. She swung her arms and shook her head, jumped up she rolled her body like the waves the other water bender did too. _She is gorgeous_. He thought as she looked up at the moon teeth glistening, eye's shining. _What am i doing_! He jumped back.

"Sokka, Aang." his voice cracked. he coughed and spoke deeper. "Sokka, Aang...AANG, SOKKA"

They jumped up from their daze. Sokka went straight into ranting. Aang approached Katara. "Wow that was amazing."

Katara blushed. "You think?"

Sokka ran over to Toph with a Towel. "Cover yourself please."

"I'm not 10 years old anymore." she sighed.

"That's the problem." Sokka replied.

I laughed hopping of the stone i landed in-front of...the devil. "What do you want."

He rolled his blue eyes. "Are you seriously wearing that?" I asked looking at his worn out blue pants and borrowed sleeveless shirt.

"What's wrong with this?" He asked looking at him self.

"Stay here." I ordered walking to where my clothes where. It was harder than i thought putting on wrapping. I called for Aang but he was too busy and so was Katara. Toph and Sokka were gone he was yelling at her from what Aang could tell. I huffed lowering the rock changing area.

"Do you know how to tie a knot?" I asked holding the red fabric against my chest.

"I'm not an idiot." He jeered turning around.

"I didn't freaking say you were, just fix this for me." I snapped.

"Fine." He spun me around causing me to bump into his chest. It felt crazy strong. I blushed. _Clean thoughts, He's an Idiot Thoughts...God he is...No no no! Bad Keana, Bad Girl_.

Zander felt himself admire Keana's bare back, her bronze skin against the red fabric. He pulled away the hair falling over her shoulder bringing it to the other side. He spotted the Lotus Tattoo. "Did that hurt?"

"What?" I asked confuesed. Suddenly i felt his fingers brush against the tattoo the most sensitive part of my evil body. A tingle went through my whole body and i doubled over panting.

"What the- Are you okay?" he reached towards me. I held a hand up. I swallowed hard. "mmhmm."

I held the hand against my stomach. "Please don't ever touch me there again." I breathed standing back up.

"Was that painful?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head. _Completely Opposite_. "Just tie the stupid cloth for me please."

* * *

I rushed into the cave. "Sokka please dress La and everyone else stand back."

I had to get all of the heat out of me. I readied myself two fingers (index and pointer) sticking out i lit each candle with a yellow flame.

"Punch is ready!" Katara chimed.

"The musicians are ready!" Toph yelled from the stage.

"Candle's are lit." I smiled clapping my hands together.

"They're coming stop bending." Toph yelled out a warning call.

"Thank you captain obvious." I replied shaking my head.

She slid down the side of the top stage and landed in-front of me she saluted me with two fingers. "No Prob."

I laughed, bumping elbows with her. "Aang..."

"I know." he replied ushering Appa into the other end of the cave. "I know you have fancy feet too, well six of them in fact."

The creature groaned shuffling away. _So oddly adorable_. i thought to myself.

* * *

The party was so dead, everyone acted like complete sticks. I scratched my head. _These kids are deader then you and me in Ba Sing Se_.

_They just need a little...motivation_. Aang replied. "Come on people Dance."

"I don't think our parent want us dancing." One kid said.

"Especially in a cave." another added.

"Wow." i sighed loudly. Everyone looked at me. I shrank back looking at them then the hot headed fire nation in me took over. "You guys are acting like 2 year olds...mom this and parents that and blah!" i stood walking over to Aang. It was strange yet inspirational knowing that they were all listening and taking in what i had to say. "You guys are here, with out your parents for a reason...to finally be free." Aang nodded stepping forward.

"Look, Dancing is a form of self expression that no one can take away from you especially need this be loose let the music guide you." he looked at me like 'were did that come from.'

A kid that almost looked like Aang stepped forward. "It may be different in the colonies but we do not do that here."

"Oh really?" I scoffed. Aang showed off some very Russian like moves from a hundred years ago. Making the guys jealous and the girls go GA-GA.

"You see?" i turned to the Flame-o's. "Play your practice stuff." They looked at each-other and shrugged playing. "It doesn't have to be crazy just move to the beat."

the drum started off slow. Bum...bum-bum. The snare type drum broke down in a faster rhythm i grabbed Aang bye the Hand and started to dance-you know just twirl and jump around showing its just random. I hopped over leading Aang bye the hand to Katara. "Switch." I yelled. Letting them take over.

The whole place had come alive mixing Aang's dance moves and mine there was one kid in the corner free styling...it was quite the scene.

I was surrounded by Guys asking me to dance. "Sure?" I replied as they pulled me onto the floor. I was spun into different arms.

"Well hello there." a funny sounding voice flirted. I looked up to see Sokka wiggling his eyebrow's.

"Ew, Sokka." I joked dancing with him in a circle.

"Aha look at the new guy." He laughed when we spun i saw Zander being attacked bye crazy teens, he desperately was trying to claw his way to the mouth of the cave.

I laughed. "Looks like he's the one who need's saving." I replied twirling away from Sokka.

"C'mon girls there is enough man candy to go around just get off of him first." I spoke pushing through the crowd.

I pulled a screaming girl off of him and he jumped up besides me. "They are crazier than you, they were trying to kill me."

_Crazier than me, i don't think so_.I bit my lip trying not to laugh. " Girls will be girls. Now who wan't him first..it will cost you, but you get to do what ever, i repeat whatever you want to do to him."

_I know it's bad scamming money but what the hey he did say this was war_. I collected the small bags of coins and walked away. "Bye, Bye." I winked running my hair through his spiky brown hair. _We should call him spike_. i thought to myself tying the bag's together.

"No! Help" He disappeared behind the crowd of hormonal time bombs.

* * *

Zuko sat in his Uncles sell. "I brought you some food, It's not the stuff you like but it sure beats prison muck." he mumbled passing the basket through he bars. "The truth is...I had a dream." he leaned against the cold bars. "The Avatar is alive _he_ is out there, I'm losing my mind, please uncle i need your help."

Iroh as painful as it was ignored his Nephew with every last fiber of his being. His ears rang with the plea's.

Zuko slammed his fists against the metal. "She's dead Uncle face the facts, it wasn't my fault...she died for the Avatar and anyway your opinion was only my second option I've already hired an assassin."

Zuko waited in the middle of an abandoned Factory. Loud thuds drew near then stopped, a man of half metal stood before the prince. "I hear you are good at what you do, i also hear you're good at keeping secrets...The Avatar is alive i want you to get rid of him and his little who ever travels with him."

* * *

**T**oph smiled staring into space. "You know, I really think you helped those kids Aang."

The Air-bender blushed. "It was just a dance party."

Katara batted her eye's looking at him. "That was some dance party."

_She's so fifties_. I smirked looking at the real love birds.

She leaned in kissing aang on the cheek. I felt myself blush. I raised an eyebrow. _If i wake up to a dream about making love to Katara._...

"no-no problem" he blushed.

"good." i mumbled.

"Flame-o Aang, Flame-o." Sokka clapped. Frowning at the fact that Katara kissed him on the cheek.

"You do know you can get rid off that thing on your face right." I said pointing to the squirrel on his face.

"Nope." He replied stroking the beard. "This is permanently glued to my face."

"you are eager to grow a beard why? Clean shaved guys are the best." I replied.

Sokka shrugged and Zander groaned.

"I am never going to a party again." Zander threw his hands up. "look at what they did, they clawed at me with there bear like claws...I'd rather swim through the Serpents pass then ever face those females and their greedy eye's and screeching cries." he complained pointing out the visible scratches on his arms and through his ripped clothes.

"Oh boo-hoo you were assaulted by a few girls and you got a few scratches, could have been worse." _I know_. I crossed my arms.

"hm." he grumbled.

I stared at the moon. "Besides the fact that you are here," I ginned looking at Zander. " today was a good day." I smiled.

* * *

******Rate/Review...Comment, Dislike, What ever just let me know what you felt while reading this lol I don't care if you write *Does troll face from RWJ on youtube* 'My grandma is a better writer than you' or 'pickles'.-** **=D TOP**


	25. Chapter 25: Can't Lose What's Left

**New Chapter-Yep Yep Yep- Like Ducky from the Land Before Time, Idk Why she was my favorite...and Petry. The Painted Who?- TOP**

* * *

Appa swam through the Green muck while sokka fished and aang swam, playing with Momo. I woke up a strange sent filling my nose, I sat up rubbing my eye's.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Toph laughed.

"Thanks." I mumbled yawning.

"momo." Aang dissappeared in the green water. I looked over appa's saddle and stood up disgusted. "Ew, Aang!" i shouted. "Get out of there."

Aang jumped up landing infront of me. "Hey guy's i think this water is polluted."

"You think?" Zander groaned turning green. Then his head disappeared over the side of Appa's saddle followed bye heaving sounds.

"Don't you dare." I warned as Aang was about to blow off the green slim. I swung my hands bending the goo back into the water.

"That could explain why i haven't caught anything." He turned around. "Because usually my fishing skills are off the hook, get it...like a fishing hook." he said holing up the grim filled piece of metal.

"To bad your skills aren't on the hook." Toph replied. Sokka frowned and everyone laughed...while Zander dry heaved. I walked over to him.

"I'm only doing this because i feel bad." I said kneeling next to him.

"Doing what?" he grumbled. I began to rub his back. "humph." he sounded suprised.

"It always works." i laughed.

"Well i guess that means we can't get food here i guess we'll have to go else where, assuming that fits into sokka's master plan." Katara laughed at the 'Master Plan' art.

I grumbled. "Curse the day that schedule was created."

Sokka opened the scroll it fell to the ground and rolled out. "Hm well i guess that means only two potty breaks."

I looked at him shaking my head. Zander started dry heaving again. "We really need to clean this place up i mean look at it, it's so bad Za-La here is getting sick."

"Hey maybe we can go there." Aang said spotting an island in the middle of the muck.

"I don't know Aang, La is really sick..." I said unsure.

"And we are hungry." Katara groaned holding her stomach.

I sighed. "Fine why don't we..." I looked around spotting a small cove. "We'll stop there." I pointed to it.

We agree'd and made camp in the cove. Aang covered Appa in a blanket of grass. "See Appa now you look just like a hill...with horns."

Appa then let out a sigh ruffling his camouflage. "So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"Hello Up there!" An unfamiliar voice caught our attention. We looked down. "I'm Doc and just who might you be?" an older man asked waving to us.

"We are from...the earth Kingdom Colonies." Katara explained a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Wow colonials I'll give you a ride across." He offered ushering us over. I politely declined.

"Are ya sure miss, there is plenty of room." said Doc pointing to all the free space.

"No i am sure, thank you." I bowed like Aang had taught me.

"Very Well." Doc replied leaving with the others.

I waved and left returning to Zander. I had him propped up in the corner using my cloak as a pillow. I knelt next to him.

"You wouldn't last a day in my world." I scoffed pressing my hand against his forehead.

"Yeah and why is that?" he replied voice sounding more worn out than challenging.

"My world is full of pollution, The Air, The Water, The Earth. It was all contaminated because we couldn't take care of it." I sighed sadly. "My world was slowly dying and so is your's."

* * *

Katara looked around at the poor village, everyone was just laying around half dead. "Look a this place. We have to do something."

Sokka popped his head in. "Oh, no we can't waste our time with them." he walked away. "We have a more important mission to focus on. The people are gonna have to be on their own."

Katara ran after her brother grabbing his shoulder. " 'The people' here are starving and you're just gonna leave them like this?" She put her hands on her hips. "How can you be so heartless."

Sokka leaned forward. "I'm not turning my back, i'm just being realistic, We cant just help ever poor unfortunate town we walk into." Sokka threw his hand sin the air. "We'll be helping them all by taking out the fire lord!" he practically shouted. A smooth pale hand came up around his mouth.

"Hey, Loud mouth!" Toph hissed. "Why don't we learn to keep-it-down." her voice was low and threatening.

Sokka nodded and Toph moved her hand. "Come on Katara be reasonable about this."

Katara frowned. "Fine."

Aang wrapped a hand around her shoulder. "Come on let's just get what we need."

* * *

The group approached the market stand. "Oh hi Doc, you work here too?" Sokka asked.

"Hm?" Doc looked at everyone confused. "Oh, no you must have me confused with my brother, i'm Shu."

Toph raised a slender eye brow. "Really?"

"Yep." Doc replied. "We're twins."

"But you'r wearing the exact same clothes we just say you in." Aang replied pointing at his clothes."The only differenc is the hat."

Doc shook his head. "Doc works on the docks, that's why he's Doc and I work here...in the shop that's why i am Shu." He leaned forward smiling.

"I don't, get it?"Said Aang confused.

"me neither!" Doc sunk behind the counter and came up holding a create. "What can i get ya?"

* * *

Sokka paced around reading his schedule. "Our detour into town is going to take some serious finagling to get us back on tra-"

"Can you stop worrying about the stupid Paper!" I yelled tired of his incessant complaining. "We have a Sickly water sprit and a dying town here and you are worried about your schedule."

"Hey it's not my fault, but we still need to be able to get to the Fire Lord in time for the Eclipse which only lasts eight minuets!" and waved a fist. "We can't miss this for a few poor Fire nation people."

"Well for one thing i am not getting up early." Toph said flopping onto the solid earth.

Sokka folded his arms. "We'll we can just cut out all of our eating breaks!"

"You are so-" I started. "Keana" Zander called. I calmed picking up a pail of fresh water and walking away.

Katara watched Keana walk away. _maybe she can help_.

I started a separate next to Zander and I. It hurt to watch him get worse. "Fuck the Fire nation." I seethed in frustration.

"Keana." Katara's voice caught me off guard.

"Yeah?" I asked. She sat down next to me looking over her shoulder. "We need to help these people, I think i have a plan."

I nodded leaning in. "I am all ears." I smirked closing off all mind connection to Aang.

* * *

"What do you mean Appa's Sick!" I heard Sokka shout. The sound caused Zander to jolt to life.

"What are you doing?" He asked as i dabbed his forehead.

I froze mid dab looking down at him. "Well." I came up the quickest come back that i could. "If you'r dead who am i gonna argue with? Not the New, New Guy where would be the fun in that?"

A smiled crossed his full lips and he closed his eye's. _Katara your plan better work, and fast_.

Night Came and Katara and I fed Appa more berries we looked at each-other and got ready. We glided across the water entering the two different sick houses, When i was finished i whipped up a fog cover and dived into the water. Followed by Katara and we zoomed off.

The next Day i decided to go to the Village with Aang and the others. "Hey Doc is Shu here?" Sokka asked leaning against the shop.

I watched as Shu ran around the side of the building, crouched down put on a different hat and come back around as his 'brother' Shu.

I lifted an eyebrow. "They have Dissociative identity disorder here too?"

Aang shrugged unsure of what i said. I waved it off with a 'never mind.'

Toph leaned agaist the counter of the shop, flicking her bangs from her face. "Our friend is still sick, we need food." She sighed dropping three silver coins in-front of the man.

Doc...Shu. Pushed a platter of Ripe smelling clams toward us. "You guys are out of luck but maybe if you do get lucky the painted lady will visit you and bring you food."

Sokka scoffed placing one hand on his hip and the other holding the platter. "Oh yeah and maybe she'll tell us stories and we'll have a sing-a-long!"

Shu either didn't notice or didn't care about Sokka blabber her just sipped at his grimy water and answered with a "Yap"

"Well if the Painted Lady really wanted to help she would use her spirit magic to blow up the place." And then came them demonstration, he wiggled his arms and fingers. "Ooo-ooo-ooo- boom." he smacked his Hands together. Aang shook his head.

"That is not how Spirit magic works, it's more like." Aang Stood straight legs togther and hands above his head he wiggled. "Ooo-ooo-oooo- Spoosh!"

Katara and I looked at each other. _I don't know if it's right but it sure sounds right_.

* * *

Okay so the plan kind of back fired Aang chased Katara off leaving Me to fend for myself. I stared at the huge factory. "This is it." I tightened my painted lady costume and bended the sludge back into the pipes freezeing it into place when all three were clogged I bended Sky ward towards the opening. Aang and Katara came to the Factory.

"She started?" Katara gasped noticing the bulging pipes.

"Keana's in on this too?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded. "Yeah she helped me heal the villagers, she's really concerned about La's health...if i didnt do it she would have."I stood inside of the building feeling the elements rush through my bones. "Bye." I smirked i jumped forward bringing a hand upward the earth followed breaking threw random machines. I heard snapping sounds and turned around to see giant metal buckets full of moten metal flying downward. I bended up landing next to Aang and Katara. I smirked tilting my long basket hat forward.

"That's not a bad look for you." Aang shrugged.

"if i do become a moon spirit i will wear this, most likely." I replied helping him slice through thick Steel pipes.

Katara on the otherside took in a deep breath feeling her Chi she threw her arms forward water crashing threw the windows.

_Bad Ass_. I thought to myself as the side of the building blew out. "Time to go." I yelled.

We walked down the path. I laughed never feeling so alive. "Wooh" Aang laughed. I jumped on his back. "That was actually invigorating."

"It was wasn't it." He replied carrying me down the path.

Katara looked at the two a bit jealous she blushed wiping that attitude from her mind. "Sh. we don't to wake up-"

Sokka stood before us tapping his foot a frowning earth bender standing next to him." Sokka!" she said stressing the 'okka'. "We were just on a morning walk."

Sokka dumped his sisters sleeping bag out. "I know your the painted lady." he pointed a squage finger at her.

I slid off of Aangs back trying to slowly walk away. "And you!" he shouted Aang and i pointed at ourselves. "Me?" we asked in unison.

"The both of you, you knew?" he asked.

"I just found out." Aang admitted.

"I knew." I whispered.

"We are leaving, get packing...now." Sokka ordered seething.

"Fine." Katara shouted stoping her foot and walking away.

"That goes for you too, get La and let's go!" Aang and i went off in our separate directions.

"C'mon big guy." I grumbled straining to lift up Zander. He shook his head. "Something is coming."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The water, i can feel it." He replied eyes an unnatural green.

"okay." I nodded setting him down.

"You know, you have really pretty eye's" he laughed.

I blushed. "Well, Im going to go."

"be careful, I love you." he slouched forward.

I gulped rushing off. "Sokka, Aang" I called waving my arms, at that moment fire nation soldiers on... Jet ski's went zooming bye.

"This isn't good." i shook my head. "Those soldiers are up to no good, we have to go over there."

Sokka growled looking at his sister. "What did you do!" he shouted.

Katara shrugged away. "I might have destroyed their factory."

"What!" he threw his arms in the air.

"It was your idea." she tried to say but Sokka cut her off with an unamused scoff.

"I also said to use spirit magic and made funny sounds." he held his hair. "You should have left it alone."

"No." she shouted. "I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me."

I smiled admiring her confidence and loyalty. She stood up. "I am going down to the village and i am going to do what ever i have to do." She left heading down the path.

"wait." Sokka sighed grabbing his sisters arm. "I'm coming with you."

I watched them crossing my arms and looking away. It made me remember how alone i was here. "You're not alone." a semi deep voice assured. I smiled as Aang wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I guess i'm not."

* * *

The soldiers gathered on the docks calling the people down. The big one with the scar stepped forward. "I thought we could live in peace." he said. "but instead you steal our food and our medicine."

Doc leaned forward. "That's not true!" he switched hats. "He's right, it was the painted lady."

"Sure and the those painted fire nation emblems are their by chance." he scoffed. "This town is a bunch of crooks and liars!"

I felt my lip curl up into an animalistic snarl. "They are setting the town on fire." I rushed down the hill and down in to the green muck.

"Aang! get her!" Sokka yelled.

"No maybe this is just what we needed, the painted lady needs to make an appearance."

The man with the scar set a hut on fire. "Where is your painted lady now?" he laughed. "It's time to get rid of you once and for all."

The female fire benders threw grappling hooks at the docks ripping them down. I pushed myself out of the water and onto the boat. "Who-" i slammed my palm into their faces knocking them off, i sped forward to where the man was, i stood on the speeding machine waiting for the perfect time to let go. I hopped off and it crashed into the rocks exploding. I did a flying back flip. "Holy shit." i breathed amazed at myself, i landed on my feet in-front of the man. "DO NOT HARM THESE PEOPLE."

"woman, get out of my way."he growled.

"No." I stood my ground. "Go before she comes after you." i warned seeing the fog.

The little boy behind me smiled. "It's the painted Lady." he grinned almost evilly. "She's coming."

"There is no painter lady." The soldier yelled. I heard Appa's groan as the fog crept towards us, faster. I tried not to smirk as the rock drumming came from the distance and Sokka's flute playing. _This was a very good plan_.

**_I know_**. Aang replied smug.

"What is that sound." One of the female gaurds asked.

"You had your chance." i sighed sadly. "I am sorry." the villagers bowed their heads in mourning.

"What" he yelled.

The fog cleared and there was Katara in her painted lady costume, looking ghostlier than ever. It was exciting. _Now_. I gave the signal, a bow. Katara exploded forward sailing across the water.

Within five minuets Katara had the soldiers running for the hills. I thought everything was going fine until that Doc/Shu guy realized who she was. "You're a water bender, how dare a water bender."

Sokka ran in-front of his sister. "So what if she is a water bender, She saved your lives, you should be bowing down to her."

Katara stepped forward. "It's okay Sokka, they are right. I was wrong to dress up as her but you people needed help, it shouldn't matter if i am a water bender what matters is the fact that you need to take matters into your own hands...you can't just wait for something to happen."

Shu or Doc i had no idea nodded. "She is right."

"Hell yeah she is." I said out loud.

"But what do we do?" he asked.

Toph ran behind the crowed. "Maybe we can clean the river." she said in a very fake man voice.

"Yeah, We can clean the river!" The villagers cheered.

* * *

"How are you?" I asked feeling Zander's head.

"In the sense that i know what i am actually saying?" he asked.

I blushed clearing my throat. "Ahum, yes."

"Better, i can feel the water getting cleaner...i feel better."

I smiled pressing my cool hand to his head. "Well your fever is down and you are not green" i looked into his eye's watching as they slowly were flooded with blue. "I think you are alright." I clapped my hands together standing up. "I think...i will go help."

"No." he whispered grabbing my hand. "stay here." he smiled a nice smile." you are actually all right when you're not being annoying."

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" i asked biting my lip.

"nope." he laughed.

"erm, Okay." i sat down a little ways away from him. I hugged my knee's.

"Thank you." he spoke, breaking the silence.

I nodded, heart skipping in my chest. "Yeah well, I am the child of the moon i guess i kind of have to take car of you." i swallowed hard.

but in no time we were arguing again. "For your information the moon controls the tides...which is you." i pointed out.

"No the water was first moving on its own, then the moon came and it's just a coincidence." he replied.

"That makes absolutely no sense, no sense at all." i held my hand in-front of my neck making a cutting motion. "not cutting it, your facts make no sense."

"It doesn't have to, i know the truth i am the water." we stood face to face.

"Welcome back buddy!" Sokka and the others group hugged La. i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it was getting oddly quiet around here." Toph joked.

* * *

"You know." I sighed. "I think i'm getting home sick." My eye's gazed at the stars watching them glimmer and gleam.

"Well what did you call Stars where you're from?" Katara asked.

"Stars." Aang and i said in unison.

The meteor shower began. "But where i am from there is so much pollution, i have never seen a sky clearer." I took in the smell of earth and warm air I felt so relaxed almost like i was high.

"Did you know there are billions and billions of stars and that the stars we see are actually just lights from stars shiny many galaxies away?"

"Really?" Sokka asked intrigued.

I nodded. "Yeah and the sun is actually a star." i added.

"Oh well just ruin it for everyone!" Sokka complained. "I was gunna guess that."

"oops." i laughed.

"yeah well i bet you don't know what that is." Sokka pointed at the sky.

I looked up. "Yeah well it looks like an...Holy shit!" the meteor flew over our heads and crashed a few miles away behind us.

"Oh, oh my goodness. We have to go!" i jumped up getting really excited. "Oh, I have always wanted to be in a crater and see a meteor rock, maybe well find nickel deposits or iron!" I jumped onto Appa's saddle. "C'mon." Suddenly there was a loud Boom! and the area where the meteor hit was in flames. "LETS GO NOW!"

* * *

Iroh leaned against the wall of his cell. So far his plan was going quite well and in 5 second the gaurd would come in and ridicule him. The door swun open and Iroh put on his game face, jaw hanging slack with a bit of drool.

"Look at you." the guard mocked. "like an animal." he dropped the bowl of rice and kicked it into Iroh's cell. Iroh dove for it eating it off the ground making wild animal sounds. "your pathetic." he spat leaving. Once the door was shut, Iroh stopped sitting up and fixing himself, he ate the food in peace.

"very good." Iroh sighed rubbing his stomach, he stood up grabbing the bars on top of him he pulled himself up swinging his feet through the openings and hang upside down, he began doing crunches.

* * *

"SHOPPING!" Sokka cheered rushing off into the store.

"This place is so cool." I cheered running down another isle.

Sokka fiddled around with nunchucks. "What about these." he swung them around. "wha-cha-cha, haw, ya-ya. oof." he fell on the ground.

"loser." Toph sighed walking away.

"Hey Katara look." Aang was wearing a suit of armor that made him look like a giant world of warcraft character. "I do't know." Katara frowned.

"All i need is...a wind sword." he held up a bladeless sord and explained. I shook my head. "Loser." i laughed walking past him and nudging him with my elbow, the suit sent him falling backwards.

"On the other hand." he laughed then stopped. "uh-oh."

"what?" Katara asked.

"I'm stuck." his voice cracked once more. Aang blushed and so did Katara's.

* * *

"Katara." i sighed. "how is it that you can't tell jokes?" she blushed.

"I know!" I stood up. "WE build...a pool." i smiled mouth open holding up two thumbs nodding my head.

"I don't know, it'e really hot." Toph complained.

"oh come on!" I fell to the ground.

"Well it is, even La had to return to the water." Aang added.

I folded my arms. "Fine, i could really go for some ice cold." i stopped. "I'm a water bender freezing stuff is easy."

"It's too hot." Katara replied. "I already tried."

I frowned.

"how about we figure out where we go next?" Katara asked.

"Sure." We shrugged. We sat over the map Aang and Katara arguing about where we were.

I sighed, Toph sighed, Appa sighed. I realized i was twirling the ring on my finger. _Why do i still keep this thing_? I asked myself.

I pulled it of and tossed it in the air catching it with my other hand.

"If you miss him so much, why don't you marry him." Katara laughed.

"Wh-" i stopped realizing she was telling a joke. "Really?" i sighed.

* * *

We helped Sokka carry the the meteorite up the hill. I stopped tying up my hair into a tight bun. "So this Master Piandao guy,is he cool?" i asked helping toph with the earth bending.

"Yes...i guess." Sokka replied. We finally got to the gates. On the door was a seal the seal was a flower. I stared at it confused.

The gates opened. "who are these?" a man asked.

"these are my friends, loyal fire nation friends." Sokka replied nervously.

"What type of flower is that?" i asked. he looked at me. "It is a Lotus."

I stood straight._ It can't be just a coincidence, can it_? "oh...it..it is lovely." i stammered.

We watched from the shadows as Sokka worked over the fire muscles rippling with the strained movement, sweat dripping down his torso. (don't ask lol). Everywhere i looked i saw white lotus, i began to stray down the path._ If he was apart of it then...he would know if Irohs okay and he could tell Iroh i was safe! _I ran down the path everything a lotus flower. "i'll take my chances."

"Who are you and why are you snooping." Piandao stood behind me, i spun around on one foot.

I looked into his grey eye's. "You are part of the secret group aren't you?

His eyes narrowed. "I do not know what you are talking about but if you do not stop i will throw you out."

"How is Iroh?" I asked. "No never mind that, tell Iroh i am safe..please. Tell him Chiyo is alive."

"Girl...who are you." he asked.

I didn't reply just ran back up the path.

It was finally day time when him and Piandao finished the sword. Sokka stood as tall as the sword master which probably made us realize that Sokka wasn't a child he was a man and bye receiving his sword he probably felt more like a man than ever...he was even growing out chin hair.

"Sokka when you first arrived you seemed down and unsure of yourself." Sokka knelt on his knee's looking up at Piandao. " But i saw something in you, I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big."

_Lion...turtles?_

**_They are very wise._**

_Don't you have normal creatures? like normal cats, horses, bears that aren't part wolf._

**_Ha! Wolf bear don't be silly. I guess the Earth Kingdom king had a bear._**

_hmm..._

"It wasn't your skills...No, it certainly wasn't your skills that impressed me. You showed something beyond that." He pulled the black sword from its sheath. "Creativity, Versatility. Intelligence, these are the traits that define a great swords man. These traits define you." he sheathed the sword and handed it to Sokka. "I believe you are more worthy than any man i have ever trained. "

"I am sorry Master but you are wrong." Sokka sighed. "I am not from the fire nation, I am from the Southern water tribe. I'm sorry"

I watched in tense not knowing what Piandao's reaction would be but if he was anything like Iroh it was sure to be some sort of test, speech, passage of wisdom. Piandao turned around. "I am sorry too." He attacked. Sokka jumped up blocking.

"No, this is his fight." I said. Followed by Sokka confirming what i said.

The others watched afraid and i relatively calm. "How can you beso calm?" Toph asked.

"because i know who he is." _or at least i think i do._

Sokka was on the ground sword to his throat. "Very good Sokka." The master nodded, catching his sheath on his sword. He turned around acknowleding the fact that Katara, Toph, Aang and I were standing behind him even though he couldn't see he spoke. " I think i may be a bit to old to fight the avatar.

" i knew it." i smiled. The others frowned.

"How did you know?" Aang asked.

Piandao smiled. "I've been around a while, plus Sokka you should get a better Fire nation name like Lee, their are a tone of Lee's."

"I hear that." I mumbled remembering when i called Zuko's Fake name. _Zuko_. _He keeps popping into my head_.

"The art of the sword does not belong to any one nation. " He pulled up Sokka's sword. "You deserve this." he handed it to him again.

We left without a single word down the trail. "Wait!" we heard the servant yell. We turned around. He ran down the path to us carrying a small pouch.

"The master wanted you to have this, to remember him by." The servant handed me the maroon sack. "me?" i pointed at my self.

he nodded. "The message is: When we meet next, i will tell him and we will meet again." he turned and ran up the hill.

"Well, what is it?" Aang asked.

I opened the case and pulled out the Pai Sho chip. "Its a Pai Sho chip?" Sokka said confused.

"no." i shook my head looking at the lotus. "It is much more than that."

* * *

"OOOO!" Ty Lee squealed. " I am so excited to be spending the weekend on Ember island. To spend all day laying on the beach doing nothing."

Zuko stood up. "Doing nothing is a waste of time, we are being sent away on a forced vacation." He walked over to the side of the boat. " I feel like a child."

"Oh lighten up ZuZu." Azula snickered.

Zuko gripped the railing turning it red.

"So father want to meet with his advisors alone, no big deal." she crossed her arms.

"Oh and doesn't your family have a house here?" Ty Lee asked.

"We used to come her every summer as kids." Azula said almost as if she enjoyed it.

"That was a long time ago." Zuko replied painfully.

* * *

Zuko wrinkled his nose. "It smells like old lady."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Mae replied sarcastically.

Ty Lee looked at a photo of two young women posing. "Who are these two beautiful women?"

The old ladies smiled. "Why it Lo and Me." They copied the pose.

Zuko held a hand over his mouth trying not to vomit at the horrible image that was just burned into his mind.

"are you serious?" Mae asked. "It looks like the beach threw up in here."

Lo and Ling spoke. "We know you are upset about being forced to come here but, Ember island is a wonderful place it can help you understand yourselves and each other."

Azula yawned.

* * *

"WATER!" I screamed stripping down to my under wear and tank top. I ran forward diving into it. "Amazing."

Aang followed after me stripping down to his trunks. Katara blushed. _He really isn't a goofy 10 year old_. she sighed. Staring at his muscular thighs and amazing abs. (yes i had to say it xD). "wait for me." he yelled voice deep with excitement.

"I am all for the waves." Toph ripped off her clothing as well she waded into the water hands on her muscular and toned waist line. "C'mon Katara." Toph laughed.

I jumped on Aang in his speedo thing, i laughed. "You know, We could do a lot of things in the water and they wouldn't even know." I said in a fake seductive voice.

Aang laughed. "Shut-up."

"What? We can so totally pull major Avatar skill type pranks."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Or maybe i can teach you Chi-" Something pulled me under water. Aang pulled me up. I heard laughing behind me. "ZANDER!" i splashed him.

"That is not funny." I hit him on the chest.

"Revenge." he replied.

"I'll show you revenge." I pounced on him pushing him under water.

He disappeared and then two arms came up and grabbed my waist, pulling me under. "Not fair." i tried to say under water.

"It is so fair, you are in my element." he replied.

I twisted around in his arms. "Water is my element too." i pouted. He smiled grabbing my hand he pulled me deeper under the water. Two little colored fish swam around me. I followed them with my eyes and reached out my hand petting them. I looked at La excited. He shook his head and turned around before i knew there was an army of colored fish all different shapes and sizes. I felt my eyes get wide with excitement as they surrounded us swimming around us and what not. That few breaths of Air n my lungs escaped. I frowned looking at La i began swimming up. He grabbed my arm pulled me down and kissed me, feeding me oxygen. I looked into his Green/Blue eyes biting my lip. I kissed him again wrapping my legs around his waist, we were suspended in the water in one spot kissing.

"You know Keana and La have doown there for quite sometime." said Toph unable to feel if they were anywhere.

"I'll go check them." Katara said bending the water over her face to act like a breathing bubble. She couldn't believ her eyes numbe rone the beautiful sea life and number two Keana and La exchanging some pretty passionate kissing.

She swam up to the surface with a squeal. "You will not believe what i just saw."

"Zander was Kissing Keana?" Sokka asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm blind and i could already see it happening."

"Wait so that means...I win the bet." Katara smirked. "Not only have they lasted the week, they were exchanging a littl 'tongue action'."

"Katara." Toph gasped. "Such fowl language."

"Well, i'm not always a goody-goody." she looked around. "Where is Aang?"

* * *

Toph Sat up. "Guys your going to think im crazy but it feels like there is a metal man coming towards us."

I sat up and looked at Aang. A light glimmered in his eye's at the Top of the mountain like wall a bionic man stood. "Aang Watch out." I yelled pushing him out of the way sending rock flying at the man. It exploded half way through. "What the hell is that!" i shouted.

"It a Metal Man!" Toph yelled bringing her hands into her chest and then pushing them forward. The explosions where strong. I swung my hands forward, we all struck at the same time and that man/robot thing still was standing.

"This is crazy" yelled Sokka. "How can we defeat a guy who blows things up with his mind.

"You Can't." I replied. "You all hop on Appa and protect Aang, I'll stay here."

"I'm staying with you." Zander replied.

"Go, now." I ordered rushing off into the smoke.

"I can't just leave them their to die." Aang yelled grabbing at his hair.

"They're not going to die." Katara reassured.

"They are way to stubborn to." Toph replied. "i hope." she whispered.

They looked away listening to the explosions, Appa let out a groan. "She's guna be okay buddy."

Sokka looked at the Avatar. "Plus as long as that imaginary line thingy in your brain is working you can tell, right?"

Aang perked up. "Yeah."

La stayed near the water and i hopped around distracting the man. I had to get a closer look, see the source of his power. Bad idea. "Keana!" Zander shouted.

A metal hand locked around my throat. _The source is an eye on his forehead and he is part metal He contracts his stomach before an attack. _

"Keana. Keana." Aang shouted trying to connect to her.

"Aang, what's wrong." Katara asked worried.

"She came through the power seems to be some sort of mark on his forehead an eye and to use it he contracts his stomach before firing." He looked up. "Then the connection..it's gone."

The oxygen was quickly cut off, i could feel myself...i couldn't feel myself...

The Sky turned black the water began to lift into a raging water spout, La launched it forward. The metal man dropped Keana to the ground before being swept off. Zander rushed to Keana's aid.

"Roku." She mumbled.

Spirit Roku ordered appearing on front of La. "have you forgotten the oath you took." he asked.

Zander made no eye contact. "You can not fall in love with her La."

_Too Late_. "I know, i haven't." he replied emotionless.

"Hm, Bring her to my island." With that he disappeared.

* * *

Light footsteps echoed outside the prince's bedroom door. Zuko woke up rushing to the Door her threw it open. In front of him was a small scroll. He picked it up and read. " You need to know the truth about your Great Grandfathers death. It will reveal your destiny." Zuko held the scroll in one hand and watched the black hall. _What does that mean?_

Zuko stood in the Hallway staring at a picture of his father. Azula waltzed by. "It never is too early for a sit in with the Court painter Zuko, just make sure he get's your good side."

"Wait. What can you remember about our great grandfathers history?" he asked. Azula sighed placing a hand on her hip.

"It's weird how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war,he had it planned for many years, he was as patient as he was clever waited for the commit later named after him and used it to launch his invasion of the world in the end he died old and successful." Azula repeated bored

"Yes but how." Zuko asked.

"Peacefully in his sleep." Azula replied walking away.

* * *

"So this is it?" Sokka asked. "There is nothing here."

Toph landed on the ground. "Actually there is...a whole village buried under the Ash."

"Almost like Pompeii in Greece except explores dug away at that thing for years before finding the ash tombs of people who where caught in the inferno." I said hoarsly rubbing my throat.

"Keana!" Everyone cried group hugging me.

"Yay, I'm alive." I laughed waving my hands in the air. My laughing turned into coughing as i rubbed my throat.

Aang was last he wrapped his arms around me tight lifting me into the air. Y_ou are part of this family, we mourned for you when i thought you were gone, you are not risking your life for me anymore._

I laughed. "It's what i do, i'm all sacrifice-y and save-the-innocent probably got it from one of these past lives."

"Roku." Aang replied. We laughed and made our way to a spot over looking the water. We sat next to each other as the sun set, i copied Aangs position placing my knuckles together. When i opened my eye's Aang and i were on a mountain and Roku had color and he was on a red..Dragon?

"Get on you two." he ordered. we nodded hopping in.

The dragon ride was amazing...very amazing. "Where are we going?" Aang asked.

"To my past..our shared pasts." Roku replied.

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed staring at the scroll. "I don't get it." i threw the scroll. It landed on the lamp next to his bed. "huh?" he looked at the appearing words. "The fire Sages hold the key..."

Zuko snuck into the Dragon bone catacombs. He watched a sage open the vault and disappear down a secret tunnel. Zuko waited till he was gone and copied him entering the Catacombs. The hall was full of dragon Skulls.

He cam to a door with a statue of Sozin on it. The Fire Nation emblem was the key. Zuko placed his palm over it shooting in fire, the fire came out of the statues mouth and eyes. the door opened.

In the room was a dragon statue and scrolls one labeled Fire Lord Sozins last testament.

* * *

"I feel a bit like i am in the story Ghosts of Christmas past's or something." I whispered hoarsely, rubbing my head. "And i'm all blue and transparent." i squealed.

"First timer."Aang teased.

I crossed my arms. "So what is so important about this party?" I asked.

"Sozin and I shared everything, even a birthday." Roku smiled.

"Who are those men?" I asked pointing to the older gentlemen in red who where bowing to Roku.

"The fire sages." he replied shifting to a new memory.

"I returned after 12 years and Sozin was still my best friend." He smiled as we watched him and Sozin hug.

"Wow but what happened?" I asked. "Surely something happened for me to be here."

"Watch." He pointed towards him and Sozin.

I could feel myself get tense when i heard what Sozin had proposed. "We should share that wealth with the world."

"No the four nations are what they are...Four not one." Roku replied. "It is my wedding night i do not wish to here anymore of this."

Roku sighed sadly. "But Sozin did not listen, he went be hind my back and attacked the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

Zuko sat in the chamber reading the scroll. "Roku's island was miles from mine but i could still feel the shake, see the black plume of smoke."

* * *

"This is amazing your battling a volcano and winning." Aang cheered.

"No, it's stupid." I hissed crossing my arms.

"She is right, but i did what i could, to make sure my wife and the villagers where safe."

I sighed. "I would have done it too but how did you do it alone."

Roku laughed. "I wasn't alone." I looked closer and saw a man on a dragon.

"Sozin?" i asked. "after 12 years of silence he helped you?"

"That is what i thought."

I watched the two old friend fight the volcano side by side and run. "Don't breath the toxic fumes." Yelled Roku pulling Sozin away from a geyser. I watched as Roku ran right over a geyser as noxious gas blew up into his face. My gut felt like it fell through my toes. "He's not going to just leave you there?" Roku didn't respond.

* * *

"I wonder what they are seeing" Katara sighed watching Keana and Aangs solemn faces.

"No you don't" Sokka whispered. Watching the silver tear glide down Keana's cheek.

"Keana." Zander whispered.

Aang opened his eye's followed bye Keana. "Aang." I whispered.

The Air-bender looked at me. "I know."

* * *

Zuko barged into his Uncles cell. "I know you sent these...by the way the scroll should be the renamed the history everyone knows, plus my grandfather was still alive in the end."

Iroh looked at his nephew. "No he wasn't...Sozin was your fathers grandfather. Roku was you mothers grandfather."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. "Why are you telling me this!"

"because prince Zuko. Understanding the struggle between your two great grandfathers will help you better understand the struggles between yourself."

Zuko fell to his knee's holding onto the metal bars.

"You Zuko can fix the mistakes of our family and you alone. It is your destiny the balance is inside of you." Iroh pulled out a brick and removed a wrapped item. "This is for you."

he walked to his nephew. "it is a royal artifact, it is supposed to be worn by the crown prince." Zuko took the crown.

"And if you decide to leave, you might see a familiar face." Iroh smiled. walking back to the wall.

Footsteps echoes down the hall. "Familiar face?" he asked. Iroh didnt reply, the foot steps became louder. Zuko put on his hood and left.

* * *

**That's a wrap! *loud mouth guy yells***

**That looked nothing like food. *Sokka exclaims***

**Was that ment to be a joke?*Toph asked***

**Maybe. *Sokka replies***

**It wasn't funny. * La says coldly***

**Well everyones a critic. *Sokka grumbles walking away* - TOP (i was really bored...don't ask. lol)**


	26. Chapter 26: The Best Laid Schemes

**New Chapter-It'll be...interesting- TOP**

* * *

It's been a few days since the whole Roku thing... And we finally came up with an idea...Train.

"Aang." I looked into his grey eye's. "I am not a fire bending master, i can't train you."

"but your close enough." he complained.

I crossed my arms. "No you need someone who know's i do not even know proper form Zuko and i never had enough time for him to fully teach me."

"Aww- what did i say about saying his name." Sokka yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it!" i looked at Aang. " I'm sorry."

"At least show me something and maybe i can copy you."

i bit my lip fine. I took in a deep breath. "Stand back." Aang yelled.

I moved forward like a Water bender two fingers out on each hand. I moved slowly, aang following. Then i did it really fast. There was a Boom and a Crack.

"Keana!" Aang yelled.

I sat up coughing out black smoke, i felt a jolt of energy run through me and my hair stood straight. "What-"

"You just bended lightning." Katara gasped.

"Huh." I sighed falling backwards. Twitching as i electrocuted my self. "Now you see Aang." he nodded twitching.

"I'll wait for a teacher." he sighed.

* * *

"Alright You, i'm going to whip you into shape, here." Toph handed me Aangs head band.

"What is this for?" i asked.

"Blind fold." Toph replied taking position.

"Blind fold?" i asked worried.

"Yes you need to see your surrounding with out seeing." She replied.

I winced wrapping the band around my eye's. I felt the earth beneath my toes.

"Feel, where am i?" Toph asked.

"Infront of me?" I guessed. I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" I spun around. "Toph i like you, don't piss me off." Something hit me again.

"What did you say?" She teased.

"Oh i get it." I nodded. I stomped my foot and tried to see. It almost worked.

* * *

"Alright Aang." La yelled to the blind folder bender. " Two benders and a swordsman, can you handle it?"

"Bring it on." Aang yelled. La cracked his whip of water, followed by Katara and Sokka's surprise attack. Aang lept backwards kicking up earth and aiming it at La, the dogging Sokka trying to hit him in the stomach.

* * *

I slid across the dirt bringing up earth with me. "Ow-how." I cried out rubbing my back. I felt my surroundings change, i quickly rolled out of the way missing a 5 ton boulder. _She is not playing around._

**_Toph doesn't play when it comes to training._** Aang replied. I nodded.

I stood up slowly sliding my foot around, I held my hands in front of me. "I am so ready."

Toph smirked. She slid forward kicking the earth at me. I brought up a wall and kicked it forward.

"You have to try harder." Toph replied.

* * *

Aang scrambled to his feet. "Wahh!" He cried dogging attacks by inches. "You are getting sloppy." yelled La.

"Yeah Aang you need to focus." Katara yelled gently.

"Incoming." Toph yelled. I crashed into the ground in front of Aang. _I bet we can fuse our senses_.

Aang smirked, T_ake them on as one_?

"Exactly." I did a flip up landing on my feet. Aang and I brought down Sokka and La quickly then we went for Katara and Toph.

Toph sent a boulder flying at us. Aang grabbed my arm and we sunk into the dirt.

"Hey watch it!" Katara yelled dusting off her clothes.

"What can't handle a little dirt Ms. Fussy britches?"

I could have sworn i saw a vein pop from Katara's forehead. "Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me." Toph replied smartly.

"Oh, that is it." Katara sent a wave of water at the earth bender soaking her. Tophs clothes clung tightly to her body showing oss her..everything.

"SO that's how you want to play?" Toph attacked her on a rock steed. and so did Katara on Ice they crashed together landing in a mud pit.

"How did this go from our training to mud wrestling?" I asked rising out of the ditch. Aang shrugged.

"Sneak attack!" Sokka shouted coming at us. Aang and i raised a wall.

"Sokka how did you get out?" I asked confused.

"La." he replied rubbing his head.

"Oh great now my hair is full of mud." Toph whined.

"Uh-oh did i do that?" Katara asked innocently.

"You are so..."

"Guys...GUYS!" Aang yelled. Katara and Toph froze about to attack each other.

"What?" the asked in unison.

"I thought we were training?"

Katara cleared her throat. "Um yes pupil you should rest."

"Same for you." Toph grumbled. "now i have to bathe." she stalked off to the river.

* * *

We walked through the fire nation village. "I think i'm getting tired of the color red." I really hot guy smiled at me. "or not." I smiled back.

La frowned wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "He's not that good looking."

I laughed. "He is better than you." The look on Zanders face was..priceless. "I am joking."

He eased up. "Oh." he sighed. I still felt awkward around him ever since that kiss. Know i was very confused still in love with a Prince who betrayed me and falling for a Water spirit sent to protect me.

"Hey look messenger Hawks, i was thinking of buying one." said Sokka observing at the hawk tower.

"They are adorable and useful." I replied staring at the red birds.

"So guys." Aangs deep voice broke the pending silence. "what are we going to get with our last silver piece?"

Toph stopped folding her arms. "Just like the old days, more silver pieces." she pointed down to a find the pebble gamble.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervous. "Even though i've done this before in New York...it still made me feel terrible."

"They are cheating us, why can't we cheat back?" Top asked. I sighed before i knew it our little/big plan was in progress.

"You two lovely young ladies wish to play a game?" The man asked.

Toph raised her voice and held the coin against her chest. " How could i play, I'm blind." she asked holding a finger against her chin.

"You don't have to see to be lucky." he replied.

""okay, but just one you understand?" i said motherly like helping Toph down the ground. Toph handed the man the silver piece.

The man shuffled the bowls and stopped Toph chose. "Wow." he said amazed. "you are good at this, want to make the game more interesting."

Toph held up her shoulders. "how?"

he rubbed his chin. "How about we toss in your friends sword and your gal friend over there and i'll bet 20 silver pieces." he smirked eying me.

"I'll do it for 60 silver pieces, my friend is way prettier than 20 pieces." Toph replies grabbing Sokka's sword.

"Fine." The man smirked grabbing the sword and grabbing me. "Toph." I hissed smelling the mans body oder. His grip on my arm sent me into deep shock, the shredder, My father or so called father. The idea's of this man forcing me...

He switched the cups fast but i could barely see him switch the rocks, i sat next to the stinky man, scowling at the Earth Bender. _What if she messes up, just a tiny bit and then i'll...i'll be his wife or slave and... _I couldn't breath.

Aang looked at me. **_Are you okay_**?

I took in a deep breath and tried very hard not to think. _yes_. i replied but Aang was lost in the winning.

"there." Toph pointed to the middle cup. "I'm sorry little lady but..." the man froze seeing the green pebble. "what?"

"Thanks." Toph smiled grabbing the change and running off.

"I'll be taking her." La said pulling me up with one arm and running.

Sokka, Aang and Toph where all in their merry with baskets of food. I was still upset about almost being bought.

"Oh guess what!" Sokka jumped up. "I came up with a name for the guy with the third eye." he paused chuckling at his rhyme, he threw his arms towards the sky. "Sparky-Sparky boom-boom man!"

I laughed shaking my head. "and you are 18?"

Everyone laughed. Sokka shrugged. "I can be 18 and funny"

"with out facial hair too?" Katara asked.

We laughed again. "Don't hate." he said stroking his smooth face.

Aang stood up. "As for you Katara I make an Avatar promise to stop cheating cheaters."

_Liar, Liar_. I smirked looking at him.

"You act like you are 10 sometimes." I said staring at Aang.

"Well i was always busy training when i was 10 now i'm 16 and busy doing other things." He replied just giving toph the advantage.

"You mean other girls." Toph stretched up in he strapless shirt, showing of her stomach. Aang turned red.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Sokka laughed. "As long as its not any of the girls here." he said pretending the Toph incident never happened.

"What are we not attractive enough?" I asked starting a commotion "because i'd bet that we could stroll into town and get hit on by plenty of attractive men."

"Fine." Zander said. "Girls against guys who ever can get the most people wins."

"Losers have to streak through this village." Toph laughed. "And Winners get to play Royalty for the day."

"Deal." Zander shook the earth benders hand. I laughed. _We have this in the bag_.

* * *

...Next Day...

"Excuse me." I tapped a fire nation guard on the shoulder. He turned around, he wasn't half bad looking, he had brown hair and narrow brown eyes.

"Well hello miss." He smiled. I flashed him a white smile.

" Well." I sighed fanning at myself. "It is so very hot and i was wondering if i was allowed to use water from that fountain over there to cool off." I bit my lip batting my eyes. "With your permission of course."

"Uh." he stammered wiping his forehead. "You are usually not suppose to but, i guess."

"Oh thank you so much." I smiled walking away swaying my hips, i leaned over the fountain waving for Toph and Katara to join me. " I have the guard now act really sexy while cooling off."

"Easy...show a little neck...bat your eyes, i don't know i'm getting this from the movies." I looked at the soldier and waved. He waved back. I scooped up the water in my hand and slowly poured it over my neck. showing off my non tattooed side and closing my eyes in bliss. I peeked at Katara who was doing the same thing, she pulled her hair up as the water soaked through her shirt and trickled down her tan stomach. "Toph laugh." Toph let out a cute giggle rubbing water over her arms and neck.

"Sokka, Aang and Zander where chatting up a few girls when they saw the crowed of boys and men all ages surround the fountain. "Excuse us." Sokka said walking past the girls. "What?" They asked confused.

"Sorry ladies." Aang winked sticking out his thumbs and index fingers.

"Bye." Zander nodded leaving last. The girls giggled. "Bye boys."

"What is going on over- ah no fair." Sokka screeched.

"C'mon Chan." I laughed pulling the guard from early over to us. "Lets cool him off."

Some how we managed to get basins, Toph sat on his lap hands on his waist. "So big boy." she smirked.

"Lucky!", "I wanna get cooled off", "Man what i would give to be in his shoes." people shouted from the crowd.

Katara poured the basin of water over the soldier then on herself. His face turned red. I saw what Toph was doing. _She's crazy_. she was slowly rocky side to side on the poor guys lap.

A few women were in the ground to see what was going on. Zander walked into the small clearing and ripped off his shirt showing of his white full moon shaped tattoo. he heard the women cheer. Sokka followed ripping off his shirt as well, sweat glistening he held his sword with him.

"Oh no." Katara mumbled. "There are more women coming." she looked at me. "I can not run nude through the streets." she squeaked.

The guard began to shake. "Toph." I pulled her off of the guard who backwards into the fountain. "Well." he squeaked standing up he cleared his voice. "well." he said in a deeper voice. "Nice meeting you." his voice cracked and he disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly we heard loud cheers from women, we turned around to see Aang on the edge of the water fountain holding up the side of his shirt showing off his six pack. "C'mon ladies are you just gonna let the boys beat us?" I asked. A few women approached us letting loose. More men came running towards us. They tied up their shirts and rolled down their pants. "We win." I hopped on Aangs back. "We win, lets go guards are coming and they are not happy."

The crowd broke out into a riot and we snuck out.

* * *

That night outside of the village I couldn't stop laughing as Toph rounded them up. "Alright slaves, Strip."

"I have visible arrows, so that means i cant do it." Aang said smugly.

"Not a problem, strip." Toph ordered. Katara joined me turning red.

"Katara don't look." Sokka squirmed covering himself. She held a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Sokka i am so telling Suki about this." Sokka groaned placing hi head in his hands.

I coughed turning red. Sokka's face lit up like a red Christmas light and his hands flew down in lightning speed.

"Don't look." Aang mumbled walking out with both hands covering his stuff. Katara bit her lip, tilting her head curiously to the side. I elbowed her.

"hmm?" she said standing straight.

"We need mud." Toph said looking at me i bended up water and we mixed mud. With one fluid movement Aang was coated from foread to toe in mud then followed bye my blast of are hardening it to him.

"What about us?" La asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I held a dim flame in my hand. "On your mark..get set...go." The flame went out and they went running. My sides ached as i stifled the laughs. Katara held her stomach as well and then Toph had her hand to the ground she shook her head. "Man are they running." she chuckled.

"This was fun." Katara laughed feeling the rush of being bad...well somewhat bad.

"Its good to know we travel with very strong built men." I wiggled my eyebrow's. "Like Aang."

Katara blushed. "you know he likes you." i said sitting down next to her.

* * *

"So...Do you think Keana is cute?" La asked runnign next to Sokka, Sokka shrugged.

"I guess so but i wouldn't say cute." He said running faster.

"Do you find her attractive?" La re-asked.

"Yes, Yes i do." Sokka looked at La. "You like her-like her don't you?"

La didn't reply. Sokka nodded. "I see." he laughed. "Water benders." he sighed. "Always falling for the Avatar."

* * *

"Well we should head to the camp that is where they are meeting us." Katara sighed standing up.

"I can't wait." I laughed.

We sat at the camp laying against Appa, when Sokka and the nude crew came running in. "We were chased." Aang gasped holding his chest. "bye gaurds, its a good thing we were in mud it was very easy to ditch them." he added.

"Well i guess you've paid your due's." I smirked. "Almost."

"That's right we still get the day of royalty." Katara squealed.

"You know what." Aang said looking at everyone. "That was energizing i feel free." He ran forward. "Cannon ball!" he yelled.

Sokka follwed and then Zander as he was running past he grabbed me. "ew, ew, your naked!" i screamed as we hit the water.

Toph looked at Katara. "In a non weird way, if you hold me i'll jump." Katara nodded holding the Earth-bender as they jumped from the cliff with a "woo-hoo."

I stood up walking to shore. "Know look." i hissed dripping wet.

"You look fine to me." he yelled swimming by, i rolled my eyes.

"No-no." i heard sokka say rushing through the water. "put your clothes back on." I turned to see Katara stripping down to her bindings.

"Gross Sokka, cover up." Katara replied tossing him her shirt and diving into the water. Aang came up behind her picking her up and falling backwards into the water.

I laughed watching everyone having fun. "Did it all get real, i guess it's real enough." I sung to myself. Suddenly i felt to arms wrap around me from behind as la Slid in behind me. "Don't worry, i'm dressed." he reassured. I looked up into his deep green eyes, messy brown and blonde hair sticking up on one side and falling on the other.

" Good." i laughed enjoying his strong arms around me. I looked up at him and pulled a daring move, I pressed my lips to his. The water rushed forward circling up as if we were attracting the tide. I turned around so that we where facing each-other.

_**I do not want to be having dreams about La and I**_... Aangs voice entered my mind.

I pulled away blushing. "Shut up." I said and thought, turning to look at the air bender.

"What did he say?" Zander asked.

"Nothing." I lied, kissing him again. The kiss was good, more than good it was amazing, but there wasn't a spark...a longing because we were the moon and water but not a spark like Zuko and I. _I'll get over it_. I tried to convince myself as La laid me in the sand.

Aang sat in the water holding his chest. "Aang?" Katara asked approaching him. _Whoa_. He thought to himself feeling incredibly turned on, He pulled the water bender into his arms and Kissed her, Katara jumped forward throwing her arms around his neck kissing him back. Sokka who was trying to get his pants back from Toph crashed into her when she froze mid tease. "Get some Twinkle Toes." she laughed handing Sokka his pants. Sokka stood up throwing in his pants he ran into the water. "Alright buddy i think we've had enough excitement for the day." He pulled Aang away from his sister.

* * *

The sweet and Salty air tickled my nose and the sounds of steady waves woke me up. When i opened my eyes i noticed Zander out cold one arm wrapped around me. I blushed escaping from his grip, he stirred but did not wake. I walked away along the shore letting the water circle my feet. I walked up the side of the cliff running my hand threw my long bangs. I smiled seeing Katara wrapped in Aangs protective embrace._ Well go Aang, finally_. I looked around and noticed Sokka and Toph were gone, i shrugged as Momo hopped up on my arm. "hello cutie." i giggled scratching his big ears.

He made a chattering sound and ran around my waist then back up to my shoulder, i stifled a laugh as Appa groaned probably telling the lemur to quiet down.

A few hours went by Katara and Aang woke up. "The mice will play while the cats away." I smirked feeding the small fire i had made earlier.

Aang laughed and then sniffed the air. "Whoa what is that?" he asked. "It smells awesome."

I shrugged. "I was bored so i made it...i guess its stew or a medley or something i hope you'll like."

Katara smelled the air as well. "It smells delicious Keana." she smiled.

"Aang." I called him over. "I'm bored so you get to cook."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just stir the soup slowly."

he sighed. "But this is womans work."

I looked at him with an Oh-no-he-didn't look. "Yes well you see, in my world men cook...very well." i smiled evilly. "So that means i'm going to be changing it up." I looked at Katara. "I had an idea, Since we get a day of royalty and all."

"I totally forgot about that." Katara said smiling triumphantly at us.

I continued. "Men do the cooking and the cleaning...all day."

"I'm up for it." I heard Toph say walking into the camp holding a bundle full of money. Sokka followed her carrying an equal amount. Katara stood up. "Were you two out scamming again!"

"Maybe." Sokka replied dropping down next to his bag of money.

"So what if we were." Toph replied smug.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get into if your caught." She asked tapping her foot.

"Thats the thing, we're not going to get caught." Toph sighed, placing a had on her hip.

"Oh, really." Katara pulled out something from her shirt. "Then what is this?"

"Seriously people!" Toph threw her arms in the air and waved a hand in front of her face. "I'm blind what don't you understand about that?"

"This is a wanted Poster, for the Runaway!" Katara shouted.

"You went through my things!" Toph replied just as loud. "How dare you! You had no right."

"And they said we argued too much." I turned to see Zander standing behind me.

"No kidding." I replied turning to face him. "You know." I smirked. "What today is?"

He frowned."Oh no." he groaned. I laughed. "Yep!" I cheered. "That means i get to-" I saw Sokka's bird."pet Sokka's new bird!" I hopped in front of the warrior. "wow how pretty and red...its odd how color coordinated this world is." I stared at the hawk like creature.

"Well i don't know what your talking about but this is my new messenger hawk- Hawkey, Keana, Keana, Hawkey." he said petting the bird.

I cawed shaking its head and jumping on my shoulder. "Hello there." i scratched his head, assuming he is a he. "Well does he work?" i asked.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know." he stared at Hawkey scratching his chin. "Hawkey Gran-Gran South Pole." the bird shook his head in a _oh-hell-to-the-no_ way.

"I think he gets it." I laughed.

"Well you sure have a short attention span don't you." Zander stated smugly.

"You have no idea what it is like to go from My world to here, It's amazing and scary." I replied pointing to the area we were in and then at everything else. "I get side tracked it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Toph shouted everyone looked at the tow arguing. "You are a kid too your not our mother!" The earth-bender shouted.

"I do not act like a mother right!" Katara yelled looking at us.

"Hey Zander, remember that thing i was telling you about...down by the water?" I asked. The water Spirit looked at me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You know that thing..." I gave him a work-with-me-here look then turned to Aang. "You know right."

Aang stuttered. "Uh-"

"Stop stuttering and sit up straight when you talk!" Katara snapped. Aang sat up.

"Yep, i remember!" he shouted running away with me, La finally understood and followed us.

* * *

I sat on a rock looking up at Aang. "You know their is probably a reasonable explanation behind Katara's motherly ways." i sighed,tracing shapes in the water.

"Well her mother was killed when she was a child." Aang replied. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah the fire nation Invaded the southern Water tribe looking for the last water bender and her mother told them it was her." He stated sadly.

"Oh." I whispered. "I'm finding that we all have that in common. Me, Katara, Sokka...Zuko."

La looked at Keana, the sadness that filled her voice when she mentioned Zuko,_ what was between them_?

"Zuko?" Aang asked surprised. I twirled the ring on my finger my thoughts becoming Jumbled, frustrated.

Aang leaned forward and hugged me. _I'm sorry_. he said to me.

**_It's Just So hard sometimes, I can always push the memories away but i can never forget them_**. I quietly sobbed into Aangs shoulder.

La felt the ocean call to him ans disappeared under the waves. Roku appeared in front of him. "You are getting to soft for her Zander, do you not remember what i-"

Zander cut him off. "I know what you said- and i'm not falling for her."

Roku looked at him suspiciously. " Did you not Kiss her?" he asked.

Zander frowned. "It was merely mortal hormones." he scoffed.

Roku's brows furrowed. "I will warn you this once, do not mix up her emotions anymore...she has no future with you." with that he disappeared.

Zander sat on the lakes bottom. Thinking.

* * *

"God, I am so messed up." I seethed holding my hair.

"Trust me, i know how you feel." Aang laughed.

I looked at him and smiled. "I am sorry." i sighed.

He waved it off. "Are you kidding me, Keana we are connected you are like my sister, a sister who is always sacrificing everything to save us and I owe you a lot for saving Sokka, Toph, and Me." he sighed. "I just wish i knew a way to make you feel better..."

I looked into his big grey eyes. "Nothing will make me feel better." _Not i__f__ i keep having little mental crashes._

* * *

_Few hours Later._

Katara looked Toph straight in the eye, taking in a deep breath. "I want to pull a Scam with you."

"You what?" We choked over hearing Katara's loud statement.

"I want to show you guys that i can be fun too." Katara said.

"Yeah but these Scams especially the one your talking about can be dangerous." I frowned.

"Oh stop your worrying, if the sugar queen says yes then lets do it!" Toph cheered.

I sighed. "At least let me come with you, i'll watch from the distance...that way i can warn Aang and the others in case of a problem."

Katara nodded. "That is a good idea...Toph?" she looked at the Earth bender.

"Fine."Toph agreed.

* * *

**The Scam!**

"How could you!" Toph yelled being netted and caught in the street. I watched nervously from a fruit stand as their plan went down.

"We know what you did was difficult, and we thank you." A man said.

Katara folded her arms across her chest. "I did what was right regardless...but a reward would be nice." she added.

The man nodded. "Very well right this way." I kept about a block away as i followed Katara, Then froze when a loud bell rang. I turned around noticing the streets quickly empty. _What is this_? I asked myself nervously. I heard the terrifying clanging sound. _Sparky Sparky boom-man, you're back_. I ran around the corner and heard it. "That's her that's the one you want." I used air bending to keep my footsteps quick and quiet. I jumped up and slammed both feet into the back of the assassins head. "Katara move!" I shouted. He fell forward and i ran into the store grabbing the water bender by the hand and proceeding to run the hell out.

_AANG!_ I mentally screamed_. _"Can you run faster?" i asked nervous.

Katara panted. "My feet are barely touching the ground."

Next thing I knew we went flying into the Air._ Aang, Aang Emergency! _I felt myself become lifted from the ground, the familiar feeling of metal around my neck. "Keana!" i heard Katara cry.

"It's okay." I tried to reassure her before passing out.

* * *

Aang sat up. "Sokka!" he yelled.

Sokka jumped up. "What!" he shouted swinging Boomerang.

"They're in trouble." he yelled running! Sokka ran after him

Sokka and Aang ran into the village._ Keana_! he tried to reach out to her.

"Where is everyone?" Sokka asked out loud.

Aang shook his head. "I don't know." he replied stopping on the coble stone path and looking around. From the distance he heard someone take in a deep breath.

"Sokka look out!" He yelled hopping forward grabbing Sokka by the arms and swinging the confused warrior around the huge statue of Ozai to safety.

"What the Hell!" Sokka screeched poking his head up from where he hid.

"Whoa Sokka, It's Sparky,Sparky Boom man!" Aang yelled.

Sokka sighed. "We seriously need to rethink that name." Aang pulled him again just missing the assassins attack.

* * *

**My fam and I are Moving Sorry thats why its so Short Forgive me...Review 3 Peace Wish me luck! -TOP**


	27. Chapter 27: The Inn

**Yes so next Chapter Yay for the one new review i so gladly recieved but a word to the wise you dont have to be a member to Post a Review so Review Good or Bad i like Criticism! kinda =D -TOP **

"Oh Shit." I cussed sitting up. "Where-" I stopped noticing the Metal Bars, I was in a room a dark room. "TOPH! Katara!" I called out.

No reply. "Oh God." I rushed to the Bars trying to Heat them, Nothing. "What?" I cried.

* * *

"Toph, Im Sorry." Katara Sighed Sitting in the Wooden Jail next to the Earth bender.

"No it's my fault." She Sighed. "I should not have pressured you or made such a big deal."

"Your telling Me." Katara snapped.

"Hey!" Toph growled.

Katara hung her head. " I know Sorry i'm just...upset."

"I know how you feel, Were Stuck in here." Toph mumbled.

Katara wiped the sweat from her forehead. It clicked, Sweat, Perspiration, Evaporation, Condensation...Precipitation, WATER! "I don't think So." She hopped up to her feet and began running in Place.

"Um, Katara?" Toph asked confused. "What are you doing?"

The water bender stopped placing her hands under her arms. "Im making my own water." She flung her hands forward sending the water crashing at the wood.

Toph leaned against the wall standing up. "Katara." She laughed. "You are a GENUIS! A sweaty, Stinky GENUIS!"

The Wood Exploded. "Now We have to Find Keana."

Toph nodded "I dont feel anything yet but lets Go!"

* * *

"Toph!" I shouted Slamming into the Bars! "Aang! Anyone!" I held the bars sliding to my knee's. "Roku." I cried.

My eyes barely adjusted to the black I pressed my forehead to the Cold Bars. "Please Aang be Safe." A blinding Light ripped through my eyes sending me sprawling across the metal to the other side of the cage. I felt Horrible, Weak...I couldn't bend. I was Shivering as iI felt the Flame inside of me flicker on and off trying to survive.

"She doesn't look So dangerous." I heard a man speak.

I held my eyes shut tight. _Don't move_. I was defenseless. **Aang! **I tried expanding my mind, tried calling him to me. Nothing.

I sat up with a Jolt to see what was going to happen to me. A group of Fire Nation Men surrounded me. They Gasped.

"Man I can See why they're Sending her to the Palace, A perfect Concubine for the King." Another man spoke.

I wanted to snarl, to scream, to run at them and break free but instead I sat emotionless, watching them watch me...They all had Hungry eyes except one. I stared at him and he stared at me, he had warm and inviting eyes...Innocent eyes.

"No fraternizing with the Prisoner Feng." An older Soldier laughed hitting the young man on the shoulder.

_Feng_. I thought to myself. _He is my ticket out_.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't FIND HER!" Zander shouted the Sky going black, the waves Crashing, His hair blew furiously like blades of grass.

There was a Sudden Explosion, Everyone turned to see Aang standing in front of a large gash in the ground that lead to a hole in the side of the mountain. "Not AGAIN!" he shouted spinning around on one foot. "We all owe her our lives, We all are going to find her."

* * *

The Guards…Those Silly Guards left Feng in the back of the carriage with me. I shook from my own chill and everything about me was sad and belittling, I saw my reflection and in the Day that i had been traveling I looked like an old stray Cat. I looked up at Feng: lips blue, Eyes so blue they were white and my hair seemed to hang around my face lifeless waves, a dead sea of black Curls. "Feng?" I whispered. He looked at me, some how he was convinced that i was a fallen water spirit which wasn't half from the truth, and who was I to deny him his right to believe?

"Yes?" He whispered leaning towards me.

"Where are they taking me?" I asked looking into his warm Hazel eyes. He sighed looking down.

"Im not suppose to tell you." He whispered gripping the bars. I placed a cool hand on his.

"Please, Just tell me." I whispered.

* * *

Iroh Sat in his prison cell as the Female guard came in. "Hello Iroh." she cooed shutting the door, "I snuck you in some Jasmine Tea Just the Way you like.

The old man smiled. "Thank You Ting Ting you have been so kind to me when others have not."

The woman blushed. "Oh it's nothing." she laughed. "Now Eat up you need ever bit, i even snuck you in some extra's." with that she left.

Iroh smiled eating his food. In a Few Days was the Comet, Keana was Alive and He prayed that Zuko would make the right choice. "He Will, I know it."

* * *

_Is Keana Alive_? Zuko asked himself pacing his room, How could he have tried to put her behind him?

Mae folded her arms sitting on his bed. "You know I am still her right?" she asked.

Zuko looked at her. "Yeah I know." he snapped.

"What is your problem!" She Shouted. "All you do is sulk around, Im always here for you but you just don't seem to care!"

Zuko looked at her Eyes narrow. "You are Never here for ME." He replied. "You don't care, I have a problem and you brush it off."

Mae rolled her eyes. "Im sorry if you life isn't interesting to me."

"How I ever thought I could Stay with YOU is beyond me, I had someone…She was there for me, she listened, actually helped me." He slammed his fist into the wall Fire exploding from his fists and burning the curtains in his room.

"Who that water bender?" Mae asked. Zuko looked at her confused.

"How-?" he asked.

"Azula told me and you know what, She's dead!" Mae shouted. "Im here- So forget about her!"

Zuko looked at Mae seeing a side of her he's never seen. _Maybe you'll run into an old friend_. Iroh had said to him. "I can't I Love her!" he shouted not even realizing the words had came out of his mouth. _I Love her_. He thought to himself a sense of Relief washing over him. _And She Was Alive_. He could feel it.

* * *

No one spoke, There was just Silence. The wind as Appa flew soundlessly was barely a whisper. No one knew what to Say or Do, La was so tense the sky had been clouded with grew clouds for days and Aang on the verge of snapping not even Katara could comfort him, Hawky went from a vibrant red to a faded scarlet color and Momo sat next to the bird not even bothering to fight him.

Sokka raised his head to speak but his jaw fell slack and he let out a small sigh, There was no cheering anyone up today.

Aang's jaw tightened as he tried to Call out to Keana, Forget what Roku had said…He would not let Keana be a mere tool for His own survival, in truth Keana probably should have been the true Avatar because of her natural abilities and the fact that she was a child of the Water and Moon spirits.

Zander held his hair in his hands trying to keep his breathing steady.

Katara watched Aang as he grumbled to himself. She watched his muscles flex, his jaw tightened. _He is so worried about her_. She sighed, _Stop being Jealous Katara._

Appa suddenly began to fall. "Is it just me or are we falling?" Toph broke the silence with her worried question. Sokka looked at the Earth bender, then up. "Aa-" he was cut off as they all crashed into the water.

"Aang!" Katara yelled hopping up, Aang stood up on Appa's head looking around.

"I can feel her!" he shouted heart skipping. "Appa." The bison growled leaping up into the air sending everyone down onto the soft fur.

* * *

Mae busted into Azula's room. Azula spun around smirking evilly. "Hello Mae, you seem….upset."

The door behind her flew shut as she jumped forward landing in front of the Princess. "I think the Avatar is alive, I think Zuko's girlfriend is Alive and I want her dead… I want both of them dead."

Azula laughed. "Don't worry Mae in a few days I belive we will be seeing the Avatar and that Girl very, very soon."

* * *

I had regained enough strength to bust out and run…I wouldn't be able to fight, I was still weak. My mind raced as I sat in the corner of the cage blowing a small flame into my hand. _Keana, you can do this_. I could feel Aang so close, yet so far. "Feng." I whispered. He slid over to my cage. "Thank you for everything." I smiled.

He blushed. "No-no problem."

I leaned forward to the Young Guard. He was my Age yet way to young to be a soldier i shook my head. "You should go." I whispered. Kissing his cheek, a blue mark was left on his were my cold lips touched his warm skin. My mothers necklace pulsed in my bra.

"Um-Er- Okay." he nodded stumbling back . The Carriage It came to a Halt I fell forward into the metal bars and fell to the cool floor. My strength seemed to be fading in and out. "Miss?" The young man ran out of the back of the wagon leaving the doors wide open. I stared at the doors as the silently swung back to place giving the illusion of being closed.

Something told me to put on the necklace, I let my body do its thing I put on the necklace and felt the instant power.

* * *

The Tree's casted Long Haunting Shadows. "Aang." Katara whispered, Scootching closer to Sokka. Sokka Jumped up screaming scaring the birds. "Oh La!" He shouted "Don't Scar me like that!" he scolded.

"I scared you?" Katara hissed slouched over holding her chest. "Your the one screaming like you saw a Sabertooth MooseLion"

"Hey Sabertooth Mooselions are scary when they are big!" He retorted.

"Please Stop Sokka, Your not dying its a waste of a prayer." La/Zander spoke shaking his head.

"Whoa, Are we like Connected like Aang?" Sokka asked becoming side tracked.

"No" Zander groaned. "You said my name before the Prayer so i heard it, No stop." he hissed turning his back to the others and looking at Aang.

"I don't get it." Aang groaned sadly. " She was suppose to be here-" An Ostrich horse came plowing through the forest and into the Avatar he flew backwards and the bird continued off.

"Keana!" Toph Shouted happily. Everyone looked at her, She paused. "What ? So she's not so bad….and i'm excited Sue me." she waved her hands in the air swaying her hips to the side.

Aang held me in his arms a familiar embrace, protective and relieved…. _Aang_? I wondered to myself and only myself. His embrace was one that Zuko had given me many times like after I told him my secret.

"Aang." I whispered feeling my mothers necklace go cold against my chest and Feeling weak. My lips went cold and I began to shiver. "They forced me to drink something."

I felt another touch was over me. "Zander?" Everything seemed to blur.

"They gave the Serum." he hissed.

"Serum?" Toph asked.

La looked at everyone with Deep eyes. "It's a chi blocker rendering a Bender powerless." he looked at Aang. "Right now her Flame, the Fire Withen is flickering in and out of Life…She needs to be near another fire bender to gain warmth and since im to cold and so his everyone else, Aang you need to sleep near her."

Aang turned red. "What?" he stammered. "Why me?"

La rolled his eyes. "Figuring as to how you are the Avatar you body heat would be up at what 100 degrees instead of the 96.8 or a regular persons bender or non bender, you may not be able to see your bending skills but the flame is still in you."

* * *

Feng snuck away from the guards and ran to the Prince's Room. Zuko was leaving seething as Usual. "Prince Zuko!" Feng called.

"What?" He snapped. The young Soldier winced taking in a deep breath.

He walked quickly. "I was asked to give this to you." He held out the Ring, he watched the Prince's reaction.

Zuko approached the Soldier. "Where did you get this?" he growled low.

"Uh-Er-Um."he didnt want to say he Fraternized with the Prisoner or that her broke Fire Nation Laws, Suddenly he was being grabbed by the Collar and thrown into a dark room, a flame went on and he realized he was in a secluded spot with the prince.

"I do not care about Rules at the moment, Tell me who you got this from!" he snapped.

Feng nodded. "We were transporting a Prisoner. A female Prisoner."

"What does she look like? Where is She?" he asked desperately.

"She had Long, Long Raven Curls and Eyes bluer than that diamond on the ring, but she was given the Chi Serum and She was So cold She looked like a Water but her reaction was that of a Fire benders."

Zuko grabbed Feng by the Shirt. "Her name!"

"Chi-Chiyo!" he choked out.

_KEANA!_ He looked at Feng "We never spoke." Zuko said leaving Him in the Dark.

* * *

Two flames flickered in the forest One in the middle for food and one closer to Aang and Keana, He had her bundled close to him.

"Sokka." Katara sighed. "Please no more Scary stories."

"That aren't so Scary." Toph grumbled resting her chin on her knee's.

The Water Tribe Warrior grumbled. "What ever."

Toph jumped up. "Whoa." She whispered getting the focused stare, Everyone was silent. She slowly moved her foot across the earth and stopped. " I think i hear Screaming….coming from under the mountain."

A twig snapped in the forest and Keana sprung in to action Flames Shot up in a protective Circle around the group casting a ghastly shadow across Keana's face, her long hair hung dead against her face and her clothes were worn down and tattered. "Show your self." She snapped.

Aang rushed over to the fellow Avatar. "You heard her." he bellowed, causing the group to stand up. A little old woman came into the clearing, Suprising us all. Zander and Sokka gave eachother a look then looked at the Old woman.

"Do not mind me." She spoke hoarsely. "I just saw a flame and came to investigate."

"Pssh, Yeah a Little Old woman decides to Investigate a deadly Forest at night." Sokka scoffed.

The Old Woman's withered face turned into a crumpled Smile as she seemed to look at him, she held up a finger. " Children decide to Stay the night in a Deadly Forest."

I stumbled slightly back but Aang caught me Allowing me to still stand tall and Strong. I Cut the flames and allowed her to Come forward.

"Well Fellow Fire Nationer to Firenationer….I invite you children to My Inn, Its not far and a lot safer than out here." She smiled turning her back and shuffling away.

Zander offered to carry me but Aang replied with an overly Protective and Harsh 'No' I blushed As the Air Bender Quickly picked me up and walked. "Aang." I whispered. "Stop worring." I said before drifting off.

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, Overly Warm then Utterly Cold. _How would she react to seeing me, how would i apologize… would she accept me back? _He paced back and forth clutching the ring in his palm. "Keana." he smiled.

* * *

"Keana." Aang mumbled laying her on the bed. "This has to stop."

I don't think he knew I was awake, I rolled over. "Shut up Aang, I can take care of my self."

"You keep getting yourself almost killed!" He snapped.

"It's not my fault!" I replied just as loud, sitting up.

"It doesn't matter, I can't have you dying for me." He whispered.

"Fine then think of it this way not for you but for the Freedom and Peace of this world that I am in today….Where I am from sacrificing your life for others is an honor and with all the Bullshit thats happened to me, im better off dead and being remembered as somone great, other then a nobody." I smiled looking at the wooden floors. "But if it makes you happy I wont be dieing anytime soon."

* * *

Sokka explored His room, then Tophs, then Kataras. "Is it safe enough for you?" his sister grumbled.

Sokka raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "hmmmmmmmmmm, hmmmmmm,mhhhmmmm." he sighed.

Katara tapped her foot impatiently. "Sokka!" she shouted causing her brother to jump.

Sokka nodded. "Yes sure it is for now." and he walked out eyeing the place.

He walked down stairs to see the old woman cooking in the kitchen. He watched cautiously.

"Young man." her words were dry and eeriely sweet. "Don't you have any manners?" she asked.

* * *

When Aang finally believed I was Alright he stood. "Zander is really worried about you…" he smirked. "He wants to see you."

I giggled. "Don't forget Katara I think she's jealous of us."

He smirked seductively then left the room nodding to someone in the hallway. The tall Tan god entered my room, his face serious and almost aged. He seemed pale well as pale as a Water spirit could get, which wasn't a noticable pale.

"Zan-" Before I could speak I was wrapped up in his arms. His head against my neck. I was frozen.

Zander took in her scent, the feeling of her smooth skin, He'd be going soon, going away and never returning. I wrapped his big arms around Keana never wanting to let go. He felt her glid away from him and then the feeling of two slender hands cupping his cheeks, her moon like control gently urging him to look up, he looked into her firey blue eyes.

Like water, as Water. Connected. His movements were so smooth, his hands glided gently over the surface of my skin. His fingers wern't rough, they didnt burn at my skin with desire it was a whole new experience. I bit my lip as he kissed my shoulders, dropping my robe lower just above my chest. His lips were smooth against mine, cool, crisp kisses…perfect.

* * *

Aangs body tingled slightly. Keana's mind was blocked from his and he knew exactly why. He sat in his room laying on the bed, one arm bent behind his head the other hand across his stomach, he swallowed heavy.

Katara walked into his room quickly shutting the door. "Aang." she started.

The Hard air bender jumped up bright red. "Katara." he choked holding trying to hide his state discretely. She blushed approaching him. She sat on his lap and kissed him. "katara?" he groaned.

* * *

Toph giggled sitting at the kitchen table. "Shut up." Sokka groaned.

"Katara!and Everyone else!" The Earthbender Called.

Aang sat up quickly sending Katara sprawling across the floor.

* * *

I tasted copper, blood. To keep from screaming out I bit my knuckle hard. We hadn't gotten very far before I heard Toph yell for us. Zander froze hands on my thighs. I released and held breath, hands above my head.

"HEEEELLLLOOOO!" I heard Tophs voice shatter through the floor boards.

Zander leaned forward kissing my Stomach then repositioning himself so that he sat on the bed. I sat up bunching the sheets around me, i blushed thinking of how far we almost got. "Um." i mumbled nervously.

"I'll show you where the bathing room is." he replied.

"Thanks." I blushed.

* * *

The awkward Silence between Katara and I was excruciating as we sat in the steam room, me tossing the occassional smirk. Katara turned a shade of red that was noticable against her copper skin.

"So." I tried to state calmly. "You and Aang?" I giggled

The look on her face…. Priceless.

* * *

Zander entered the Kitchen rolled his amazing blue/green eyes at Sokka's state (he was dressed head to toe with female cooking garb) and sat down he stopped head snapping towards the old lady…_She's._ "You're a Water Bender." He stated surprised.

The womans eyes narrowed creating longer crows feet. "Now what would make you think such a crazy idea?"

He didn't reply, I walked in the air was thick. "What is wrong?" I asked. Sokka was dressed…oh heavens I didnt even want to know why he was dressed like that, but I tried not to laugh as he placed both hands on his hips and looked at the old lady with disapproval. "You should start talking."

We all sat around the table as Hama told her story, She was a Waterbender from the Southern Water tribe captured while defending her people. "They captured us. Forced us to live in Cages like animals." Her grey eyes bore holes right through me. I stared straight back, if she had some hatred towards fire benders than she better get over herself because she was in the presence of many and me. "You." her hollow voice echoed in my ears. "Why do you look like a Water bender, yet bend fire.

I quickly answered. "A rarity I am, born of Water but am of Fire." I looked at her making sure my eyes burned at her skin. My lie didn't need much more explanation than that. She "hmphed" and turned to Katara.

"My dear sweet." her voice rang with happieness when she looked at her fellow water bender. "Help me at the market."she smiled walking towards the door. "Come, come." She wagged a wrinkled hand.

Katara Smiled. "Yes ma'am." They left.

"A rarity?" Toph asked.

I nodded. "There is something off about that woman..."

Aang frowned. "No." but he wasnt the one who said it. Toph was standing hands gripping the table firmly.

"No." she said again. "We'll do our own investigations, but your not putting yourself in danger anymore!" she snapped the last part.

I stood back…"I-Fine." I sighed. Feeling Zanders arms wrap around me.

"I"ll Watch her, If you want." He offered.

"Do what you want but I'm warning you." Tophs voice was all authority and none of were going to Piss her off…at least not today.

"She'll be fine…I promise." He stated placing a hand across his chest.

Aang and Toph nodded.

* * *

I sat in the Sun twirling my feet in the clear water. "Papa-papa-paparazi." I laughed. "Gosh, I detest that song." I sighed laying back against the rock feeling it heat my back and the sun heat my face.

"If you hate that song then why do you sing it?" A deep voice asked. I sat up looking into two sea green eyes.

"Because." I sighed. "Im starting to forget things from my world, I've lost most of my clothes..my i-pod" He gave me a curious look. "dont ask." i mumbled. "But still, i try to think back and its just a dream not even a memory."

He smirked kneeling down over me, almost straddling me. "Maybe I could help." His hands lit up. "Close your eyes." he whispered.

Suddenly I was remembering..The Car accident, The hospital, My granparents, School, Friends, Death, Losing Friends, Music, Guitar, School,…My Father. I felt a pang in my head. I pulled away. "Thank you." I breathed, not wanting to tell him he almost hurt me.

_**Are you okay? **_Aangs worried voice cooled my thoughts.

"mhmm." I replied outloud. _I'm fine_.

**_Are You Su-_**

_Im Fine! _I snapped.

"What?" Zander asked?

"Nothing." I lied standing up. I swayed my hips and hummed, slowly remembering a song. I waded into the cool water pushing my hair behind my ear…my bangs had finally grown out. "One night to be confused, One night to speed up truth, We had a promise made, four hands and then away." My mind couldn't help but to Return to a certain Prince. "One night of magic Rush, The start a simple touch, One night to push and scream and then relief." I was now up to my waist in water bending an arch over my self for pure amusement. "10 days of perfect tunes, The Colors Red and Blue, We had a promise made, We were in Love." I sighed the Love part and dove into the water going down as deep as I could, admiring the white sands, colored fish and long grasses.

* * *

Aang pretended to admire an Apple. "What do you mean no Ash Banana's?" A costumer complained.

"I'm Sorry." The store clerk shook his head. "But Im not loosing another delivery boy, Tonights the fool moon."

Aang stood a little closser admiring a…Starfruit? He smiled smelling Keana's favorite fruit, the sweet aroma drifting from its skin. He shook his head back to the conversation.

The Storekeeper nodded. "There is something in the woods on Full moons causing Folks to disappear…mhmm…Lost two delivery boys already…that's right, two…yep well good day to ya as well." He finished his conversation. Aang bought the fruit.

"Aang, Toph?" Katara's voice was a bit confused. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Buying Fruit." he stated quickly, tossing the yellowish blob in the air and catching it.

"Yeah." Toph laughed. "It is a market." she scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Sokka came running from around the corner. "Guess what I just found ou- A lovely little bunch of Scuppernogs!" he said changing the subject and holding up a cluster of semi-large grape type things.

"Let's go!" He said running off. "We should check on Kea-" The others agreed running off after him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The Large door slowly opened.

"It's me." Mai said Standing in the light from the corridor. Zuko turned around palming the ring in his hand and slipping it under his pillow.

"Yes?" He asked.

She shut the door and walked forward. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Zuko." She whispered voice a somnolent raspy whisper. She wrapped her arms around him one arm over his shoulder the other under. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Zuko pulled away from her grip. "What are you doing here ?" He snapped.

* * *

**Okay So I know this isn't alot but i had to Post Something…Sorry. Please Review-TOP**


	28. Chapter 28: Soft Shock

**Okay So next Chapter I'm so busy with School and looking for a Job..pfft A job I can't wait. (sarcasm intended) anyways Im doing my best and the chapters may take a while but please don't stop reading and please review! So with that here is The Latest Chapter…-TOP**

Ashamed…He was ashamed of himself. He stared at the woman in the bed next to him, her face tight and angry looking. Her straight black hair was darker against her pale skin. He had fallen into the temptation of Mae's body. _Damn it!_ And he hated himself for it._ I can not do this anymore_. He thought to himself standing up.

"You will pay for taking him." Mae mumbled low and evilly. Zuko stared at Mae eyes wide…_She won't! KEANA_.

Mae slowly sat up letting the blanket fall down to her waist. "Zuko?" she whispered voice dry. He stared at her differently, she was a monster to him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing.." he lied. "just…just admiring how beautiful you are." he kissed her softly, a chaste kiss…it was cold and fake.

"stop-" she scoffed. "your embaressing me." she said sarcastically.

* * *

Sad, Scared, Nervous, Agitated, Excited and Informed. I couldn't handle my emotions not to mention Aangs. I was sitting on a log under water lost in thought, my hair ocaasionaly would dance across my eyes then reach for the sun. I was afraid. I croseed my arms looking around at everything it was so beautiful and free and happy. I exhaled a little line of bubbles that twirled before dissappearing upwards. I was afraid of having another break down, of messing up, of falling in love…deep love and if I if fall in love will he be snatched away from me? Suddenly I was calm laying flat against the sand at the bottom of t he body of water. I was so caught up I forgot to breath…maybe I didnt want to breath….Maybe…Maybe…I.

* * *

Zander came rushing out of the water holding Keana's limp body in his arms. "Keana-Keana." His heart felt cold as if he had died inside. In dropped her on the ground trying to bend the water from her lungs.

Sokka was running when Aang Air bender past him, followed by a loud rumbling as Toph skated bye on earth pulling the warrior next to her. "Stupid girl." She cussed. "Can we not leave her alone, ever?"

Sokka realized. "Keana's in trouble again?" he asked worried. Toph didn't answer the earth only flowed faster.

The light returned to my eyes and i could feel my blood rushing in my ears. "What were you thinking!." La cried, wraping his arms around me.

I laughed inwardly, _Everything_. "It was an accident." I replied emotionlessly. "It was an accident." I said again this time yawning.

"Keana!" Aang crashed through the woods sending dust flying everywhere. He stomped forward glaring at La. _Stop! _I ordered.

Aang spun around on his heal watching me. His emotions flooding me. "Stop!" I cried hugging my knee's.

He realized what was going on and lightened up, his eyebrows unforrowed and his eyes grew a soft grey. "Keana." he whispered. "Aang." I whispered._ I'm freaking out_.

"Zander." He turned slowly just to show the profile of his face. "Take everyone back to the Inn."

He wanted to protest to say 'NO' but then it would be overly obvious the spirits would be the first to know he was in Love. He hung his head low. "Yes."

* * *

"So dear." Hama looked at Katara smiling. "I have so much to teach you, for you do carry on our bloodline." She smiled.

Katara smiled Brightly. "Teach me!"

"Oh yes my child, I shall teach you everything I know." Hama smirked evilly. "everything."

"What did you say?" Katara asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing Deary." She replied quickly.

Katara nodded grinning. "I'm so excited!" she squealed.

* * *

Toph bended to earth to echo everything Aang and Keana said to eachother…they hid under ground just listening.

"I dont know if we should be doing this." Zander mumbled.

"They're obviously keeping something from us." Sokka replied.

"Yeah, there is so much we don't know about them." Toph replied just as intrusive.

Zander didn't feel right his stomach turned. "I am sure they have their reasons."

"Hush!" Sokka and Toph hissed in unison.

The sun caressed my skin with no avail at warming me. "I-Can-Not-Do-This" I cried between sobs.

Aang tried to comfort me. "Kea-"

"No-Aang." I stopped momentarily to catch my breath. "You don't understand."

"I do understand." he replied. I shook my head.

"No." I sniffled. "You don't get the full brunt of my emotions, like i get yours …you didn't see your mother die, you weren't betrayed by someone you thought you loved, you weren't raped by the man you thought was your father!"

Sokka and Toph froze with shame. The earthbender slid against the wall hands on her head. "She was…was…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"How did I not know?" Zander seethed sorting through his many past memories.

"Toph, Im starting to think this was a bad idea." Sokka grumbled.

I stared at Aang. "You are in this world that you have known your whole life." I threw my arms in the air. "I am an outsider, everywhere i go!" I sighed." I've just found out that over three generations of moon and water spirits were slaughtered to protect me….I bring nothing but pain…You don't need me here and neither do they!"

"What! We do need her here!" Toph cried. "I mean who else is going to fight with La and come up with strange ideas!"

Sokka glared at her even though it was too dark to see anyone. "Hey I come up with strange ideas."

"That's not true!" Aang snapped grabbing my arms. "I do need you-I met you and I found family, someone who understands my troubles, who feels what I feel…I envied Sokka for so long!" he poured out his heart..thoughts and feelings i've never felt before. "I finally found that in you- Your troubles make you the strong, independeant woman you are… I look up to you, how you sacrifice yourself for us, how you struggle and begin to falter but immediately snap back…. I Swear on My heart, I am here for you, I Will protect you."

My body trembled. _Aang_. I fell forward into his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me. _Aang_.

* * *

His gut ached and he ould feel the vile bubble in his throat. "Warm towel my prince?" A servant asked. Zuko's gut churned more. "Sure." he answered.

The towel seemed to cool against his skin even though it steamed hot. _Just a while longer_. He thought to himself a warm smile passing over his face followed by a nervous frown.

* * *

Toph closed the hole in the earth and created a tunnel. "They're heading this way." she whispered. "Follow my foot steps."

La and Sokka did. "What do we make of the information we learned?" Zander mumbled.

"Nothing." Sokka snapped. "We make nothing if it, we…we…we should not have listened and there for we should not act like we did."

Aang Carried me on his back. "I feel l ike a child." I laughed hugging my arms around his neck.

"Don't get to comfortable." He teased. "When we get to the Inn it's my turn, you can carry me up the stairs."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Only in your dreams."

* * *

"Wow!" Katara gasped rushing into the field of Fire Nation Flowers. "This is beautiful."

"Yes." Hama cooed shuffling after her. "These are Fire Lillies, My favorite." She made her way next to Katara. "What is great about them." she smiled. "Is that they are so small yet hold so much water." In the blink of an eye the patch of flowers they were in had turned black as Hama bended a huge arch of water over her head.

"How did you?" Katara asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"The reason Water Benders are so powerful is that Almost everything containing Life, Contains water." The old lady spoke. "You try my dear."

Katara bit her lip. "I don't know." she mumbled kicking the ground with her foot.

"Oh." Hama smiled. "It's okay their are plenty of others!"

Katara shrugged. "Okay." she replied even though she felt uneasy.

"First, the water around you…do you feel it?" She asked.

Katara nodded she could feel the moister begin to collect at her finger tips. With a swift turn she stood in a patch of black.

"Excellent." Hama cooed. "Excellent."

* * *

(I kept listening to Soft Shock by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs while i wrote this lol so if you want listen to the song. :D )

I was curled up in his arms… For now he was the only one i trusted…my only safe place. "Aang." I whispered, feeling his chin on my forehead and his chest muscles flex. "Yeah."

"Thank You." I whispered lower. I felt his mouth press against the top of my head.

_Go to sleep. _He told me. I nodded.

* * *

They sat around the table, quietly, silently, emotionless. Zanders leg rattled the table, his jaw flexing. _Why didnt i know! Why didnt she tell me? Doesnt she trust me? _He felt a strong hand on his back. "It's not your fault, man Zander…Im Sorry." Zander leaned forward pressing his face into his hands. He cried no tears fell but his breathing was heavy. His gut wrenched.

* * *

Something in me stirred, my eyes snapped open and I rushed down stairs.

Everything in the kitchen blew around rapidly, Sokka was huddled in the corner over Toph while water and wind zipped around Zander. "Zander!" I gasped. The White circle on his arm was glowing.

My blood went cold. He was a raging sea and Only i could calm him. I pressed a hand to his shoulder. He looked at me His eyes were Bright, Sad, Wild. The chair he sat in blew backwards right at Sokka and Toph.

"Watch out!" Aang dove infront of his friends hands crossed over his face as the chair exploded.

"Zander," I called again covering my face as the water ripped at my skin. "Zander." No response. "La!" I cried throwing myself forward I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

* * *

Their eyes glowed together, A mark appeared on Keana's shoulder a dark circle before fading. Her hair blew upwards like flames as she slowly stood. She wrapped her long dark arms around Zanders neck and hugged him. "I didnt want you to know." She said out loud. They kissed and a blue white light exploded into the air.

Aang, Toph and Sokka watched in awe.

Her hair slowly danced upward being traced in grey then white, snow white.

"Yui" Sokka choked.

"Keana?" Aang couldn't believe his eyes, he could hear the ancient whispers in her head echoing.

The Water began to glow and move inwards getting into a tight circle around the Water Spirits.

_Aang, forgive me…I have to do it_. Her voice was a sad whisper.

_What? No, no more self sacrificing…Keana…Keana_. He watched as the circle grew tighter around the two. He jumped up and ran at the glowing almost mystical barrier his hand hit the water and he flew backwards. "La if you take her away… You can't take her!" he begged.

La stared at Aang eyes electric white, he looked upwards and then back to Aang. "Take care of her." He whispered.

Keana was pushed from the barrier and Flung into Aangs arms. "I can not be here to protect her anymore, I'm sorry, I fell for her." His eyes stopped glowing the swirling mass grew tighter and darker then just disappeared. "She'll protect you, all of you but when the time comes…No one will be there to save her … Make sure that tdoesnt happen."

The room was normal as if nothing had ever happened. Scratches on Her cheeks drew blood and so did the splinters on Aangs arm. He held Keana in his arms she was out cold; Hair as white as the moon. Something beneath her shirt was glowing the chain her mother had given her the moon it went from silver to white, bone white.

Her eyes snapped open. Milky pools. "Zander!" She gasped.

* * *

**Yeah So I've been a bit brain dead for a while and i know this chapter could be longer and better but what the hay, anyway Please don't be disappointed I tried. Review please i need to hear some feed back anything.- TOP**


	29. Chapter 29: Don't Leave Us

**Yeah so I'll admit im horrible when it comes to where I am suppose to use Punctuations. Well Dear FF, I am Sorry and to anyone still reading…Schools finally out so more writing time and Maybe i'll have a…"Brainblast!" Anywho ENjoy this Chapter and Review please! -TOP**

* * *

"So" Hama asked, "what did you children do today while we were gone?"

"Nothing, really." Aang replied.

"Mhmm." Hama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Where are the girls anyway?"

"Sleeping." Said Sokka tapping his fingers on the table.

Hama gives a Mysterious grinn. Aang returns it with a raised eyebrow.

Katara noticed Aang and her brother's un easy movements. She broke the awkward silence. "Hama is going to teach me the ultimate water bending technique tonight!"

"Wow? What is it?" Aang asked interested.

"It's a surprise." Hama laughed.

"But, people have been disappearing at night on full moons right?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, Katara and I are two perfectly capable water benders…we can handle ourselves." Hama retorted. "aren't we deary?"

Katara smiles shaking her head up and down. "Yes, Of course."

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed he stared out his open windows, Tonight was a full moon. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Keana glowed in the moon the way her eyes turned to Ice Crystals.

He was excited he had something she'd want…Under his bed lay hidden a worn faded green or grey duffle bag, slightly torn and a bit damaged but there and it contained all of her things…the things from her world that she would love to have. He smiled twirling the ring in his fingers.

"Zuzu." Azula busted through the doors and Zuko palmed th ring.

"I said do not call me that." He snapped.

She waved her hand, the blood red nail polish flickering in the candle light. "Oh what ever Big Brother." Every word she spoke was a venom filled strike. "We need to talk."

* * *

The air was cold, crisp, winter but it was like, cinnamon, dirt. I heard Owls or Cat Owls or what ever Aang says they are, I hear them too. When i open my eyes I am in a jungle, but not for long, I am in a field now; no it's to dark a Cave. I see toph she's saying something, feeling the ground.

She hears something. "Toph what do you hear?" I ask.

She's not listening. "What do you hear!" I shout.

My voice cracks and I am speechless. The fire explodeds around me and I see Hama she's laughing evilly, she's cackling…It's horrifying. Katara, Katara kneels on the ground crying. Sokka's sword is rammed through Aang's stomach, he hovers a foot off the ground, dead. The worlds last hope…gone.

Toph's earth spike is Impailing sokka as well. "Make this stop!" Hama laughs her teeth are razors. 'The power,you see Katara, how strong you are?' I look at the young water bender.

"She did this?" My brain rattles, I smell fire again see Hama's face against the flames. "The Forest?" My eyes widen tonights a full moon…My body exploded I feel the power, no I feel more power, I am more powerful than I was before.

I wake up and run down stairs. "Where is Katara?" I one is around.

A note, I find it on the table it's Aangs hand writing. "I didn't want to leave but today, today I have a strange feeling." I read outloud. "Katara is out with Hama. Sokka, Toph and I are going to look for the forest spirit that is causing the strange happenings. YOU ARE NOT WELL, STAY IN SIDE."

I crumple the letter. _I'm not well? Ha! Says the ones who are in true danger._

* * *

The moon cradled the streets in its warm glow, It was beautiful and eerie. Aang approached an old man hammering boards on his window's. "Are you old man Ding?" he asked.

The old man struck his finger with his hammer. "Owww! Who are you- Don't you kids know not to sneek up on an old man!"

"Sorry." Aang chuckled nervously.

"Why do they call me that anyway, i'm not that old." Ding said squatting down to lift up another board. It didn't budge. "Well I'm young at heart."

* * *

I ran through the Forest, the moons light caused shadows of the scary sorts. I ignored them, I had to find Katara or Aang or all of them before my dream comes true. I wished Zander was here, to help me, to hold me, to show me…I ran slipping down a hill, I slid rolling through slick mud, I felt the tree's claws reach out and rip at my skin…I felt the leafy fabric stick to me. I landed on the hard cold ground. I closed my eyes, breathed and pushed my self up. _Does everything in this world had to be so complicated! **AANG! **_I had to find him, I had to. My Arms Stuck out straight behind me as I ran, My finger tips grew cold, like Ice. My mind was set… I could feel Aang, I could hear the shouts, I was close.

"It is a trick All Water Benders Must Learn, Katara, You will Learn!" Hama's Voice-I felt the fire in my blood.

_I Cant control my body. _Aangs voice flooded my head, He was Panicked, Sokka was coming right at Him sword and All. Jumping in the air and spining. I Shouted. I saw Katara,crying."Please don't make me do this!"

_I slid down a spiral arch that lead to the ground. "Leave Them Alone!"_The Ice flashed red and became fire, I landed on the ground Flames Hissing and Scratching at the dark.

"You Fire Benders!" Hama Hissed; her ancient, boney arms flexed and arched. "Ruined My Life." She looked at Katara. "Can't you see the Power, she is Evil…Katara do what I taught you or your friends Die!"

I heard a scream it was bloodcurling. The I heared. "I'm Okay, I'm Okay…Ha-ha…I'm fine." Sokka's voice cracked. He was lying.

"Silence! You Old Hag!" The flames errupted around me. "You are sick! Making her choose, You have been corrupted. You know nothing!"

"I Know Everything! Katara Its Now or Your Friends Die!" Hama Snapped.

Our Hands raised in unison. "Katara Don't!" I cried, she was too Innocent, even though she's older than me; still I couldn't allow her to- Hama had katara on the ground. Crippled, arms folded behind her back. "Wrong Move."

"for you." I replied. I heard waves, i heard a heart beating, I heard…A Waterbenders pulse. The Flames fell to the ground. Water. Hama's eyes, wide. My Hatred, my heart was cold and black. The Voices.

"Keana, Keana that's enough, Kea-you did it…Kea?"

I wasn't me. I stood tall, the moons light suffocated me, rained down upon me. Hama was on her knee's curled up in a ball, shaking. "I'm Sorry." I whispered, but i don't think she heard me. More sobbing.

"Sokka, I'm so, so sorry." Katara's voice, my gut wrenched. _Sokka_! I spun on my heel and rushed over to a cluster of tree's.

Hama tried to stagger away. "And where do you think you're going?" Toph stood looking at the old woman, The angry villagers behind her. "Take her away." she ordered and they did so.

"He said he was okay…" Aang was speechless. "He said he was okay."

Katara pulled her brother close. "I can't heal the dead." She cried. "Not even on a full moon, I-I-Ican't do it, Sokka." she choked on her tears.

"Aang take her now." I ordered. He dragged Katara away.

Sokka's face solem yet peaceful. He was handsome, he was funny, he was…family.

"Oh La." I heared a whisper. Toph fell to her knee's next to me. "Sokka." she choked on words then composed herself. "So that's what blood looks like.

"Help me." I whispered. She nodded. I gave Toph the orders, If I could heal her eyes (a genetic mutation) then maybe, just maybe I could.

My mothers necklace pulsed and glowed in the moons rays, I quickly pulled it off my neck; held it in my hands. "Sokka, Katara needs you." One of the Icelike crystals on the crescent moon fell like a tear drop, it glowed. I felt winded. I pulled the water, I prayed for La to help me, for my mother to understand and for Yui to to Convince the spirits that it wasn't his time. I whispered, _please_. "Wake up."

* * *

**Haha! Uber Short? I Know…Sorry, My brain is mush no its a form of "Brainstew." Well Review, give me idea's or Review or what ever…I'll try to come up with another chappy soon! Review-TOP**


	30. Chapter 30: REM Sleep

**NEw Chappy, Please Tell Me, Message me or Review, you dont have to be a member to review or so ive been told anyway If the story is getting corny or silly Tell me and ill try to spruce things up :D -TOP**

Sokka was standing in a field under a sky full of gleaming stars, a sky that contained two Moons. A shooting star streaked across the sky and it wavered infront of him, the sky was liquid; it rippled as the commet passed. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"You are In the Border Lands." A Voice replied.

The Warrior spun around with grace. "Yui." He gasped. She glowed from the iside out, she was the moons light. "Hello Sokka." She said sweetly, her voice was a whisper carried on the wind.

"Am I…Dead." He asked. Touching his Stomach then pulling his hand away. His digits were painted red, with his blood.

"No." She smiled, her pearl pink lips that glistened. "Not Yet."

Sokka didnt know what to do or how to respond to that. "Okay." he gulped following the Ghostly princess as she gracefully floated past him.

Yui leaned over a well and touched the water, it stood still. "Your friends, Your Sister. They don't want you to die." She spoke.

"Keana is fighting to keep you alive as we speak." Said Yui standing up and looking at Sokka. "The spirits have a propesition for you, Return back to your family in Middle Earth and live a battle filled life which you may or may not survive or go to the Spirit World, be care free and Happy with your." Yui Paused and stepped aside. "Mother."

Sokka stared at Yui horror stricken. "I-But- How Can you make me choose?" He asked apalled.

Yui watched him with her daimond Eyes. _I am Sorry_. They seemed to say to him.

* * *

"Toph." I Gasped. "He's fading, Fast."

Toph held her stomach. "Please Snoozles, don't make me feel this way." She wiped a tear from under her eye.

* * *

"Me." Sokka's mother asked. "Or Your Friends."

Sokka didn't know what to do. Yui's voice tickled his left ear.

"Don't forget Katara, She needs you. Keana, she's trying desperately to keep you alive." he heard her breath. "But then again, Your mother. You were so young when she died are you willing to turn your back on her?"

Sokka looked at the ground then at Yui and then at The well. "I choose Mom-"

"Sokka, Sokka please. I need you, who's going to protect me, to make me laugh, to always, always be there." Katara's voice echoed through the sky and the stars of the 'Border Lands'. "Please Sokka, Please. I need you, Sukki needs you."

"We need You." Toph's voice now echoed. "I need you, I promise i won't call you Snoozles and i won't tease you just…Please."

"Please Sokka." Keana's voice took over blending with the others, heavenly and spirit like. The way it echoed on the sky causing it to ripple, like water. " Wake Up."

* * *

"Sokka." I said louder. He Coughed. Earth slid up behind him pushing him gently up. The water Tribe Warrior coughed up chunks of blood and shook his head. "I…"

"Hush." I ordered running my hand over his eyes. The world went white then Black, I felt a hard surface.

"Shh, It's okay." Katara whsipered kissing her brothers forehead.

"Thank You Kea-" She stopped. The Segunda (Segunda is spanish for Second.) Avatar was laying motionless on the ground, hair glowing white.

"He's Alive-He's-al-alright." She groaned.

**So It's a Two In One, Next Chapter. Yay? Lol-TOP**

Toph stared Aang straight in the eye. "Well at least your not Ugly."

Aang fell backwards. "What does that mean!"

I stifiled a laugh. "I think you know what she means." I raised an silver eyebrow.

He blushed. "Wait What does that mean?" Katara asked resting in her brothers lap.

"Nothing!" Aang Squeaked.

I sighed playing with my New Silver Hair. "Four Days." Toph mumbled. I fell backwards onto the grass, looking up to the bright starry sky. The wind rushed over me tickling my nose with the waters sweet and salty smell.

"When I was…" Sokka had a hard time talking about the altercation that took place last week and I couldn't blame him.

"It's okay." I smiled, placing a hand on his. Together we laid in the grass and looked up at the stars.

"The stars looked just like this." he seemed lost in a trance, a daze. "Bright and clear and when i reached my arm forward." He stretched his hand to the sky. "I could feel the Sky, It was like water and it rippled when my fingers grazed it."

"I know, you miss it." I whispered looking at him. "When Aang and I…died that place we were in." I chortled shaking my head. "It was beautiful, i wanted t o go back." I turned on my side to look at him. "Your not a bad person Sokka."

He sighed his narrow blue eyes looking into mine,then at the ground. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"For what!" I scoffed. "For this?" I asked pulling at my silver curls. "It's part of the Job!" I teased. He didn't seem comforted by this. "Sokka trust me it'll be gone in a few days it's noth-" A pain surged through my brain, i couldn't beath.

"Keana?" asked Sokka worried.

I smiled gasping. "It's nothin'- It's nothing!" I screamed rolling back in pain slamming my head into the ground. "Aang!" I shouted. His thoughts were my thoughts but ten times worse. They resonated within my brain cells echoing through my skull. "Agh." I spat.

**Damn It Aang, Calm the Fuck down! **I felt like a girl going through major PMS.

The pain stopped and my arms wobbled under me. **_Shit, Keana, I'm sorry! _**

**_It's okay. _**I breathed out loud. "It's Okay."

"Are You Okay?" He asked helping me stand.

"I'm going to kill that Kid." I hissed marching forward.

"Aang-" I started. He looked up at me with those astounding grey eyes. I fell to my knee's. "Oh Aang." I gulped.

**Four Days**. He leaned forward head resting against my chest.

**_It'll Be Okay. _**I tried to soothe him by stroking his hair.

**What If i'm not ready? What if I can't do it? Keana, we still can not reach our Avatar state**. He looked Up at me. He was indubitably worried about this.

I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "Aang." I whispered patting the grass next to me. "Get some rest."

Katara watched from the distance the way Aang and Keana acted around eachother, the intimacy between them.

"You Know." Toph flopped down on the grass next to the glowering Water Bender. "The way his heart beats when he's around Kea is the way yours beats when your around Sokka. But, When Aang's around you his heart thuds in his chest so fast, he can barely breath." With that the Earth Bender stood. " And she saved your brothers life…again, remember that as well." She walked away, staring at the sky.

* * *

...Dreams...

_I panned the apartment. It was pretty nice a smile crept across my face. The streets of this place were worse then NYC but the apartments weren't that bad. I looked at Zuko. "Race ya." He stared at me, perplexed._

_"For what?" he asked._

_"To find the best room in the house of course." I asked him again. "So you wanna race?"_

_"The biggest room is at the end of the hall." Iroh added._

_I looked at Zuko slowly shifting my weight getting ready to run. Zuko looked at me suspiciously then took off. I ran after him. "Cheater!" I joked grabbing his shirt to slow him down. "Your the one grabbing my shirt." he joked back._

_"I'm getting the room." I said pushing past him I was half way down the hall._

My Dream Flashed over...

Aang was running through a Cave full of fire and chains. He halted at the edge of a cliff where a 2-D version of Ozai towered over us. "Your Days of tyranny are over!"

I noticed…floating pillars? I shook my head. The 2-D Ozaid appeared to be filling his face with grapes. "Really?" He asked leaning forward, juice dribbling down his bottom lip.

Then I Saw Zuko. I heared his raspy voice and stared into his golden eyes...

_"Oh no you don't." he said wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me away from my destination. "Zuko!" I laughed trying to pull myself from his grip. He turned me around and let go trying to reach the door to the room._

_"Oh no you don't" I laughed_

"And How do you plan on doing that?" Ozai asked raising his eyebrow. "When your not even wearing….Pants!"

_I tackled him to the ground we rolled over twice and ended up with me on top of him. Zuko fell to the ground with a loud thud. I heard a noise, pleasant…deep. I couldn't believe it Zuko was laughing. I began to join him. I looked him in the eye not realizing how close our faces were to each other. "So you do laugh." I smiled trying to catch my breath. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Its been a while" he said also catching his breath._

_"Do it more often." I sat up still on top of him._

Aang stared at his bottomless state. He magically out of this air grabbed a fluffy cloud dic containing the Air Bender's symbol. "Oh No!" he shrieked before running out, leaving a 2-D Ozai to laugh in the back ground.

* * *

Aang and I sat up in unison. "Zuko." I whispered while Aang silently screamed dragging his hands down his face.

I stared at him. "No pants? Really?" I scoffed.

"Zu-" he started but i hushed him.

"A silly memory, not a fictional event that makes no sense." I hissed.

He put his arms up in surrender. "Well." He sighed. "I better start training."

I watched him get up and walk away. _I don't want to think of him_…."Wait up!" I whispered.

"huh" Our wrists slammed together. "Hiyah." our ankles locked. I took in a deep breath closing my mind. "This will help." I said to Aang, he nodded.

I felt the water call to me, Standing near the edge of the cliff I threw my arms out to the sides of me. The water from the ocean shot up behind me and fell. I breathed heavy as the energy fled from my body.

"Whoa." Aang breathed holding his chest. "I felt that-Kea." he froze.

"Yeah?" I panted.

"Your hair, it's black." he replied dumfounded.

**I wish Zander was here. He'd Know what was going on. **I frowned.

* * *

Zuko paced his room. Something he's been doing for a while now. He ran over the moment in his head, over and over.

"Zuzu." she snickered. "I had a friend once-" she stoped to laugh. "Alright well hypothetically speaking a had a friend named…'Okuz' and well he was banished fom his land by his nation leader, also know as his father. He fell for a woman named Big Mistake and Betrayed her now Big Mistake and the Key of freedom are dead and Okuz is home safe. "

The Fire Prince's Eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, i'll make it quick." she giggled. " But now Okuz's Sister and real true 'love' wonder if the Big Mistake and Key of Freedom are still alive."

Zuko stared at her. "If your asking me wether the Avatar is dead then I'll tell you." He looked her straight in the eye. "How should I know, I'm not the one who killed him."

Azula leaned in towards him. "That's not what Father thinks or did you forget Big Brother? You wouldn't even be back here if it wasn't for me." She shrugged and walked away towards the doors. "Oh So Zuzu, are you going to the war meeting?"

"Was I invited?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Who know's you're royalty, you are allowed to show up un-anounced."

"Well are you going?" He asked again.

"Of Course! I am the Princess."

* * *

I leaned against the side of a mountain. "Three Whole Days." I whispered. "No sleep for three days." My legs slowly gave way under me and I slid down the rock wall.

"Aang You really need to get some rest." Katara tried to convince him. "Plus have you seen Keana."

"Holy Shit." I sat up on a sudden adrenaline rush. "Aang, Aang do you see that?"

Appa and Momo they were talking and wearing Samurai outfits and the swords. "Watch your language!" I hissed pointing a finger at the Idle Lemur.

"I think someone slipped Keana the cactus juice." Sokka mumbled.

Toph looked at him the biggest smile on her face. "Welcome Back!" She shouted tackling him with a rock hard hug. "You're finally making those silly comments.

"Bienvenido!" I cheered. "Estoy feliz a veo Sokka. Sokka es muy divertido!"

Everyone stared at Keana as she rolled over onto her side then back onto her back and finally just stared upwards at the sky. "Estoy Cansada."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what she's saying." Toph asked confused.

"That's it." Katara said approaching the others. "Sokka, Toph we need to get the Avatar to bed."

"She says Welcome back Sokka and That he is Funny and Finally that she is TIRED!" Aang Yelled from across the way before he too fell backwards on to the grass.

"Let's get to work." 'Mother' Katara clasped her hands together.

* * *

"They need ME for this battle." He argued pacing infront of the others. "She needs me, did you see how scared she was after the change!"

"We know, but you broke the rules." The Eldest one replied. "We can not just change the rules for you…we have all made the same commitments at your time and it would be wrong."

"Yeah well, sometimes the rules must be broken and She is a perfect representation of that." He tried to say kindly through clenched teeth. " There was only suppose to be one like in the rules but someone messed up and now there's two."

"Is that your defense?" A woman this time spoke.

"Yes." He replied bowing before her. "and I will not lie, I do love her and for that I will protect her with the thought of something more than just obligation."

She nodded and smiled then sighed sadly. "She is not ment to be with you. You know that correct?"

His heart ripped in more than one way as he brought himself to say it. "I know.-"

She continued with out letting him finish. "Nylah's resquest was well respected, her daughter must not become the moon spirit, Teach her of the necklace and of our history and remember because you claim to love her, her emotions may not meet yours."

He nodded sadly. "Yes Yengchen." He replied looking up at one of the First Avatar's. "If she does not love me I will protect her regardless, not to mention, the one she truely cares for."

"That is the action of a true Water Spirit, We are proud of you." The spirits and all of the past Avatars spoke in unison.

* * *

My eyes felt like they had sunken into my skull. I couldn't even think. "Ah-bab-wah." I mumbled, staring at the sky as it started to change colors right infront of me. "Oh Gosh." I whispered.

"So you see it too?" A warm voice asked.

I seemed to have swolled a lump. I slowly rolled my head to the right and stared in shock. "Zee."

He stared at me with those amazing Amber eyes, the ones that drew me in with such force. "I didn't mean to ." He spoke softly reaching out an apricot coloured hand and played with my hair.

I closed my eye's. "I wish I believed you."

* * *

Even though he was invited to the War meeting, Even though his father asked him his opinion. He wasn't happy. This wasn't him so he sat in his study, legs tilted upwards as he rested them on his desk and drank finishing the last drop. The jar that was once full of Fire Nation Whisky laid on it's side, empty and the Prince who was once awake and sober was out cold in a deep dream.

_They were walking through the dilapidated Earth Nation town. But he didn't feel…angry. It wasn't so bad especially with that girl, the one he found, the one who didn't judge him and somthing about that…she was so interesting. _

_He looked at her. She was wrinkeling her nose. "The sidewalks of New York were way better than this and that's saying something."_

_**Ill have to ask her about New York**. The prince made himself a mental note._

_"Maybe we can find a nice tea shop?" Iroh chimed in admiring the lower part of the city we had to live in._

_"Maybe you should give us all you've got or the girl dies." A man had a knife to Keana's throat. Zuko could feel the Anger swell insode of him as the fire rushed to his finger tips. When he saw the look that crossed her face. He looked at her confused._

_"Maybe you should choose your opponents better." She hissed. Sendinng a wave of…shock? through looked at his uncle who seemed just as surprised. His concentration was disturped when he heard the man yell. "Shut up Stupid Bitch." _

_Zuko took a step forward but something had stoped him._

_"Just Singing" She replied._

_"What?" the man asked confused. _

_**She's going to get herself killed!** The prince thought almost out loud when her harsh melody had hit and the man ended up passed out on the ground._

_"You Know, Solar Plexus, Instep,Nose,Groin." She sang elbowing him in the stomach, stomping on his foot, elbowing his nose and finally punching him in his genitals so hard his eye's rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. _

_She flipped her long black curls and spun around. "Anyone else?" she asked beckoning them forward. Everyone looked away. "And who said T.V rots your brain."_

_"Where did you learn that?" He snickered handing Keana her bag. Looking at her in a new way. Not only was she strong, but different and beautiful and the strangest Fire Bender he had ever met. As she took the bag and walked away he remembered staring for a few seconds admiring her again. Maybe b eing her in Ba Sing Se wasn't going to be so bad._

_"Zuko." She turned around suddenly clothed in only her undergarmets or as she had called them her 'bra' and 'undewear.'_

_She was approaching him at an alarming rate. He fell backwards into the dirt as she pressed her lips to his. "Say my name Zuko." She whispered in his ear._

_"What's your favorite thing about me? Is it My eyes, how blue they are?" She asked looking at him. Her eyes weren't blue but a burnt gold._

"Say my name." Keana's voice faded to a dark emotionless rasp. Her lips pressed against his.

His eyes snapped open. "Mai." he hissed sitting up. "What are you doing?" His head spun and Eyes ached…or was it the other way around. He didn't know or couldn't tell.

Mai stammered. "Get out." He snapped sobering up the best he could. She left with out another word. _I'm not safe here_. He thought to himself. _Why did I come back_?

* * *

"C'mon you two." Katara's cool voice lulled us forward. Aang and I dragged our feets through the damp grass and stumbled blindly up and down a hill.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaank You." I groaned climbing up the hill. "The moment I started seeing rock snakes and Benjii singing something baout Chakras, i knew this was bad."

"It's nothing." Katara smiled and I could tell she ment it. "You two need it, we need you two to be well rested." Suddenly she was gone and we were consumed in Thick fog.

"Another hallucenation?" I asked Aang and he shrugged. We sauntered on. Till Suddenly we came across a white fluffy low layin cloud. It was just so inviting i had to…"Aang!" I screeched grabbing his arms and laying on it.

"Oh great another hallucenation a bed made of clouds." he grumbled.

"Hey!" Katara called. "We wroked really hard on this for you two."

While Aang continued to explain his frustration and freak out. I stared into the white feeling half dead when I saw the shadow of a man out of the corner of my eye. I turned and thought I saw La but…There was nothing. "Sleep." I whispered and then I felt the warmth from Aang and was finally asleep.

"GOOD!" Toph Whispered loudly. "Now I need sleep." She sighed.

Katara and Sokka nodded. "Agreed!" they said in unison.

* * *

**Aha! Finally, now comes the good stuff the battles and the…other stuff. Just Kidding. Anyway-Review,Favorite and Keep reading. Next Chapter Soon!-TOP :D wish me luck!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Invasion: Where Are You?

**Well I am moving! Again! I KNow! Ugh but thats the world and sadly the world says i may not have a computer for a while so this is the last chapter for a while Are You Ready?-TOP**

* * *

Katara stared at her older brother and at this moment he reminded her of her father. The way he ran a hand over the sides of his head and huffed and sighed while checking over the plans for the invasion. She noticed how large his arms were and how narrow his eyes had become. She smiled though, he didn't completely look like it but he was definately the same Sokka, she caught him fiddiling with his trusty boomerang. Standing, the Waterbender approached her older brother cup in hand. "Here." she said motherly. "drink this." she placed the cup in his hands.

"Thanks" He smiled sipping the strange liquid.

"Good Morning!" Aang dropped in from the sky.

"Well, you seem chipper." Katara stated with a smile.

The Tall Airbender walked forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank You." he whispered voice deep and smooth before suddenly spinning away practically singing. "The Invasion is today, wooh." He stretched. "I feel." he inhaled. "Ready." he exhaled.

I Felt like the day couldn't be better. I was humming the beginning of **You only live once** by **The Strokes**.

"Aang!" I shouted running into his arms he twirled me around. I laughed knowing he could hear the song playing in my head. "Ooooooooh Ooooh Ooooh,  
Some people think they're always right!" I sung dancing around him.

"Others are quiet and uptight" He sang back surprisingly well. We danced around eachother the music blaring in my mind.

"Others they seem so very nice, nice, nice, nice, nice, nice (oh-ho)  
Inside they might feel sad and wrong (oh-no)!" I laughed airbending, landing down next to Katara I pulled her up to her feet. "Come on Kat!" I smiled. She laughed twirling with me. "Twenty-nine different attributes. Only seven that you like (uh oh)" She sang the 'Oh-ho' part with me. "Twenty ways to see the world"

"oh-ho" Kat sang high pitched but beautiful.

"Twenty ways to start a fight" I pretended to fist fight Aang who had snatched the lovely Water Bender away from me.

"oh-ho" Kat laughed.

"Oh don't, don't, don't get up. Sh-sh-sh-sh-I can't see the sunshine. I'll be waiting for you, baby. Cause I'm through." I pulled Toph up and sat her in her place. " Sit me down,Shut me up,I'll calm down and I'll get along with you."

"ooooooo-ooooooo-oooooh" I heard Aang and Katara Howl in the distance.

Toph Laughed. "Come on Snoozels!" she urged Sokka to join.

Sokka bellowed deeply amused but declined. I shook my shoulders leaning down infront of him. "Oh, men don't notice what they got." I scratched his chin with one slim finger. He blushed.

"Oh, women think of that a lot… " I heard Toph Mumble. I laughed, that was actually how the song went.

I spun over to Aang and Katara who danced silly like children, he grabbed her pressing there bodies close and swaying back and forth. "A thousand ways to please your man."

Katara blushed." oh-oh?"

"Not even one requires a plan" I winked.

"I know" Aang smirked. He twirled Katara to Toph and grabbed Me.

"And countless odd religions, too! It doesn't matter which you choose!"

"oh no." he chuckled.

"One stubborn way to turn your back."I pretended to not pay attention to the Air Bender. "This I've tried and now refuse." I replied as he pulled me in a circle. We all Laughed and Toph hopped on Aangs back.

"So 'toes' what's you big plan? Go all glowey and defeat them with your spirity mumbo jumbo?"

Aang and I stopped twirling. "Sadly." We said in unison. "no."

"When Azula shot us in the back." Aang started.

I added. "And How we are connected mentally and phsyically."

" My seventh chakra was blocked leaving Me unable to access any of the cosmic energy inside me and Inevitably affecting Keana as well."

I hung my head. Toph rolled her eyes. "You know what I just heard? Blah blah spiritual mumbo jumbo blah blah something about space."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I heard?" Suddenly I heard Katara gasp.

"Oh no! Sokka, do you think that fog cloud will stop the invasion?" She asked worried.

Sokka stood up, I noticed how he towered over his sister and when he breathed, you could see his chest muscles through the thin fabric of his blue tunic. "No." he said voice deep. His narrow blue eyes gleamed with excitement. " That is the Invasion!"

* * *

… One Week earlier…

Hikoda picked up the Swamp benders and now the only thing left for them was to reach his Son and Daughter not to mention the Avatar and that girl. He sighed the girl who saved his son's life and he didn't even have the decency to learn her name.

The Southern Water Nation Tribe Chief watched his men at work a slight smile touching his lips. Suddenly Bato came swinging in from an opposite ship.

"Hikoda. We found a man floating in the water, he looks…water tribe and around Sokka's age." Bato spoke hurriedly. "We brought him to this ship-"

"I'll check him out." Hikoda replied.

The Cheif entered the Empty infermery. _I hope it stays that way_. He walked to the very back of the ward where he found the boy laying on the bed. He had dark skin and sun bleached brown hair that fell into his shut eyes. He wore pants traditional to those of royal family they were loose a bit puffy and dark blue intertwined with whites and golds.

"He is only Sokka's age." Hikoda rubbed his chin. "When did you find him?"

Bato looked at his friend. "Only a few hours ago, We asume he's been out at sea for days but nothing is clear yet."

Hikoda nodded. "Keep an Eye on him and Inform me of his progress."

Three days later…

Zander had awoken and told a great lie about a shipwreck and his mother and bending with a talking ocean. Basically he was more fire power towards the invasion and that is all Hikoda really needed.

He did his work helped out the crew in the begining but soon in the week that he traveled with Hikoda and his men he began to feel his heart become pulled he could hear the mens prayers and he'd try to help the best he could with out drawing suspicion. He stopped a hurricane in it's tracks urning odd looks and a strange untrusting respect from Arnook, Bato and Hikoda.

Zander went on through the days staying little and just hopping to get to the others.

* * *

I stood close to Aang and Katara close to Sokka with Toph standing tall in the middle. She smiled staring out at the sea and seeing the fog and the ships. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I Love Looking at Things." she mumbled. "This fleet looks so beautiful."

"Umm Toph are you okay?" Sokka asked.

Toph looked at the warrior. "I am Fine Sokka." She turned back around staring at the now visible ships. "Alrighty boys and girls let's go do the old 'meet and greet'." she slid down the side of the wall.

By the time Everyone had got on the ground Toph had already created docks for the Ships to land at.

Katara had ran to her father wrapping him in a warm embrace. "Dad!" she sighed happily. "You made it."

Sokka trotted up to his father as well he reached out his hand for a medevil hand shake. "Father." He said happily voice smooth and deep. "Did you get everyone I asked for."

"I did" his father grabbed his sons forearm and Sokka did the same. "Though…" he started. "Some of these men…they're-"

Men dressed in leaves and tree bark arm stepped from the boat. "Woo-Wee" a tall slender man whooped. He had a funny caterpillar mustache and his hair pulled back in a shaggy pony tail. He trailed be hind an older chunkier back of the woods looking man. "This place ain't nothin' like tha swamp!"

The Slender man with the Mississippi accent pointed to a rock that protruded from the water. "Hey Tho what do ya think that be? Some sorta' Fire Nation weapon that'll explode and Kill us all?"

His more chunkier friend stared at the rock apathetically. "Ugh, It's just a rock Due."

Hikod looked back at his son. Sokka laughed. "They don't seem like much but you haven't seen what I've seen."

Hikoda laughed nervously. "I guess your right." He patted his son on the back.

"Nevermind that, I just wish they'd wear pants." Bato complained walking by.

This time a different bender stood infront of everyone. This man had the calm almost wisdom-y look as did Iroh. "Pants." he stared grinning widely. "are an Illusion and So is Death."

Bato and Hikoda stared at the man completely dumbfounded. Sokka grinned from ear to ear.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, everyone rushe to land.

Hikoda stopped coming across the Young woman that traveled with the Avatar and his children. The young man who had been rescued only a week before had her in his arms spinning her around. "I've missed you so much, I am so sorry." he heard the young man whisper.

Suddenly Toph, Sokka and Katara pushed through the crowed and jumped on the young man cheering. "Zander!" "Your Back." "We've missed the arguing."

Arnook looked to Bato who looked to Hikoda. Hikoda nodded. "Young Man." he started voice deep.

Our group hug stopped when Sokka and Katara's father spoke. Zander stopped smiling and looked him in the eye. "Yes?"

"Explain how you know these people." Bato snapped.

Sokka laughed drapping a brotherly arm around the water spirit. "Dad, don't you know who this is?" He asked.

Hikoda raised an eyebrow. Sokka looked at La. "You came here with them and didn't even tell them?"

"I'm not one for conspicuous." he laughed.

Sokka stepped forward adressing everyone around him. "Men." he started then noticed the women. "And women, you have been traveling with the ever so celebrated Water Spirit La; a.k.a Zander." he added the last part quicker.

All of the Water Benders gasped mumbling amongst them selves. Hikoda stared at the Young man and bowed. "On behalf of Myself and the others we apologize for any rudeness we have shown you."

La laughed. "You guys have been fine, but please do not treat me like some type of Idol that is the reason why I lied in the first place."

"We will try." Arnook answered.

"Great now." I looked at Sokka. "I'm going to have a word with-"

"Hi Katara."

A young man with tan skin, shoulder length brown hair and captivating green eyes walked down the earth dock.

"Haru!" She smiled giving him a hug. She motioned for him to follower er back to us.

"Toph, La, Keana. This is Haru, when we met him the Fire nation had taken over his village and he was forced to hide his Earth Bending."

"Katara gave my father and I the strength to take back our village." Haru said flashing a dazzling white smile. Katara blushed and Aang frowned.

"Hey Haru." Sokka bellowed gripping his forearm in a shake.

Haru laughed. "Sokka, you sure have changed since I've last saw you." Haru's voice was deep as well and he stood at about Sokka's height, well, maybe closer to Aang's height.

"Yeah." Sokka let go. "We've all did some changing." He smiled then looked to Toph, La and I. "May I re-ontroduce you to the water spirit La."

Haru bowed respectfully to Zander.

"Please, Don't do that and call me Zander." The water spirit ordered.

Haru nodded. Sokka then pointed to me. "This is Keana she's our fire power." he laughed. I smirked striking him with my dazzling smile.

"How's it going?" I asked still dressed in the dark red Fire nation clothing.

"and Of course…Toph." He grumbled her name.

"Hey!" Toph growled tappin Sokka in the arm.

Sokka laughed. "You know i'm just messing around."

She looked at Haru. "So your an Earth bender too that's-" she stopped, closing her eyes she picked up the vibration from behind her. "No Way" she gasped be flung into the air.

"The Hippo miss Blind-Bandit." A tall, tall giant of a man picked up the petite female Earth Bender and spun her happily in the air.

Toph looked. "Awe, You guys came!"

"Of course." A large man about Hikoda's size with a very strong build was talking. "The boulder figured that if he came,he wouldn't feel guilty about the 'incedent' in the earth kingdom."

"Incedent?" We all all asked in unison.

Toph's eyes went wide. "Aha-ahem- What he means is the incedent when he actually BEAT me during a tournament." the man called Hippo but her down and she ran over to 'The boulder'. "Isn't that right B?" He nodded quickly.

There was a loud explosion. I looked as one of the Ships were engulfed in black spoke. Four people came stumbling off the Vessel, well, three stumbled while one kind of rolled.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked running forward.

"A new invention." An older man with dark crazy hair and singed eyebrows shouted cleaning brown goop out of his ears.

"What!" Sokka shouted. "Your testing some new invention! Did you even start working on the plans I sent for you?"

"Of course!" The mechanic replied.

I sniffed the air. "Is that-"

"Peanut sauce!" Toph moaned dragging one of her small thin fingers over a kids face and licking it.

He blushed. "Yeah-Uh- Peanut bombs."

A big man holding a little kid on his shoulders chimed in. "Violent but delicious."

I remembered those two. "Pip squeak and the duke?" I asked.

"That's us!" the said in unison.

I laughed. "That is quite an ingenious idea, might I say."

Toph looked at the young man with a devilish smile. "Sorry I usually introduce myself before licking peanut sauce off of strangers face."

The young man laughed scratching the back of his head with one hand. "Oh-Aha- It's all good you can lick me anytime you want-" he froze turning bright red. "Uh, that sounded really wrong."

Toph laughed blushing feriously. He looked up at her into those big green eyes.

"Try again?" he asked. She nodded. "Why hello." he said making his voice deep and gruff. "I'm Teo and even though i don't sound like it I'm 16."

Toph pretended to fawn over him. "Oh Wow!" she gasped. "You have such a deep voice, I'm Toph." she batted her eyes. "and not to brag but I'm only 15 and one of the worlds greatest earth benders."

They both started laughing.

* * *

"Oh no." Sokka mumbled.

"Looks like happy time is coming to an end." Toph shouted.

"Why is everyone all serious?" Teo asked confused.

"You'll see in about-now."

"You Just Magically Vanish and you expect me to just let you waltz back into my life?" I growled.

"Well being that you screamed and kissed me when you saw me I figured we were okay." He replied confused.

"Who's that guy?" Teo asked scratching his dark shaggy hair.

"Well were not." I hissed. " I was just…I don't know." I walked away.

"That's La." Katara started.

"Aw, Kea." He rushed after me.

"Did you say 'La'? As in the Water spirit La?" Tyro (Haru's father) asked.

"In the Flesh." Toph laughed at her joke. (Because La is suppose to be in Fish form not Flesh form! huh-huh? oh forget it)

"What happened between them?" Hakoda asked Sokka.

Sokka was going to start when he heard the cough and foot tapping behind him. "Insteadof my problems." I snapped. "Focus on the invasion!"

Aang leaned over to Teo whispering. "That's the fire bender in her, you know the scary attitude."

Teo laughed. "Oh that reminds me!" He pulled ou a long staff. "We made you this!"

Aang gasped delighted. "Sweet, a new Air Glyder."

"And" the mechanic hopped over to Aang. "It comes with a working snack compartment!"

Aang scratched his head. "Oh, well, I guess I could get hungry during the invasion or something."

* * *

"I bet your tired of being cooped up in here all day old man. Guess what, your never gonna get out to see the light of day.

Iroh's eyebrow twitched as he leaned against the Cell listening to that no good gaurd jabber on and on. Then that heavenly voice chimed in. "Breakfast!" the woman who had always been so kind to him came in with his food.

"Careful Ming." The guard laughed. "don't get to close, his stench'll knock ya right out!" he laughed walking out into the hall.

Ming sighed the approached Iroh, "I snuck in some white jade tea." she chimed happily.

* * *

There had to be about one-hundred or more men and women hear for the invasion sitting infront of the Toph made podium where Sokka was to deliever his Plan. I watched the big man as he shook. "Hey, Plan Man." I cooed placing a hand on his shoulder. He swallowed hard.

I knelt infront of him. "You cheated death, a presantation is nothing compared to this."

He sat straight then frowned. "I only cheated with your help."

I laughed. "I can go up there with ya, you know hold your hand if your scared." I pulled a toph and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ha-Ha." He pretended to laugh. "I think I've got this."

I sighed the minute he tripped on Stage I could smell disaster. I looked at Aang and he nodded. I Air-bended up onto the stage. "Come on Big guy, I'll help you out." I whispered from the corner of my fake smile. "Hurry before I pass out from stage frieght." I cleared My throught.

"The Fire Lords Palace is…." I held up a map.

"Here." Sokka pointed. "and-and-uh." he started stuttering.

I rolled my eyes. "Basically!" I shouted standing next to the tall water bender, the map went up in blue flames in my hands. "Today is the Day of Black Sun!" I looked a Sokka to add on. "Thank them for there self sacrifincing." I whispered.

Sokka stood tall and cleared his throught. "And on this day I'd like to thank you for your self sacrifice and your courage." he bellowed.

"nice." I whispered. Then Looked at the People. "There are exactly Two parts" I held up two fingers. "and I will repeat, TWO parts to SOKKA'S invasion plan."

"A Naval Stage and A Land Stage." He turned to a map on the Wall. "Our First stage is the under sea advance." He pressed a large Tan digit to the blue of the map. "Here, is out first obstacle to Pass through, The great gates of Azulon. Which," He smirked. "Shouldn't be so hard with more than plenty of highly skilled Water benders and warriors."

The soldiers smirked and laughed. "here!" a few cheered.

"Next." I urged slowly making my way off stage.

"Then the critical point, the land stage." He flipped the map. " Here is where we MUST HIT HARD!" He slammed his fisht into his palm. "We must fight through their battle mounts and take hold of plaza tower." He looked the men in the eyes. "At that point gentlemen, it's straight to the palace and then the Day of Black sun shall begin."

"Excuse me" The man called the boulder raised his hand. "The boulder is confused, isn't the point of the Invasion to take place during the Eclipse?"

"No." Sokka answered the question strongly. "The Eclipse will only last eight minutes not enough for a full invasion and the royal palace is heavely guarded by Fire-Benders."

I sat down next to Aang. "I'm glad he stopped shaking, because look at me!" I laughed showing Aang my shaking hand. He grabbed it and smiled. "You'll be great, We will be great."

"By this time we would have succefully entered the palace and the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord!." Sokka's voice became louder. "We will have control of the Fire Nation capital and this war." his voice wavered at the thought of his mother when he said 'war' but quickly clearing his throat he shouted. "This War Will Finally Be Over!"

Everyone cheered and Hakoda Patted his son on the back. "You did good kid."

* * *

Taking the Fire Nation pin from his hair he placed it on his bed followed by his royal armor. Zuko's hair fell into his face as he considered what he was about to do again… Leave.

* * *

La approached me. "Kea." he cleared his throught. "Keana."

I looked up into his Ocean Blue eyes. "Yes La?" I asked.

His heart twisted as she said that. "I figured since everyone Is dressing in their traditional wear, you should too."

I watched as brought his hands from around his back to reveal skinny jeans, a teashirt and sneakers. "How?" I asked amazed.

"You dropped a few things in the water and I was able to salvage them." I smiled. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

"You are forever welcome." he mumbled holding his cheek.

I dressed into those close fitting jeans, loose black t-shirt and maroon converse. _I am me_. I smiled, I pulled Water into a skinn sack that Katara had given me and took in a deep breath. "Are you ready?" I asked myself.

* * *

"Their they are!"

Katara looked around. "I don't see any gates."

"Katara." Cheif Hakoda ordered. "You and the swamp benders create a fog cover."

"We'll sneak through them like we did that blockade." Tho laughed.

The water seemed to speak to me. "It won't be that easy." I looked at Zander. "I have an Idea. Cheif Hakoda, I think I can bring down those nets."

"nets?" Katara asked after wipping up the cover. Suddenly an alarm sounded and large nets were pulled out of the water conting to each hand of the statue in the middles and each dragom across the way. Then they caught aflame.

"It's too risky, Everyone below deck!" he shouted.

I was inside a medevail other worldly submarine. "Well Sokka aren't you the Jules Verne of your time, inventing submarines and everything."

"You mean they have these in your world?" he asked in awe.

I nodded. "mhmm, made of mostly metal and run by an engine with the span of about six months under water before needing more air."

"You don't say!" The mechanic asked squinting through his foggy glasses. "And what di dhe mean by, 'your world'?" he asked.

I choked. "Umm woo Toph are you okay!" I asked changing the subject.

* * *

Iroh watched Ming as she came in again this time. "Lunch."

"OH most kind Ming you have made my days here worth while, but remember you look flushed and I think you should take the Evening off."

Ming nodded. "Oh-of-of course Iroh." she smiled leaving. "be safe." she whispered.

* * *

"Aang I am so proud of you." I practically sobbed. "I am glad to be here every step of the way but one thing, don't die other wise there will be two in the grave." I joked.

He smirked. "I'll try not to but i can't make any promises."

"So Aang, buddy, are you ready for the world to know the Avatar is alive?" SOkka asked. Aang nodded.

"Yes, they need to know." he replied.

We group hugged. "Everyone listen." Hakoda's wise voice poured over us. "The next time we resurface will be on the beach so stay alert and stay awake, break time is over."

Toph and Sokka left leaving Katara, Aang and I then La appeared.

"Aang." Katara said his voice in a whisper. "Please, I know we've been through some rough patched but be careful."

Aang smiled flashing his white teeth. "Don't worry Katara."

I looked at Zander. "If your going to be leaving again or for good, i need you to tell me now."

The water spirit looked away, the salty breeze tuseling his hair. "The Spirits will not let me stay." He replied.

I nodded not showing weakness or sadness. "Oh"

He stood before me. " I wasn't supposed to fall for you, but i did and this, this is the consequence. I will only be here for The next few days only for this invasion and a little whiles after that if I can." He wrapped his large arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"Aang." Katara called his name as he turned away.

"Yeah?" he asked turning back around.

"Good Luck." She pressed her lips to his

"So after this, Is it goodbye?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "I wish i didn't have to answer that." he replied. Kissing me softly.

* * *

Aang flew off on his glider and I joined Katara on Appa. The Land Siege came so fast. I looked at Katara adrenaline pumping. "Let's do this."

"You read my mind." She replied just as dangerous. I could feel my mothers necklace pulsing against my chest. Metal chain Harpoons began to come down upon us, Appa swerved left and right. "Good Boy!" I cheered.

"One's been caught." Katara shouted.

I nodded. "Let's head for the surface."

We expolded from the water like a bat out of hell i pulled the water from around me a made a quck chopping movement the submarine fell back into the water. "We're going under." Katara warned me. I sat back down as we joined the subs.

My body was shaking All i could think of was. FIghting, Winnig, Protecting. "We'll most likely be greeted by missiles and I know you can handle yourself, So…Be careful." I winked and jumped out of the Appa's air bubble and propelling myself forward. I caught up with the lead sub.

Toph cracked her neck. "Now, I wish I was blind again." she mumbled nervously.

Haru chuckled and the boulder patted her back. "Toph, you are one of the greatest benders of all time, the boulder doesn't think but, knows you can do it!"

Toph smiled. "Awe, Thanks B." He elbowed him gently in his rock hard abs.

I Jumped out of the water sending up a sheild of earth it collided with the missles sending pebbles of rock raining across the ground. I ran past Sokka and lept mid air onto one of the Earth Nation MetalPods and then lept into the air i pressed my toe againt the wall and clapped my hands above my head the earth came up and crushed the building into nothing.

Huge metal doors opened as Fire Nation Tankers came spitting flames at us.

"Argh where in tarnations is Huu?" Duu asked.

A huge Seaweed monster emerged from the water taking a hand full of tankers and two battle posts.

"Hey Huu, where you been?" Duu asked.

"Bondin' with nature." he smiled a gap tooth smile. "It talkes a while gathering this much seaweed."

I could feel the water everywhere, in the air, the plants, the earth below me. I turned to See Zander He had frozen about a platoon of Firenation tanks in Ice.

I ran to my side and did the same then crushed them with earth. Everywhere i turned I what seemed to be Victory was turning into defeat. _The Battlements_. I used the Air bending to race me around to La. "The Battlements, we have to take those out…I have to tell Sokka, be careful." i said before racing off.

"Sokka!" I called. He raced on a rhino-lizard looking creature. "The Battlements?" he asked. I nodded. "Already on it."

"Good." I shouted spotting one…I ran at full speed straight up the wall and slid through the thin opening of the battlement I fought the three soldiers inside.

"Gah!" I screamed slamming my fist into ones head knocking her unconcious. I spun around hair curtaining my face. "Come at me." I demanded tossing another into the metal ceiling after he ran at me with a knife and the last one jumped out of the window on his own. I exited the building, setting it on fire. I watched as another three were swallowed in Ice, bombs exploded, people screamed, but i didn't see blood, not now that is.

* * *

The yound women in the picture, her long pale face and beautiful eyes. Zuko stared at a picture of his mother. "I know I've made some bad choices but today, today i'm going to set them right." The prince stood grabbing his back and Keana's back then slinging his guo swords over his back. He looked at his mother one last time before putting on his hood to set what was right.

* * *

"You're hurt, badly." KAtara said sweetly.

"But-Owgh-everyone is depending on me to lead this mission Katara." Hakoda managed to say through rugged breaths. "I won't let them down-ARGH!" he fell backwards.

"Can't you heal him any faster?" Sokka asked.

"Ugh Only Keana can and-" She paused hearing a line of explosions. "I don't know where she is."

"I'll do it." Sokka said standing.

"Erm not to be rude but your not exactly mr. healing hands."

"not that, I will lead the Invasion." He stated.

"But sokka-" Katara tried to plead.

"No." he snapped. "I'm no longer a goofy teenager afraid to give a speech Katara. I am 18 and ready to become a man."

Hakoda smiled through the pain. "I saw the way you handled the Meeting this morning and I know you can do this my son. Sokka, I believe in you."

* * *

Appa landed a few feet ahead of me. "Listen Up people!" Sokka's deep voice boomed over the sounds of battle. "I want the machines in wedge formation, people in the middle with one machine in the back. NOW!"

I smirked, realizing how much he had grown since i've met him…I tried to think, how long have I known them. I raced forward landing on Appa. "Hey tough stuff, now let's hear that Battle Cry."

"CHARGE!" Sokka screamed and Appa lifted off.

_Well, That's strange_. Aang's voice echoed in my head. I stared into the distance worried.

**Please don't give me bad news**. I said.

_I think something is wrong here_. He replied.

My stomach turned. "This isn't good." I said looking at Sokka.

"What is it, Is Aang okay?" He asked worried.

"Aangs fine, that's the problem." I replied suddenly looking at all of these men as hopeless cases that may or may not make it out alive.

* * *

Aang Fell to his knee's. "No, no,no,no,no NO!" He screamed nails digging into his bald scalp. "FIRE LORD OZAI!" He shouted into the empty corridor.

* * *

"Where are you?" I hissed hands lighting up with white flames.

* * *

**Finished Please Review I would be greatly pleased if I get a review and This is the clff hanger until i get settled in at my new place. -_- yeah moved again. Well It's a hard time and a hard world. Let's just hope i get internet access and can finish this story. Wish Me Luck! And Keep Reviewing Thanks! -TOP**


	32. Chapter 32: The Invasion: Success

**Hey Back Yep, Im Back. -TOP**

"AGH!" I screamed White Heat irrupted from my palms.

"Keana?" Sokka asked worried.

"Ill go ahead find the others!" I screamed jumping off Appa. I fell what felt like 30ft and was swallowed by the Earth. When I came back up I was pissed.

Haru turned to see the girl Sokka referred to as the groups 'Fire Power' and know he knew why. "Whoa!" he gasped as the White flames exploded from her and rushed forward at the Fire Nation warriors.

"I Feel as if your all giving up! We have no time for doubt,Fight!" I screamed. "Give it your All!" I shouted even though their all may be worth nothing.

* * *

Sokka landed Near Toph trying to come up with another Plan when Katara stumbled into view holding up her father. "DAD!" Sokka shouted running to them. Toph followed behind. "Your Okay?" He asked.

"For now." Hakoda managed to say.

Katara stared into the distance.

"Katara?" Hakoda grumbled as he stood. "You seem distant are you okay?" he asked.

* * *

**We need to Talk, I'm coming back now**. Aang answered.

I nodded._** I'll meet you there, be careful and noone knows**_.

* * *

I turned and began to run but stoped. _Where's La? _I asked myself.

"La!" I shouted. "Zander!" I ran back into the blockade of Earth Nation Tanks. "La!" I Screamed. A flamming boulder crashed right next to me causing me to fly through the air. My body felt like a feather weightless and just there floating.

"Keana!" La had launched himself into the air just in time.

I saw his grey eyes. "We are in trouble." I mumbled.

Zander landed behind the metal and earth sheild that Toph had put up just as Aang flew in. "Aang?" he spat. "What is Aang doing here."

"Oh pleasetell me the Fire Lord was a big baby and surrendered." Sokka cried his deep voice cracking as he screeched.

"No one was there,the whole city was empty."

"They Knew." said Sokka, eyes seeming to lose there determination.

"Azula." I snapped.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

I scoffed climbing out of Zanders arms. "You've got to me kidding me, I've met the girl enough to know that she's smart, she probably knew all along..."

"What are we going to do!" Exclaimed Toph throughing her arms in the air.

"Think like Azula, Sokka your the plan man right?" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

He nodded his head. Toph rubbed her hands together."This." she said,"Is going to get good."

**Abnormally Short but I can Explain- Hurricane Irene Is camong right towards us okay My fam and I live in the extreme Zone so I have to help board up windows and etc-Wish Us Luck I will try to finish after the hurrican hits if its possible. Thank YOU All and Always THINK ORIGANAL-TOP**


	33. Chapter 33: The Invasion: Destiny

**Made It I'm back except for having no power for almost a week whoop(sarcasm intended), Well big trees were down and some flooding but not as bad as the areas behind where i am well, anyway back to the story! Well When I worte this i was expecting it to be posted right away but so busy with school so here is the next chapter do enjoy it and Review Please!-TOP**

Katara and Sokka were beginning to have their doubts after Aang came back. Then Hakoda ignoring his aching side, sat up. "Everyone who is here today came prepared, Sokka,Katara, to lose everything for this mission. They will continue and we will continue as long as there is a chance and hope." He stood up. "They would want Aang to go for it."

Sokka nodded looking at the young Avatars. "What do you think?" he asked his deep voice almost taking on its old boyish quality. " Since both of you are here to take out the Fire Lord, what do you think we should do."

I looked at Aang and He looked at me. **_We can not let everyone down, this can not all be for nothing, please Aang_**. I begged.

**They will not be doing this for nothing**. He replied.

We nodded and looked to the expectant crowd. "We have to try." We said in unison.

Katara stayed behind to Heal Hakoda and Keana after many minutes finally convinced La to stay there to Help heal and protect katara and any other allies. Sokka, Toph, Keana and Aang all jumped onto Appa who took off without a simple command. We Landed by the top of the seemingly dormant volcano.

"Toph Can You Sense anything?" Sokka asked.

She shushed him and slid her feet across the ground, she took in a deep breath. "Toph-" Sokka started again but was cut off.

"Listen here snoozles." she snapped her small slender finger pointed at his face. "The way I used to see was by feeling the vibrations in the earth, but guess what?" She spun around bracing herself in a strong horse stance elbows tucked in tight to her side hands cupped palms up. "With eyes, it's as if that sixth sense has dulled." "So I am going to need lots of quiet-Jack Pot!"

"Well,what is it?" I asked.

"There are natural underground tunnels spread all through out here...and..." She slammed her hands into the side of the mountain." There is something Big, Dense and Metal in the heart of the volcano!"

"Sounds like a secret bunker to me." Sokka nodded. "Are You guys ready?" He asked looking at Aang and I. There was a loud grating/explosion sound as Toph punched a hole into the mountain.

"We don't have all day! Let's Go!" she snapped dissappearing into the darkness.

"Stay safe we'll be back soon." said Aang to Appa and Momo.

"Be ready for us Big Guy and momo bring food." I joked on the last part then followed Aang into the Volcano.

We were surrounded by Lava and Toph nearly got us killed twice but she was our only hope and we were still alive. Who's complaining? Not me. "Toph You are amazing." I smiled.

"Don't get to Sappy Skippy, we still have a ways to go."

I knodded.

* * *

"They're retreating!" Zander shouted.

"Quickly!" Bato Yelled. "We Must Advance and Fast!"

"Dad." Katara spoke. "you can rest here."

"No." He refused. "I must keep advancing with the others."

She nodded. "Fine, here, hold on to me."

* * *

We rushed past a man in fire nation robes who was whistling and casually strolling down the underground hall. We spun around on our heals Sokka flashed his boomeraang, Aang pointed his staff, Toph lifted the earth and I held up a dager of water. The Man stared at us hands in the Air. " The Fire Lords Chamber is that way." he said using hand signals. "down the hall to the left and up the stairs. You Can't miss it!" He squeaked.

We all approached him and he winced. "Thanks." Aang smiled running off. Toph ran past him and Sokka glared at him while running away aswell.

I smirked. "You are a good man." I chuckled lightly slapping his cheek with my hand and then too running down the hall to the left and up the stairs.

I Froze at the sound of Azula's voice. "So you are alive." she sighed looking around. "Hmm, where is that girl that Zuko was so fond of?" she asked.

"Is she dead?" she asked a glint of hope crossing her eyes.

"Zuko liked or Likes Ke-" Sokka started but Toph hushed him.

Azula glared at Toph and Toph glared right back. The Princess shuttered. _I thought she was blind...that is creepy. _"Anyway." She sighed. "I knew about the Invasion for months."

I stifled my gasp. "I knew she would have known but, for months!" I listened closer.

* * *

The young man with pale skin and dark brown shaggy hair stood infront of the Iron doors. He ran a hand over his scarred face then sighed hanging his hands in fists by his sides he lowered his head. "I'm ready to face you." He slid open the door.

The Fire Lord Was about to sip his tea but stopped. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?" he asked accusingly.

Zuko sttod up face serious. "I am here to tell the truth."

"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse?" was his reply. "This should be interesting. Gaurds, Leave."

Zuko waited till they left then spoke. "Well First Off it was Azula who in Ba Sing Se took down the Avatar, not me."

Ozai looked at his son. "Now why would Aula do something like that?" he asked with a scoff.

"Because the Avatar is not dead." was his reply."He survived."

The Fire Lord would have errupted if He could. "WHAT!" he spat.

"Infact." Continued the prince. "He's probably the one leading this Invasion."

The Fire Lord Stood. "Get Out!Get of My Sight now if you know what's good for you."

Zuko stared at his father with Mixed emotions. "That's another thing. I won't be taking orders from you anymore."

"You WILL obey ME or this breath shall be your last. " Ozai Snapped.

Zuko Wipped out his dual swords. "Think...again." he said slowy "I AM going to speak and YOU are going to listen."

* * *

_**Aang. **_I choked on my thoughts I could feel the power of fire leaving me.**_ Aang this isn't going to be that easy Azula is no idiot_**.

**I know.** He replied. He bended a gust of air at her and it was deflected. Aang's eyes narrowed into deep slits.

"When I left Ba Sing Se." The Fire Princess laughed. "I brought home some souveniers."

Dai Li Agents Fell from the ceiling.

**_Aang Distract Azula, I'll get the gaurds! _**

**How? **He asked. **This place is surrounded by Earth.**

I smirked. _**I have an Idea.**_

* * *

"For so Long." Zuko started. "I just wanted you to love me, to accept me." he lowered his swords. "I thought it was my honor thatIi wanted but in all truth, I just wanted to appease you." He lifted his sword and pointed it at him. "You my father! Who banished me just for talking out of turn. You my father! Who challenged his 14 year old son to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child."

"It was to teach you respect!" The Fire Lord spat.

"No." Zuko replied. "It was cruel and it was wrong!"

"Ha-You've obviously learned nothing!"

"No, I've learned everything and I had to learn it on my own! Growing up we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history, and some how the war was how we were sharing our greatness with the rest of the world!" He laughed. "What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our 'greatness'! They hate us!" he shook his head. "And we deserve it, we have created an era of fear in the world and if we don't want the world to destroy itself then we need to replace it." He looked into his fathers eyes. "We need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."

"Bahahahahaha!" The Fire Lord broke out into a deep bellowing laugh. "You uncle has gotten to you? hasn't he?"

"Yes." The Fire Prince smiled. "He has."

* * *

The fight between the Dai Li and my friends was getting to be epic. Earth Bender against Earth Bender, Air Bender against Fire and Warrior againt all odds. I waited watching. I closed my eyes calling on a presence that I've felt in me for a long time. "Water." I whispered. I knew what was going to happen if I used this necklace again and I wondered if I was going to take the chance.**_ You come up with your plan yet_**? Came Aangs thoughts rushing into my head.

**Yes**. I closed my eyes feeling my mothers golden cresent moon shaped necklace cool against my neck. I could feel it, my finger tips twitched and Just when it was close enough.

"DUCK!" I shouted.

The Water exploded from the walls wrapping tightly around the Dai Li agengts until they had practically turned purple. "If you fight back, I swear i'll finish you here and now!" They stopped squirming. I spun on my heel. "Where is Azula?" I snapped.

"Keana" Aangs voice sounded shocked. "Your glowing but not like Avatar state glowing-"

I cut him off. "We'll deal with it later! Where is Azula!" I shouted.

"GUYS!" Sokka's voice cracked as I heard him fall down a wall. We followed his voice running after her.

* * *

"and after I leave here today. I am going to free Iroh from prison then I am going to beg for HIS forgiveness. He's the one who has been a real father to me."

Ozai laughed. "That's just perfect and maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea as well."

Zuko ignored his father. "But I've come to an even more important decision. I am going to join the Avatar and I _will_ help them defeat _you_."

"Well If you really are a full blown traitor now, Why wait, You can just kill me here." Ozai pressed.

"No because that is the Avatars destiny, not mine." He put his swords back together. "Good Bye." He said walking away.

"Coward!" The Fire Lord Spat standing up. "You think your brave enough to face me! Yet you'll only do it during an eclipse! Just stick around a little bit!" he stopped smirking evilly. "Don't you want to know what ever happened to your...mother."

Zuko stopped infront of the metal doors. "What happened that night?"

"My father, Fire Lord Azulon had commanded me to do the impossible that night, to you my own son and I was going to do it but, your mother." he sighed. "she found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She new I wanted the throne and proposed a plan, one that would make me the Fire Lord and you're life would be spared."

* * *

"Guys" Toph froze. "Stop, she's just leading us on, stalling us."

"Yeah she's not even fighting back." Sokka mumbled.

"Not true, I'm giving it my all, really." Azula smirked.

"We need to go, just ignore her okay?" I asked.

They nodded and went down the opposite hall way. "So your Sokka right?" Azula asked.

"My favorite prisoner kept talking about you, said you were going to rescue her, but of course." she sighed,bored. "You never came."

"Sokka, Sokka no-" I shouted but he had Azula by the neck. "Where is SUKI!" He growled.

"Sokka she won't talk." said Aang holding his buddies shoulder.

"Azula." My eyes narrowed. "Sokka, Aang, Toph we have not time to lose, Ill stay here you must go please." My voice seemed to echo across like water.

Sokka ignored me. "Where did you put her! Answer Me!" He shouted

"SOKKA!" I snapped. I pushed past him a hand around Azula's neck. "Wether you tell me or not." I smirked. "Ill snap your neck here and now."

She stared at me as if she didn't care. I was willing to play her game. Daggers of ice Covered my nails as I squeezed her neck, Ice slowly traveling up into her eyes and over her chest begining to freeze her heart.

I could suddenly feel the heat rising in me. **Aang the Eclipse is ending**!

* * *

"She did treasoness things that night and she new the consequances and for that treason she was banished."

A tear rolled down Zuko's left eye. "So she's alive."

"Perhaps" The Fire Lord Shrugged. "But Now i've learned that banishment is to merciful of a punishment." He closed his eyes. "You punishment is...FAR WORSE!" he shot Lightning at his own son.

Zuko caught the current let it surge through him and deflected it back at his father. Quickly he left.

* * *

"We are not going to be able to finish this invasion." Sokka mumbled.

My skin was glowing. "You guys need to get out of here now!" I snapped.

I felt Azula become cold, her breathing shallow, I was cooling her flame.

"But what about you-" Toph started.

"I Can handle myself right now you need to save everyone else."

She nodded creating a tunnel in the wall. "Lets go." she disappeared into the darkness.

Aang looked at me and I nodded. He left with Sokka. I looked back at Azula. " I can't stand you-you-Gah!" I spat then laughed looking into her eyes. " I guess your not as great as you thought, hm? You thought you killed us and now it's coming back to haunt you,Azula." I whispered. "I'll figure out a way to defeat you a way that is worse than death." I flung her to the side, she slammed into the wall and slid down. Eyes closed but still breathing. "That's a promise."

* * *

"We Need To Retreat everyone fall back!" Sokka roared as the giant war balloons appeared in the sky.

THe Inventor Ty's father wept. "My own inventions, against us."

"You guys go, I'll slow them down." Aang snapped open his glider.

"I'm coming too." Katara said jumping onto Appa's saddle. Aang nodded in agreement. They disappeared into the sky.

"Keana-" Zander gasped. "Your glowing."

"I know." I replied. "We need to Help Aang and Katara."

"No."

I looked at him eyes narrowed. "No?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yes? I asked."

"NO!" he replied.

"WHY NOT!" I screamed. "THEY NEED US!"

"Keana If you do this your going to give your self to the moon." Was his reply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This necklace." He grabbed the necklace that was around my neck. "Lifts the barrier that seperates you from the moon, It unlocks your ancient powers."

"So. We need to help them, we need to protect everyone."

"Keana-Your mother never wanted you to end up becoming the moon spirit, the necklace is like a limited coupon, you can only use it so many times before actually becoming the moon spirit."

I didn't understand or I didn't care, what does it matter about my future? I was sent here to help save this world and even if it costed my life...I didn't care. "I will risk it to save these people, do you understand me?" I asked.

**Keana Katara and I took out all of the Hot Air Balloons but the metal ones difficult we can't get them**.

**_Don't worry, I have a plan._**

"La, Your job is to protect me I know, but I don't need it. If you want to protect me, don;t make me do this on my own."

* * *

Aang Landed infront of the retreating soldiers. "Everyone Listen Up!" His voice carried over the sounds of war. "I want Civilians in the middle and Water and Earth Benders on the outside, Do you understand?" He asked.

"Ay!" The shouted and he watched as they scrambled into position. Katara came up next to him. "Water Benders listen carefully, There is a Wave coming a great wave, we need everyone to be in sync to help bend it over to Keana and La, Follow my motions and we should be fine." The Water Benders nodded.

"Earth Benders, brace everyone! The ground will be shaking. Is that understood?" Asked Aang. They all nodded

* * *

I closed my eyes. "Zander." I mumbled. " Thank You for always being there for me." He didn't respond. I felt the blood in my veins rush like the ocean and my heart beat wildly. My hair began to fly around my face and the smell of salt water floded my nose. "The Power of the Moon, the help of my mother, the guidance of Yue, The protection from La and the strength from My past Lives. Help me." I whispered. My necklace lit up a bright becon of light. I called forth the water.

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko ran through the prison and slid to a halt infront of Iroh's cell. The Metal bars were ripped through and a guard was leaning against a wall half concious. "What the-" He ran to the guard. "Where is my Uncle?" he shouted.

The man looked up at him, eyes wide with horror. "I've never seen anything like it-He-he was like a one man army."

"He escaped." The prince mumbled. He turned and left running as fast as he could from the building._ I have to find the Avatar_.

* * *

"No!" I fell to my knee's panting. "They just Keep coming." This battle wasn't going to end well. Everything around me was in shambles and I finally began to notice all of the lives taken, Fire nation and Invasion members. My chest tightened. I still couldn't reach my Avatar state and my Spiritual powers were weakening or at least my stamina was weakening.

"We have to go back, there is to many." La grabbed my shoulders and tried to lift me. He froze. "Keana."

"Wo-What." I breathed slouching forward. "Strands of silver covered my eyes. "Not again." I mumbled.

"Again?" He asked. Something Exploded next to us. "BOMBS!" The Water Spirit Shouted picking me up and sprinting.

Aang landed next to La running with him. "The Fire Nation Is bombing the submarines The only option is to get all of the young warriors to safety." La nodded. Aang took off.

I Felt so weak. Was this all for nothing and why couldn't we win, who was at fault if any one was at fault. I grabbed hold of my mothers necklace. "A blessing and a curse." I mumbled.

* * *

The Flames and Black smoke rising from the submersables was all to clear. Toph helped Teo into Appa's saddle and The Duke climbed up onto Appa's head with a little help from Pipsqeak. "Dad, I'm really proud of you." Said Teo.

"Be Careful." The duke called out to his older mentor.

Haru hugged his father goodbye and Katara did the same to hers. Sokka was last to say goodbye. "Dad." Hakoda pulled Sokka into a strong embrace. "We will not be seperated for long, this I promise."

"Is everyone on Appa?" Bato and Hikoda asked.

"Where is the brave girl and the Water spirit?" Someone asked.

"Yes where is La and Keana?" Another asked.

"We're Here!" La shouted. He fell to the ground a silver haired beauty in his arms.

"Where is Keana?" Hakoda asked.

La looked at the lady in his arms. "Right here."

"What-" He started but Sokka cut him off.

"We have no time to explain, I'm so sorry." he choked looking at his father.

Aang stood up. "Thank You all so much for sacrificing your selves here and today. Thank you for being so brave and so strong, I'm going to make this up to you!"

* * *

**The end next chapter coming soon! Review pretty please and tell me what you think. Thank you Xie Xie- TOP!**


	34. Chapter 34: Triple Threat

**Wow So I Just realized that the necklace is not supposed to be gold also, Ive been rereading what I wrote and** **Im going to try to tie up some loose ends also this is still my first story so it isn't perfect please leave a review thank you so much! Continue on -TOP**

They were headed towards the Western Air Temple; no one made a sound; not Appa or Momo or Hawky (yeah he's still there). No one.

In the distance a red Fire Nation hot air baloon followed.

* * *

"It as been a while hasn't it? Avatar Keana."

I looked up, I rememberthis place, this world filled with black empty-ness. "Roku." I felt... I felt... Confused. I didn't know what to feel. "What is happening to me. Zander says it's the necklace, but I don't know."

"I know you are." Roku knelt down before me. "I guess we should explain a few more things to you."

"Ya think." I snapped. I held the necklace. "Start with this oh and maybe this!" I held my long white curls.

"Keana, You mother is the moon spirit and you father-" Roku was cut off by me.

"The water spirit yes I get that. Im not two years old, I know the facts of life Roku, I Just want to know why this is happening!"

The old man rubed his temples. "Fine, Naturally you have many gifts pertaining to the moon and water. When You and Aang were killed you lost your connection to the avatar state."

"Roku." I sighed.

He glared at me. "Interrupt me again and I will not tell you."

I closed my mouth. "Sorry."' I quickly mumbled.

"If you had your connection to the Avatar state this change wouldn't have been happening. Everytime you use so much of your energy It gets stored up and isn't released. The necklace if you still could reach the Avatar State is ment to help you draw out those powers with out focusing to much on giving yourself to the moon."

I raised my hand. "Yes, Keana." Roku stifled a laugh.

"So La or Zander was wrong abot the limited coupon idea?"

"In a sense. What I am trying to say though is that with the necklace it can only store so much power that its starting to over flow with your evenrgy."

I nodded. "SO this is all because of my body storing Spiritual energy that can't be released?"

"There you go." he clapped.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Don't make fun of me!"

* * *

**...Morning...**

The Sun beat down On the group. "This is humiliating." Katara said feeling a bit irked.

"Which part?" Asked Sokka. "Getting our Asses whooped by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Eastern Air Temple?"

"All of the above." She sighed.

Aang walked next to his fluffy pal, Keana pressed agaist his back as he carried her. "Im sorry guys but Appa gets tired too."

"There is no water." Zander complained. "I'm the water spirit, I thrive off of water!"

"How much farther until we get there?" The Duke groaned.

Toph froze a few Inches from the edge of a cliff. She moved her feet around a little bit and proceeded to gasp. "We're here." Even though she saw nothing except for a chasm and blue skies she new not to doubt herself. "It's amazing."

"This is a time when I'd say. 'I think yor feet need there eyes checked' but you clearly have eyes to see that there is nothing." Katara mumbled.

"No she's right, we are here." Aang smiled.

* * *

Zuko slid down a rope. This place was all too familiar to him. The Western Air Temple.

***Flash back***

"What a stunning view."

"The only view Im interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains." He had snapped.

"You know the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years." Iroh tried to explain. " The Chance of even possibly finding him here is quite slim, Prince Zuko."

"First." Zuko started, ignoring his Uncle. "We'll check each temple and If he's not there then we'll scour the world, even the most remote deserted places."

Iroh stared at his nephew sadly. "Prince Zuko it has only been a week since you banishment. You should be resting and healing."

"Of course!" He spun around shouting. "What else would I expect to hear from one of the laziest men in the Fire Nation!"

***End Flash Back***

Zuko rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why did I say that?" He asked himself.

Appa growled in the distance. Zuko hid and watched the Air Bison land even from afar he couldn't see if Keana was with them. He held a hand to his chest where the chain that held her ring was. "I Will find a way to help the Avatar and I will find a way for her to forgive me."

* * *

"So" I asked. "How long will this last?"

"Last time You triggered the white hair bye Healing Sokka... which by the way we thank you for, when he was killed not even the spirits new that his time had come and you saved him... and the Last time you got rid of the white you used all of your powers last energy do you remember?"

I nodded. "When Aang and I couldn't sleep, I lifted that huge wall of water."

"Indeed, You may have to do something miraculous again or just wait it out."

"Okay. So may I do a recap?" I asked. Roku nodded. "Hair is like because I cant store anymore power in my mothers necklace; because can't go into Avatar state; Due to the fact that Az..."

* * *

"Whoa. Its So different from the Northern Air Temple!" Teo gasped looking up at the upside down buildings. "Forgive me for how childish I am goin to act but... THIS IS FREAKING AMAZING! I'm going Exploring who's coming With?"

"Woot!" Haru jumped up. "Let's go check it out!"

The Duke about age 12 jumped up. "Don't forget me."

They disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Aang had placed Keana in a room and left a pale of water on the ground next to her. "Roku, please tell me she'll be okay." he mumbled.

"Aang?" Katara ran into the room.

He turned around. "Hey."

"There you are." She whispered. "Ive been running around looking for you."

"I'm sorry." He blushed. "What's up?"

"We need to talk. You, me, Toph, and Sokka okay?" She asked.

The Avatar nodded. "Okay."

**...With the Gaang...**

"So what's the plan then?" Aang asked feeling a bit doubtful.

"I guess we're going back to plan 'A'" Sokka shrugged.

"That might work except for the problem of not having a Fire bending teacher." Aang sighed flicking a rock across the room.

"Kea-"Toph started.

"The last time she tried She nearly electricuted herself." Sokka quickly added.

"Well we can search for Jeong Jeong."" Katara offered.

"Yeah maybe I can scout him out if he's near any water sources." La offered.

"No Jeong Jeong wouldn't teach me anyway, but thanks."

"What? Who's-" Toph stopped mid sentence. "Oh nevermind, If it's important I'll figure it out."

"Well." Aang stood stretching. "I need to clear my mind for a bit..." He ran and dove off the side of the building then flew past on his glider momo right behind him.

"We need to find a Fire Bending Teacher For Him." Sokka sighed. "and fast."

* * *

"Hello Zuko here." Zuko began. "uh-" He scratched the back of his head. "Well I uh guess you already know me-sort of-Sooooo." He rubbed his neck. "I have a lot of Fire Bending Experience and Im pretty good at it." He stopped for a moment then continued. "Well you've-seen-it? When I was-attacking-you." He pressed his palm to his forehead. "Oh I should aplogize for that... I think. Well Um, I just wanted to say that I'm good now. I mean; I thought I was good before but I realized that I was bad and, no, well, um, I think It's time I joined your group?" He slouched over. Then Straightened his posture. "I think I should teach the Avatar Fire Bending."

"Berup." Was the reply he got back from the SquirelFrog creature that he was practicing on. "Berup-erup"

"WELL!" The hot headed prince shouted. "What's your answer?"

The Sqrog jumped on his head and then jumped away. "Yeah." Zuko sighed. "That's exactly what i'd say too." He paced around his camp ignoring the nice green scenery and the chirping birds. "What would uncle do?" he asked himself.

"Zuko." He changed his voice and paced across the camp eyes closed. "You have to look within yourself, to save youself from your-otherself. Only then will your true self reveal its self." He sighed. "Even when Im pretending to be him I can not figure out what he means!"

He placed a hand on his chin. "Fine, What would Azula do?"

He Changed his voice to Azula's more evil female tone. "Listen Avatar." He crossed his arms. "Either I join your group or-" he held up a finger. "I can do something unspeakably horrible to your friends. What's your choice?"

Zuko sat on the grouned. "Not helping."

* * *

"Hey You guys are going to love the all day echo chamber." Aang smiled. "Katara, that used to be my favorite place when I was a kid! I really would like to bring you there."

Katara blushed. "But Aang-"

"That will have to wait." Toph interupted coldly.

"What why?" Aang asked.

Appa turned around to reveal a tall somewhat pale ,handsome,young man who seemed to around Sokka and La's age of 17 or 18. He had long ragged brown hair and a large scar on the left side of his face.

"Hi-um-Zuko here." He said nervously. "I heard you guys flying around down hear so I came by to check things out." Appa came up next to him roared and then licked the Prince. "Uck." he said as Appa's long tongue licked the side of his face lifting him up in the process. "I know you must-be-surprised to see me." He said In between Appa's Hello's.

Sokka scoffed looking down at Zuko. "Not really." His voice was deep with irritation. "Since you have followed us around the world."

Zuko stared at Sokka warily. He remembered that goofy water Nation Warrior but now he looked like he could kill an army with no problem. "Ri-ight." he rubed his head. "Well um what I wanted to tell you was that...I...changed and well I-I'm good now and I think that I should join your group." He stumbled also noting that Keana wasn't around at all but he did notice another very intimadating Water Nation man. "oh and I can teach fire bending." He looked at Aang. "To you."

Toph gasped. "You want to do what?"

Katara leaned forward. "How stupid do you think we are?" She shouted. "Non of us trust you and then you say your good and want us to allow you into our 'group'?"

Sokka's grip on boomeraang tightened. "I agree with my sister." He replied Low and tense. "All you have ever done is hunt us down and try to Kill or Capture Aang!" He shouted the last part causing Zuko to shiver.

"Well." The prince stepped forward. "Im not all bad! I mean look I could have killed your Bison in Ba Sing Se!" Appa groaned. "No offense." Zuko mumbled to the Air Bison then looked back at Aang. "But Instead I set Him Free, that's got to count for something!" Appa licked Zuko again.

"Still not buying it." Sokka replied.

"I know and understand why you don't trust me and Ive made many mistakes in my past. I already lost the one person I'll never get back!"

Aang wondered if Zuko was speaking about Keana.

Zuko continued. And I know that Iwas wrong for attacking you and setting on fire the water tribe and I never should have sent that assassin after you." Sokka cut him off.

"YOU SENT COMBUSTION MAN!" He shouted pointing boomeraang at him.

"Well that's not his name but-"He started and Sokka cut him off again.

"Oh well, excuse me for offending you friend."

"You sent that Assassin?" La asked cooly. "The half metal man?"

Aang was silent. _I bet He doesn't even know that he almost killed Keana. _

_"_I-I didn't, I did- but I know better now-" La had slammed Zuko up against a pillar. Zuko watched as the man's eyes began to go grey the sky following suit.

"You know better now?" La mocked the prince. "You almost Killed Keana! Do you know that!"

Zuko stared at La in shock and despair. "She's Alive?" he whispered.

"No thanks to you! You little Assassin attempted to squeeze the life out of her but, I guess thats okay now because you 'know better'." La shouted.

* * *

_The weather seemed to change in what was an instant. I could feel Aangs worry flooding me, Something was wrong._ I sat up and looked around_. "Where am I now?" _I mused.

"Zander! Stop! C'mon It's not worth it!" I heard the shouting.

"Oh no!" I jumped out of bed and ran as fast as I could to where the others were.

* * *

"not only did you betray her, break her heart and kill her! You almost had her killed again! For you to come here to us and try and apologize-!" The Water Spirit slammed the Fire nation Prince into the pillar again.

"La! "I screamed. "La,Stop!" I ran bare feet pounding against the cold granite.

It took Aang and Sokka to hold La back but they were still struggling.

Zuko's eyes widened_ La? As in the Water Spirit? As in the fish that Aang had merged with to defeat Admiral Zhao's army? _Then he saw Keana even though her hair was snow white he knew it was her, his heart broke into two. "K-Kea." he choked. _Did I cause that? I almost killed her! She was dead once, so she died in the Earth kingdom? _He thought to himself and almost wept right infront of them. The woman he had regretted hurting, the one he had realized he loved and was willing to beg for her forgiveness, stopped right infront of him. Making no eye contact she faced the man who he thought to be the Water deity.  
"La" she spoke and the words fell from her mouth so magically. He missed her voice.

"La." I ignored Zuko, it took all of my being to do that. "La." I placed a calming hand on his cheek the color of our skin seemed to merge together as one. Aang and Sokka released the Water Spirit and walked over to Zuko who seemed more tourchered by the site of Keana and La then he did over the ordeal he just went through.

I hugged him tightly standing on my tip-toes, I kissed his cheek. "Please don't let my last memories of you be this." I whispered.

La wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I pulled away to smile at him just as he caught my lips in a kiss, smoother than ice and refreshing as cool water. I felt guilty for not enjoying it.

"You really shouldn't be here." Aang whispered to Zuko.

Toph felt Zuko's heart race she stared at the Prince and saw the way his eyes widened and seemed to dull with sadness. She felt his Heart beats become erratic, skipping and messing up its original rhythm. _Poor Guy. _She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Zuko realized at that moment that his love for Keana was so strong, He hung his head in defeat, That man La, that spirit in human form had fallen for Keana and she for him, he was a strong man and could protect her from any harm. As long as she was happy he could bare his pain but, he still needed to help Aang. "Aang" his voice cracked with pain as he spoke. "You know that I have good in me. You once said we could be friends."

Aang shook his head. "I know what I said but that was before. Zuko, there is no way we can trust you. We will not let you join, you are only a danger to us all."

Zuko's heart seemed to shatter into a million more pieces. He was too late to go back and become good again there was no way for him to go back to how things were. Keana was with a another and no one wanted him not even his own family or his uncle and who could blame them? He had ruined his chances long ago.

"Now Go." Katara added coldly.

"But Im trying to explain that i'm not that person anymore." Zuko stood up.

I couldn't watch. Just listening to him beg like a child made my chest hurt out of Anger and out of an old sense of love. He really was trying, trying to be 'good' but I don't think he realized just how badly he ruined his chances.

Sokka came forward. "Either you leave or I will attack."

Zuko was a good couple of inches shorter than the water nation warrior. "Fine, Then take me as a prisoner. Let the other guy beat me for all I care." He fell to his knee's arms outstretched.

I was ready to turn and shout "No" when Katara beat me to it.

"NO! We will never accept you." She attacked him with a powerful blast of water that sent him sliding across the ground. "Now go and We better not see you again."

Zuko bowed his head low. I closed my eyes and faced him. "You should listen to them." I said coldly. "Leave-Zuko."

Hearing her just speak to him, he nodded,stood up and left.

**_I'll teach you Fire bending, If I really must._** I told Aang.

Aang nodded. "I guess we will have to."

* * *

The Sun was setting and Katara was still talking to her brother about Zuko. Aang walked in. "How is Keana?" Katara asked trying not to over react to her neglagence in never knowing or understanding that Keana had actually known Zuko on some deep personal level._ How come I didn't know? _She asked her self but shook the question away.

"She's fine. I-I-I Kind of have... a confession to make." He stumbled over his words.

"What is it?" Katara looked at him with those deep ocean eyes.

"Remember when you two were sick and I was captured by Admiral zhao?"

Sokka dropped his sleeping bag. "How could I forget! You made us suck on frozen frogs! I had a wart on the back of my thing that hangs down my throat for a month!"

"Sokka." Katara sighed a bit annoyed. "I looked at it and told you there was nothing there."

"I could feel it, Katara!" he replied. "It's my throat hole flap!"

"Anywa-ay." Aang started. "When Zhao had me chained up; it was Zuko who got me out. He risked his life to save me."

"Well he probably had another reason to that." Katara seethed.

"Face it Aang your just a prize to him." Sokka agreed.

"And that stuff about Appa!" Katara started again.

"That was true." Toph finally interrupted.

"Oh well At least he doesnt abuse animals." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Well." Toph replied looking him in the eye. "Considering how fucked up his family is, he could have turned out like a Azula but 10 time worse. I mean the whole time that he was talking to us he was sincere. I think you guys are just letting your Hurt feelings get in the way."

"It's not just our feelings!" Sokka reasoned. "This is to protect everyone here with us especially Aang and Keana!"

Toph just sighed. "Keana doesn't need you protection and neither does Aang also you guys seem to be frogetting something! Aang needs a real Fire bending teacher!"

"We have Keana." Katara stated as if saying..."duh"

Aang nodded. "But Zuko has the skill! I don't want to risk Keana's safety, she's risked herself for us so many times already!"

"Aang your the Avatar but If I see Zuko or Zander especially, he'll be in more danger than we would be with him around." Sokka replied,implying a threat of sorts.

Aang just stared. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Next Day**

_Zuko is here, He says he's changed_. "Ha!" I scoffed out loud. _He know's how messed up he is...why would he claim such an idea. _I sighed.

"Are you okay?" La asked.

I nodded still in silent thought. "La." I whispered.

"Yes."

"Im going to Miss our arguments." Was my reply.

He laughed,sadly. "So am I."

There was a sudden explosion that shook the entire room. I fell into the wall. "What the HELL was that!" I gasped. There was another. I closed my eyes felt Aang and his thoughts. "Are you kidding me!" I ran out the room.

"Keana!" La ran after me. "Where? What?" she was to far away for him to finish his sentence.

"Its The Cyborg, er,Combustion man!" I shouted. Even though shouting 'Combustion Man' made the whole serious experience a bit silly I mean Combustion man? Seriously? It's like a retarded superhero name.

* * *

Zuko ran forward "Stop!" he shouted kicking combustion man. The laser beam missed Aang and hit stone.

Aang heard a 'Stop!' and noticed the 'Cyborg' (thats what Keana calls him) and Zuko. _What is he doing? _Aang thought to himself.

Zuko approached the assassin that he had hired only a few months ago. "I don't want you to harm the Avatar anymore!"

* * *

I made a sharp turn running out of the corridor. **_Aang are you okay? _**I asked sliding around corners and what felt like gliding across the ground.

**Yeah-Yeah I'm fine**. His mind seemed to be wandering.

**_Are you sure? _**

* * *

"The Mission is off! Do not harm to Avatar!" Zuko shouted. "I'm ordering you!" The assassin used one hand and flung the Prince backwards.

Zuko almost slid off the edge of the building but caught himself quickly stood and ran forward. "If you don't stop I wont pay you!" he shouted. The assassin obviously didn't care. "Okay I'll pay you double to stop." He said again running at the man who next to him made Zuko appear to be as tall as a ten year old child.

I ran past the Air Bender jumped over the water fountain._ Zuko._ Was my only thought as I flew through the air. I brought up a huge rock sheild and slammed into the Prince, we slammed in a wall missing the explosion by miliseconds.

"KEANA!" Aang shouted. The dust cleared and there he saw her pressed against Zuko.

"I'm Fine, Aang!" I shouted removing my self from the Prince. "Why are you back?" I snapped. "Leave now!"

"Kea, I- I had to protect you" Zuko started but she had ran from him and was attacking the Assassin.

The assassin's large metal hand caught me off gaurd and threw me into the stone wall with a large explosion.

"Zuko! Get Keana!" Aang Screamed at the top of his Air Bender lungs, as he pushed His pals to safety behind a corner.

"Keana!" Zuko cried out, eyes wide. The princes hands lit up in flames as he ran to help her he flew through the air after another explosion.

Aang looked up only to See Zuko fly through the air and disappear off the side of the Air bender ran forward with all of his might jumped in the Air and conjured up a twister sending it at 'The Cyborg'

The Metal man jumped the storm and landed closer to him. Katara brought up a wave of water then flung it at Combustion man turning them into Razor sharp ice shards. They broke against his metal armor.

...

Ice rained down on my face, I looked up and saw the metal man. "Guys! I think he want's to blow this whole place up!" Toph shouted.

"No, You think!" Sokka replied.

Katara pressed herself close againt the wall. " Theres no way for me to get out there with ot getting blown up and I cant get an Angle on him from down here!"

Sokka's eyes lit up. "I've got it." It took Katara's place and measured the assains attacks with his boomeraang. "Alright Pal Don't fail me now." he whispered before throwing it.

The Boomeraang flew around a pillar and disappeared.

Ibended forth a little block of earth and then called forth a large sheet of earth and kicked it forward. Just as Combustion man began to fall forward a boomeraang came out of nowhere and slammed into his head.

Out of anger the Assassin took in a deep breath and was about to release his energy when something went wrong. "Watch out!" someone scremed just as everything went white and another explosion resonated through the temple.

That warm familiar grip around me sent memories rushing like feral waves to the mind. His scent, I closed my eyes taking it in, that spicy almost crisp yet cinnamon like smell.

Zuko rolled over. "Are you okay?" He asked. Quickly trying to check me over, his hands patting me down.

"Stay away from her." La hissed (he must have missed the whole Zuko saving her life incedent).

"Zander, Zander. It's okay." I hopped up standing between the two men.

Aang walked past La and approached Zuko. "Thank You."

"You're thanking him?" The Water Spirit spat.

"Yes, I am." Aang replied casually.

"He did save Keana's life." Toph smirked.

_He did. Didn't he_. I thought to myself.

Zander was silent, he eyed Zuko feeling scoffed. "I guess so but, I didn't see him take out Combustion man with a boomeraang."

"That is true." Katara agreed.

Zuko bowed to Aang. "I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday but, I've been through a lot in these years. I have made many regrets and i've made many mistakes." He looked at Keana. " but I've found out that I needed to face those thing to learn of the truth."

He looked back to Aang and the others hoping that they would accept him. "All I want now is to Play my part in ending this war. I finally understand that my destiny is to help you restore peace to this world."

He glanced at each person in the group. "I have also learned that Fire Is dangerous and untamed so as a Fire-Bender I should learn how to contol my powers." He stared at Keana as he spoke. "So that I stop hurting people unintentionally."

Sokka leaned over to Toph. "Do you feel that this is also a lovers confession?"

Toph laughed, rolled her eyes and punched the Warrior in his tough shoulder.

My heart fluttered. I swallowed heavy but maintained my composure.

Aang smirked staring at The Fire Nation Prince. This side of him that he was seeing, he understood why Keana had fallen for him. Plus the type of person Keana was; Strong, Sympathetic, Self-Sacrificing and Gentle she was the person Zuko needed to be around.

"Zuko." He stepped forward a sudden nobility flooding through him. "I think you were ment to be my Fire Bending Teacher. I know that you realize how easy it to hurt the people you love." He glanced at his sister like companion. "I would like you to Teach me." He turned to Keana. "But, I shouldn't be the only one who would like you here, Keana do you agree?"

I stared at the Prince, the man I had shared so much with. I felt so hurt but I could not say no. "Aang needs you." I paused." So go ahead, teach him."

Zuko smiled and bowed his head. "Thank You. I promise this time, I will not let you down."

"I don't want to hear your Promises." I snapped. "Help Aang and Stay Away from me do you understand." It was a rhetorical question. I stormed away.

"I won't let you down, I swear it." He whispered.

* * *

Sokka lead Zuko to his room. He elbowed towarss the bed. "That's where you'll be resting." He looked around. "and Dinners at sundown."

"Thank you." Zuko forced a crooked smile.

Sokka was about to leave when he faced the Prince. "I owe Keana my life." He whispered low and harsh. "She may not know it or like it but I promised my self to keep her alive and happy. So If I see her crying, or trying to kill herself again, or even Acting strange in any way shape or form. I'm coming after you." He snapped and left.

Zuko stood in shock, taking in what just happened. Then he saw Katara, he shook away his concern and forced on another smile. "Hello-" He was cut ff.

"You may have almost everyone else here fooled, but we both know, you've struggled with doing the right thing before." The Water Bender snapped coldly. "If you harm anyone here including Keana or Aang, Especially Aang...If you so much as look at Aang the wrong way or make me think that your intentions are wrong, You won't have to worry about your destiny anymore."

* * *

**Okay Soooo Tired Finished this Tiny Chapter lol, Review, Blah Blah, Thank You! I Do Not Own ATLA so sorry. Leave a review or comment-TOP**


	35. Chapter 35: Some Bonds Can't Break

**Okay Soooo Tired Finished this Tiny Chapter lol, Review, Blah Blah, Thank You! I Do Not Own ATLA so sorry. Leave a review or comment-TOP**

**Back, Ugh Puppy ate the Laptop charger lol Sorry, Started this as fast as I could...Read Review, Mostly Read and then A Nice Big Review lol! Go!-TOP**

Zuko knew he was on a short leash, he was going to have to walk on egg shells. Satisfy to the best of his abilities, Please them with all his might. He stared at the ceiling. Dinner was in a few minutes he could smell it in his room. He swallowed heavy. _How will I face her? Do I face her? _"Keana." he sighed out loud. "I miss everything about you, I was a fool. Take me back." He knew those words would never win her over, she wasn't simple minded, she didn't just want the brag rights of having the Fire Prince chasing after her. She was so much better than that. "So much better." he whispered.

* * *

Tension between La and I was strained I could feel it. I didn't want him the way I thought I did, right? _I don't love him the way I love Zuko. _I watched him as he washed his face in the fountain, then his arms and neck. I came up next to him and copied him. We didn't speak. He sighed Long and heavy, stepping past me and into the fountain sitting on the ledge. His back was to me, showing off his strong shoulders. "La." I tried to say but it came out only a whisper. He tensed when ever I called him that. "When will you be leaving?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied, distant.

"Oh." was all I could say. "Oh" I repeated only a whisper. "La-"

He spun around "Listen I-"

I jumped him, pressing my lips to his, he tried to speak. "Hush." I urged. He was quiet, kissing me back but hesitantly. I felt guilty but I couldn't love Zuko anymore, it was useless...My defenses before his, he'd only hurt me again, at least Zander wouldn't, at least I knew he was going to leave sometime soon. I grabbed his hands and ushered them to my back. I moaned. He became water, refreshing, life giving, amazingly gentle yet rough,smooth. He lifted me up, my legs around his waist, we moved...no...glided. I don't know how far we had gotten but I was restless, palms heating up, I pressed him against the wall, I pulled off my t-shirt. His hands slid over my almost bare back realizing I was shirtless, His lips detached from mine and slid down my cheek, my neck...he breathed against my tattoo. "Yes." I sighed.

* * *

Zuko wandered around the halls. Lost. He scratched the back of his head. _Follow the Smell of Food. _That was his plan, It didn't work. "Damn it." he mumbled circling the same hall. Then he heard voices, heavy breathing, panting? His heart tightened..._Keana? _He didn't want to believe it, he followed the sound, skulking silently through the corridor. "Yes." Someone breathed. A woman. _Keana!_ He was sure of it. He ran soundless turned the corner. "Uh" He froze, silently, blushing. "Sorry." he stuttered. Katara screamed and Aang covered her mouth.

"Sokka doesn't know." He whispered.

"How did you find us!" She whispered harshly.

"I-I got lost Lost, I'm sorry, really." Zuko pleaded,cried, he didn't wish to be cut out of their group.

"It's okay." Aang replied. "But If you tell Sokka-"

"I Won't." Zuko replied trying not to luagh at the Avatars state. "Even The Avatar has his needs." he mumbled.

Aang smirked, looking around for his missing sock,shoe, and shall. "The Dinning Hall is that way." He pointed East. "The food will be cold if you don't hurry." he urged.

"Thanks." Zuko replied quickly running off. He sighed heavily, relief, _It wasn't Keana. Thank Agni. _He found the Hall.

* * *

I knew I was going to miss him, for one reason or another. I felt his cool lips against my shoulder, I rolled over on my side to face him. I smiled.

He kissed me gently."Are you hungry?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute then my stomach growled.

"I'll be right back." He smiled sweetly.

"Hurry." I called as he vanished. My grin fell from my face. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

"So" Toph smirked sitting comfortably in Teo's lap. "Sugar Queen."

Katara looked at the Earth bender. "yes?" she asked sitting a comfortable distance from Aang.

"You and Haru? You two ever have a thing?" She asked.

Katara shot her an evil glare and Haru fell over. "Oh hell no!" he shouted. Katara glared at him.

Haru sat up. "No offense, It's just that I know how Aang feels about her and I would not want him to have me on his 'kill' list."

Sokka stared at Aang. "What about my Sister."

Aang shoveled food into his mouth. Zuko chuckled into his bowl.

"Hey anymore food?" Zander asked appearing out of no where.

Katara nodded. "Yeah here, hey, where's Keana?" she asked handing him a bowl and chopsticks.

Zander smirked inwardly then answered with "I'm going to need one more bowl."

Zuko watched the Water Spirit closely, there was something different about him and then he asked for two bowls. He tensed.

There was a knowing silence resonating off of the everyone except The Duke.

"Is she okay?" The Duke asked innocently.

"Honey, She is more than okay." Toph answered giving him a full faced grin.

Zander smirked, a noticeable smirk this time. "We'll see you tomorrow." He replied holding both bowls then disappearing.

Zuko put his bowl down with a little unnecessary force. "Excuse me." He whispered harshly and left.

Everyone was silent.

"Well."Teo started, then stopped.

"Teenagers are so weird." The Duke sighed.

* * *

Next Day...

"Respect it." Zuko shouted. "Respect Fire and It'll respect you."

"Okay." Aang nodded ready. "Respect fire." he told himself.

"But, I f you don't respect it, it will chew you up and spit you out like an angry Kimodo-Rhino!" He shouted.

Aang tensed up.

"Feel it Inside of you." Zuko paced around Aang. "Do you feel it?"

"Um, no." Aang replied disappointed.

"Just breath." Zuko inhaled. "And then!" He punched his hand forward a tiny flame exploded from his fist.

Aang clapped.

"What the Hell was that!" Zuko asked himself.

"I thought it was...nice." The Avatar said as sweet as possible.

* * *

I placed my hands in the fountain and concentrated. Heat. The water began to bubble and steam. I stripped down to almost nothing and sank in. "Ah." My body maintained the heat while I soaked in my version of a hot tub. I needed the peace. I opened my mind to Aang to view his progress. So far nothing. I sighed and closed my mind again. It felt good just to be relaxing.

"Keana?" A voice called to me.

Opening my eyes and behind my neck back I stared at Teo upside down. "Teo, What's up?" I asked worried.

He wheeled in, his face full of something I couldn't recognize. I sat up to face him. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I hear you can do some pretty amazing things." He replied getting closer. "Keana, I love Toph."

"Want me to put in a good word for you but, I mean, I've got to tell you, I think she already likes you."

He shook his head. "I know you're not from around here but where I come from a man takes care of his wife, and keeps her happy and loves her in every way he can. I can't do that for her, I can't have her taking care of me and kids, how will we have kids?" He asked now right in-front of me. "You healed Toph, you gave her sight. I beg of you Avatar Keana, Heal me too."

* * *

"I-I can't make any promises Teo. Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. "Toph loves you for who you are and you two can easily have kids...I mean...*I wiggled my eye brows* There is a position which will allow the conception of kids."

He sighed. "No, I know but, I need to feel happy I don't want to be the cripple husband the burden...especially when we grow old."

I ran a hand through my silver hair, my energy was pulsing and the urge to 'heal' him was eating away at me. "I'll try." I replied. "No promises."

"I owe you my life if this works." He told me.

I nodded. "Um, take off your clothes."

He shed his shirt and goggles that were on his head. He was actually quite handsome with is ragged dark chocolate brown hair and he was very muscular in the chest and arms department. Not an insanely buff way but, in that tall and skinny yet secretly sexy way. Now he had to undo the bindings on his legs. "Don't look."

I turned away. I felt the water rise as he slid in next to me. "I'm ready."

I nodded and faced him. "I may need to touch you, so...here it goes." I closed my eyes and focused, I urged every particle in my body to heal.

"Is it working?" I asked.

"The water is glowing and swirling so I think that is a, yes." He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. I began to relax. "Whoa." He breathed.

I grabbed his waist and gently slid my hands down his thighs, over his knees, down and around his calves to his ankles and feet and repeated . He cleared his throat. "Um, You're kind of...um, My body is...reacting to that in a very primal way." he managed to say.

I looked at him. "Sorry, but you'll just have to restrain yourself." My voice seemed to flow like water.

He nodded. " I just wanted to warn you in case-I-made-any-sounds...whoa,Your glowing, your eyes, your hair, your voice carries like its floating in the wind." He said in awe. "I am so glad you are on the Aangs side." He whispered.

I smiled at him. "Close your eyes and focus on healing and running." He nodded and we continued in silence with his occasional heavy breath which made me blush.

Then It was dark.

Light a blinding blue light lit up the entire Air temple threw every open doorway, hall and window the light rushed through. I was brought up out of the darkness and found myself in the fountain gasping for air. Teo was in the fountain half out, one arm bent on the edge which his head rested on and the other drooped over uselessly the water covered the lower quarter of his body and the water still steamed and bubbled. I jumped into the fountain and rolled him over, he spat out water and looked up at me with his deep brown eyes. "Did it work?" He asked. I shook my head my black curls bouncing.

"I don't know." I choked out. He lightly handled a strand of hair.

"Did I do that? Are you okay?" He asked his voice a low whisper.

"I'm fine-I'm sorry, I thought it would work-I-" I slumped against the edge of the fountain completely and utterly exasperated. "Damn it!" I slammed my fists into the water and it seemed to splash up in slow motion, the water droplets slowly separating and then they each rained back into the water. Salty tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

"Keana."

I shook my head. "I really am so sorry, Teo."

"No, Keana, look." He shook me gently then stared in the direction of his toes. He was lifting his leg in the air.

I screamed clapping my hands together. "Yes!"I screamed again. Tears streamed down his face and he took me in his arms jumping in the air and holding me.

"Thank you! Thank you-" His new legs shaky beneath him caused him to topple backwards me landing on top of him. He smiled up at me. "Thank you so much, Keana, I owe you everything, I, I can't believe it."

* * *

The Plan was set. Teo and I would work on his walking skills, well, stability skills until he had full confidence in his ability to show everyone he could walk. He dressed and we went our separate ways. I couldn't hide the excitement I had to tell Aang.

Aang and I were in a corner talking. He looked rather upset. "This isn't working out." he said.

I frowned. "why not? What did Zuko do?" I snapped the last part.

"Nothing, that's the problem."

_**Elaborate.**_

**He's lost his stuff. He can barely Fire Bend.**

"Not good." I mumbled out loud.

"Yeah, I know. What are we going to do?"

I shrugged. "I can Fire Bend but, I don't have the right techniques. I won't know how to get you to respect and understand it but, I can show you it."

Aang nodded. "I have an Idea-" He stopped. "Why are you excited and your hair is black."

**What did you do? **Aang asked worried,confused and intrigued.

**_I healed Teo._ **I beamed.

"What!"He shouted. I pushed him up against the wall a hand over his mouth.

"Sh-h" I snapped. **_It's a secret, He's not used to his legs so we will be practicing using them together, okay. It's a surprise for Toph._**

Aang nodded. "Fine. Wow, I can't believe you did that."

"I know." I whispered. **_Anyway, your idea. What was it?_**

Aang took my hand and dragged me over to Zuko. _**Aang?** _I asked nervously my heart fluttering like a million little butterflies were stuck inside of me.

"Zuko." The Avatar stomped over to him.

The Fire Prince looked at us both, his face looked wary and unsure.

"You can't bend but Keana can. I want you to teach me through her."

I looked at Aang. "What?" My voice echoed, apparently Zuko wasn't to fond of the idea either.

"Keana Fire Bend." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him with a 'who-the-HELL-do-you-think-your-talking-to' look. He swallowed heavy.

"Please." he added quickly.

"Back up, just a little bit." I murmured. They did. I looked at them and cupped my hands together. With a smile i threw my hands into the air and a colorful spew of flames danced in the sky above me and gracefully fell to the ground.

"How did you-Impressive." Zuko suppressed his happiness.

I looked at the Fire Prince. "Thanks." I replied a bit too, cold.

The tension between us was starting to grow. At least now, I was beginning to feel it. Zuko turned to Aang.

"I actually had a better idea. I heard that there is a temple not far from here. A place where the first Fire Benders began. It is long abandoned but, I believe if we go there we may learn something amazing...the truth to Fire Bending."

"The truth?" I asked staring at Zuko. "Your sounding a bit like Uncle." I paused. Zuko and I weren't together anymore so Iroh wouldn't count as my uncle anymore. I cleared my throat. "Iroh-You sound a bit like Iroh."

Zuko stared at Keana. _Uncle. _He loved hearing the words flow from her mouth. He wanted her part of his family. _What family?_ He thought to himself. _The broken Mess you've caused. Iroh gone_, _Keana so close but so far. _He shook his head. A glimpse of hope. _I could rebuild my family, __Starting with Keana. With her I can start a new._

The silence was too long. "How is Iroh?" I asked. "I miss him." I added accidentally, my mouth moving before I could process the words.

Zuko's gaze intensified. "I don't know." he replied. "When I went to free him from the Prison during your Attack he was gone...missing."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "Prison! Why the HELL was Iroh in prison!" I was mortified.

Zuko flinched. He was only a disappointment to her. Everyone watched intently, the all feared Fire Prince Zuko was cowerering at Keana's anager. "Kea-I-you know my-Problems-I'm not-"

"Oh save me the sob story!" Tears of Frustration slid down my cheeks, quietly. "He did nothing-nothing but, take care of you, protect you, help and heal you and you imprison him!" My hand ablaze and a blur flew through the air and slammed into Zuko's face. The Fire Prince went sprawling across the ground holding his left cheek, blood spilled from his lip. The Silence in the sanctuary permeated. Nothing, made a sound. My heavy breathing broke the silence. A hand covered my mouth, my hand. "Oh my God, Zuko." I ran towards him and fell to my knee's. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "I deserved it, everything you said, was and is, right." He spat a clump of blood across the floor. "I knew it and I realized it and I tried to set things right as soon as a could but, It was too late. Iroh was gone, You the only person I've ever-he spat again- You were gone, My father wants me dead and They do not want me here."He looked to the people watching, Katara, Sokka, Aang, La, The Duke, Teo,Toph and Haru. This time he swallowed, ignoring the copper taste and wiping his mouth. " I was blind to what I had, I wasn't happy and now I must live with the regret and pain of knowing everything I gave up. I had a family, one who cared, I had you and Uncle and Uncle loved you so much." He froze as If contemplating his next words. "_I-Love-you _so much. When I found you in that river, when you put your arms around me for the first time. How jealous I was when I saw the way Jet looked at you. I promised myself I wouln't hurt you and I did, I still hurt you. _I Killed You._" He leaned forward and cried into my shoulder.

I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed. I turned my head and glimpsed the crowed behind me. They felt it too, they too, were paralyzed. Slowly I turned my head back.

Ï watched you die infront of my eyes, I knew you'd save Aang and I should've helped you fight Azula. I didn't I was weak, Stupid. SO, so stupid. Iroh didn't look at me, and why would he, I couldn't look at my self. I tried to kill myself, but I couldnt bring my self to it. I thought maybe you were alive that i could set it all right. Honestly, I didn't know what I thought. I only knew that I had to change, then I got your ring." His body shook against mine. The buble logged in my throat dissolved, I could finally move. Gingerly I smoothed The Princes head, one, two, three. I soothed him, crooned to him. "I don't hate you Zuko, I never blamed you, I was only disappointed in you. I-I am confused too, and that's why we 'loved' eachother. You accepted me when I couldn't accept myself and I did the same for you." I whispered hoping that only he was hearing my calming words. Well with the exception of Aang, who knew everything that was going on, as he sat on the fountain holding his chest; Katara sitting next to him a worried hand on his.

I closed my eyes and realeased a depth breath. **_Aang, please, have everyone leave us._**

**Sure thing.**

Zuko sat in my arms a while longer, and, I didn't mind. Not one bit.

* * *

**REVIEW,,,,,,,,,,,Really would enjoy a R-E-V-I-E-W!-T.O.P**


	36. Chapter 36: I Said 'Don't Touch It'

**Back New Chapter. Do Enjoi :D -T.O.P (I do not own ATLA but I do own Keana she's from my own 'IMAGINAAAAAAATIIIONNNN')  
**

* * *

The group stopped in the hall, they were more than three chambers away from Keana and the Prince and no one had spoken since. Everyone just glanced around at each other. No words sounded right.

Sokka broke the Silence. "I-geh" He slid against the side of the wall and sat down. Everyone did the same.

"I think..." Toph bravely started. "I think he was the way he was because his home life was really, really messed up."

No one replied. She continued. "We don't realize it but even though we don't have "families" in a way, we are a family. We support each-other, accept each-other and love each-other like a family should and I don't think Zuko ever had that. And when He finally did have it, he couldn't understand it."

Aang nodded. " We all know his tale, the scar, his chase after me. But, what we haven't noticed is him, as a person."

"As a person?" Katara spat. "He chased us around the world and tried countless times to kill Us and capture you! He's was a monster."

"No, Katara." Sokka spoke. " I think I understand how he felt. If I was never taught about morals and if I was raised by a cruel stone wall, then I get it." He shook his head and shrugged. "I would do anything to get my father to look at me proudly and get him to be proud of me, if that meant I had to capture Aang. I would have done it."

"But, Sokka-" Katara was suprised.

"It's true." Haru replied. "We also have to remember that he wasn't raised like us. We don't know how he was raised but an honorable father was not it."

"I'm mean look at Azula, and she's the favorite." Toph mumbled.

* * *

I had never seen or heard him cry. I was alarmed and unsure of what to do. "Zuko." I whispered. "I don't know what to say except that, I trusted you and you hurt me and that I do love you but Im afraid to."

"I know and I understand."

We were standing now, looking at each-other. His eyes widened he blushed. "I have, something for you. It's in my room."

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Its a suprise." He smiled.

"fine." I sighed.

We walked down the halls. Talking, catching up,asking and answering.

"You do know this is your last chance." I asked looking straight ahead, I knew the others were right around the corner, but I didn't care.

"I know." he said sadly.

I nodded stopping right before we turned the corner, he stood in front of me. "Understand this Zuko." I snapped harshly. "They are giving you a chance, to be in this family even after everything you've done. Do-Not-Screw-It-Up."

"I promise Keana, I will not." he swore.

I turned the corner and shook my head. "Very natural." I laughed seeing the awkward positions the group was in to try and not look conspicuous.

Aang shrugged. "We tried."

"So did everyone hear that?" I asked. They nodded, relaxing.

I walked past everyone head held high. _I have to believe in him, so the others will too_. I told myself. "Aang, Get Appa ready."

"Why?" he asked.

I smirked ,forgetting all about the surprise. "We're going to the source."

* * *

"DRAGONS!" I exclaimed. "and just when this world was starting to get boring and old, you tell me you once had DRAGONS!" I thought my head might explode with all of the thoughts of dragons.

"I forget you are not from here." Zuko smiled. "You make everything seem new to me."

"That's because everything is new to me." I laughed.

"Keana!" Aang called from Appa's head.

"Yes!" I shouted back.

"I think your going to be more excited." he replied. I rushed forward only to see the amazing Aztec and Mayan like temples reaching though the clouds. whoa" I let out a sigh of awe. "I've seen temples like these only in pictures, they're amazing."

"You mean you had these in your world?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Yes same design but, I doubt when we get on the ground they will be completely the same. Your world has always been more modern and more behind then ours."

Zuko nodded. He knew in a weird twist it made sense and he still wanted to know everything about her world.

* * *

"I hope they're okay." The Duke sighed basking in the sun.

"Its Keana, Aang and Zuko." Haru replied. "I'm pretty sure they're fine."

The Duke shrugged. "Yeah, your right."

* * *

"Didn't I say, 'No Aang, don't touch the golden thing in the middle of the room...it could be booby trapped'"

"I know." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know you knew." I grumbled.

"Well, this was helpful."Zuko added sarcastically.

It was Me, Aang then Zuko. Stuck to a caged ceiling by some weird green 'goop' and no-one around. I sighed again. "Its kinda sick this trap." i stated thoughtfully."We're alive and breathing yet stuck and can move. We get to Die slowly, and we cant melt it or freeze it because its...SEEMS-TO-BE-RESISTANT." I shouted the last part wiggling in the goop.

"Keana stop it." Aang hissed. "It only makes the stuff constrict tighter.

"Fine." I snapped, a flame igniting from my mouth. I gasped and it went out.

"Keana, be calm." Zuko cooed. "Spitting fire isn't going to solve our problem now."

I laughed. "I know, its just..."

"The Fire Bender in you?" Aang finished.

We all laughed in this not so funny situation.

* * *

**So I know its been a while but- I promise to continue the story even if that means shorter chapters. I'm Sorry but I just want to keep you all happy any way Enjoy and I'll try to have another posted soon. -T.O.P**


	37. Chapter 37: Fire Bending Masters

**So I know its been a while but- I promise to continue the story even if that means shorter chapters. I'm Sorry but I just want to keep you all happy any way Enjoy and I'll try to have another posted soon. -T.O.P**

**Back Again-TOP**

"It's getting pretty dark." I sighed.

"My nose itches." Aang groaned wiggling his nose.

I laughed and Zuko was quiet. We had both been stuck into a pretty awkward situation. When the green stuff came out, it was Aang stuck on one side then me and Zuko had been flung up by a spray of 'goop' and now his front was pressed against the back of me, his face next to mine. I tried not to struggle after the spitting fire incedent because we were very, very close. If you know what I mean.

"So what are you doing?" I asked the Prince.

"Thinking about my place in the universe." he replied, voice raspy. I had to control my body from shivering, for his voice was low and in my ear.

"Deep." I replied.

Aang chuckled and sighed. I smirked. "Thinking about mama goose?" That's what I call Katara sometimes.

"Yeah." he sighed. "I've been thinking."

**_What?_ **I asked.

**I think I want to Marry her, when this is all over. **He replied.

I gasped. "No way!"

"Yes. I think... I want to be with her, forever."

Zuko kind of new about their telepathy but it was still strange to him. Though he definately didn't have to be listening to their Silent conversation to understand what Aang was saying. He wanted to Marry the water bender. Zuko looked at Keana's hand that unwillingly gripped the metal grate and saw the faint shine of a blue crystal. _I think...I know how you feel. Because, I want to be with Keana forever too. _ He thought to himself.

"Who is down there?" A gruff voice asked.

I almost screamed with surprise but instead my body tensed, pressing against Zuko's body. I felt him hold in a groan.

The man above us wore ancestrial clothing and his face was painted and he wore a headress. I stared at him dumbfounded. **_I thought no one lived here?_**

**That's what I thought.**

Unable to speak I squeaked. "It was an accident."

We tried to retell our story but they silenced us immediately and had weird Anteater things clean us. I didn't think twice about being so close to Zuko, infact a scooted closer towards him.

The man stepped forward. "For trying to take our Sun-stone, you all will be punished, severely."

"With all do respect, we weren't trying to-" Zuko started.

"Didn't I say silence the first time?" The man snapped.

I glared at him, body tensing. "Just, let him speak." I snapped. My patience was growing ever shorter.

"Who- are- you. Woman, to speak to the man that carries your fate."

"I- am- Keana." I replied mockingly. "And I already know my fate, and it doesn't end here." I stated matter of fact-ly.

He looked at me curiously. "Really?" He smirked evilly.

**Keana, please don't do anything stupid.**

I ignored Aangs warning. "Yes and instead of Silencing us every time we try to speak, here- us-out. We stumbled across your egg thing, by accident. My friends here, have traveled a long way to come here to learn of the origin of Fire Bending."

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm here to make sure, they get out alive." I joked.

I hadn't realized it before but now I was standing tall and calm.

"Yes." Aang stood next and then Zuko. "I am the avatar and I figured coming here would help me master Fire Bending, the last element, I need to learn." I looked at Aang who seemed older now and...taller. Then Zuko spoke.

"And I am Zuko, crowned Prince of the Fire Nation." His words faltered and he looked away. "or...at least I was going to be." He looked back up to them. "I know my people have damaged the ways of Fire Bending, creating it from their Inner Rage. But, now I wish to learn the right way, the original way."

My heart knotted as I listened to Zuko's words, so many things ran through my head. I wanted to reach up and grab at my heart but I didn't. _ow. _I thought to myself, I felt Aangs hand come up and rest a reassuring hand on my back. I looked at him and tried to smile.

"When we came here, we had no Idea that the Sun Warrior's still existed and I know that _I _am deeply honored to be in your presence." He bowed and Aang and I followed suit.

"If that Is what you wish, then you must learn from the Masters Ran and Shou themselves."

"There are two?" Aang asked surprised. There was no height issue with the man because he marched right up to Aang and stared in the face, even though he was visibly shorter than the Avatar.

"When you approach them, they _will _examine you. They will read your heart, your souls and your ancestry."

Zuko flinched. _My ancestry...I hope they find something worth while. _

"If you are deemed worthy, they will teach and If not...You _will _be 'destroyed' right-on-the-spot." the he came to me and looked up into my eyes. I looked into his, my blue eyes sparkling in the fire and moon light. "And You?" he asked. "You do not look, like a Fire Bender."

"That's because I am not...Originally." I answered.

Zuko and Aang watched nervously as the man scratched his chin. "Originally?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"But, you do...Bend an element?"

"Elements, yes."

"Why do you wish not to meet the Masters?" He asked curiously.

"Because, the Fire I bend is not fueled by anger or hatred, it is fueled by the purest place. My heart, my soul." I placed a hand over my chest. "Here where the warmth radiates and flows throughout my body."

The man smiled. "I see. Women, take her away, to the chambers. We will see how 'pure' she claims to be." I was suddenly grabbed and pulled back.

Zuko ran forward. "Don't touch her." he shouted.

They pulled me away. "I'll be fine." I said to Zuko. I wanted to Kiss him so badly, but I couldn't. I only trusted that we'd all be okay.

* * *

Aang and Zuko stood in front of giant Fire place. "She's fine." Aang whispered to Zuko.

Zuko nodded. He trusted Aang especially when it came to Keana, because they both wanted her safe. He smirked. _If I marry Keana, Aang will practically, be my brother. The man I've hunted for years, now family. _he laughed inwardly.

"You must present fire from the eternal flames. In fact, this fire _is_ the very first fire!" he shouted. "It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept this flame going for thousands of years."

Aang and Zuko both dropped their jaws in unison. "That's incredible." Aang mumbled.

"You will each take a piece of it to the Masters, to show how committed you are to the sacred art of Fire bending."

Aang was nervous, he frowned at the thought of carrying the Fire. _**It's okay.** _ Keana sent a wave of calm over him.

* * *

"Holy Lion Turtles!" Toph Shouted leaping into Teo's arms.

"I couldn't wait to tell and show you." He whispered into her ear. Teo's legs shook beneath him but he ignored in, wishing only to hold Toph longer.

Sensing his shaking A rock stool slid up supporting Teo more. Toph slid down from his grip and stared into his eyes. "Ho-" but before the words left her mouth she knew. Shaking her head with a smirk. "She's a living miracle." Toph sighed.

Teo knew who Toph was talking about. "Yes, she is. I've never thought I'd end up with an amazing woman or with the ability to use my legs."

"I know how you feel" she smiled. "She gave me sight, something I've never experienced. I barely even know the colors that I am seeing everyday."

"Well I can teach you." Teo smiled.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Its all okay." I mumbled, shackled down to a rock bridge that connected two tunnels. They had given me food and water and then when I woke up, I was here. Dressed in a long flowing garb. White cloth wrapped around my chest, as if I was wearing the wrap Katara taught me as a substitute bra. Then over that was a dark red cloth and right under my breast a golden rope held it all together. From my upper arm a golden band on each side and the same colored red fabric hanging down my arms. I sighed. "This is like Aaliyah's_ Queen of The Damned_, costume." Around my waist a floor length skirt that was white underneath and dark red on top with golden fire embroidery. My hair hung over my shoulders and I think something was on my forehead but I couldn't tell with my hands being shackled down and all.

"I see you are awake." The Fire Sun Chief guy said.

I looked up at him as calm and relaxed as I've ever been. "Yes." I said.

"The Masters will judge you today. Show them your fire." He smirked. "They will see if its truly 'pure'" With that He left, walking down the long stairs.

* * *

**Review, Please :D Sorry Its taken so long. I've been super busy. But i'll finish it. Promise ;) - T.O.P**


	38. Chapter 38: Looks Like We Made It

**New Chap. Thanks for the Reviews, remember, you don't have to be a member to leave a review. Thank You-T.O.P**

* * *

The air was warm and a sound, close to those of crickets echoed high through the valley. I waited long in the dark, under the millions of stars. The Masters were slowly emerging from their dark caves and the loud thunderous banging sounds caused me to shiver. Then I heard other sounds, like chain mail clinking together. I closed my eyes, Taking in a deep breath. I rested on my knee's, body as straight as possible. The noises grew louder and closer. I kept my eyes closed and relaxed my body. It was getting warmer, suddenly, but it was bearable. The noise permeated off those cave walls, it was deafining. I exhaled, steam falling from my lips. I could feel my chest rise and expand as I inhaled the hot air. The ground shook beneath me, my eardrums rattled. I raised my head and the noise stopped. My hair blew backwards then forwards from two great gusts of hot wind. I opened my eyes. i was looked upon by two great orbs...by two eyes . eyes that were like fire, Golden Fire no,eyes that were like, the sun. There weres no whites on the eyes just a trace of black, red then yellow till it hit the pupil which was traced with red again and then black. Peculiar, they were, they were so human, the eyes. Not like snakes with slit like eyes, no, the were perfect little circles. They were wise.

* * *

"Can you please hurry up?" Zuko stopped looking down the slope.

"Just, be patient." Aang replied, strugglin to keep the flame lit in his palm as he navigated his way up.

Zuko sighed. "Okay." He waited.

Aang struggled but finally he made it. "I don't know if I can do it." Aang breathed.

"Do what?"Zuko asked as they continued to walk.

"Keep this flame lit."The AirBender replied.

"You're doing fine."Zuko replied trying to be encouraging. "For someone who has never handled Fire."

Aang nodded. "I guess."

"We're almost there."Zuko smiled. His legs and arms ached from walking and constantly holding the fire in his cupped hand.

"Good." Aang sighed, also tired and sore.

* * *

The Sun warriors watched from the ground as the Masters stood inches from the girl on each side. They were all bowed on their knee's in respect but their eyes never left the scene above. Electric blue light pulsated from above, from the girl and from the dragons.

I was suspended as we read eachother, my body was glowing with tattoo's similair to Aangs but mine were more...tribal. Each pulse radiated off of me and the Masters. Finally when It was over the two Screamed a deep and earth shattering roar into the night sky and I found myself screaming as well. Flames exploded from their monsterous jaws. And flames engulfed my body swirling up to connect with theirs. The Masters had broken the chains while we were...mind-merging...if that makes sense and now I stood, with these amazing creatures of legend. Bonding. I fealt their pain and I knew their story and I knew what they had hidden in those caves. My tears evaporated from my cheeks and the flames errupted from my body even taller and brighter, they turned into a hot white. _I'll make this place safe for them again. We all will. Aang, Zuko and I. We all will._

_Please do. _Ran and Shaw disappeared back into the caves, touching their noses to my forehead once more before leaving. The power drained from my body and my skin stung. My tears now fell freely as I slumped to the ground, body shaking.

The people watched as the Masters returned to their caves and watched in awe as the girls glowing faded, and as she fell. The Sun Cheif watched stunned, speechless. He had never seen such a thing in his life time and immediately, while it was still fresh in everyone's mind, ordered the scribes and artisans to get working on their accounts of this immediately. It had to be reccorded into their history, for the day when they as a people were truly extinct.

"Cheif." A man approached.

"Yes, Joonpyo?" He asked the young man.

"Shall we remove her before the men she came with arrive?"

"Yes, right away bring her down here immediately."

* * *

Zuko and Aang ran not caring wether their flames went out or not. That sound they had heard, from just over the ridge had worried them both. _I know I heard Keana scream. It was her. _Both yound men were thinking the same thing.

"Can you reach her with your mind thingy?" Zuko asked through heavy breaths as they raced up and over the rocks.

Aang shook his head. "No." He panted. "But, She's alive. You know she is. She's to stubborn to-" He stopped. They had made it to where they were to meet the Masters.

"Let's go." Zuko slid down the side of the steep hill on his feet.

"Where is she?" He demanded once on the ground before the chief.

"What was that sound?" Aang asked. "Where is Keana?"

"She is fine." The Sun Cheif replied smiling. "You will see her if you are accepted by the Masters."

"Don't play games with me-" Zuko spat stomping up to the Cheif but Aang stopped him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"She's fine." said Aang. "She just told me."

Zuko stopped and looked at the Air Bender. Aang stared into the princes Amber eyes. "Let's finish what we started."

Zuko nodded visibly distressed. "Fine."

Aang sighed, lying had been easy when resolving the conflict between the Zhangs and the Gan Jins at the canyon pass but, lying to Zuko. That was not easy. In truth he hadn't known if she was alright. He just had to go off faith, that he knew her well enough to know that she'd be safe.

Words were skipped during this proceeding and the sun was begining to rise, stray rays were visible against the dark sky. Zukos flame grew as he inhaled the new day. The Sun-Chief stood before them and took a little of their fire, starting a ritual that included rythmic drum beats and chanting. "Proceed forward." He proclaimed and they did.

The drum noises echoed upwards and hardly seemed to fade as they made their way up the steps. "What if they judge us? And Attack us?" Aang mumbled under his breath,

Zuko smirked. " Look at us. I think we stand a pretty good chance."

Aang sighed. "Yeah, if they're human." he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The prince asked.

"You heard that sound, that was... anything but... human."

* * *

"Oh My God." Aangs jaw dropped. He and Zuko were back to back, hot wind tassling their clothing and hair (well Zuko's hair).

"These are the Masters." Zuko said shocked.

"Still think we stand a chance?" Aang asked.

Zuko scowled at him.

Ran and Shaw flew about the two, their scales shining in the rising sunlight. As shaw flew past Aang noticed its eyes. Blue but not just blue, it was a beautiful transition of black to dark blue to a light blue, flecks of purple and green swirled in the dragons eyes too. But, that wasn't all it went back to dark blue as it neared its black circular pupil. Then Ran flew past. They had the Same eyes, human like eyes. Shaw was like Water and Ran like Fire. Yin and Yang.

"What do we do?" Zuko grumbled.

"Hold on." Aang thought to himself. He watched they way the moved. Changing constantly. "Zuko."He mumbled.

"What?"The Prince replied a little bit snippy.

"I think we need to do the Dragon dance." He replied.

"What about this situation makes you think that _they, _want to dance?"

Aang spun around looking the Prince in the eye. "Well we don't have a lot of options here do we?" He shouted.

Zuko nodded his head. "I guess your right."

* * *

Zuko and Aang stared at all of the colors. "It's beautiful." Aang sighed.

"I understand." Zuko whispered.

"Me too." Aang replied.

Suddenly the flames were gone and the Fire Masters too. Zuko and Aang looked at eachother. "All of that Inner Harmony the Masters had, those colors in the flame. That, life." said the Air bender.

"I've seen it before." Aand continued. "In only one creature, in only one person."

"Keana." The words escaped Zuko's lips as he remembered the rainbow flames dancing around her.

Aang nodded. Also remembering that moment.

When I awoke I was being brought to the steps of the Bridge where I had been judged only moments before. Zuko and Aang where standing back to back staring up into the blue nothingness with a look of... 'understanding' plastered to their faces. I sat up at the same time that they noticed me. "KEANA!" They shouted running down the steps in speeds practically inhuman. I was wrapped in a tight group hug the next moment.

"Oh thank the Spirits you two are okay." I sighed taking them both in.

"The same can be said for you." Aang whispered.

I smirked. "True." The two boys let go and took a step back.

"Why are your clothes always changing?" Aang laughed.

I shrugged "I honestly don't know why I always end up getting a makeover." That's when I noticed that we were alone. I looked around curiously Zuko and Aang copying me.

"Where'd they go?" Zuko asked.

"We should go." I said sleepily. "We've all had an extremely long day. Plus, we need to help Aang with his bending and I need to have a talk with you." I looked at Aang. **_Yes, You. _**

* * *

** Alright a quick chapter so that you all know that I'm not giving up on the story only that I've been extrememly busy and haven't had any free time. Sorry and Review- T.O.P**


	39. Chapter 39: The Mission

**I Love all of the Reviews keep 'em up! Thank You All SOOOOOOO MUCH! ****So, Next Chapter. Please do...Enjoi ;) - T.O.P**

* * *

"What do you mean MORE!" Aang shouted.

"I mean their caves are full of them for miles and miles into the mountains. Aang, there will be a rebirth of the dragons if, we can change the world." I replied.

He nodded his brows furrowing into a look of determination. "Then we must change the world."

I smiled. "You read my mind."

* * *

I had noticed Sokka's edge. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He jumped at my voice, witch made me more suspicious. "Hm, nothing." He replied quickly turning into his old self. "I was just going over some plans for the day of black sun."

"May I hear these plans?" I asked.

"Dinner!" Katara shouted.

"Maybe later." He replied rushing off.

We sat around the fire in what I called the 'Den' (and that is now what everyone calls it). "Katara, once again its delicious" Haru chimed. The loud grunts coming from The Duke and Pipsqueak where also signs of agreement on how delicious Katara's food was.

* * *

The day pretty average, we ate, then we hung out for a little while, laughing, talking, finding out more about each other. Haru's engaged! Yep, to a girl who came to the town a little less than a year ago her name was Jin. Funny thing was how Zuko choked on his food when he heard her name a description. I stared at him curiously and he hid his face in his bowl, quickly finishing then excusing himself...Sokka followed.

We laughed and joked about how I always end up in new clothes when I disappear. "I don't understand it." I laughed. "I always end up in something so exotic or revealing. Like the clothes I came back from the trip in."

"True, but that was a beautiful outfit and the golden headdress with the red jewel between your eyes." Katara replied.

"It's true, non of the guys could keep their eyes off of you. Especially, Zuko." Toph wiggled her eye brows.

I blushed.

"Yeah, so, what is your story?" Katara asked. "I mean you are definitely nothing like Mai."

I shrugged. "There is no story."

"I'm guessing from the way that he tried to save your life when combustion man attacked and then how he broke down in front of us all only focused on apologizing to you. I'd say there is a story." Teo replied.

"Well." I sighed. "He pulled me from the water and with his Uncles aid, helped with my healing. I traveled with him and Uncle Iroh after that, We had gone to Ba Sing Se to start a new and he was trying so hard. I mean, we helped each other in a lot of ways."

Everyone was focused on Keana now, as she spoke of her time with Zuko. "how?" Toph urged. She was super curious about him, about some of his life.

"Its not my right to tell you." I replied standing up with a smile. "Well then, Good Night I'll see you in the morning unless otherwise." I was ready to leave when I added one last thing. "Zuko's a confused guy, not a monster like you would like to believe. When I was confused or upset, I would take it out on my self. He does the same thing except, his outlet is anger. But, I do see that he has changed, he realizes the pointlessness of it." And with that I left and went to bed.

* * *

I had been in a deep sleep when Zuko woke me. I nearly took off his head too. "Agni!" He gasped, dodging the blades of ice.

I sat up immediately. "Gah! Zuko! I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, trying not to be so loud. I looked out the window only to see that it was still dark. "Zuko." I snapped. "Why am I awake at this ungodly hour? And why are you in my room!?"

"I'm sorry but, I need you to come with me." He replied. I was about to protest but he cut me off. "It's Sokka."

I shut my mouth and nodded. Zuko grabbed my hands and helped me stand. He held onto my hand tightly as we walked through the dark halls, I didn't mind at all. In fact, I missed his touch.

We snuck onto Appa and waited a few minutes before a satchel of stuff was thrown into the saddle followed by Sokka climbing up. "So, you were planning nothing?" Zuko smirked.

I shook my head at Sokka (Zuko filled me in on what he thought the warrior was up to). "This is dangerous, Sokka. What you are planning on doing." I sighed. "You know I can't let you go alone."

"And neither can I." Zuko stated Sitting up. "Plus I've been there before and One man can't do it alone."

"So," I silently clasped my hands together. "I guess we're gong to Boiling Rock." Sokka gave me a look and I shot one right back. "You know you're not getting rid of us."

The warrior sighed. "I know." He sat. "Appa, yip-yip"

We took off into the sky without a sound. I admired how much Sokka had changed, He was still skinny but he wasn't scrawny. He had filled out into all muscle, his hair was like his fathers now, with the two beaded braids, but his face was more youthful. His voice had gotten deeper as well but his humorous personality hadn't left. He was so different from when I had met him, I was suprised at how fast people change.

"I owe you so much Keana."

I looked up in suprise. "Sokka."

He cut me off."So just do me this one thing."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Don't get killed."

I laughed. Oddly enough, Zuko didn't find it very funny. "I'll try not to but, If its my destiny to-"

"Don't say that" Zuko and Sokka both snapped.

They were actually serious. "You both know I can not promise that." They didn't reply, they knew I was right. We flew for hours until I saw it. The fortress that was Boiling Rock."So, Sokka." I started.

"What's the plan?" Zuko finished.

Sokka smiled. "Be the prisoner."

* * *

**Alright a new chapter! Ugh I'm so sorry! Major, major brain meltdown. I just couldn't write anything! So I started a new story in order to clear my mind and...it didn't work. Well anyway, patience my followers I'm trying my best to keep going. Gah! I have so many ideas and different endings, my brains on fire!*dumps water on my face* Okay I feel better. Review please! I love reviews. Alright let me go, I must keep writing!- T.O.P**


	40. Chapter 40: Boiling Rock Part 1:Trust

**Alright a new chapter! Ugh I'm so sorry! Major, major brain meltdown. I just couldn't write anything! So I started a new story in order to clear my mind and...it didn't work. Well anyway, patience my followers I'm trying my best to keep going. Gah! I have so many ideas and different endings, my brains on fire!*dumps water on my face* Okay I feel better. Review please! I love reviews. Alright let me go, I must keep writing!- T.O.P**

**Hahahah Well I am Smartical, I just realized something about them taking Appa , I'm just going to some how make it work. The next Chapter -T.O.P**

* * *

**(I'm listening to World at Large by Modest Mouse...Idk why but the beat is really inspirational and helped me write this chapter. :D )**

"NO!" Zuko shouted. "KEANA!" Sokka and His father held the Prince back as they watched Keana in her hopeless situation. She was surrounded. They watched as Ty Lee imobilized Azula, they watched as Keana saved Mai and the acrobat, they watched as she struggled to battle, soldier after soldier.

"No." Zuko was weeping. He watched as Keana moved with such fierce grace, she was battling for survival.

"She's Keana, she'll be fine. She's always fine." Sokka's voice shook as he too watched helplessly and hopelessly. The lift moved away. "She's strong, she'll find a way back to us, she always does-" He stopped, gut wrenching into itself as they saw Keana fall, somewhere while he was trying to sooth the prince, a guard was able to land a blow to Keana's cranium. She dropped to the ground.

"Dear La." Hikoda mumbled under his breath.

Sukki turned away, she hadn't known the girl but anyone who sacrifices themselves for the greater good of their friends had earned her respect. Tears slid down her cheeks.

Zuko was shouting at the top of his lungs for her to wake up, for La to save her, for Agni to forgive him for all the Bull Shit he had put her through. Azula was up and moving now and with an evil grin she ordered the guards to dump Keana's body into the boiling water below. "Burn you stupid little water bitch."

They all watched in horror as Keana's body fell lifelessly into the steamy mist. Zuko went limp, his eyes seemed to go off into some distant land.

* * *

Aang was in the middle of a hot squat when he stopped. His connection with Keana had completely disappeared, a feeling that was not new to him but this was different,it wasn't the feeling of when she had separated her thoughts from his. A slight buzzing he would be able to feel, no this was- he stopped, there was a buzz, a faint buzz.

"Aang what's wrong?" Katara asked sensing his distress.

He fell to the ground screaming.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

"This is so cool." Said Sokka huddled close to me, Zuko was on my other side also huddled against me.

"Thanks, sorry it's not a little bigger." I replied swinging my hands above my head and pushing the water around us as we walked towards the Volcano that lead to the Prison. So, basically, we were in an air bubble at the bottom the ocean floor and... it was squishy.

"It's fine, the fact that you can do this is wonderful oh, and making that Island to put Appa on. You're amazing." Zuko said complimenting me.

"I'm flattered." I replied playfully.

"Alright you two." Sokka chimed in.

We laughed, releasing some nervous tension. Yes, we were about to enter the Fire Nations most fortified prison to date, and none of us were sure if we would get out in one piece.

* * *

"Stop, you'll blow our cover." Sokka mumbled holding Zuko back.

"A classic case of the napoleon complex." I sighed, watching disgusted as a fire nation guard pushed around this big guy named Chit-Sang.

"Napola- what?" Zuko asked.

The guard leaned towards us. "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" he asked.

We didn't reply. He looked at us suspiciously. "Very -uh- cute sir." Zuko piped up.

"Yeah super cute." Sokka added.

"Adorable." I sighed, sounding bored.

When all was through the guard called Sokka over to help him "I'll see you here in an hour."

I was amused at how Sokka towered over the chunky little man. I turned to Zuko. "I guess we'll be splitting up. Good luck and don't let the pretty female gaurds try to hit on you." I joked.

He laughed. "I'll see you in an hour, be careful. Don't get into any trouble."

"I can't promise anything." I replied walking away.

He sighed shaking his head.

...

* * *

This place was like the pentagon, if the pentagon was made of iron and in the middle of a boiling lake...so...this place was more like...Alcatraz or _J.K_ _Rowling_'s 'Azkaban'. It was dark and gloomy and full of dark reds and grays. There were 'coolers', rooms where disobedient prisoners were sent. There was a mess hall and prison cells and terrible things going on inside. Yeah, not dating fellow guardsmen and women was a rule but 'relations' with the prisoners were 'permitted'.

"The men here are hogmonkey's. If you hear or see a male taking advantage of a female prisoner, take him out." Ling said.

Ling, she's the girl I had met, she had over heard a few of my wise comments about the guard who was harassing Chit-Sang and decided to take me under her wing. "But they are prisoners." I had replied. Gut turning at the remembrance of my 'father' forcing his 'company' upon me. No one should have to go through that.

"Yes, but no woman should have to be put through that. Prisoner or not." She replied to my liking.

I respected her, even though I knew she wouldn't like me if she found out who I truly was. "I see."

Ling smiled. "Well its lunch time, come to the mess hall with me."

"Sure." I answered following her into an equally gloomy room full of smiling guards with no helmets on. I froze, would anyone recognize my face?

"Take you're helmet off, relax." Ling smiled a dazzling smile as she patted my back.

"I don't know." I joked nervously. "My good looks could drive all of the male guards insane."

She laughed. "Yeah sure." Before I could take a step back Ling had taken my helmet off in one swift move. Her eyes widened as my hair fell back into place. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"You might actually be right about that one Sun." She put my helmet back on.

I laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

Zuko sat down with his helmet on. "You know its fine, you can take your helmet off."

"But,uh, what if there is an...emergency." he said, trying desperately to save his cover.

The guard shrugged. Ling sat down, "Leave the kid alone, Jang"

"Hey Ling, oh it looks like you found a new kid too? Man aren't they just getting younger and younger every year." Jang laughed.

"Yep, her name's Sun." Ling said introducing me.

"Yeah, well that's Lee." Jang said pointing to Zuko.

I smirked sitting down "nice to meet all of you". I turned to Zuko and nodded."Lee."

He copied my actions with an equally amused. "Sun." I couldn't help but smile.

We chatted with our 'fellow' guards for ten minutes extracting as much information from them as possible. There was lift on the other side of the prison that brought prisoners in. Yes war prisoners were brought here but, infrequently. Other than that, they didn't really know anything else. I tapped my leg against Zuko's, he looked at me. "We'll I'd like to explore a little more, I'll be seeing you." I stood and bowed to Ling. "Thank you for sharing your knowledge with me."

She stood. "It's no big deal Sun, just glad to help. Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Oh no, that's fine, I'm getting comfortable here, I'd like to do this myself."

"Alright." Ling replied sitting down. "I'll see you later."

I said my good byes and left. Walking down the hall way until I as at an intersection. I waited resting against a railing. Zuko walked by I caught up to him. "We have to find Sokka."

He nodded his head. "I know."

"Also," I started. "I have an Idea."

"What is it?" Zuko asked as we turned a corner.

"We can find out when the prisoners should be arriving on the island, that way we can take shifts seeing who's coming." I replied.

"How?"He answered.

"I have my ways." I said seductively.

"Keana-" He started, voice sounding worried.

"It's a joke." I laughed.

That's when we found Sokka. "There is a lift on the opposite side of the building-" Zuko started.

"I know." The Warrior replied. "But, my father, my men, were any new prisoners here today?" He sounded desperate.

"No, No one." I replied.

"Gah!" He growled slamming his arms against the side of the building. "We came all this way for nothing."

"Ah perfect." An unfamiliar voice said. We turned around, had this man been here the whole time or had he just arrived? Did he hear what Sokka had said.

"Hello- uh- fellow guardsmen" Zuko mumbled.

The guy nodded his head and then looked at me. "You woman, I need your assistance, with a female prisoner."

"Uh-" I didn't have time to speak as he pulled me away.

Zuko was reaching forward to grab me back when Sokka quickly blocked it by standing in front of him. "Sun, we'll see you soon." He shouted.

"Alright!" I yelled back.

Once the coast was clear Sokka went back to sulking, staring out over the prisoners that were below.

"It's alright, at least now you know if your father isn't here, he should be relatively safe."

But Sokka wasn't listening to what the Prince had been saying, just at that moment as he was staring down at the recess area he saw her. In tattered prison garb, sitting on a rock. "Sukki!" He nearly shouted. "I found her, we found her, she's alright!"

A bell sounded that called all of the prisoners back to their cells. "Let's go." said the warrior as he pulled Zuko through the door then down the hall.

* * *

As we neared the cell the screams and the pounding became louder, clearer. "Shut her up will ya!" Prisoners shouted through the slender rectangle in the door.

"Yani, Yani Calm down. It's all going to be okay." A female guard was already in there trying to calm her down while two male guards cowered in the corner.

"Well, do something." The man who brought me there said as he pushed me through the cell door and then slammed it shut.

"What the- what am I supposed to do?" I mumbled to myself, looking at the woman who was grouched in the corner screaming and hissing like an animal. Iwalked up to the other female guard. "What is she in here for?" I asked.

"Sun?" The guard replied. Her voice was familiar.

"Ling?" asked I curiously.

She laughed."Well I'll be, any way, do you think you can handle this with me?"

"Of course, as long as you can tell me what she's in here for."

* * *

"Sokka! I knew you'd come for me!" Sukki cried wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Of course." Sokka replied. Sukki smiled pressing her lips to his.

"Open the door." A female guard said to Zuko.

"But the -uh-lights are out." He replied. "She's sleeping."

"I don't care, open them." She snapped, pushing past him and reaching for the door. Zuko turned and slammed her into the cell door then bent and held her down. "Let go of me! I order you!"

Sokka looked at Sukki and gave her one last kiss before sneaking out. As he tried to get away from the mess between Zuko and the Female guard she spotted him, yelling for him to help and saying that he might be an impostor. Sokka unwillingly threw the Prince to the floor and escorted him away whispering his reassurance that he'd get him out some how.

* * *

It was terrible, that girl was definitely suffering from schizophrenia or something because she was off the wall nuts, talking to people in her mind, growling and screaming at things that weren't there. Turns out she had been the only survivor from a Fire Nation Colony that had been burnt down. She had been found cuddled with the burnt remains of her family. The King had demeaned her Insane and had her placed in confinement here where she would not be a sore eye to any citizen.

I felt so bad for the girl, this world was so advanced and yet, as I have always said, so far behind. It was still daylight out and the sun was directly above me, I figures it had to be in the noon to one time range, so I left to try and find Zuko and Sokka.

* * *

"What." I nearly shouted at the warrior.

"It's fine, I'll think of-" Sokka started but I was too frustrated to listen to any reason.

"Where is he." I demanded.

"Down the hall on the right, third cell from the end." He replied.

I ran down the hall as fast as I could but, stopped when I saw that there were two guards there. I heard footsteps slow behind me, it was Sokka. "What are we going to do? I have to see him." I whispered as we walked forward.

"Just follow me." He replied stepping ahead, straightening himself to stand as tall as possible and puffing out his chest. He looked like a six foot giant,his biceps seemed to ripple with every swing of his arm. I followed his lead, standing straighter and looking very forceful.

"State your business for being here." said the first guard.

"We are here to take your shift." said Sokka, his voice sounding very deep and gruff.

"We never were told any-" The second guard started. The mess hall bell went off, it was break for any soldier who could get someone to watch their shift.

"Do you want to eat or not?" Sokka asked.

The first guard looked at his stomach, then he looked at his partner. "For Agni's sake, lets just go." The second one said. Then they looked at me. "Are you sure she could handle herself, if the prisoner tries anything?"

"If she couldn't, I would not have asked her to be my partner." Sokka replied, all cool and James Bond like. That seemed to be satisfactory enough for them because they ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"Nice going." I smiled patting Sokka on the side.

He laughed. "No problem." He quickly opened the cell for me to get in then he closed it.

* * *

Zuko was sitting in the corner against the warm metal wall, thinking. _What is going to happen to me. _He asked himself. That was when the cell door slid open, a figure stepped in, then the door shut. He was quiet, unsure of who the guard was.

"Zuko." I said as I took off my helmet.

"Keana." He sighed heavily as he grabbed me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, thank God you're okay." I breathed, leaning back in his embrace to kiss the side of his head.

"For now." He replied morbidly to my comment.

"Zuko." I stepped back placing my hands on his shoulders. "Sokka, always finds away, I trust him more than-" I stopped, my sentence was not coming out right.

"You trust him more than, me." he replied.

I looked him. "That's not true." _But, maybe it was, maybe, it was true."_Zuko, you know I trust you, I trust you with the one thing that is most precious to me, my heart." I kissed him. He hugged me tighter. "Sokka has a gift suga'" I started speaking like the lady who promotes _Pine-Sol c_ommercials. "And he will not rest until he springs us all out of this hell hole."

He looked at me and laughed. "You are the strangest girl, I have ever fell in love with."

I smiled looking into his amber eyes. "That's because i'm out of this world."

"Literally." He replied just before pressing his lips to mine. My bosy seemed to go into auto cool as his warmed up, steam rose from our lips. There was a knock on the cell door.

"Hurry up." Sokka whispered.

We held each other one last time, Zuko resting his chin upon my head. "Well then, I have nothing to be worried about." He said. "I'll see you soon." He kissed my cheek and I his as we parted.

* * *

Just in time to because Thing 1 and Thing 2 had just turned the corner, they seemed to be running. I looked at them alarmed. "Thank you for watching our area, now go, go ,go please."

"You owe us." Sokka replied as we quickly left.

"You owe us?" I asked curiously.

"Dramatic effect." He replied with a shrug.

I nodded. "Well done."

"Why thank you."

"So, lets hatch a plan." I replied.

* * *

Zuko paced around his cell thinking about what Keana had said. _She trust's me with her heart. _He thought to himself, so she loved him right? He wondered. _Well I've hurt her, betrayed her, killed her! And she still gave me this second chance. _He stopped, leaning against the wall. _Oh, Agni how he loved this woman, this strange, other worldly, woman. _He knew that thinking about what she had said about trusting Sokka was problem. He knew that, they loved each other and that maybe it was better that she trusted Sokka, at a time when he himself was still healing. Still, trying to figure out who he was.

The cell door opened...

* * *

**SooooooHere we go! Yes, I know it's been like wayyyy to long. So sorry, but, things have been super busy. Next chapter coming sooner than this one did. Review! Share with friends or something too. Oh, I do not own any of the Avatar The Last Airbender characters. Hope you enjoied this cliff hanger addition of...A Strange Beining. -T.O.P**


	41. Chapter 41: Boiling Rock Part 2:Catalyst

**Next Chapter… Sorry, Sandy knocked out my power. Please Enjoy. Thank you for the wonderful feed back, I really do appreciate it. -T.O.P**

**Read On :D**

* * *

Mai's uncle was set on one thing...well, two things. Torture the traitorous prince and then turn him in for a reward. Zuko pushed the mop across the floor, brows furrowed in thought. He really hoped that Sokka had a plan. Another person was mopping the floor with him, a small girl with short brown hair and big green eyes, he felt like he had met her before but brushed off the feeling. His ears caught the sound of clanking metal as a guard came down the stairs. He did not look up.

"Good, you two have met." It was Sokka.

"Well, we've met before." The girl said.

"We have?" The prince asked curiously, wondering if his hunch was correct.

"Well, yeah...you kind of... set my whole village on fire." She replied.

That's where he had seen her, she must have been a Kyoshi warrior. He felt awkward. "I'm-uh-really Sorry...about that."

Sokka pressed his hand over his helmet and shook his head as the prince replied with an unsure 'Nice to see you again'.

Sukki just shook her head and slid into the shadow of the stairs.

"Alright." Sokka said crouching down low. "I think I have an escape plan. I was checking out the coolers again and it hit me, they're completely insulated."

"Right." Zuko mumbled.

"So to keep the cold in they have to keep the heat out, right?"

"The point, Sokka." Sukki snapped.

"Okay, okay." The warrior waved. "So, they would make a perfect boat to keep to get through the boiling water."

"The cooler as a boat?" Zuko asked. "Are you certain?"'

"I think so." Sokka replied." I walked the perimeter of the island. Between two towers there is a blind spot. That will be the launching point. I even tested it out, Keana will bend the cooler down and the current should take us across. If we are quiet we should be fine."

"Keana?" Sukki asked. "There is another here?"

"Yes." Sokka replied.

"And if this doesn't work?" Zuko asked.

"We'll go to plan B." He replied.

Zuko was shaking his head. "Why can't Kea just get us out."

"It would bring out to much distraction." Sokka had replied, untruthfully.

***Flash Back***

"Sokka." Keana said puling him aside. She was gripping his hand in hers.

"Yeah, what's-"

"I always have to assume the worst." She said smiling her dazzling smile. "If I cannot get all of you out by myself, you need to come up with an alternate escape plan. Do you understand?"

He nodded his head as both of her hands squeezed his. "I've already come up with one, but it is only for a dire emergency. Okay?"

He swallowed heavily. "Keana, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." She replied. "I'm telling you everything. I'm just being cautious." She let go of his hand and closed it. "Keep this with you at all times." And like that she walked away. He opened his hand to find a medium sized whistle resting in his palm. It had the name_ Appa_ crudely carved into its side.

***End of Flash Back***

"And the cooler, how do you plan on getting that out?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah? How do you plan to get the cooler out?" A deep-gruff voiced asked.

They all looked up.

* * *

_Okay?_ I thought to myself as I wandered around the prison. I was trying to find Sokka or Zuko or maybe even Ling but I couldn't. It was killing me. I began to run around, trying different doors and halls. Till I just gave up. I wandered until I found another guard. "I'm new here." I said approaching one guy. "can you tell me where the mess hall is?"

"Yeah, if you wait about a minute, my shift will be over and i'll take you there." He replied.

"Thank you." I sighed grateful. Now I would just wait in the mess hall until Sokka showed up.

I waited, leaning against the banister when my escort approached. "I'm off." He smiled. His voice was deep...sexy. "So the Mess hall?" he asked.

"Yes and thank you." I replied feeling my cheeks flush. I rolled my eyes at myself. _Calm down Kea. _

"It's the least I can do, especially for a fellow guard."

I felt guilty but I knew I shouldn't. I knew that at any moment, if he knew who I was, he wouldn't hesitate to restrain me or even worse...kill me.

"My name is Nobu. But everyone calls me Bu (boo)."

"Boo." I repeated. "Well, I'm Sunee. But, everyone so far calls me Sun."

He brought me to the Mess hall where we talked and ate and I was introduced to more people. And every time I met more people, every time my gut was wrenched tighter. I really did not wish to be here and I really wanted Sokka to find me. My helmet was off and as I pretended to act relaxed and normal, I kept my eyes alert for those who might look familiar. Finally a familiar face did appear...Sokka, he still had his helmet on but I knew it was him. He saw me and came over.

"Sun, I've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I was lost." I replied standing up. I quickly put my helmet on. "But luckily for me, I found Bu."

"Ah man, thank you for helping her out." Sokka said out stretching his hand for a shake.

Bu grabbed his hand and they shook."No problem."

"Well, looks like I should be going." I said getting ready to leave with Sokka.

"Awe, Already." The crowd of people who had gathered all groaned.

"Yeah." I giggled. "I'll see you all later. Okay?"

"Okay." They all replied. "Bye Sun!"

"Bye"

"You really have a following here." Sokka laughed quietly as we traveled past the cells.

"Can't help it, I'm naturally charming." I replied.

* * *

Sokka had brought me to a place on the perimeter of the prison. The big guy, Chit-Sang, from earlier was there and a smaller female. She had short brown hair and big green eyes. "You must be Sukki." I smiled seeing her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"Sokka told me so much about you." I smiled.

She blushed. "You must be Keana."

I nodded. "The one and only."

Sokka and Zuko appeared sliding down the side of the mountain the cooler at their backs. I braced my self and called to the earth. The cooler stopped in its tracks and Sokka and Zuko nearly fell. I used my other hand to create a wall to catch the two.

"You're an Earth-Bender?" She asked surprised.

"Something like that." I replied. As The cooler landed quietly on the ground I heard a cough. It startled me, I spun around to see two other people, a girl and some guy. "Who are they?" I asked.

"That's my girl and my best bud." Chit-Sang replied.

I shook my head and looked at Sokka, he looked just as irked as I was feeling. "Fine." He replied in a not so enthusiastic tone. I pushed the cooler towards the waters edge as Sokka grabbed our hidden garb from beneath a rock.

"Are you sure you want to go." Zuko asked stepping forward. His words confused me. "You're the one who wanted to redeem your honor, redeem yourself." Zuko continued. "Rescuing your father is your chance." My eyes widened. Hikoda...was he coming here?

"Your dad?" Sukki asked walking over to her boyfriend.

"If I would have just cut my losses at the Invasion...non of this would have happened. Maybe, sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." Sokka replied.

"No, its not." Zuko snapped. Then he eased up and spoke softer. "Look, Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."

I nodded in agreement with what Zuko was saying. "You can't just quit because you're afraid that you might fail."

"Hey, if you two love birds are done, can we go?" said Chit-Sang holding onto the cooler.

Sokka stared at the big guy then dropped his bag full of our clothes. "No, I'm staying." He turned to Sukki. "But you. you've been here to long, you should go."

She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." said Zuko with a smile.

They looked at me. "I think you already know." I said looking at Sokka.

"Well, I'm out of here." Said Chit-Sang. He pushed off with the cooler and disappeared into the mist.

"Well we should get back now." Sokka sighed, feeling unsure with his decision.

"Hey, we have some time." I said taking off my helmet. "You should catch up with Sukki, I mean jeez Sok's, you haven't seen her in forever. I'll bring Zuko back to his cell." I looked at the Prince and motioned for him to come with me.

"What about the blind spot once you leave, they can see you." Sukki asked.

I smirked. "I've got it...covered." The Steam thickened into a white fog the whole prison was engulfed in it.

* * *

I had walked Zuko back to his cell, it was quite the spy like experience. Very stealthy, lots of tip toeing and Air Bending and more fog manipulation. Any how, I got him back to his cell. As I was getting ready to walk out and close the cell door he pulled me by my arm up to him, our bodies touching together. He shut the cell door and pressed his lips to mine, him leaning forward causing me to break my back backwards...but, I honestly didn't care at that moment. Just feeling his lips against mine, feeling his warmth passing into me. It was all I could ask for. One arm draped over his neck the other clinging onto his solid shoulder, my mind was in a wonderland. There was a sudden and loud, BANG! We quickly separated instantly, me immediately disappearing into the dark corner of the cell. Zuko rushed forward to peer through his cell doors' tiny opening. A group of guards ran past, after that, no one. "You should go now." He said feeling me behind him. "while there is no one out there."

I nodded. "I'll be going then." I said opening the cell door.

"We'll see each other soon." I said as he gave me one last kiss upon the forehead.

"I know we will." He smiled.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Sokka and I had fallen asleep, my head on his shoulder his head on my head. Suddenly a loud bell rang out through the tunnels. I jumped up and our heads cracked together. "Ugh!" I roared holding my head.

"OW!" Sokka replied the same.

I held onto my head as it echoed with the sound of the bell. "What the hell is that." I groaned.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know-"

A group of guards ran past and one stopped. "What are you two doing down there, get up, some prisoners were found trying to escape! We need to lock down the building."

Sokka jumped to his feet. "Right Away." He said as the man ran down the hall.

My head still ached, a dull throb that seemed louder when my helmet was on. Sokka pulled me up by the arm and dragged me after him. "We need to go, now." He said.

We arrived at Zuko's cell and grabbed him. "What's happening, why are the alarms going off?" He asked running between me and Sokka.

"They found Chit-Sang and the others." I replied as we turned the corner.

"Damn it." He cussed.

"I know." I replied.

As we ran I started to stop, they turned around. "Keana?" They asked. I kicked off my shoes and felt the ground. "I'll get Sukki, you two follow the tunnel to the wall."

"Kea?" Zuko said alarmed.

"What tunnel?"Sokka asked before falling into the small hole I opened.

I closed it and ran. Looking over the balcony, I stared until I saw her, Sukki.

* * *

"GET THOSE FUGITIVES!" The Warden shouted. "AND THROUGH THEM IN THE COOLER!"

The guard loading the retreval harpoon stopped. "Uh- Sir, they are in, a-uh-cooler."

Mai's Uncle stared at the man. "One" he snarled. "That is bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lock down, we have new prisoners coming in, everything must be secure!"

* * *

"The lift is moving." Sokka whispered watching intently as it made its decent towards the prison.

The wall began to shake as an opening appeared. "Keana's here." Zuko whispered just as the Kyoshi woman and Segunda Avatar appeared.

"This is it." Murmured Sokka as the lift touched down softly and the doors opened.

I nodded silently and waited in anticipation. The first man stepped forward. Big, White, Tall with a nose ring and long grey hair.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked.

I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"what?" he asked looking at me.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka bellowed.

"Just imagine Sokka but shorter and older, way older." I replied.

It was quiet again, as we watched red robe after red robe come off of the lift. "C'mon, c'mon." Sokka whispered impatiently.

We watched until no one else seemed to get off of the gondola. "No." The warrior whispered, his shoulders slumping forward.

"I am so sorry Sokka." Said Sukki grabbing her boyfriends hand.

"Hey you, get off of the gondola." A man said. We all looked up as one final prisoner stepped forward.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked me. I nodded. "Yep that's his-"

"Dad." Sokka breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

We returned to our hiding spots while Sokka eagerly went to find a way to his father.

"Well," The Warden paced down the line of new prisoners. "You all have probably heard the terrible stories of this place. And, they don't have to be true, as long as you-" He stopped in front of Chief Hikoda. "Follow the rules. "Look me in the eye." He ordered.

"No." He replied.

"Oh, so you'd rather look at my shoes then? Well here let me help you." The warden lifted his leg and brought it down on the shackles that bound the Chiefs wrists. He fell to his knee's and arms. "Look me in the eye."

Reluctantly, He did. The Warden smiled. "See how easy it is." He turned to walk away and Hikoda lifted his arms just, slightly. The warden went tumbling onto his face. Sokka muffled a laugh. Two guards rushed forward. "Sir! Are you alright!"

The warden stood up. "Just, get these prisoners out of my sight!"

* * *

Sokka snuck into his fathers ungarded cell. "Thank goodness you're alright!" he exclaimed rushing forward.

His father jumped up. "If you take one step closer, you'll find out how alright I really am."

Sokka chuckled a deep chuckle and lifted his helmet. "Dad, it's me."

Hikoda smiled and with tears in his eyes spoke. "Oh my son." He embraced Sokka who now held his father as if holding a child. "You sure have gotten taller." Hikoda mused.

"Yeah, a lot has changed since the invasion."Sokka smiled. "So, where is Bato and everyone else?"

"Well the people singled me out as their leader and sent me here. The rest are being held at a prison outside of the Fire Nation Palace." He stopped to think and continued. "Oh and there were these girls there, they said they knew you...the ocean oma fighters?"

"The Kyoshi Warriors?" Sokka corrected.

"Yes that's it!"

"Yeah, their leader Sukki is here. She's breaking out with us, oh and you remember Keana right?"

"How, could I not?" He replied. "She's magnificent."

"I know she is." Sokka replied. "She's don ea lot for us, for me."

"You always say that. You need to explain it all to me one day."

"I will, when this is over." Sokka replied sadly. "Oh, do you know Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked.

"I've heard of him." His father replied.

"Yeah well he's here too."

"That will be difficult." Hikoda sighed.

"Actually, he's on our side."

The Warrior Chief frowned deeply.

"I know. I had the same reaction. Plus, after all he's done it's hard to trust him. Also, he's really proven himself and if it wasn't for him, I never would have found you." He didn't mention the Prince's relationship with Keana, that he'd do later.

"So, do you have a plan?"

"We had one but some of the other prisoners became involved, and then, we heard you might be coming. We couldn't go through with it."

"Sokka, there's no prison in the world that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses." Hikoda smiled patting his son on the back.

"Well then, we better find two." The young warrior replied with a smile. He knew they could use Appa to escape, but, calling the bison into where the prison lay...that was too risky. He had to find a way out first.

* * *

I slid open the cell door to where Sokka and his father were. "My watch here is over, a new team is arriving in less than a minute."

"Keana?" Chief Hikoda asked looking at me.

"Cheif Hikoda." I bowed. "Sorry to make this short, but, we will all be together soon."

"No problem, infact we just finished coming up with our plan."

I smiled, looking at Sokka and his father. "Excellent."

* * *

Sokka and I walked down the hall as he filled me in with his plan. Suddenly we were stopped. "The warden wants to see you." Said a male guard pointing at Sokka.

"Me?" He asked curiously. "Why?"

"I-uh- don't know but he does."

"You better hurry up." I smiled pushing the tall warrior forward. "the quicker the better." I whispered between clenched teeth. "I'll see you at our next shift!" I shouted a hint.

Sokka nodded. _Sukki. _

"Take over the gondola?" Sukki asked, he face looking rather perplexed. "What makes them think they wont just, cut the lines?"

I smiled. "We're going to have to take a hostage." I replied, repeating Sokka's plan to her.

"Okay, but, that doesn't mean the Warden will stop them from cutting the lines." She answered.

I smirked evilly. "The Warden will be the hostage."

"Oh-h."

"Yes and then I'm going to get all the prisoners released into the courtyard. There is where we will all meet to start a huge riot. Got it?" I asked.

"Word for word." Sukki replied.

I nodded my head to her one last time before I left her cell. Today, I would become the Catalyst.

* * *

"Mai" Zuko hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh shut-up." She snapped. "You know why." She pushed him backwards so he fell into the wooden chair.

"Actually, I don't." He replied almost honestly.

She held up a scroll. Zuko looked away. "Dear, Mai." She read to him.

"Stop it." He snapped.

She threw the scroll on the ground. "What makes her so much more than me?" she shouted. "Huh? Zuko. What is it that you see in her and not me?"

"Mai." He breathed sadly. "Everything."

"What does that even mean! Tell me Zuko. Explain it to me."

"Do you really want to know." He replied.

"Yes." She said, her voice low and raspy.

"She is a lot like you. Strong, Independent,Beautiful but then she is so much more." He watched Mai's emotions as she listened to his words. "She is loving and kind, self-sacrificing and loyal, gentle and funny and interesting. She takes interest in my feelings and when i'm with her, I feel as if the world is a beautiful place."

"You never felt like that with me?" She whispered. "Never?"

"I liked you Mai, I really did but, you are selfish and you look at the world and think 'ew'. You see no beauty in anything, the way she does."

Suddenly her body stiffened. "Is that how you feel?"

"Yes."

"I will never forgive you." She hissed.

"I'm sorry that, that is how you feel."

A guard entered the room. "Your Uncle sent me here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." She replied her suddenly emotionless mask reappearing.

"That's true." Zuko mumbled.

"I'm sorry but, I have direct orders to-" The guard blocked Mai from Zuko's heat blast. The Prince ran for the door.

"Get off!" Mai snapped throwing the guard over and running forward. Zuko slammed the door shut and locked it. Mai looked through the food hole and stared at him, her eyes tearing with anger and betrayal. Zuko stared back, eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry." He said once more, running.

* * *

The riot was too much of a success, now we all huddled against a wall waiting for my prince. "What's the next part of the plan?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Sokka replied.

"You don't know yet?" I asked a bit irked.

Zuko ran over to us, first throwing a man over his shoulder and then ducking under a wrestling duo. "Sorry i'm late."

"No problem, Sokka here was just talking about how he doesn't have a plan." CHit-Sang replied.

Sukki and I looked at each other. "Men." I sighed as Sokka and Zuko started arguing.

"Well we know we need to get the warden...but, how?" Sukki mused.

I stared at the crowed. "We could run across their head, scale the wall, fight off a few guards and get him that way." I offered.

"That just may be a good idea." She replied.

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yes." She replied, honestly.

"That way." I pointed straight ahead of us. "Lets go."

We ran together as fast as we could, jumping effortlessly from head to head. I was quite amazed at Sukki's grace, she had no bending ability and yet she ran across these people with such ease, all the while I used the air around me as a cushion as I ran over the prisoners.

* * *

"I thought you said it was alright not to think things through!" Sokka shouted back.

"Maybe not everything." Zuko groaned. "But, this, this is kinda' important!"

"Ugh guys." CHit-Sang said turning around. "Looks like your girlies' got it covered."

"Huh?" Both said looking in front of them. THe watched as Keana and Sukki ran over the prisoners head and scale a flat wall. Sukki did a back flip her toes catching on a pip line, acrobatically, she swung her self up and did a front flip over the railing. At that same instant Keana had pushed herself off of the wall, used the air to project her upwards and did a back flip over the railing landing with Sukki on the ground. Together they took out four guards who were coming after them on both sides.

"Maybe we should go help them." Hikoda mused.

"C'mon." Sokka replied running forward the men following behind.

* * *

We scaled one last wall. I took out one scrawny guard as Sukki grabbed the warden. "Sorry Warden." I heard her say. "but, you're our prisoner now."

I looked at her and laughed. "Nice one."

"Thank you." She replied.

I heard multiple footsteps behind me stop and then a mixed choir of painting. "We have the Warden, now lets go."

"Those are some girls." Hikoda breathed, hand over his chest.

"You're telling me." Sokka and Zuko said in unison.

"C'mon boys. You can't stop now."

"But, now we've got to run down all of those stairs." Chit-Sang groaned.

I laughed. "No you don't. Everyone grab a hold of each other. Sokka and Sukki grab my shoulers. When I say Jump, jump."

They all nodded. "Jump." I shouted, I manipulated the air beneath them then froze it into a long ice slide. We slid in mid air and then fell. The warden began screaming like a child beneath his gag as we fell before we hit the ground I slowed us down until we floated above the surface.

"I'm not even going to ask, what just happened here." Chit-Sang remarked taken back by everything that just occurred.

"It's better if you don't." Zuko replied.

"This way." Sokka shouted. We followed.

* * *

We dashed towards the gondola using our hostage to get by with ease. We filled the lift and Zuko turned the lever that made it work. "Alright, hurry up Zee." I shouted.

He nodded then proceeded to kick at the lever. "Zuko, c'mon." I yelled, fearing we'd get to far away. Fearing he was going to do what he did when the 'Earth King' invited us to have tea. The lever broke and Zuko ran at full speed. He jumped arm outstretched. "Sokka!" I shouted my heart racing. "Catch him." The warrior put his arm out of the window and grabbed the prince.

"Gotchya." He groaned, pulling the prince up. "What was that for." he asked.

"So that way, they cant turn it off."

"Ah-h." Sokka mused. "Way to think ahead."

"Don't scare me like that." I snapped. Walking over to the Fire Prince.

He smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Uh-Who is that?" Hikoda asked looking out of the window. We all rushed forward.

"No." I growled.

"That-that's a problem." Zuko replied.

"Azula is here!" Sokka nearly fainted.

Hikoda looked confused. "My Sister and her friend. They're going to try and stop us." Zuko said filling in the Chief.

The Pink One called Ty Lee jumped onto the ropes and ran towards us, while azula propelled herself upwards with blue fire then used wrist cuffs attached to the rope as a zip line and propelled herself forward. I felt my body temperature rise.

"Now this is the rematch i've been waiting for." Sukki spit.

* * *

My head still hurt from when I knocked it against Sokka's but, it was just a dull throb now, with no helmet. I knew Zuko and the others would be fine above, so I stayed with Hikoda, Chit-Sang and the Warden. "What you and Sukki did, that was quite amazing." Hikoda said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him.

"It's nothing." I smiled.

"You know, you sure are a strange person. Very mysterious, very powerful." He started, staring into my crystal blue eyes. "What are you?"

I laughed. "A person."

He chuckled. "You like being mysterious don't you."

"It's fun to be a mystery but ultimately, I don't wish to reveal to much in the presence of the Warden." I replied turning just in time to see the warden get loose and yell 'Cut the Line'.

"Chit-sang." I snapped just as the huge man grabbed the warden and covered his mouth. "Damn it." I cussed. "I hope they didn't hear him." I spoke to soon. Suddenly the whole lift began to rock furiously back and forth. I fell and slid across the floor. "Are you all okay?" I asked Chit-Sang and Hikoda, they nodded. "I'll check on the others."

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"They're cutting the rope, we're all going to fall." Sukki exclaimed.

**(I was Listening to World at Large-Modest Mouse When writing this:D)**

I turned to see them sawing through the rope, then I saw a woman, with black hair and pale skin. _Mai. _I watched as she fought off the group of soldiers below. Just her and her kunai knives. "She's helping us." I gasped. From the corner of my eyes I saw an explosion of blue. "What are you doing." Azula shouted. She launched herself forward, the acrobat following behind. _This isn't good. _I jumped onto the rope and ran forward as a large group of fire nation soldiers surrounded the three.

"Keana!" Zuko shouted running forward.

"Sokka, use the whistle." I shouted.

"Kea!" Zuko screamed his voice rasping and cracking. Sokka pulled the Fire Prince back from falling off the edge.

"Sukki, get my dad and tell Chit-Sang to keep a hold on the Warden."

"Got it." she replied.

Hikoda scrambled topside. "What's going on?" He asked worried.

"Help me hold him back." Sokka replied.

I ran as fast as I could on the thin ropes, my arms outstretched behind me for balance. Azula was about to lighting bend right towards Mai when Ty Lee sprang forward punching at Azula's pressure points until she crumbled to the ground. "How dare you!" I heard the princess yell. "Guards attack them."

My eyes widened as they all got ready to fry them with red fire. "No!" I shouted leaping into the air and swinging my arms around and down, I landed next to them bringing up a wall of rainbow fire.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at the colors in sheer awe. It deflected the attack by the circle of soldiers. Mai spun around and saw a girl, a girl she felt like she had met before. A beautiful woman with honey skin and ice blue eyes. She had long jet black curls that fell down her back and to her behind. Something about her, she knew this had to be the woman Zuko loved. The woman stood and spoke. "Thank you for helping us." She said before engulfing them all in a circle of rainbow fire again. "When this falls, I'll make an opening for you to get away. Okay?" She asked. Ty Lee nodded. "Got it. Thank you." The girl tilted her head. "No problem". Mai stared at the woman. "You're her aren't you?"

I was about to drop the barrier when Mai spoke to me. "Her?" I asked.

"The one Zuko loves." she replied.I looked at her sadly. She knew my answer, I was her. She nodded her head. "I understand." She whispered.

"Get ready." I replied. "1..2..3" I dropped the wall of fire and moved the earth to make a path for the two. "Thank You." Mai said as Ty Lee grabbed her hand and ran.

"No problem." I whispered.

"Get her! Kill Her!" Azula's voice brought me back to reality.

"No reason to get all upset, Zula" I teased. She growled, blue flames escaping her mouth. "Ew, not that again." I laughed dodging multiple attacks. My head ached and pounded the more I moved and made my heart race but I knew I had to keep fighting. I had to go strong until that lift made it to the other side but, I couldn't. I felt fatigued, drained, sluggish. I could feel myself becoming sloppier and then, I felt nothing.

Azula stood the moment the girls body dropped to the ground. "Finally." She hissed through clenched teeth. "Throw her over." She ordered, laughing manically. The guards picked her up and Azula watched as the Benders body was flung over the side of the building and fell into the mist. "Burn." She smiled. "You stupid little water bitch.

* * *

Zuko had sank to his knee's as he watched her fall. Sokka, Hikoda, Sukki, they all stared into the mist, speechless. The lift jolted forward as it stopped on the boarding deck. "Let's Go." Sokka managed to say, standing up shakily then, dragging the prince to his feet. Chit-Sang threw the warden into the lift.

"Looks like your record is broken." He scoffed.

The warden wiggled his face until the gag fell down. "Not everyone escaped the prison alive." He replied grinning evilly.

Zuko stiffened at those words. "How dare you!" He shouted rushing towards the lift.

"Zuko...no...it's not worth it." Hikoda said calmly, restraining the disquieted young Prince.

Sokka blew into a wooden whistle it made no noise. "Well, looks like that didn't work." Chit-Sang grumbled.

"No." Sokka replied holding a finger up to his mouth. "Listen, it worked."

Something broke the silence of the setting as it flew towards them. A loud groan irrupted into the sky. "Appa." Sukki cheered. The giant Air-Bison landed on the base. Sukki helped Zuko into the Saddle and so did Chit-Sang. Appa made a moarnful sound as her moved his head side to side as if searching for someone. "Keana will be back later buddy." Said the warrior patting the Bison.

"Are you sure about that?"Hikoda asked.

"No, but I really hope so."

* * *

**Alright Cliff Hangerrrrrr...kinda...not really. Oh, what ever. Please Review and favorite :D -T.O.P**


	42. Chapter 42: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 43. Please do enjoy. Review please and keep reading. Thank You. - T.O.P**

* * *

Katara couldn't stop Aangs gut curdling screams so she was forced to place him in a cocoon of healing water. Appa arrived carrying everyone.

"Where the Hell have you been?" Toph shouted running in. Then she stopped. Their faces were long, solemn.

"Toph, please not right now." Sokka started as he slid off of Appa.

"Sokka, where have you been!?" Katara now came in after the Earth Bender and her voice was ready to raise hell. "Aang's been screaming in pain, I had to put him under-" She stopped as more people slid out of the huge saddle. "Dad?Sukki?Zuko?New Guy? What is going on? Where's Keana?" She looked at everyone, Zuko had a glazed over far-off look, as if he had witnessed something horrible and everyone else they looked at her, their eyes full of sadness. "What's going on Sokka? Where is Keana? What happened?" She asked voice shaking.

"As you can tell." Sokka started, swallowing heavily. "We actually went to rescue our father, along the way we found Sukki and Chit-Sang." He stopped taking a deep breath. "Azula was there, she tried to kill us but Zuko's ex, Mai saved us. Azula was about to kill Mai when Keana came to her rescue Ty Lee immobilized Azula and Keana helped the two escape during which she was...surrounded by many Fire Benders."

"She's gone."

Everyone looked to Zuko who had gone mute after the incident. He was speaking now. "Azula killed her, threw her into the boiling water."

Katara held a hand over her mouth. "That's why." She gasped.

"That's why what?" Hikoda asked.

"That's why Aang suddenly dropped to the ground screaming." Toph whispered looking at everyone. "He was feeling her pain."

The duke ran into the room. "Katara, Katara! The water is starting to fade, Aangs making noises."

"Noises?" Zuko asked. "If they're connected, if Keana is still alive...we have to wake him up." He ran towards the next room.

"No, I can't do that to him." Katara shouted running after him. The group followed.

Zuko reached his hands into the sack of water, grabbed Aangs shoulders. He went flying backwards as Katara hit him with water. Zuko stood up arms igniting in Fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sokka shouted raising his arms up and standing in the middle. "Both of you...stop."

"Aang is in a lot of pain." Katara snapped. "Pulling him out would be torture.

"It's not his pain!" Zuko shouted. "It's Keana's! If Aang is still in pain then we know she's alive, if he's not...we'll know she's-" his words faltered.

"The Prince has a point." Hikoda said resting a hand on his daughters shoulder. "The sooner we know, the sooner we can all relax and find her." The water dissolved off of his daughter arms and she yanked her shoulder from his grip. She waved her hand and the water around Aang disappeared.

The Avatar groaned and moaned, body shaking. His eyes shot open. "Keana, where-agh." his body arched in pain. "Spirits." Aang hissed trying to fight the pain. "Agh." He sat up ignoring the pain. "Why am I feeling this, where's Keana?" he asked, holding his head he looked around. "How did everyone get hear?"

"Zuko, Keana and I broke into the prison and saved Sukki and my father and Chit-Sang here but, Keana never made it-"

Aang fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Gah-ah" He curled up on the cold floor, his hand crushing into the rock underneath him. "We have to find her-" He hissed tears falling from his eyes. "Oh Spirits." He cried grabbing at his skin.

"Can you feel a connection?" Sokka asked.

"No-I haven't felt one since yesterday." He growled closing his eyes. "All I can feel is her pain."

"So she's alive?" Chit-Sang asked.

"Yes, but she's in agony." Toph replied sorrowfully.

* * *

"Hello?" I was in that familiar all black room but now, it was a pit and I was at the bottom of it. I was in a small circular black pit. My words echoed off the walls. "Hello?" I called again. "Roku? Aang?" Nothing, just my words, echoing. I wasn't dead...was I? "Oh God no." Sobbed. "Am I dead?" I asked out loud. no response but my own. "No-no-no." The tears fell down my cheeks. "Yangchen?Kyoshi?Roku?Aang!" I screamed slamming my fists against the black walls.

* * *

"Where do we start?" Zuko asked Aang. "How does this work?"

"Has anyone seen hawky?" Sokka's voice interrupted their conversation.

"No, actually...not since last night, when you got back. Why?" Toph answered.

"I was going to use him to maybe find Keana, since he was so fond of her." The warrior replied.

"That would have been an excellent idea, do you want me to see if he's here?" She asked.

"No, we have Aang. We should be fine." He replied.

* * *

"We did this." Roku replied. He had appeared after hours of my pleaing and screaming...was it hours? I couldn't tell.

"We?" I asked, taking in his sight. I was so happy to not be alone.

"What happened to me?"

"My granddaughter." He replied sadly. "She had you thrown into the boiling water.

"What." I gasped horrified.

"Because you are the child of water and moon. You have many guardians watching over you. La, Yui, Yurik." He replied.

"Please, just tell me what happened." I begged. "Will I see Zuko, will I see Aang? Will I finally leave this mind cage?"

"You hit your head against the warriors in the prison, you fought until you over exerted yourself and you suffered major burns to your skin from the steam as you fell."

I touched my skin. In my mind it was the same tan color, with pores and light hairs. I couldn't imagine it covered in burns.

"You will be very weak when you wake up, and very cold."he continued.

"I fell but i never touched the water?" I asked. "How?"

"Your family guardian...the water dragon, Yurik. He brought you to the surface when you first entered this world, he made the serpent attack the other vessel instead of your's, he's been watching you since you first arrived here, watching you when La couldn't." He said. "He caught you on his back as you fell."

"Oh." was all I could manage to say.

"Yes, and he managed to heal most of your flesh wounds, the fatigue and weakness, that you will need to replenish with rest and warmth."

"Water dragon?" No matter what happened to me, I loved this world in the end.

* * *

Aang stopped groaning. He stood up straight. "She's not feeling pain anymore." He announced loudly.

"Aang, can you feel her?" That's all Zuko wanted to know. "Is she alive, is she?"

"I can't-I don't-" he stopped. Suddenly he felt it, that faint buzz, a beacon, her beacon, trying to flag him down. **Keana? Keana? Are you alright.**

* * *

As I was talking to Roku a light appeared above, at the top of the tunnel. "My body, it's ready for me to wake up."

"Yes." Roku replied.

The floor beneath me shot up towards the hole. I gasped, breaking the surface and sucking in a huge amount of air, I flailed in the deep pit of water. I rolled over and struggled to drag myself out. My arms shook furiously as I used them to pull me out, my whole body shook. The light stung my eyes and I felt like sleeping. I was slipping back into the water when something grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me forward. Through blurred eyes I looked at an unfocused creature. "Yur-yur-k, Yurik" I struggled to say, my voice scratchy and dry. The creature looked at me, bowed its head and disappeared into the water. I didn't get to see what it fully looked like. "mm" was all I could produce. The ice stuck to me and turned me blue, the heat inside of me was gone, a feeling I hated.

**Keana?Keana? Are you alright. **Aangs voice penetrated my thoughts.

_Aang. _I tried desperately to communicate back to him. I was too weak.

* * *

"Get you get through to her?" Sokka asked.

"No, but I feel her, she's out there, we're getting closer." He replied staring over the sea.

They flew for hours until Aang felt the connection burst. "She's here." He shouted. He stood on top of Appa and looked around. "Everyone just look for something."

"There!" Toph shouted. "Seriously, a floating sheet of Ice."

"Appa, down there." Sokka said. THe bison didn't need any orders, he flew high speed towards the sheet of Ice and landed in the water next to it.

I heard a loud splash next to me. I was to weak to roll over so I just prayed it wasn't something big and hungry that wanted to eat me. "Keana!" I heard my name shouted by multiple voices. Then I heard footsteps shuffling across the Ice. Someone picked me up. I shivered in their arms, eyes shut, to tired to open them. The warmth of his body caused me to shiver more. "Z-z" I felt pathetic, unable to say his name. I felt two warm lips against me forehead. It was Zuko.

The Prince held Keana in his arms as he returned back to Appa. Her lips were purple and blue, her skin was pale and frigid. She shook violently in his arms. He took off his shirt and laid it over her.

"She's lost her heat and she's very weak." Said Aang answer everyone'e unspoken question. They nodded. Katara watched Zuko as he wrapped his arms and shirt around Keana. She watched the way he cradled her and kissed her cheek. She watched him act in ways she couldn't believe that he could act in. She stood as they flew back to the temple and took off her top layer of clothing, leaving her in pants and chest bindings.

"Katara, whatare you doing?" Sokka asked alarmed.

"Calm down." She replied walking over to Zuko. He looked up at the Water Bender. "Undress her, and put this on her it'll keep her warm.

He nodded. "Thank you." He said taking off Keana's guard clothing with such caution, he slid Katara's clothes over her head and fixed them upon Keana. Then carefully he reached under and took off her armored skirt plate and loose pants. He also removed the wrist and shin guards. Keana curled up tighter, pressing herself closer to Zuko, she shivered, but not like before.

Katara took the clothes and threw them over the saddle, they fell into the sea.

* * *

Everyone decided to sleep in the same room that night when Sokka had a thought out loud that went something like this. "It's not safe to be here anymore, knowing Azula's out there looking for us, she could be anywhere at any moment.

"Ah-Sokka." Toph groaned. "Just when everyone was starting to feel a bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry, but, it's true." He replied with a shrug.

"He has a point." said Zuko, who sat by the fire holding Keana who was wrapped in blankets and clothes. "My sister is very smart and she will find us. While I was tracking you allover the world, she had been doing the same to me. It's nest we all stay here tonight and tomorrow, get ready to leave."

Aang agreed. "We'll do it. We need to keep everyone safe, plus, we can't risk an attack, especially when we have an injured person."

"You-Could-Could've said- useless." I rasped out. Zuko reached for the water and fed it to me.

"You're not useless." Aang replied walking over to me.

"Keana, I think we can all agree that you're anything but useless." Sokka replied with a laugh.

Aang knelt down in front of me. "How do you feel?"

"Tired." I replied.

He brushed my hair back. "Then you should get some rest, so you can help us pack in the morning." he teased.

"Ha-ha" He replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

He replied the gesture and walked away. "Let's get some rest."

Before we went to sleep, Chit-Sang walked over to me and bowed. "Thank you. For everything."

I smiled at him and tried to nod my head. I think he understood, he smirked and walked away. Zuko laying me down on a soft mat, checked to make sure I was well insulated. When he though I was good, he lay too next to me draping a blanket over us. He wrapped one arm around me and placed the other one under his head. I rested my head against his warm chest and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke once I felt how alarmed Aang was. The building shook with an explosion. Zuko jerked upwards looking around. Everyone was up and gathering their stuff. I forced myself upwards, my head spinning. Aang deflected another bomb and used his Air bending to shut in our area with huge doors. The foundation began to crumble, Zuko lifted me up. Toph and Haru opened a huge tunnel in the wall. Zuko picked me up and walked me over to them. "Take her." He put me into Sokka's arms. "My hot air balloon is on the other side."

"Zuko, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to hold them off, something tells me this is more of a family visit." He ran through the broken walls.

_Be safe, Zuko. _I thought to myself.

Katara and Aang pulled on Appa's reigns. "He's not budging." Aang yelled. "I'm going to have to fly him out."

"Not by yourself." Sokka replied. He turned to His father. "It looks like we're splitting up."

Katara ran over to her father. "No, our family is not being split up again."

"It'll be okay." Her father said squeezing her shoulders. "It will not be forever."

Teo stood up and held Toph in his arms, their lips pressed together. "I'll practice my walking." He said looking at her.

"And I'll memorize my colors." She replied smiling.

"I'll see you soon." He said giving her one last hug.

"very soon." She replied.

Katara hugged her father and ran to Appa. Sokka looked at his father, they seemed to exchange a whole conversation with out words. They nodded to each other and departed.

The walls continued to shake. "I can open that up over there." Toph said pointing to a wall on her left.

"There seems to be a lot of Fire in that direction." Sukki said, adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"We'll make it through." Said Aang, getting ready.

The wall exploded forward, Toph created a shield with its residue and we escaped. **_Zuko, you can't leave him._**

**We won't, I promise. **

There was a huge explosion from one of the air ships. I pushed myself up, just in time to watch Zuko and Azula free falling. I stared, eyes wide in terror.

"Yip, yip." Aang yelled. Appa sped up. Katara lifted her hand into the air and grabbed Zuko, pulling him down onto the saddle.

Tears streamed out of my eyes. **_Thank you._**I said to Aang.

**No problem.**

Zuko raced over to me and hugged me tightly. My tears flowed faster, soaking through his shirt.

"She's not going to make it." Toph gasped, watching as Azula continued to fall.

We all watched as she twirled in a spiral downwards. I knew we felt sadness and relief, for, she looked to be in a hopeless situation. Then fire shot from her heals and propelled her towards the mountain side, she ripped something from her hair and slammed into it a rock, she slid down its face until she stopped. She watched us escape, smirk on her face.

"Of course she made it." Zuko growled.

* * *

When I woke up, I was being carried off of Appa, it was getting late and I assumed we were making camp. I felt stronger now, strong enough to form words. "I fell asleep." I laughed. "I didn't even realize it."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, well, you were pretty tired."

I nodded my head slowly. "True." Talking was making me tired again. "Can you place me by a fire?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied. He put me down and made a fire in front of me, then he sat behind me arms wrapping around my arms.

"Uh-" I tried to form words, I tried again. "Zuko-I-want to-warm-myself."

"Are you su-"

"Yes." I sighed.

"Okay." he rubbed my shoulders quickly then stood. "I'm going to help set up camp."

Once he was gone I felt the cold settling in my bones. I tried to fight it, I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths, in through my nose, out through my mouth. I closed my eyes and envisioned a flame. My body struggled to warm up on its own, I began to feel weak. I wanted to scream, I wasn't used to feeling this way, worn out so easily. I rolled over and went to sleep, that was the easiest thing I could manage. I hear a rustling sound next to me. I opened my eyes. "Zuko?" The rustling stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He replied quietly.

I sat up and realized we were in a tent. "You moved me and I didn't even notice."

"I was extra careful not to wake you." He replied. Sitting next to me. "How do you feel."

"Tired." I sighed resting my head against his shoulder. "But, I'm lucky, you know why?"

"uh-why?" He asked.

I chuckled, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Because I have you." I bit my lip in embarrassment.

Zuko stared at Keana in shocked silence. "Ke-"

"Zuko, It's my turn to open up." He was silent. "Zee, at that prison, I realized how much I still love you, even after what happened in Ba Sing Se, even after finding out that you sent combustion man. I can't, I can't seem to stop these feelings from growing inside and it hurts to think that you might do something to hurt me again."

"But-I will never, ever do anything like that again." He replied, his voice breaking.

"And I hear those words and I see it in your eyes. And, I want to forgive you and to love you. Zuko I want to be with you every single day but, what has happened to me, it's scared me half to death."

His hands covered my shoulders as he gripped them. " Every word I said in Ba Sing Se, every word I said at the Air Temple and every word I say between now and forever has been straight from my heart." His brows came together as he spoke, voice shaking. "I was not lying when I said that I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. In Ba Sing Se, I don't know why I did what I did but, I did it and I lived with those consequences and I hated every moment of my life and I hated every fiber of my being and I was so confused." His hands dug into my flesh. "At the prison, in that cell, I sat and I thanked all the Spirits for sending you to me and I prayed that we'd all get out safe and then, on the lift, when I watched you fall, lifeless." His eyes watered. "I don't want you to fear me, Keana. I love you." He embraced me, snuggling his head into my neck.

**8888888linebreak888888888**

* * *

"This is the last step." I said as Zuko pressed his forehead to mine. "Be safe."

"I will." He replied holding his hands around mine. "We'll be back soon." He pressed his lips to mine gently and then they were gone. I stared at the moon. _Keep them safe. _Aang wrapped an arm around me. **They both need this.**

**_I know they do. I just want them both to be safe._  
**

**A kick ass Fire Bender and just as kick ass Water Bender. **

I laughed out loud. _**True,true.**_**  
**

"You're still pretty weak, you should get some more rest."

I shrugged. "I'm tired of sleeping, I'm just going to go sit on the edge over there."

"I'll come keep you warm." He said walking with me.

"Awe, you're such a kind little brother." I teased.

"Why do I have to be the little brother?" He asked with a laugh. "I wan't to be the other brother."

I giggled. "Okay, sure. You're officially my big brother."

He smiled. "Sweet, I always wanted a little sister."

We sat under the stars, my head resting on his lap, the water below crashing against the rocks below. The breeze to me was cold but Aangs warmth radiated to me and kept me comfortable, I closed my eyes. "Do you think Zuko has changed?"

Aang was taken back by the question but, he felt the confusion Keana felt over her emotions towards was quiet for a minute. "Yes." He finally answered. "I think he's changed, and I think it's because of you."

I rolled over and looked up at him, his grey eyes looked into mine."I can go back to my world when this is all over." I whispered. "Go back and leave this all behind."

Aang was silent absorbing this new information. "Do you want to." He asked, trying not to feel so tense.

"I-I don't know." I sighed. "I love all of you guys and I love this world, this world that was supposed to be mine too." I closed my eyes. "Aang you are like my brother and i'm a part of this great family that you have created, but, when this is all over, when we all have to go our separate ways. Where do I go? What do I do?"

* * *

**Short Chapter, but a new chapter nonetheless. I hope you are enjoying it and please leave reviews. New Chapter coming soon. :D- T.O.P**


	43. Chapter 43: Brotherly Love

**New Chapter- T.O.P**

**Warning: I may end up with a Fleshy Scene somewhere in this mix...maybe.**

* * *

I rocked slowly as someone moved behind me. "Aang?" I mumbled, knowing he'd slip in behind me when he sensed my heat falter.

"Guess again?" The body replied.

I rolled over quickly."Your back." I gasped wrapping an arm around Zuko's shoulder.

He laughed. "I've missed you to."

The tent was completely dark. "How'd it go? Did she meet him?Has she forgiven you?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"Yes" He whispered."We tracked him down, he's an old man now, a pathetic old man, full of nothing and Katara...what she did to him,well, what she didn't do to him...it was amazing."

My eyes stared in the darkness,using the sound of his voice as a guide for where his eyes would be. "Katara is an amazing person." I replied. "I'm happy that she has come to accept you too."

"Thank Agni, she did." He sighed. "Finally,I have the family that I've never had before." He pulled me closer to him. I smiled madly. "Good night." He whispered.

My hand slid over his shirt and into the slit between where it rested on his bare chest. His hand came up and gripped my forearm. _I can't leave,this behind. _I thought to myself before falling fast asleep.

* * *

As always, Zuko rose with the sun, and it's rays just barely penetrated the tent's fabric. Keana slept her back to his chest, her hand holding his over her stomach. She breathed softly and heat flowed from her body to his, her long black curls were twisted and draped over her shoulder. He couldn't stop admiring her. She wiggled, pressing herself closer to him, he pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. She turned her head towards him, her eyes opening for a second and flashing her ice blue eyes, she smiled at him and re-closed her eyes. He smiled back, kissing her shoulder.

The tent flap opened "Zuko." Aang whispered peering his head through.

The prince eased himself away from Kea and exited the tent. He yawned and stretched before answering the Air-Bender. "What's going on?"

"We're packing up camp earlier than planned, your sister could be anywhere by now." He replied, as Sokka and Toph walked by with bags of supplies. "There is an Island about a day and a half away, to the South."

"Ember Island?" The prince asked.

Aang nodded. "I remember that your ancestors had a house there, does your family still visit it often?"

The prince's face grew solemn. "No." He replied. "Not since my mother disappeared."

Aang knew he had hit a sensitive area of the prince's life but, these next words had to be said. "Can we use it, as temporary shelter for a few days?"

"Of course." Zuko replied with a smile.

* * *

"Keana, we're here." Zuko said shaking my shoulder. He pulled me to my feet, it was dark but the moon was full.

"Zuko." I gasped. "This isn't a house, it's a mansion! It's beautiful."

"My great grandfather Sozin had it built. My family and I used to come here every summer until I was six." He whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and hugged him. "Maybe you can show me some of your favorite spots."

He kissed the top of my head and helped me down Appa. "Perhaps I will." he replied.

"I hope you do." I whispered.

* * *

It was late but, I couldn't sleep. I tip-toed through the house until I was outside. Everyone was asleep and I was still confused about what path I would choose, the one with Zuko and this world, or the one in New York City, a life without these powers and with out family. I walked along the beach the water swirling around my ankles. I knew that I was going to have to give up all the pleasures of my world, all of the electronics and new songs and fast cars. I was going to miss the voice of Sia and the funky beats of David Guetta. I sighed, I'd miss Florence and the Machine and any amazing new songs they might come out with. "And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way." I stopped and stared out over the sea, the moon was so large here, the water was so beautiful and they had such unique creatures. "And, I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't." The water rushed past me and pulled me in, the moon's light rained down on me and I cried. "And time goes quicker, between the two of us. Oh, my love don't forsake me. Take what the water gave me." The wind gusted, blowing my hair back. I sank into the water. "Lay me down, let the only sound, be the over flow, pockets full of stones." I closed my eyes and let the water push me to shore, the waves running over me. I was there for a while before I felt the ground shift next to me.

"Whatchya' doin'?"

I smiled. "Merging with my element hoping for some sort of, enlightenment." I replied, feeling Aang's feet sinking into the sand with each wave against the shore.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"See for yourself." I said patting the sand over his feet. As the tide went out, he laid down next to me. "Close your eyes and just think about things, feel the water run over your body and wash away your troubles, feel the moons warmth on your skin."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.

I laughed, choking on salt water. "Yes Aang, of course I am. Now shut up and find enlightenment."

It was quiet for a moment.

"You can't go."

I sat up. "Aang."

The Air bender also sat up, sand clung to his back, neck and head. "You can't go back to your world when this is all settled."

* * *

Zuko had been strolling along the beach when he came across Aang and Keana. He was about to announce his presence when Aang began to talk. _Go? _ He thought to himself hiding behind a rock that was near by. He listened to the two talk.

Keana sat up. The moon painted her skin blue. "Aang." She had said shocked.

"You can't go back to your world when this is all settled." He told her.

_Go back...to her world? _Zuko's brows furrowed at this newly acquired information.

"Aang..." She replied her words faltering. "I have no honest answer." She stood up. "I-I'm still confused." She ran her hand through her hair.

"What is there to be confused about?" Aang snapped jumping up.

"Everything!" She shouted.

_Confused?About whether or not to stay. She can't leave...she can't leave me. Keana... _His mind was becoming jumbled.

"You have nothing back in your old world!" The Avatar shouted. Zuko jumped at the ferociousness in Aang's voice. "But, here, here you have me and you have Zuko and you have Sokka and Toph and Katara. You have family here, you have ancestors and protectors, a prince that loves you."

* * *

"I know!" I screamed. "I know, I have everything, I have everything that I thought I always wanted!" I fell to a crouching position, hugging my knee's. "But, I don't know if I want it. This world is amazing...but it's not where I grew up. It doesn't have fast cars and music, or television. It doesn't have soda or converse or skinny jeans...it doesn't have cell phones or normal animals."

Aang was quiet...He knew what it was like to wake up after a hundred years and see how everything had changed, but to Keana it wasn't just a change or evolution of what she was used to...It was all new, everything was what she had never experienced before, and she had adapted for the one purpose of helping him change his world. Now, temporary is fine but, forever...forever never having the things you grew up with.

"No my world doesn't have amazingly clean air, or spirits or humans who can manipulate the elements. Its dirty and polluted and we don't ride on flying creatures...we have airplanes. We don't have just four nations, we have hundreds of them."

* * *

Zuko listened to her speech. He remembered the time at the monorail when she told him about the nation called England. He frowned...she had always seemed so at home in this world and curious about it, that he never actually thought about how she might actually be feeling about it all...deep inside. "I'm supposed to be her boyfriend and I want to be her husband." He said to himself. "How can I be her husband if I can't even be a proper suitor?" He hissed banging his palm against his forehead.

* * *

"I come from a unique spiritual bloodline and I have this man in my life, who I think I might love- Who I know I love. But Aang,I know about civilizations...he's a prince...he will be a King or a 'Fire Lord' and I am not a woman from this type of society. I will not hold my tongue in the presence of any man, I will not call my husband 'My Lord', I sure as hell will not bow to him, I will not just be there to pop out a bunch of children for him, I will not be paraded around like a trophy wife. In my world, that is understood. Here, not so much...I was trapped in a cage and treated like an animal." I snapped. "When those Fire Nation guards tried to transport me to the palace to be a concubine and to top it off, that disgusting liquid they shoved down my throat... That was not okay."

"Not everyone believes women should be like what you are describing...you can't let a few people impact your views.I mean look at Sukki she is a warrior, she is very strong and independent...what about Katara and Toph. And I love Katara, Sokka loves Sukki and Teo-Teo was enchanted by Tophs strange, perverted, witty charm and independent attitude."

"He wasn't the only one-" I mumbled.

"You know what-" Aang snapped. "That was a mistake, a human mistake, a mistake that you helped fixed and a memory that needs to be forgotten." Growled lifting me up by the arm so that I stood in front of him. "You are my sister, I am telling you why you should stay...I'm listening to why you feel you should go."

"I know." I sighed, my arm fell to my side. "I'm just-"

"Aggravating and confused." He asked.

"You know me so well." I laughed, tiredly. I leaned my head against Aangs chest, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I felt his breath against the top of my head. "As your older brother." He started. I laughed. "I will honor which ever choice you do choose."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Watch the music video Did it again- Shakira (the normal version not the kid cudi version)... I feel like B-Boy Cloud can definitely be Zuko in real life, at least in this video, he makes me think of what Zuko in real life would or should look like. He's sexy and very agile lmao...*clears throat*...anyway...I do not own ATLA yada, yada. Keana is mine and maybe if there are any artist out there who would like to try to draw her...that would be awesome. -T.O.P**


	44. Chapter 44: Poster Fame

**Next CHAPTARRRRRRRR!-T.O.P**

******Warning: I may end up with a Fleshy Scene somewhere in this mix...maybe. So...just a warning, I mean, I'll try not to make it to fleshy becasue I do not know the age group of my readers. Thank You -T.O.P **

******P.S. Arianmaiden,if your still reading. Thank you! For all of your reviews and recommending this story to black-rose. You are an awesome reader Adams I hope untouched keep reading and reviewing. T.O.P :D**

* * *

Zuko stepped out from behind the rock, I nearly had a heart attack. "Zuko." I sputtered, acting as if he had caught me doing something scandalous. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." He replied.

"So, how much did you hear?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Everything." He replied walking, he stopped in front of me.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aang said patting my shoulder as he walked away.

Zuko and I nodded to him and then went back to looking at each other. " Why are you still so resistant?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I tell you I love you, for who you are, for where your from, for everything. And, yet, you still question it...your still-"

"Still what, Zuko." I snapped.

"I know, you're not like the women from my nation. That's why I love you." He scoffed. "I would never expect you to 'hold your tongue' or bow to me or call me Fire lord Zuko. I hold you as my equal no, above that. You are an Avatar, for reasons that still haven't been explained to me, and you are ten times more powerful than I am. If anything, I am the one who bows to you and serves you and if I could bare your children." He shrugged. "I'd do it." He smiled a dazling smile.

I laughed. "You'd bare my children?" I asked.

He laughed, taking my hand in his. "Anything, for you-" He fell to his knee's and bowed. "Secret Avatar Keana."

"Stop it." I laughed pushing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist his head resting against my stomach.

"Don't leave me, Keana. I want to be with you till we are old. I'll find away to get you your 'skin jeans'." He tugged on my belt loops.

"you mean skinny jeans?" I asked.

"Yeah, that." He stood and pulled me against him, his fingers still wrapped in my belt loops.

"You know, it feels like I've known you for ever...but it hasn't even been a year" I sighed. "You sure know your way into a girls-"

"Heart?" He asked.

I smiled. "I was going to say pants, but heart works too."

"I could argue that, you are definitely the one who got into my 'pants'."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Let's hear it."

"Well, you are quite the seductress." He replied. "Do you remember Ba Sing Se, after getting rid of uncles snoring."

"You mean this?" I asked pushing him so his back was against the rock. I ran my hands over her chest and pants. I heard him swallow heavily.I kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip with my teeth.

"See." He choked out. "Who got in who's pants-Agni."His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Alright, I'll admit it, I might have been the instigator."

"Might have?" He asked, spinning me around so I was pressed against the rock. It was uneven and jagged but that couldn't bother me in a moment like this.

I laughed and moaned as his lips ran down my neck. "Fine-I was-now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Emerald Island, known for its humid hot mornings and warm dry nights. Zuko and I were laying on the sand, his arms wrapped around me. I was panting, still blown away by our -um-passionate moment. "If we keep doing that, I might just have to stay." I laughed.

"Might have to stay?"He asked. "Do you need more convincing?" He rolled over on top of me, his face just above mine.

"I think I do." I replied, kissing him.

* * *

Zuko couldn't help but get distracted by Keana working out, especially after last night. He swallowed heavily, it felt like there was a rock in his throat. She wore some of the garb given to her by the sun warriors, and her body glistened in sweat. And when she moved, he couldn't help but notice the way her body moved, the way her torso swayed. Toph and Katara both attacked her and when she was in the zone, he knew. Her eyes and face had a fierce expression, her movements were fluid yet solid. She stomped on the ground, legs bent in a horse stance, her arms bent at her sides, she leaned over her hands coming up over her head, her fists opening. "Ha." She growled out, warrior like as the rocks and boulders fell to dust. Her body straightened and her legs came together, she reached towards the fountain and then threw her arms forward, taking out Toph. Then Katara attacked, in two swift movements the water bender was subdued. "Whoa." Zuko said, eyes wide, jaw on the ground.

Aang laughed. Elbowing the prince in his side. " It's a good thing she controlled her anger with you."

The prince swallowed heavily. "Yeah-good thing."

"GUYS!" Sokka came running into the court yard. "You won't believe what Sukki and I found." His Voice was high with excitement.

"What did you find?" I asked, bending the sweat off of my body.

He smiled a blinding smile and the scroll unrolled in his hand. "They made a play about us!"

"You're joking?" I asked with a snort.

"No, seriously." He replied reading the scroll. "The 'Boy in the Ice Berg' "

"That's you twinkle-toes." Toph giggled.

I flocked over to Sokka, standing on my tippy-toes to read over his shoulder. The poster was so cool, Zuko's eyes marked the background with Aang in the middle and Sokka and Katara standing back to back in their fighting stances, boomerang high above Sokka's head.

"A new production from acclaimed play writer Pu Han tin, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko and I seemed to make eye contact upon the mentioning of that certain Earth Kingdom City. He smiled at me.

"His sources include singing Nomads, Pirates, Prisoners of War and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed, Ember Island Players." Sukki added.

"Gahk." Zuko frowned drapping his towel over his shoulder. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons', every time."

I jumped up on Sokka's back. "I say, let's see it."

"Agreed." He replied. "I can't wait. Plus, you've never seen a play before have you?"

I let go, dropping to the ground. "Not here, not yet." I smiled. "Not to mention...I want to see if they mention me...since I didn't show up until later."

"Sokka," Katara started with a frown on her face. "Do you really think it's safe to attend a play that's about us?"

"Sure it is..." He replied a big smile appearing on his face. "Plus, this is the time wasting nonsense, we all have been craving."

"Alright Zuko." I said clapping my hands together. "To the showers, the play is tonight and we must look presentable!" I grabbed him by his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Well then... its settled." Sokka smiled. "We go."

* * *

Okay I typed this on my phone...when I get computer access ill gave the next chapter up...sorry it's been so long. Thank you all. -T.O.P


	45. Chapter 45: Whiskey & Wild, Wild Women

**Next Chapter. Hoping it's good. -T.O.P**

* * *

Katara and I wore practically matching outfits, except my top didn't go over my shoulder and I didn't have on a fire nation choker or the cuffs, but we both had the gold arm bands.

"Here, wear this." Zuko said holding out a cloak.

"What, why?" I asked. He didn't reply. I smiled. "You don't want other guys checking me out do you?" I asked smirking, my hands on my hips, I laughed. "Don't worry about me, Zee, if anything cover yourself up and don't cause a distraction." He frowned, knowing I was right. I rolled my eyes and left.

I still couldn't believe he wanted me to cover up. "The nerve." I scoffed, crossing my arms across my chest.

Aang laughed draping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to him. "Mad at the Prince are you?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I said raising my eyebrow.

He smiled. "Have you ever had...Fire Flakes?"

I stopped walking and looked at him. "Do I look like I even know what you're talking about?"

"O-oh, snippy snappy." He said taking his arms off of me.

"I know, sorry." I sighed.

* * *

"This line is so-o long!" I complained throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Sokka smiled.

I shrugged, looking at the line for food as it got longer and longer. "You boys wait here and get the tickets." I looked at Katara and Toph. "I want to try those fire flakes- can you guys come with me?"

"Sure." Katara said graping Toph and Sukki.

Aang shook his head, a knowing smile on his face. The Air-bender stretched and yawned. "I've learned a few things from Keana-How about we skip up the line." He asked looking at Sokka.

* * *

Sukki popped her head out of the line. "gahk, this line is longer that the one for tickets!"

I smiled. "Then lets cut the line." I said.

"How?" Katara asked.

Toph smiled. "Oh-like we haven't been around Skippy long enough to know how she gets her way."

Katara blushed. "But when they see that we have boyfriends-I'll feel bad."

I shrugged then spotted the boys ahead of the line putting on their most dazzling smiles, except Zuko. I laughed. He just stood all brooding like, his hood covering his eyes. One girl was desperately trying to get him to talk, I saw her put her hand on his arm. He looked at her hand then at her, she quickly removed her hand from him. I laughed. "Well don't feel bad." I said, pointing out the fella's. "Looks like they're way ahead of us."

Toph laughed. "Looks like they picked up a few of your tricks." She said as the moved into the line.

"I guess so." I smiled taking they're move up as a challenge. "Now lets get ahead of them."

"Let's." Sukki growled.

* * *

Sokka laughed. "Quite the charmers we are." He whispered.

Aang nodded. "Indeed."

"So?" The one girl started. "Where are you two from?"

"Around here" Sokka said at the same time as Aang said "Colony in the Earth Kingdom." They looked at each other. Aang cleared his throat. "What my pal here was trying to say is, we had family from around her but they were moved to the colonies in the Earth Kingdom.""

"Awe you're too sweet!" A familiar voice shouted.

Aang and Sokka looked over to see Sukki playfully pushing the shoulder of a not-half-bad-looking guy. They watched as the girls moved into the line, ready to order next. "Here let me." The guy said. "Since its your first time here...I'll show you some Fire Nation hospitality."

"Gosh!" I exclaimed, placing my index finger I against my cheek."really? That is so sweet." The man Tai Chin, cut in front of me with a wink.

Zuko's lip curled up into a snarl, he knew Tai Chin, he was a notorious 'player'. He was getting ready to march across the lines when he felt an arma round his shoulder.

"They're just doin' what we're doing buddy." Aang mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Plus it's almost our turn to by the tickets."

"Fire flakes, fire gummies, roasted duck bites and..." He leaned in towards the vendor.

I leaned back towards Toph. " He isn't planning anything Weird is he?"

"nope, he's being genuine."

"Just checking, thank you." I leaned back towards Tai.

"Here you go, I hope you enjoy everything." He leaned in close. "I even got you some Fire Nation whiskey ... You haven't lived until you've tried some."

"Oh, thank you...really." I said taking the food tray.

"Anything for a fellow Fire Bender."

"What?" I asked taken back.

"Your personality...it's confident...strong...it's very Fire Bender."

"Kita!" A voice shouted. I jumped and turned, Sokka was waving to me. "We've got the tickets...now stop fraternizing with the boys or you-know-who will get jealous!" His eyes motioned towards Zuko in his cloak.

"You should get going." He said flashing a dazzling smile.

"Yes, I should-we should-come on girls." I said walking away.

"Thanks for the food." Katara said following behind.

"Yeah, thanks."Sukki waved.

Toph nodded walking away but her grabbed her by the arm, she looked at him suspiciously. "I'm throwing a party tonight, after the show, you'll know where it is."

Once we were far enough I handed the platter to Katara and grabbed Zuko. "Hey." I said. He looked like he was about to say something. So I kissed him, long and hard, I wanted him to feel what I felt. Which was, a bit horny. I pulled away, opened my eyes and smiled.

"What was that about?" He asked, a slight smile on his lips.

"I just experienced my first bought of jealousy." I replied. "So, I had to make sure that you knew, you're mine and mine only."

"You? Jealous?" He asked.

"Well of course." I replied. "Girls are always attracted to the dark and brooding guys,especially the ones who initially ignore their advances."

"Is that what attracted you to me?" He asked, leaning in close.

I laughed. "I think its the other way around."

* * *

The theater was amazing and so where the roasted duck bites. Katara, Toph, Sukki and I would eat a few and just moan in pleasure. "So-o good."

"That's it!" Sokka snapped, snatching the pouch from Toph. "No more for any of you."

"Awe Sokka." Sukki pouted.

"Nope, no more for any of you." He replied, stuffing a handful into his mouth only to mace a face and release a moan of pure ecstasy. We all started laughing.

The lighting dimmed and the curtains began to open. I gripped Zuko's arm in excitement. He smiled at me.

The art for the backdrop on stage was beautiful. Very Intro to _Mulan _like, with the curled white clouds. The waved moved back and forth, probably by stage hands in the back. The two actors, a really thin guy who played Sokka and a curvaceous woman who played Katara 'rowed' onto the stage.

"Oh, Sokka, my only brother." The actress started very dramatically. "We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and never do we find anything...fulfilling." she held the back of her hand to her forhead then lowed it to a fist infront of her chest.

I couldn't help but try not to laugh at the acting. "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach." 'Sokka' replied, he stopped paddling and held his arms up. "I'm starving."

I laughed. "They've really captured you Sok's." I whispered looking up at the Warrior who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" 'Katara' asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind...and into my mouth." 'Sokka' replied. "I'm Starving." The crowd went wild with laughter.

"What." I heard the real Sokka growl behind my back. "This is pathetic, my jokes are way funnier than that."

Toph laughed. Her feet resting on the balcony railing and hands behind her head. "From where I'm watching, this is hilarious and I agree with Skippy, he's got you pegged."

Suddenly on stage the curvaceous 'Katara' was standing, holding on hand over her heart, the other outstretched. "Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears, still we cannot give up hope." Both of her hands clasped over her chest. "For hope, is all we have." She feel to to her knee's clinging to the side of the skiff. "And we must never relinquish it, even to our dying breath!" And she began to cry.

"This is really eye opening to who you all were before I met you." I giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't go off of everything in this play." Katara grumbled. "I don't even sound like that."

"Not to mention, look how they have you dressed." Toph mumbled.

Suddenly the stage grew bright and something glided effortlessly onto the stage. "Hark! There seems to be boy trapped in ice" 'Katara' said, standing. "perhaps for a hundred years."

"Nice transition." I mumbled sarcastically. Zuko leaned forward his head resting in his hand.

"But, who, who could be the boy in the iceberg?" 'Sokka' asked.

"Water bend! Hiya!" 'Katara' chopped the air in front of the huge orb. It opened and steam rose out of cracked sphere. Aang leaned forward excited, ready-the,appalled.

I let out a loud "Ha!" then covered my mouth as a small girl with a bald cap on, jumped out of the mist. My body shook with muffled laughter.

"Who are you frozen boy?" 'Katara' asked.

She smiled...he smiled...'Aang' smiled..."I'm the Avatar, silly, here to spread joy and fun."

Now we were all laughing, as Aang slumped back in the chair, a big frown on his face. "I can't believe I'm being played by a woman! I've grown, I-I don't even look like that anymore. I've filled out."

"I know, we know." Katara laughed tickling Aang's jaw line.

"I-I-I can't wait to see what Toph and Zuko look like." I giggled, holding my stomach.

Then this giant Appa thing, obviously containing people, was running and jumping around. Suddenly 'Katara' was falling to her knee's "I'm so overwhelmed with Hope that I'm starting to Tear-Bend!" She cried holding onto the 'Avatars' leg. Then 'Sokka; fell to his knee's "And I'm so hungry, that its making me Tear-Bend."

"But wait, is that a plate of meaty dumplings?" The 'Avatar' asked pointing towards the crowd.

"Where?" 'Sokka' asked

She...he...'Aang', laughed. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster." The crowd went wild with laughter.

Aang ran his hand over his face. "I don't do that, that's not how I am and I most definitely am not a woman."

"I can testify to that." I thought I heard Toph mumble.

Then the fire nation ship came out. I bit my knuckle. "Oh my god, Iroh."

"Prince, Zuko, you must try this cake."

"I don't have time to stuff my face." He snapped. "I must capture the Avatar and regain my Honor!"

Zuko lifted his hood to cover his face. My jaw dropped. "You didn't really wear your hair like that did you?" I asked.

He looked at me and blushed. "I'm-totally-fine with-that." I lied. "Ya know, different worlds...different styles."

"We'll while you do that, I'll capture me another slice." 'Iroh' replied gobbling the cake.

"You sicken me." 'Prince Zuko' snapped.

"They make me totally humorless." Zuko complained.

Katara leaned forward. "Actually, they captured you perfectly." He frowned.

"How could you say that?" He snapped glaring at Kat.

"You know, Prince, Zuko. We should forget the Avatar and get massages."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT" 'Zuko' snapped.

I laughed. "Well, I remember that side of you." He glared at me.

* * *

The scenery changed. It was an Air Temple. **That's the Southern Air Temple. **Aang said to me, his mind a mix between happiness and sadness.

_**Where you found Gyatso and Momo.** _I replied

"What's this!" Female Aang exclaimed. Tip toeing towards cut out shrubs. Curvacious 'Katara' and boney 'Sokka' both shrugged looking at each other. She reached behind the shrub, her bent position showing off the fact that she was in fact a woman playing Aang. When she stood up a terrible Momo doll sat on her shoulder and a fake arm fell down beneath it. "Look!" She exclaimed. "It's a flying Rabbit Monkey!" She walked towards the crowd. "I think I'll name it Momo."

"It's a lemur." Aang grumbled, leaning against the balcony railing.

"Hello, everybody! I love you!" The actress smiled pretending to make the 'flying rabbit monkey' talk.

"Ugh!" Aang grumbled slumping farther down into his seat.

* * *

Now it was Kyoshi Island time and I saw how Sukki and Sokka had met. It even showed Sokka admitting that he wasn't as good as the girls and that he would be honored for them to teach him. I laughed so hard when he came out in the traditional warriors outfits...make up and all. I turned to Sokka. "Is that accurate?" I asked.

He nodded and laughed.

"Even when he asked how his butt looked." Sukki added.

I laughed scene after scene. I couldn't help it, it was so silly but I loved it. The confusion of the scenes... King Bumi with his crazy riddle challenge and Katara being so dramatic. I grabbed Aang and Zuko when the blue spirit scene came up, they both seemed embarrassed. They shrugged away from me. When Yui sacrificed herself to Tui... That was the best part, until they threw in the pickled fish line. Not cool or when they had 'Aang' in his merged form with La, giggling as he destroyed the mini Fire Nation war ships, I didn't really like that either... until the actress tripped and fell.

"Finally" I yawned stretching."this is the intermission right?"

"Yeah we have 15 minutes of stretching time."

"Great" Sokka sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

We laughed and he blushed.

"So you excited to see how they made you?" Toph asked as we all sat on back steps on the top balcony.

I shrugged."Most of my time was spent hiding with Zee and Iroh...I don't think I'll be in here."

"I guess this is the surprise we are going to be waiting for." Aang smiled. " Seeing if Kea here made it into the play."

"hey be lucky that you don't have a part." Katara grumbled. " I mean they are obviously inaccurate portrayals of us. I mean, I'm definitely not some preachy water bender who can't help but give super emotional speeches about Hope."

We all looked at her in silence. Toph spoke. " You guys can't complain." she replied looking us all in the eye. " It's obvious that the play writer did his research and whether you like it or not... Broken down to a whole...his portrayals of you all, haven't been totally off...except for Aang, because you have changed greatly since the beginning."

* * *

Toph squirmed in her seat. "This is it, this is where I come in!" The drums picked up speed.

"I flew all around town and I still couldn't find an Earth Bending master."

The drums rolled and the prop rocks moved as a huge man came out of the stage floor. "You can't look for an Earth Bending master the sky!" He bellowed. "You have to look underground."

"whoa." 'Aang' and his small group sighed in awe. "Who are you?"

This 'Toph' was a huge man with a wig that looked like her old hairstyle and her old clothes. "The names Toph...because it sounds like Tough!" He flexed.

Everyone laughed except for me, Zuko And the real Toph who was leaning over the bannister a huge grin on her face as she stared at her character from the 'nose bleed section'.

She looked at me smiling and I gave her two thumbs up. Katara tried to pull some "it hurts doesn't it" crap. Which resulted in us laughing and me defending Toph with a..." Toph is so amazing that people couldn't tell the director straight to his face that they were beat by a little girl. Instead they make her into this huge monster of a man!"

Kat sat back, defeated. "Let's see if I'm blind." Toph whispered.

"So you're blind?" Echoed up from the stage. 'Aang' waved 'his' hand in front of giant 'Tophs' face.

"Yes, but I can see you doing that... in fact I can see everything you do,I just don't see it how you do." He smirked. " I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He shouted in the faces of fake Sokka,Katara and Aang. "Now" he said when finished. " I just got a pretty good look at you."

Toph and I laughed our asses off as the audience clapped.

Later as I was absent mindedly running my hands threw Zuko'a hair the most absurd scene came up. It was a Fire Nation scene between Iroh and Zuko.

"Zuko,we need to talk." Iroh started calmly. "About your HAIR! Its gone too far!"

'Zuko' was now sporting, long shoulder length curls. And, when he moved his head it was like I was watching a poorly made herbal essence commercial. "I think we need to...split up." He replied spinning so his hair flew with him...majestically. They walked off stage on separate ends. And that was it,end of scene.

We both had froze, then looked at each other, then back at the stage, then at each other again. "What, just happened." I asked confused.

"I have no idea." He replied.

* * *

I fell asleep on Zuko's arm but was abruptly shaken back awake. "This should be you, Skippy." Toph winked.

I yawned quietly and sat up...now all of us were on alert. I looked around, I wasn't the only one catching beauty sleep. So was half of the audience. 'Aang' had finally aged...he was played by a young man now, a lengthy teen with bad acting skills. The drill, continued into the 'Wall of Ba Sing Se.'

"If she keeps going! The wall will crumble!" 'Aang' shouted alarmed. He grabbed a prop mini boulder and threw it at 'Azula', who blocked it.

"You will never stop me! Ba Sing Se will be mine!"

"No." A regal sounding female voice replied.

"Who dare tell me no!" 'Azula' shouted.

'Aang' shrugged. That's when I appeared. I looked around, the crowed seemed to come to life. "Who is that?" I heard whispered.

It was cool the actress playing me was dressed like a female ninja with a cape. "I did." My character replied landing on the drill.

"Who are you?" The princess snapped.

"That is none or your concern." 'I' replied.

The crowed began to get rowdy. "O-oh" they all exclaimed as 'I' talked back.

"Is that..." Zuko started looking at me. "Is that how you met my sister?" He asked, his voice in a low whisper.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?!" 'Azula' yelled.

My character shrugged. "I don't have the time to care."

"Yep, and that is also how I found out that you had a Sister." I replied.

I thought he'd be angry but instead I watched as he nodded."Oh."

"Secure the wall!" 'I' Shouted at Aang, then dramatically I lept from the wall and landed on the drill. "I'll Handle her."

"How accurate is this?" Zuko asked.

"If you want, Aang and I will tell you later." I sighed.

'Azula' and 'I' fought for what seemed like thirty grueling minutes before 'my' big reveal. The scarf that covered my face and hair was pulled off as 'I' lay on the drill, falling in and out of consciousness.

"Good, now I get to see your face as I kill you" Azula cackled. The crowed cheered.

I felt, a little bit sick to my stomach as Azula approached 'me'. My friends were all leaning close. "They better not kill you off." Toph mumbled biting her nails.

The music became more intense, and I felt as if everyone was going to fall out of their seats. When finally as Azula stood over 'my' still body, my characters leg came up and launched her off the drill, which for some reason cause the drill to stop.

My little section of friends cheered. As everyone else couldn't believe themselves. "No way, if this is real. She actually beat up the Princess." "She's hot."

My character was actually attractive. Thick, lean, with green eyes and wavy brown hair, she even had dark skin, as if she tanned...a lot. I smirked feeling like a bad-ass. "Well, that was suspenseful wasn't it?"

* * *

I tucked some hair behind my ear and cleared my throat. "I have to admit Prince Zuko, I find you very...attractive."

Luscious haired Zuko sat arms folded. "You don't have to make fun of me."

"But, I mean it." 'Katara' replied, sitting down next to him. "I've had eyes for you ever since you first captured me."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Zee. His face was turning bright red. I grabbed the palm sized bottle of whiskey and chugged.

"But, I thought you were the Avatars girl." 'Zuko' replied getting up and walking towards the edge of the stage

"Ha! The Avatar! No-no, he's just like a...a little brother to me." Curvacious 'Katara' laughed walking up behind 'Zuko'. "I would never think of him in a romantic way."

"Really?" He replied turning to look at her.

"Definitely." She replied placing her hands into his. "Plus, no one will ever find out about what happens in here."

I don't know why, but, I felt...uncomfortable. "I'll be-uh-back." I laughed nervously, a hand over my now burning insides.

"Kea?" Zuko asked grabbing my hand as I moved out of the Isle.

"I'll be back." I replied.

Aang switched spots with Katara and leaned in towards Zuko. "Well that was weird." he whispered. "You better go find her, she stole the whiskey."

* * *

Zuko took it in for a moment, then quickly darted from his seat. Luckily for him, she was just standing there, leaning against the balcony looking beautiful as ever. "Hey." He mumbled walking down the steps.

She turned around, the torches causing her skin to glow. "Hi." She replied back.

"You know..." Zuko started, clearing his throat. "That scene was a-um-load of crap."

"I know, it's just..." She hiccuped."Question."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it dangerous to chug a small bottle of this stuff?" She asked holding up a small covered glass. It was empty.

"Did you just drink all of that?" He asked, taking it from her hand. She nodded her head slowly. He sighed. "You just drank enough whiskey here to get the whole group intoxicated."

"Yeah..." She groaned. "I'm starting to feel it kick in." She smiled her eyes glazed over. "It-it doesn't feel so bad. In fact," She leaned against him. "I'm feeling really, really good right now."

She looked up into his eyes seductively. He chocked on his words as her hand slid down towards his...area. "I think, you should sit and watch the play...while I get you water."

"Mm-okay." She laughed.

"Okay." He replied guiding her back into the theater.

"Kuzon." Keana whispered loudly as Zuko placed her next to Aang. "Your hat...is so-o pointy."

* * *

"Zuko! How could you do this to me!"

I looked to the stage where 'I' sat on the ground, my clothes tattered, face bruised, wiping blood from my lip. 'Zuko' stood before me, looking down at me with a look of hate.

"The Avatar dead, is worth more to me than you! My honor is what drives me! Not you!"

For a minute in my incredibly groggy state of mind, I sobered up. I could feel my face contort into a look if sadness. I was really starting to hate this play.

"So is this what you choose, Prince Zuko?" 'I' asked him, standing up. "Your honor over Love?"

He did not reply. 'Aang' was going into Avatar state when 'Azula' shouted, "not if my lighting can help it."

"Well then." My character kissed the 'Prince'. "This is goodbye." Strings lifted my character as she rushed to help Aang but the 'lightening' split into two and both of us were 'zapped'.

"Maybe we should not have come." I mumbled to Aang, holding my stomach.

"I agree." He replied as the crowed cheered over his death.

Zuko, was silent, his eyes fixed on the stage even after the curtains had closed. "Zee." I whispered into his ear. He startled. "Leave with me."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Okay."

"We'll meet you on the beach when the plays over." I whispered to Aang. He nodded his head.

* * *

The breeze was warm and so was Zuko's body through his clothes. "That play was terrible wasn't it." He replied.

I nodded, the breeze helping me fight off the whiskey. "I'm so drunk right now." Was my answer with a laugh.

He looked at me. "Have you ever been 'drunk'?" He asked, curiously.

"Nope." I said touching his face,for some reason. "First time. God, you are so soft."

He laughed, closing his eyes and letting his cheek rest in my palm. I sat up and straddled his thighs. "I need to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

I kissed his burned eye."I can take that away...forever." I then kissed his forehead. "You will not look at that and see your past, your mistakes, your choices good or bad. If one day, you want that gone." I kissed his lips. "I will heal this scar upon your face, for you." I leaned back and looked at him. "I love you, all-of-'you'" I winked. "And obviously that scar will never get in the way of that, but, I think sometimes it gets in the way of you."

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and placed it over his scar. "Heal me."

* * *

Wind gusted forward causing Keana's hair to fly around her face. The clouds seemed to part and the moon, even though it wasn't full, shined down on them. Water rushed up the shore until it reached them.

"You need to really want this." I whispered gathering the water in my palm."Do you want this?"

"Yes." He breathed closing his eyes, bracing himself. I kissed him, running one hand threw his hair the other over his scarred ear. The water absorbed into his skin and began to make the scar glow.

* * *

His eye hurt, sharp,burning pains. But, Keana's kisses, the sweet smell of whiskey on her breath , that distracted him. Her lips traveled down his neck, cooling his burning skin. Moans of pain and pleasure escaped his lips, Keana's fingers laced themselves into his thick,dark hair. "Sh-h" She whispered. He winced, breathing heavily through his nose. Her forehead rested against his and she held on to him tightly. "This is going to hurt." She slipped her tan hand over his mouth and closed her eyes. Everything went black.

* * *

"That-was-the worst play ever." Sokka groaned.

"Yes, yes it was." Sukki replied shaking her head.

"I can't believe we all died." Aang mumbled.

"Should we tell Zuko that he died first?" Toph asked.

They all stopped and looked at each other. Then at Aang. The Avatar sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him and Keana."

"Well, you know." Sokka mused rubbing his chin. "The graphics weren't half bad."

Toph shrugged. "True, it was pretty awesome, throwing those cloths and stuff."

"Yeah it-Guys."Katara gasped, running ahead.

Zuko laid in the sand, face first. Keana about ten feet away, the waves rushing up and around her face. Katara checked Zuko's pulse then ran to Keana, lofting her face out of the water, she checked her pulse.

"Work-did-it?" She mumbled.

"Did what work?" Katara asked.

"Holy Flying Lemurs!" Aang and Sokka shouted in unison.

Katara turned and Keana sat straight up, a huge grin on her face.

"Ow." Zuko groaned rubbing sand off of his face. He opened his eyes only to find the group all staring at him, he leaned back. "What are you guys doing?" He groaned. "Where's Keana?" He asked jumping up, then began to fall.

"I'm fine." A hoarse voice called out. The group opened up...

* * *

**Yay finally finished this Chapter lol...next one sooner than this...hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it. :D - T.O.P**


	46. Chapter 46: Did I Do That!

**Yay finally finished this Chapter lol...next one sooner than this...hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it. :D - T.O.P**

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

"Dude." Sokka started, his jaw practically on the ground. "Your face!" He squealed.

Zuko ran his hands over the area where his scar used to be, smooth,flawless flesh. There was no slight incline from the scar, his ear was smooth and arched, not jagged and squared. He closed his eyes, and took in the new him.

"Keana, you okay."Aang asked, taking her from clung to her brother like friend, mumbling into his shoulder."Keana?"

"I-wanna-hrmph"She began to roll off of his shoulder.

"whoa'" Aang wrapped both arms around her. But she suddenly busted out of them, screaming.

"Woo!" Keana shouted. "I wanna, party and bull shit and party!" She sung. "Star-ships, were meant to fly!Hands up and touch the sky-y" She twirled across the sand, doing cartwheels and such.

Toph laughed. "I think Skippy is just fine."

Suddenly Keana was standing before Zuko. She smiled then kissed him. "Lets celebrate?" She pulled him towards the water and stopped just out of reach of the rolling waves. He caught her as she stumbled back, she shook her head her hair a mess in front of her face. Then she laughed, lifting her hands up in a very uncoordinated way yet she still managed to bend the water into an orb that reflected Zuko's face back at him. He was speechless, the mirror disappeared. "Good you like it." Keana hiccuped as she walked, well swerved away.

* * *

"Ohh-ohh" I groaned, hearing my pulse pounding in my head. "Ugh-h."

"She's up!" I heard someone yell.

"Sh-h." I moaned pressing my hands over my ears. Then I realized that the room that I was in was not familiar what so ever. Tai walked in holding something in a bowl, I felt my eyes widen in fear of me doing something completely regrettable. I think he saw my reaction because he sat on the bed next to me and said "You and your boyfriend passed out in here last night, I guess you got tired of the party." He shrugged. "Drink this." He said putting the bowl to my lips, then continuing on with his story as I drank. "But, your friends had a blast, I literally had to pull people off of the ceiling and I found your Sukki friend passed out under the food table and your tall friend somehow managed to get stuck in cat-owl's cage." He shrugged as if crazy things happening at his parties were normal. I stared at him, a smile crossing my lips. "Can't believe I missed it." I sighed.

He stared at me blankly as if I said something that confused him. "You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

My eyebrows furrowed together in a somewhat innocent fashion as I flashed my big crystal blue eyes at him. "Well..." I started then sighed. "Nope, absolutely nothing."

An insanely raspy voice interrupted our conversation. "Hey, how do you feel?"

I stared at the young man in the doorway, his narrow golden eyes stared at me tiredly, his shaggy hair falling over his eyebrows. "Kea?" He said, his golden eyes now flashing with some nervous energy, his face was narrow and smooth, flawless, like a beautiful model.

"WHAT THE FU**!" I shouted, unable to stop the words before they came out of my mouth, I stood up but gravity got the best of me and I went crashing down to the floor.

The young man came running towards me. "Keana!" He shouted alarmed. I couldn't help but just stare at him, my mouth agape. He leaned over me lifting me up, I ran my hand over his face where his scar used to be, his eye looked perfect, his eyebrow was whole and his ear the same color as his skin. "Lee?" That's when he realized that I hadn't remembered a thing from last night and that I was completely and utterly in a state of pure and true shock.

"You've got her?" Tai asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, I'll take her out for some fresh air."

"Okay, make sure you take that bowl, the broth will help her sober up."

Zuko nodded, holding me in his arms. I held my questions until we were far from Tai's place. "What the hell!" I screamed. "Did I do that?, Holy Sh*t!" Zuko laughed finding this amusing. "I like your reaction the best so far." He said smiling.

"Oh my gawd." I breathed running a hand through my hair.

"You like it?" He asked with a smile.

"Like it?" I replied bitterly. I watched his face go serious. "If I thought you were insanely attractive then, imagine how I feel now." He looked at me confused. I fanned at myself. "Zee" I whispered placing my lip against his ear. "I don't know if its the whiskey talking but, I really, really want to have sex right now."

Zuko's eyes widened, hearing her words and feeling her warm breath against his ear. "Really, really, hot, steamy, sweaty and passionate...sex." she whispered. He swallowed heavily. "Right now?" He asked scanning the surrounding area for places where they could go. She looked into his eyes, and he could see it, She leaned forward wrapping one arm around his neck on one side, her lips kissing the other side, with the other hand she guided his hand over her stomach and lower. He knew she could feel him going hard. He picked her up and kissed her, spinning around and then put her down. Holding her hand they walked casually over towards a small forest.

* * *

Aang bowed, his hat was crushed and dirty but it had managed to stay on the whole night. "Thank you for having us here."

"No problem, anytime." Tai replied waving his hand. "I enjoyed your company, you and your friends made this night legendary, no one will ever forget it!"

Aang blushed, the night sure was crazy, somewhere during the party the drinks were spiked and he was so lucky that in his drunken fit of fun, he didn't airbend or lose his hat at all,( the hat he later learned was because Toph glued it to his scalp).

* * *

"Toph!" Aang shouted his head stuck in the warm fountain. "Don't go to bed tonight." He threatened.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry?" She whined. "I can't help what I do when I'm under the influence of Fire Nation Whiskey."

"And, I had really thought that you changed." Sokka butted in.

"Oh shut it Mr. 'Look I'm a cat owl!'" She snapped.

"You know what!" Sokka replied.

"She got ya there." Sukki interjected.

"Really miss, passed out under the table." Sokka retorted.

"Alright, we all did things that we regretted last night. We don't have to rub it in each others faces." Keana exclaimed gently playing with Zuko's hair as he laid his head on her lap.

Everyone nodded. "Sorry." They said to each other.

Keana ran her hand down Zuko's cheek. "Do you regret anything from last night?" she asked.

"Yes, one thing." He replied. "Allowing you to drink so much last night."

Keana laughed. "I regret not stopping myself too."

He smiled the sun causing his eyes to sparkle like gold. He leaned up and she leaned down, pressing their lips together. "I love you." They said to each other.

* * *

**Sorry, super short chapter...just had to write something though! Please review, I feel like I need some inspiration. Thank you all!-T.O.P **

**p.s. I do not own ATLA characters or majority of the plot.**


	47. Chapter 47: Gladly

**It's been a while but here is the next installment to A Strange Beginning. ;) We all need a super fluffy scene once in a while right? Well I'm still contemplating if I want one or not hahaha...Any way read, review, favorite and mush-T.O.P**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, Zuko had me blindfolded as he carried me on his back.

"It's one of my favorite spots." Was his reply.

"Awe, Zuko." I complained. "I hate surprises.

"Not when you're with me." He laughed.

I sighed. "Even more so with you." I teased.

"Ha-ha." He replied sarcastically.

He placed me down. "We are here, careful." I could hear the smile in his voice as he said. "Take off the blindfold." I took it off. "Holy crap!" I gasped, eyes wide. He brought me to a large tide-pool with crystal clear water, full of wildlife. "It's amazing."

"My mother used to bring me here when I was little." He said getting a far off look in his eyes. "She'd say 'Zuko, this pool is how the nations of this world used to be, species of all types living together in this little space, in constant harmony.' 'No one species more important than the other'. 'If only we could be like this pool.'"

I stared at him as he looked into the clear water. "She was right." He sat next to me, I leaned into his shoulder. "Your mother sounds very wise."

He looked at me with a smile. "She was, she must have gotten it from her father, Avatar Roku."

I smiled at him, this was the first time I heard him even mention Roku. I sat down placing my feet in the shallow water. "He is very wise." I said thinking about the past Avatar . "Very wise indeed."

* * *

Aang looked at himself in the mirror and shaved. It was strange knowing that he was getting older, that they were all getting older. He had been with everyone since he was twelve and now, now he was seventeen [with the whole war going on, everyone seemed to forget about birthdays and celebrations], now he and Katara where the same age...if only for a short while. Toph was almost sixteen, Zuko and Sokka were almost 19, Keana realized she was seventeen when told what month it was and Sukki was going to be eighteen tomorrow. It was almost unnerving, they had been on this journey for nearly five years and Keana almost a year, when all of this was over, what was he supposed to do? Figure out a way to mend the nations? He shrugged, wiping his now smooth face. Make a capital? Restore harmony? How the hell was he suppose to do any of that?

"You okay?"

He turned around. Katara had changed since they were younger as well. She was taller, more slender and her hips had gotten bigger, he face a bit longer and eyes more narrow her voice a tad bit deeper, more mature. "Just thinking." He said with a smile.

"What about?" She asked.

"How much all of us have changed, physically, mentally and emotionally." He replied. "It's just so strange-"

* * *

I laughed. "You guys have rats out here right?"

He nodded. "Yep,rats, normal scaly tailed rats."

"Okay, just checking, then yes, New York was nice but a ton of rats, in like the sewers and subway station, sometimes you'd walk down the street and boom, rat, really big, size of a small dog type of rat."

Zuko made a face. "Ew."

"Yeah, you are telling me."

"So that necklace, around your neck-I've meaning to ask you, I never saw it before, where'd you get it?"

I gripped the bone white crescent shaped pendent. "Yue, the moon spirit gave it to me." I replied."She said it was from my mother."

"Nylah." He said.

I nodded and scoffed. "So badly she did not want me to become what she was, so she gave it to me, to store the left over energy I used when doing miraculous things. That's why my hair would turn white at times, I guess I was storing too much energy or something." I shook my head. "I'm still not clear on the whole thing."

"But if Yue is the moon spirit, you can't be...right?"

"Wrong." I replied, thinking about the first La who saved me, then Zander."Naturally, I am the water spirit powerful because I am the child of the early 'La' and 'Tui'. Yue was a human child, a sickly infant given life from a different spirit Tui. I am the one who should really be up there, but the way things have played out due to your great grandfathers sudden demise caused many loop holes and changes." I twirled my finger, the water in the pool slowly spinning."But, new ones can be appointed, old ones become elders...it is strange and complicated and I know that if I'm not careful, I won't be able to fight my destiny of becoming the moon."

Zuko stared at his girlfriend. The Avatar, the moon, the child of La and Tui she was a beautiful, spiritual goddess, he was blessed by the spirits, the chance to fall in love with her and now, everyday, he was beginning to worry about whether or not she'd be dead the next day, trying to protect everyone, worrying if she'd end up becoming the moon because of her using her powers. Worried that maybe she'd leave him and go back to that other world, the New York City, with its cars and television and strange animals. It was starting to get hard for him to not imagine a life with out her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked approaching an exasperated Toph.

"Trying to attempt something never before done." She replied through clenched teeth, her arm outstretched. "C'mon." She growled, calling to the metal helmet that was about a yard away.

"What?" The warrior asked confused.

Toph let out a defeated sigh. "I'm trying to call metal to me, the way I call earth to me." She replied. "I can bend metal if in full contact with it, but not if it is far away."

"Why do you want to do that?" Sokka asked placing a rock next to the metal. "Call the rock."

Toph focused on the rock and opened her palm. "Because, what are most Fire Nation weapons made of?" The pebble flew into her palm.

"Metal." Sokka replied with understanding.

"Exactly, if I can do that, imagine what I would be capable of. I could force Airships down and tanks to crunch, just by the flick of my wrist."

"Toph." Sokka said hugging the Earth Bender. "You are a genius. I'll help you practice."

* * *

**...Four Days Later...**

We celebrated Sukki's eighteenth birthday three days earlier but now we had to focus. It was getting to be closer, closer to when we'd have to leave and face Fire Lord Ozai. We had all gotten into a huge talk over what we should do, the new skill Toph had acquired and when we should be leaving.

"You will have to kill my father." Zuko added stoically.

Aang nodded, looking the prince deep in the eye. "Are you alright with this?"

"It has to be done, for the greater good." He replied.

I knew how Zuko felt about this and though he loved his father he had told me how the only way to stop him was to kill him. I knew that was probably true but I also knew that Aang couldn't do that. "There has gotta be another way." I replied. "Aang can't just kill someone, it's not how he was raised."

Aang looked at me, eyes full of sorrow. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

I glared at him. "None of that was your fault, you didn't know disappearing would lead to a war."

He looked away.

"So, will you do it?" Sokka asked. "He is evil Aang, not a fiber of good runs through his veins."

I took in a deep breath. Aang was beginning to feel cornered, overwhelmed and because of that, I was feeling it too. "It's late and we have things to be doing." I snapped. "This conversation is over. Go to bed."

No one spoke up against me. They nodded and left except for Aang and Zuko. "I'll be there in a few." I said to the prince. He nodded and left.

Aang sighed. "Kea, this goes against everything I've learned from the monks." He ran his hands over his bald head. "I can't just go around wiping out people that I don't like."

"Aang, I was sent here for back up and I think-for a journey of my own. This challenged that you are facing is for you and you alone. I believe you should do this." Aang nodded, listening to my proposal. "Meditate."

"You think?" He asked, his grey eyes looking into mine. I walked him to the spot that we had set up for such occasions.

"If there is one thing that I've learned, its that meditating has always ended up being helpful."

He nodded in agreement and sat down in front of the small table. In the middle was a candle, I lit it and sat on the other side. "If you want, we'll do it together, maybe we'll be able to feed off of each others energy."

"No, I think you're right. This is for me and me alone."

"Then I'll leave you to your thoughts." I replied getting back to my feet. I squeezed his shoulder gently. _**Clear, calm thoughts. **_

**I know. **

* * *

There was a sound that woke Aang, it was like something you'd hear from ancient aborigines, chanting and a didgeridoo. It caused him to mindlessly follow, follow the sound that was telling him where to go. Keana was the same, her eyes opened,her eyelids slightly drooped. Zuko had her wrapped against him tightly, one arm around her waist. She lifted her boyfriends arm gently, sat up placed it down and quietly and drone like, she shuffled out of the room.

Aang walked down the beach and into the water he swam to an island that hadn't been there before. Keana leapt from the balcony and landed on the shore line. _What I teach him, you too will learn, but this is his journey. _Keana nodded and fell to the ground, the water washed up around her and slowly dragged her closer to the Sea. _  
_

* * *

Sokka caught the last bag. "Alright well that's everything, I think we're ready."

"Uh-Where's Aang?" Toph asked looking around. "And Zuko-"

Zuko ran into the court yard. "I can't find Keana."

"What about Aang?" Katara asked running over to him.

The prince shook his head. "No."

Sokka hopped down from Appa. "AANG! KEANA!" He shouted suddenly becoming worried. He lead the way to the spot where Aang was last meditating. He was gone, his staff still there. "I hope he didn't run away again."

"He would've kept his staff and Appa." Toph replied. "Plus Keana-She would've left a note or something."

Sokka looked around. "We'll split up one last time and look through the house-"

"Look down there." Sukki gasped pointing at the beach. "Foot prints."

Everyone ran down there. The large prints went straight into the water then disappeared. "What the hell?"

"There's only one set, that means Keana is still missing." Zuko said looking around.

"Split up, I'll take Appa, Sukki and Katara and Zuk-"

"I GO WITH ZUKO!" Toph shouted wrapping her arms around his. Everyone looked at her shocked and a bit confused. "What! Everyone else has been on life altering field trips with him, I figured it was my turn."

Zuko stared at the young Earth-bender. "What?" He mouthed to the group. They just shook their heads.

"Keana!" Zuko shouted. He was mumbling to himself now.

* * *

I sat up choking on water that had flowed into my nose. _"What the hell?"_ The salt dried my skin and cracked my lips, my skin felt hot from the sun. I wasn't feeling so hot. I leaned over and began to vomit.

"Hold on-" Toph whispered placing a hand over Zuko's mouth. He stopped talking. He watched as the Earth bender closed her eyes and wiggled her toes in the sand. She crouched and placed hand into the golden shore.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"I think-" Though it was difficult she knew that rhythm. She took off running. Zuko followed. "Kea." The earth-bender shouted. Zuko picked up his speed.

My stomach was sore with every contraction as I vomited. "Toph." My arms shook and my lips stung. The salt and sun had gotten to me, I had no idea how I got there on the beach. I felt her arm hand on my back, moving in circles.

"How the hell did you get here?" She asked. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

I spat trying to clean my mouth. "I-I don't know." I rasped out. "I-" I felt nausea but that wasn't what bothered me.

"Keana." Zuko knelt next to me.

"Where's Aang?" I asked not feeling him there. I stood up, too fast.

"Whoa there skip." Toph said catching me.

"Where's Aang?" I felt panicked. I couldn't feel him, at all. I had no idea how I got out to where I was and I figured Aang was missing.

"We don't know-we found his footprints leading to the ocean but then they were gone and so was he."

"I-I can't feel him."

"What does that mean?" Zuko whispered to Toph.

"It means that the connection has been severed...it usually happens when-"

"We die." I mumbled.

"Or." Toph replied. "When you two are very far apart."

I looked at her. She was right, when we were very far apart we lost our connection but there was usually that faint buzz, very faint...I tried to feel for it.

"You found her." Sokka set Appa down. He hopped off of the bison. "Where's Aang?"

Zuko took off his shirt and handed it to Kea who was half naked in just her bra and under wear. "She doesn't know, but she says that she just woke up here."

Kea nodded putting the shirt on. "I can't-feel him." Suddenly she began to cry. Everyone was taken back.

"Kea-Keana." Zuko stuttered, he pulled Keana into his arms. Suddenly the sky began to darken.

"Uh-oh." Toph mumbled.

* * *

Aang woke up to Momo licking his cheek. "I had, the strangest dream." He said to the lemur as he sat up, rubbing his head. The lemur hopped off of him and looked out over the water. "Oh no." The Avatar gasped. He was surrounded by forest life and looked out only to see an expanse of ocean. He looked at his lemur pal. "Where are we?"

* * *

Zuko had never seen Keana this way before, never since he's known her and from what he gathered. The rest of the group had seen it but not from her, from Aang. "How long until we get there?" She asked impatiently. Zuko had convinced the segunda Avatar to calm down, when he offered a way to find Aang. That only succeeded in placating her for the ride to the Earth Kingdom but he knew from her voice and the sky that her patience was wearing thin. He led the group through the woods. "We're almost there, just trust me."

There was a huge building in a clearing, you could hear the shouting coming from inside. Katara frowned. "And you brought us to a sketchy Earth Kingdom Tavern why?"

Zuko smirked opening the door to the area. "June."

A woman rather dark in appearance sat at a table drinking tea when a man came at her. She smirked kicked up her previously crossed leg and brought it down on the guy. He dropped with an 'uh'. Another man came at her, she casually jumped up from her seat and moved to the left as the guy hit the table she was once at.

"You mean that weird bounty hunter who came after us when we were younger, the one with the mole?" Sokka asked.

June lifted her hand holding the tea, in the air as she dodged and fought the man that had hit the table.

"Mole?" Sukki asked. "Her skin is flawless."

"No,no. I mean she has this giant mole thing that she rides around on." He replied crossing his arms.

"It's a Shirshu." Zuko replied, looking at Keana. "And it's the only animal that can track Aang anywhere in the world." He looked at the rest of the group. "She's our one shot at finding him."

June threw the Tea into the air and threw the man over her and into a table. Then she caught her glass and the liquid with out spilling a drop, took a sip and walked towards another table.

"I have no idea who she is, but, I like her." Toph said with a huge smile on her face. "She definitely kicks major butt."

"Yeah, not fun when she's trying to attack you." The warrior replied rubbing his stubbly chin.

Zuko lead the way to her. The lady named June was older than us, early twenties at best. She wore dark clothes and eye makeup. She did seem pretty bad ass. She looked at the group. "Prince pouty." She smiled sitting up. "My have you grown." She looked at Sokka. "You too, not so scrawny anymore." She sipped her tea. "So, where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle, and he's not here."

June made a face that basically said. 'What ever.' Then looked at Zuko and Katara. "You and your girlfriend look like things have gotten better."

"I'm not his girlfriend" Katara snapped just as Zuko replied with an urgent."She's not my girlfriend."

"Chill out." June said leaning back in her chair. "I was just teasing-you made new friends along the way." She said looking at me, she nodded. I nodded back out of courtesy, her demeanor was causing my already irked self to become even more exasperated. "SO, what do you want?" She asked with a bored sigh.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko replied.

June scoffed. "Doesn't sound to fun."

"Do we sound like we are having fun?" I snapped grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her up to me. She dropped her cup of tea on the floor. The whole tavern stopped to stare.

"I was really enjoying that." June replied disappointingly. "You are going to regret that."

"Keana." The group tried to stop her but it was too late.

* * *

Aang wandered the Island. It wasn't really inhabited my other creatures. Mainly just tree's and foliage. "What is this place?" He asked himself walking under the giant tree's. Then he came to a clearing, a hexagon shape in the middle of the woods. "What is this doing here?" He stepped onto it. "Its not like normal rock. He tried to bend it, but that wouldn't work. "Oh spirits."

* * *

"I don't have time for this." I spat. Zuko and Sokka were restraining me. "This is fucking ridiculous." They dragged me out of the tavern.

Toph and Katara helped June up. The Bounty Hunter wiped the blood from her lip and walked out after the girl.

"Whelp-"Grumbled Toph. "There goes our last shot at finding Aang."

**...Outside...**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zuko snapped. Sokka quickly backed away.

"What was I thinking?!" I shouted. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't, not if I had no idea where Aang was...no connection to feel him by."I don't have time for bullshit." I snapped. "Finding Aang doesn't sound like fun." I sneered. "Yeah, well how does the end of your precious little world!?"

Zuko shook his head. He was about to say something when June showed up. "Hey-you." She shouted. Keana turned around, the wind gusted by, throwing Keana's hair to the side. June walked up to her. "I like you." She said holding out her hand. Keana looked at it, then back at the bounty hunter. June smirked. "Now I really like you. No one has ever fought me and succeeded." She shook her head. "Not until today. So, it was the Avatar you're looking for?" She asked.

"Yeah." Katara replied walking up behind her. "We have no idea where he went."

June nodded. We all turned to see Appa growling at this weird anteater mole thing. Appa stopped growling and licked the Shirshu. I couldn't help but chuckle at the Air bison. "Nyla." June called. The Shirshu looked up and trotted over to her. "How's mommy's little fluffykins?" She cooed scratching the creature. The Shirshu snugged against her then its long tongue shot out. "Whoa." June jumped back and shut the Shirshu's mouth. She laughed.

I took deep breaths to calm myself. I had no patience, and time seemed to be limited right now. Nothing seemed to be going fast enough. Also, her Shirshu had the same name as my mother, I wasn't so sure how I felt about that.

"Do you have anything of your friends?"

Katara climbed up Appa. "His staff." She said throwing it to June. She caught it and let her pet smell it.

I stood straighter in Anticipation. The Shirshu circled us, her nose in the air. Hopefully, hopefully she'll catch his scent. The animal collapsed, putting its clawed paws over its nose. "What the hell does that mean?" I asked, hoping to not get the answer I suspected.

"Your friends gone." June replied.

"Obviously." Toph scoffed.

"No I mean, He doesn't exist."

"What do you mean he doesn't exist!" I rumbled.

"Is he-is he..." Katara couldn't finish it.

Zuko looked at me. "Just hold out a little bit longer. He wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"Is he dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nah, if he was we'd be able to find him."June shrugged. "He just doesn't exist, real head scratcher, never happened to us before." She hopped onto the sadle of her pet. "Well, I guess that's it."

"Wait." Zuko said. He ran over to Appa and pulled out a sack. "I want you to find some one else."

I looked at Zuko curiously. Who did he have in mind.

"Alright, who?" June asked.

"My Uncle."

My eyes lit up. _Iroh. _I hadn't seen him in forever, I really wanted to know how he was, I wanted to know if he got my message.

"You kept, you grandfathers sweaty, stinky sandal, this whole time!?" Katara asked holding her nose.

"Awe." Toph sighed.

The Shirshu leapt forward placing its nose near the sandal. I jumped onto Appa. "Let's do this." said June as the Shirshu ran.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted.

I swung my hands and body quickly conjuring up air, it picked every one up and dropped them in the Saddle. "Appa, yip-yip." He took off. I held onto the reigns, everyone flew backwards in the saddle.

* * *

"So what is this place? Where am I?" Aang asked his past life.

Roku looked at him and glanced around. "I-I don't know Aang." He looked at the young Avatar. "But I see that you are lost in more ways than one right now."

Aang looked away. "I am." He swallowed heavily. "I have no idea what I am suppose to do when I face the Fire Lord."

* * *

We hadn't stopped for almost two days. "App you are doing so well." I said to the bison and he was, I couldn't believe how long he was going with out a break. "I'm so proud of you." I patted him on the head. He groaned. I was feeling better, well I wasn't but I was trying. I knew that little things may cause me to revert to my agitated self, but for now, while everyone was asleep I felt alright.

"Hey." A raspy voice broke my thoughts. "Can I sit with you?"

I didn't say anything. I felt bad, bad for the fighting we had been doing all day since yesterday. He sat next to me anyway.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said. "I know that I don't know what you are going through, it's just that we are all worried about Aang and we are all ina hopeless situation."

I looked at him. He was staring at Appa's fur. His hand grasping the long white strands.

"And I forget the connection you two have, so I know that we feel terrible, but I know that means that you probably feel ten times worse." He looked at me now. "I want you to know, that I'm sorry for how I treated you-"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Shut up." I cried.

He laughed taken back."Does that mean you forgive me?" He asked.

I nodded wiping my tears. "Now the question is, do you forgive me?"

He smiled brightly. "How could I not?"

* * *

"Everyone...well except for Keana...expects me to take the Fire Lords life." He shook his head. "I just can't. I can't do that."

Roku nodded, folding his arms into his 's memories flashed through Aangs eyes. "In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint. But, it back fired when Sozin took advantage of my mercy. I believe that if I had acted soon, if I had been more decisive, I could've stopped him and the war before it even started." The memories stopped and Roku looked to the young Avatar. "I offer this wisdom." He held one finger up. "You must be decisive." The past Avatar disappeared.

Aang frowned. He still had no idea what to do.

* * *

June led us to the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. "Your Uncle his on the other side of here somewhere. But this is as far as I'll go."

The group nodded.

"Thank you." I said to the Bounty Hunter.

She smiled at me. "My pleasure."

"Thank you!" The group waved as she left.

"We'll set up camp here." Sokka proclaimed.

The sun had set and Appa was already fast asleep.

"Toph, out." The Earth Bender fell backwards onto the ground, rock slabs came up to make a tent.

Katara slept on one of Appa's legs and Sokka and Sukki on another.

"How about one of those rock tents?" Zuko offered. I nodded and made one quickly. He laid out a sleeping bag. I laid down on it.

"Are you ready to face your uncle?" I asked, curling up next to Zuko.

"No." He replied honestly. "I betrayed him, I'm nervous about seeing him. What if he won't want to see me."

"Zuko." I mumbled half asleep. "He loves you more than anything in the world. What he wanted for you always was for you to chose the right path. When he sees you with us, with me...he'll know..."

Zuko pulled Keana closer to him ad kissed her head. "Good night."

"mhmm."

* * *

Toph felt something in the earth beneath her. "What?" She sat up quickly. Fire engulfed the camp.

I sat up feeling the earth the way Toph had taught me. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked feeling me sit up. I brought the rock walls down.

"That." I replied standing up. The flames where A good story high. Everyone grouped together. I got ready to bring the flames down when we saw four men on the rumble of the wall. I knew all of them immediately, from the memories Aang and I had shared and my personal meeting with one.

"Well, look who's here!" The one with crazy hair and a snorting laugh exclaimed. _Bumi. _I thought to myself.

Sukki and Zuko were lost and Toph only recognized one of the men there. Katara, Sokka and I were smiling widely.

"Well, we're surrounding by old people." Toph shrugged. "That's cool."

I laughed. "Not just any old people." Katara replied. "These are great masters and friends of ours." She approached on older fellow first. "Pakku." She bowed.

He smiled and bowed back. "It is always kind to bow to an old master but how about a hug, for your new grandfather." He opened his arms wide.

"What!" Katara smiled happily.

Sokka's eyes opened wide. "No way."

She hugged the older water bender. "You and gran-gran must be so happy to have finally found each other again."

"I made her a new necklace and everything." He replied proudly.

I chuckled. It was adorable how proud he was of being married to Katara and Sokka's gran-gran.

Sokka who towered over the man wrapped him in a big embrace. "Welcome to the family gramp-gramp!"

Pakku groaned as Sokka's strong arms squeezed him. "Well you have certainly grown."

Sokka let him go and smiled.

Katara motioned Zuko to approach another man. "This, this is, Aangs first Fire Bending teacher."

The man bowed to Zuko. "Jeong-Jeong."

Zuko bowed back.

"Piandao." I smiled bowing to the man who trained Sokka.

He bowed back. "I knew we'd see each other again."

"Bumi!" Sokka shouted. The crazy Earth bender laughed.

"So how do you all know each other?" Sukki asked.

"All old people know each other." Bumi replied. "Didn't you know?"

"We are all part of the same group, a group that transcends all societies." Piandao said.

Zuko smiled knowing what they were talking about. "The Order of The White Lotus."

I rubbed my neck, where the tattoo was.

"The White Lotus has forever been about, Truth, Beauty and Philosophy." Jeong jeong spoke. "But almost a month ago, a call went out, about needing us to come together and before that almost a year ago, we were called about important matters."

Pakku spoke. "It came out from the Grand Lotus." He looked at Zuko. "Your Uncle, Iroh."

* * *

"Avatar Kyoshi." Aang sighed calling to her. "I need your guidance."

She sat before him in her warriors garb. "In my day, Chin the conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance." Her memories flooded his mind. "I stopped him, and what ensued was a great time of peace."

"Yes." Aang replied. ""But, you didn't actually kill Chin, he fell to his own demise because he was too stubborn to move."

Kyoshi looked him in the eye. "Personally, I don't really see the difference. But I assure you, I would have done anything in my power to stop Chin."

Aang frowned.

"I offer you this advice. Only Justice will bring peace."

"I knew I should not have asked her." The Avatar held his head in his hands. "Keana, I hope you know that I am safe right now." He knew he couldn't feel her, so she was probably not very happy and probably freaking out. "Ugh, what do I do? What would she do." He sat up and pretended to be her. "Aang, I have confidence in you, you should have some in yourself. You'll find the answer, meditate, look inside of yourself." He stopped. "Look with in."He sat up and began to meditate.

A man with bold features and narrow blue eyes sat before him in his water tribe outfit. "I am Avatar Kuruk, when I was young, I was always the type to 'go with the flow'." His memories filled Aangs mind. "Everyone seemed to work out their problems and there was peace and calm in the world. But, then I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer." Avatar Kuruk looked away sadly. "It was my fault. If only I had been more active, more attentive. I could've saved her." He looked Aang in the eye. "You must actively shaoe your own future and the worlds destiny. Will that advice, I leave you."

* * *

Zuko sat in front of Iroh's tent. "Zuko." I knelt next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't do it. I-I know he hates me." He replied looking away.

"He doesn't hate you." I replied running my hand over his face and making him look at me."You are sorry aren't you?"

"Almost more sorry than the way I felt about what I did to you." He replied.

"Then he will forgive you." I smiled.

Bumi leaned into Sokka. "Who is that girl?" He asked.

"That." Sokka said proudly. "Is Keana. She is the most amazing person I have met."

Piandao laughed. "She's the one Iroh would speak so fondly of." He said to the King of Omashu. "His future niece. The future Fire Lady."

Zuko had gotten taller during our travels. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him. "Now go in there." He bowed his head to me then turned to the tents curtain. He took a deep breath and walked in.

"Uncle." The prince started. Loud snores were his answer. The prince laughed, remembering Ba Sing Se when He and Keana had worked tirelessly to come up with something that would get him to stop. The result of that night led to them becoming what they were, a couple. He walked towards his uncle and sat down.

* * *

Aang paced around the clearing, momo chattering away at him. "I know." He replied. "They just don't get it. I can't kill Zuko's father." He sighed and sat down. Momo chattered at him. "Your right, maybe an Air Bender would understand my conflict." The Lemur sat back. Aang shrugged. "I know, I cant actually understand you but, it makes me feel better." Momo curled up in his lap. "Well here goes nothing." He closed his eyes.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young Air Bender." She was beautiful, even with her hair shaved so far back.

Aang looked at her. "Avatar Yangchen, I was always taught that all life is sacred, even the life of the tiniest spiderfly caught in its own web."

She frowned. "Yes, all life is sacred."

Aang nodded. "Yes, That's even why I am a vegitarian, as Keana calls it." He sighed. "See, I have always tried to solve problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for self defense." He frowned. "But I have never used it to take a life. In my years as the Avatar, never once did I kill another directly-"

"Avatar Aang." Yangchen interrupted. "I know that you are gentle, and that the monks have taught you well. But, this is not about you-this young Avatar is about the world"

Aang frowned. _She wasn't really suggesting that was she? _"B-but I was taught that I should detach myself from the world so as to allow my spirit to be free."

"Yes." Yangchen replied. "Many Air nomads have detached themselves and in return received spiritual enlightenment, but they were not the Avatar." She closed her eyes and looked down. "As the Avatar, your sole duty is too the world." She looked back up at him. "Here is my wisdom for you, Avatar Aang. Selfless duty calls for you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, for you to doall that it takes to protect the world and restore balance."

Aang looked at the spot where The past Avatars once sat. "All of you have agreed. I have to kill the Fire Lord."

* * *

Zuko knew that at first light his Uncle would rise, as do most Fire Benders. He waited and waited until finally he could feel it in his bones. The first rays of dawn. His uncles snoring stopped and he sat up. Zuko knew that Iroh knew he was there. He kept his back to him. Zuko hung his head low. "Uncle." His voice shook as he tried to hold back tears. "You must have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I want you to know-" His voice quivered."I want you-" He cleared his throat. "-to know that I am so, so, sorry." He couldn't fight the tears from falling, he closed his eyes. "I am so ashamed for what I've done, for what I did." He shook his head. "I don't know how I could ever, ever make it up to you-"

Iroh pulled his nephew into a tight embrace.

Zuko was taken back. "h-how can you, why are you forgiving me so easily? I thought-you'd be furious with me."

Iroh smiled, tears falling down his cheeks. "I was never angry with you, I was sad because." He wrapped his hand behind Zuko's head, hugging him tighter. "Because I had thought you lost your way."

Zuko took in his Uncles embrace. "I did-I did lose my way." He replied.

"But, you found it. And, you did it by yourself and I-I am so happy for you." His voice choked. Iroh pulled away, keeping his large hands on his nephews shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw his nephews face. "It seems many things have changed on your journey."

Zuko nodded. "Yes, many things. Good and bad."

"Well tell me the good." Iroh replied.

Zuko smiled happily. "Keana forgave me."

Iroh smiled. "She is here?" He asked excitedly.

Zuko nodded.

* * *

Aang rolled over and yawned. He had no idea how long he had been on that island and he had no idea where he was. He sat up and Momo jumped on his head. He saw land in the distance. "Is it just me?" He asked the lemur. "Or are those mountains getting a lot bigger." Aang looked up to see a tree high in the sky. He jumped, bending the air beneath him for height. He landed on the tree. He looked behind him, small wakes were made as if a boat was moving. "No way." He took off running through the tree's. Momo flying behind. "The whole island is moving?" He ran faster and faster till he was closer towards the water then he jumped. Diving straight into the water. He couldn't see anything spectacular until a huge clawed, webbed foot cut infront of him. He looked around and noticed four of them. He swam up and gasped for air. Momo looked down at him from a branch. "Momo, this has got to be the biggest animal in the world."

He took a deep breath and dove beneath the surface. _I've got to find its face._

* * *

"This is my Uncle, General Iroh." Zuko smiled introducing him.

Iroh smiled."We've met."

Toph nodded. "Yeah, he helped us find Katara and You."

Zuko had forgot about the catacombs and for good reasons."Oh."

"My have all of you grown." Iroh said looking at each young warrior. "You have all matured very well."

They bowed saying their thank you's.

He spotted Sukki. "I don't think I've met you."

Sukki bowed. "I'm Sukki."

"She's a Kyoshi warrior and Sokka's girlfriend." Said Katara motioning towards her.

"Ahhh, the famed warriors of Kyoshi Island." He smiled at Sokka. "Your children will be fighters." Sukki blushed and Sokka seemed to choke on air. The group laughed.

Iroh looked around. "Nephew."

Zuko enjoyed those words come out of his uncles mouth. "Yes Uncle?"

"I though you said Keana was here."

"She is." Zuko replied looking around. He looked to the group. "Where is she?"

"She hasn't been feeling well." Toph replied. "She's worried sick about Aang."

"Yes, where is the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

"Well, Uncle." Zuko started. "That's why we're here."

* * *

"A lion turtle." Aang gasped, bowing towards the legendary creature. Suddenly he could hear weird chanting noises, familiar chanting noises. "Maybe, you could help me."

The creature looked down at him.

"Almost everyone, including my past lives want me to take the Fire Lords life." He waved his hands. "But I don't know if I can do it."

The lion turtles voice was deep and echoy. "The true mind." It said to him. "Can weather all illusions with out getting lost. The true heart can take the poison of hate without getting harmed. Since the beginning of time darkness hides in the void, but always yields to purifying light." The lion turtles other clawed hand came out of the water and towards Aang.

The Avatar stood still as one nail touched its heart the other his head.

* * *

I sat up breathing heavily. Aang had connected to me, I had seen what he'd seen, felt what he felt. He was with a lion turtle and now he was waiting for Fire Lord Ozai. I jumped up and ran from the tent I was using. I slammed into Zuko. "Whoa, Keana."

"He's fine." I breathed feeling hundreds of weights lift off of my shoulder. "He's fine."

"What?" He asked sitting up on his elbows. I sat up patting Zuko's shirt neat. "Aang-"

Zuko stared at Keana. She was breathing heavily, as if she had a bad dream, sweat caused her hair to stick to her. She was saying something about Aang. "You connected to him?" He asked. She swallowed her breath. "Yes." She was finally speaking normally. "He's safe-"

I heard a familiar laugh and looked up. "Iroh!" I shouted pushing Zuko back into a laying position as I ran over him to his Uncle.

"It is so good to see you, safe and sound." He said hugging me tightly.

Zuko brushed himself off and smiled at the way the two were. He loved how she loved his uncle and how his uncle loved her. "Before you leave, I want to introduce you to everyone."

"leave?" I asked.

"That's why I was coming to you." Zuko replied. "Will you Join Katara and I on our mission to the Fire Kingdom? It's so we can stop Azula."

I looked at him. "Do you think that i'd miss that?"

He smirked as Iroh dragged her away.

"Members of the order." Iroh called they all came together. "Do you remember almost a year ago when I told you that I had found the 'Chosen one?'" They nodded. "Welll,the chosen one is with us."

"Where?" Bumi asked. "I didn't see any remarkable men around."

Iroh smiled and held up a finger. "Well, I might have misinformed you just a bit."

Jeong-jeong frowned. "So is he here or not?"

"Yes." The general smiled. "She, is here."

"She?" Pakku gasped. "The chosen one is a she?"

"This is how we know, great order will be restored!" Iroh exclaimed. "Though Avatar Aang is on his own journey, away from us, she is here with us, ready to fight." He motioned for me to approach. "Here she is." I stood next to him.

"You, Chiyo." Piandao smiled. "You are the chosen one."

I smiled. "I am, and at the time, I did not know. Also, my name is not Chiyo, it is Keana, Keana Nasarawa."

* * *

**Review! Thank You and I know it has been a while, its just that life got so hectic. Anyway. I'm already working on the next chapter. Thank you for still reading!And I know, she finally has a last name! lol -T.O.P**


	48. Chapter 48: What I've Done

**1To the Guest Review about Keana being a Mary Sue lol, Thank You and I know, when I started this story I was a lot younger than I am now, I also was up at odd hours of the night writing. Because of that, much of what I've written has mistakes,'weird capitalization spelling and grammar' etc. And even now, I write when I can barely focus ,so, much of what I write is...sloppy, i guess. I did reread all of my chapters which is why it took so long to update and I did see all of my mistakes including spelling Mae vs Mai, I would go back to fix it but I can't, so I just have to get better as the chapters go on, also as you pointed out, I don't really edit and when I do some mistakes still go on unnoticed. I gave my character issues for a reason, not to be Ms. Perfect and she may seem like it to the others but we must remember, no one really knows her yet, she tries her best to be helpful but at the same time she doesn't want to interfere with the true Avatars Destiny. Also remember, this is my first story, I will get better with criticism like yours. Thanks Again.**

** On that note,Next Chapter...Get ready for some Action. T.O.P :D**

* * *

Now that Zuko had thought about it. He had never seen Keana fight in battle. Well he saw some stuff in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se but, he new that what he was about to see, was going to be something different. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she was ready to fight. She had on her skinny jeans and instead of a T-shirt she wore red bindings from the fire nation. She had one gold band around her upper arm on the left and her mothers necklace around her neck. She looked amazing, fierce, ready to fight.

Her eyes met his as the Comet broke the atmosphere. "Do you feel that?" She asked him.

He nodded. Of course he knew, as he Fire Bender he could feel it. He felt suddenly powerful, more powerful than he's ever felt before. He watched as Keana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she exhaled a white flame escaped her lips. "Let's do this."

* * *

Toph held a slender finger up to her lips. Sokka and Sukki nodded. She rhythmically knocked on the metal door then kicked it in. The men in the cockpit of the airship turned looked at her startled. "Hiya Boys." She fell into the Metal door, it wrapped around her creating a suit. She called to the Metal, pulling down the pipes and pulling up the floor. It took out three men. Another man came at her, she charged at him, slamming her metal coated fist into his face he flew across the room and through the archway that once supported the door. She pulled off the metal on her face as Sokka and Sukki peered in. "All clear."

The Warriors ran in. "Good Job, Toph."Sokka smiled. He looked at Sukki. "Steer the ship, i'll get rid of everyone else."

"How are you doing that?" Toph asked curiously.

He smiled grabbing the communication line. He cleared his throat tugging at the squared bone choker he wore. "Attention." He spoke, his voice taking on an upper class twang. "This is your captain speaking, Please report Immediately to the bomb-bay for Hot Cakes and Sweet Cream. We have a very important birthday."

Sukki stifled a laugh as Sokka put the communication line away. "Do you think they'll buy it?"

"Toph'll tell me." He replied.

Toph closed her eyes and felt the different vibrations on the Ship."Similar vibrations seem to be gathering by the bomb-bay. I think it's them."

Sokka nodded. "Good, tell me when there are no others heading down there."

Toph nodded as Sukki frowned. "Guys, I don't think we'll be able to catch up to the Fire Lord."

Sokka looked out of the window. "What do you mean?"

"That's everyone." Toph interjected. Sokka pulled a lever.

"I mean, look how far we are and the comets here."Sukki replied.

"They're gone."Toph added.

Sokka nodded to the Earth Bender. "Well we have to do something."

* * *

Aang watched as Fire rained down from the lead Airship, it destroyed the forest below. It was time, he took in a deep breath. He had been able to feel Keana again. They had been talking and exchanging information. She was to get rid of the guards surrounding the palace and He the Fire Lord, she had offered to come but he wanted to do this alone, it had been too many years preparing for this moment, he had to do it himself. **He's here. **"Momo, you need to go." The Lemur chattered then flew away

_**Do What You Must.** _She replied.

**I Will.**

_**I Open Myself to You Aang. Take Your Pain and Give You Strength. Like when We First Met.**_

He nodded as he felt Keana's connection with him. He got into position and launched Earth Discs forward from the tall earth column he stood on. The flames stopped, he knew they made contact with the lead Airship. He knew Ozai would be there soon. He wondered if Sokka was truly aboard one of those Airships in the back. The lead Airship came in hot, steam rising from where it was hit. Aang took advantage of the Comet and shot a blast of fire at what he assumed to be the engine or something important.

The Fire Lord looked at him, anger sweeping across his face. Flames danced on the ground below the earth columns. He ripped off his robe and burned it. "The Avatar." He seethed launching himself forward as his Airship crashed.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Sukki asked in disbelief.

Sokka looked through the looking glass. "It's Aang!" He cheered.

* * *

Aang stared at the Fire Lord with Sorrow. "Please, listen to me. We don't have to do this, you can end all of this here and stop what you are doing." He motioned to the destruction around him. "What you are doing, you _can end this." _He stressed the last words.

The Fire Lord smirked, his golden eyes flashing with evil. "You're right, I can end this" He laughed flames exploding from his mouth and hands. "I can end you!"

Aang shook his head and leaned into his fighting stance. The Fire Lord jumped into the air spun and slammed his fist into the ground. Fire exploded forward. Aang leapt into the Air and came down slamming his fists into the earth, he came back up with a huge chunk of rock then propelled it forward. The Fire lord dodged it, flying the air on fire then attacking. Aang attacked back spinning he brought his leg out. Their fire hit each other and canceled each other out with a huge dome shape blast.

* * *

Sokka, Sukki and Toph watched as a huge red mushroom of Fire caught there eyes. They could feel the heat as it dispersed. "GO AANG!" The Warrior growled, making a fist."You've got this."

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Sukki asked.

"If that where the case Keana would be there." He said looking at his girlfriend. "But, the Fire Lord is Aangs fight."

"Exactly." Toph said looking out the window. Sokka stood next to her. "What we need to do is stop the rest of them from burning down The Earth Kingdom."

Sokka nodded placing his hand under his chin. "Got it." He ran to the wheel. "May I?" He asked.

Sukki handed it over. He looked around and pulled different levers.

"Uh-what are you doing?" Sukki asked.

He smirked, the smirk that said, I-just-came-up-with-an-awesome-idea-that-has-a-ter rible-name. "Airship Slice." He flew the Airship up then jerked it sharply to the left. The Fire Benders released their flames upon the forest below.

Toph looked down, the heat from the destructive flames hit her hard. "Whoa." Was all she was able to say, her voice full of sadness.

Sokka put the ship on course and at full speed. "Let's go, we need to get to the top of this thing.

"Then What!?" Sukki asked.

"Watch each others back, and when I think of anything else-" He bent down and kissed her. "Ill let you know."

She nodded and they ran. "This ride is about to get rough!" He shouted as they climbed up the Metal ladder. They made it to the outside of the airship just as it began to plow through the others. Sukki was right behind Toph and Sokka when the airship tore in two. "Sukki!" The warrior shouted sensing te danger, he reached out for her.

She rolled down another airship. "I'm Fine!" She shouted. "Just Go! Finish hat we Started." The airship she was on disappeared in smoke.

"No." Sokka whispered.

"C'mon." Toph tugged at the warrior's arm. "We have got to keep moving." She looked into his narrow blue eyes, she knew he was about to shut down. "You can not do this now." She begged, her voice cracking with raw emotion. He seemed to stare at her blankly.

He nodded. She was right he had to keep his head in the game. "Sokka!" Toph's voice broke through his thoughts. "Sokka! Jump! we've got to-" They screamed as she launched herself forward. They landed on a new airship, Sokka rolled across the metal and canvas while Toph crashed into a metal spot. Falling pieces of Airship crashed down all around them. Sokka covered his head and looked up, trying to find his friend. He spotted her, one hand over her head, curled up in a ball. "Toph!" He screamed rushing forward on his hands and knee's he pulled her under him, his arms wrapped around her, his chin on her head, he closed his eyes as debris fell on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied, ignoring the pain in her arm.

* * *

I looked around. Soldiers lined the outer part of the Fire Nation palace but the inside seemed empty. "I'll take the soldiers around the palace out."

Katara nodded. "Good Luck."

"You too." I replied, standing on Appa. Zuko looked up at me. "I'll see ya on the inside." I winked and jumped off before he could speak. A great gust of white and red flames shot forward as she landed on the ground.

Zuko looked over Appa's head nervously.

Katara noticed the prince's expression. "Don't be nervous. She's got this."

"I know she does." He said to her and himself. "I know."

* * *

I used everything that I had seen and learned over my months in this world. I was so thankful for being able to bend all of the elements. I fell backwards as flames came at me from all sides. I hit the earth and sent it rolling, the enemy soldiers fell. I was up quickly, Earth shackled the fallen soldier, in a hogtied fashion, their arms bent backwards and tied with their ankles. More soldiers where coming. I called to the water from the building and the wells underground, I urged it forward freezing the next onslaught of warriors, I took out their weapons and dodged an attack from the other side.

I felt a sudden pang. Aang had been hit. My arm throbbed. Something whizzed by me, I leaned back, it was an arrow. I turned in the direction that it came from. My eyes widened.

* * *

The pain in Aang's arm disappeared. But he had no time to think about his 'Sister.' The Fire Lord was relentless, he barely had a time to breathe. He leapt backwards his fire hitting his opponents. He rolled his hands and pushed them forward water from the waterfall shot forward, it was evaporated upon Ozai's kick. He hopped among the earth pillars, kicking and punching forward slabs, discs and chunks of rock when he could. Ozai dodged and dove and fought as if he was a young man. He breathed in through his nose and blew fire from his mouth at the young Avatar. Aang twisted and cocooned himself in Air, the fire went over him. He slid behind an earth pillar. _How do I do this? Ho do I stop him and not kill him? _He asked himself. He saw Ozai out of the corner of his eye. He slid to the other side of the pillar and kicked. He closed his eyes and sighed, he really did not want to end the Fire Lords life. He heard evil cackling. He disguised himself in earth as the Fire Lord landed next to him.

"Where are you." The Fire Lord growled.

Aang held his breath and opened his eyes. He exploded forward from the pillar and attacked Ozai, he missed. Ozai laughed as he just missed Aang's surprise attack.

* * *

Katara was besides me fighting. My back was in excruciating pain. **_Aang you can do this, you can end this war._ **I felt his pain, his confusion. "Where's Zuko?" I asked nervously, fire swirling at my fist into a tight ball then exploding forward, the soldiers were thrown backwards.

"Azula challenged him to an Agni Kai."

I couldn't stop what I was doing but I wanted to. "What?" A huge wall of blue against red caught my attention. I knew that was them and I knew that I couldn't help him.

Katara and I were back to back. Everyone was shackled or frozen. "That's it." The Water bender said to me, putting the remaining liquid back into her sac. "The palace was empty except for Azula and the Fire Sages."

The fire from Azula and Zuko exploded against each other. "Let's go." said Katara as she pulled my arm.

"Go?" I asked.

"We should be there." The water bender replied. "Even if we can't help him fight, you should be there."

* * *

Sokka looked at the ship that they ran on. "Toph." He said running towards the rudder. "Metal bend this so that it'll crash into the other ships."

"No problem." She replied, the adrenaline relieved the pain in her arm. She dug her nails into the metal. "Bend." She growled as the Metal crunched and pulled effortlessly under her touch.

Sokka watched as the rudder began to bend. "Have I mentioned how sweet it is that you invented this?"

Toph laughed a breathy laugh as she finished. "You know, you could mention it more."

They braced themselves as they crashed into another Air ship. The hatch opened. "Let's go!" Sokka shouted running. Toph followed bringing up a piece of the ship to block the fire attack. She hit a soft spot and lost her footing. She screamed as she slid. "TOPH!" Sokka bellowed pulling out his space sword he jumped across the ship and grabbed his friends hand. "Hang on!" He screamed puncturing the ship with his sword. It slowed down their descent but not by much. They screamed as the sword slipped and they plummeted down. All Toph could see was ocean and fire. "Sokka!" She screamed for her life, tears poured out of her eyes. There was a crack as the warrior hit a metal platform, his large hand still holding onto his friends for dear life. "My Leg." He groaned. Two Fire benders descended on platforms on either side of him. "Hang On Toph."

She looked up at him. "Trust me,I'm not going anywhere!" She replied. Sokka had her by the good arm and now the bad one refused to work. She urged it to move so she could bend the platform.

Sokka looked at the soldiers as they were about to bend. His leg was definitely broken. He reached for his boomerang.

* * *

Katara ran ahead of me. I handled Aang's pain well, I had more control than when we first started out. But, I could feel his panic, I wanted to sooth him but I was focused on Zuko and Azula. I heard him shout to his sister about not using Lightening. _What is he planning?_ I caught up to Katara. Azula looked off, really off, her hair hung around her, her bangs looked like she took scissors to them. _Do they have scissors?_ I wondered.

"I'll show you lightening!" She shouted.

I watched as Zuko braced himself. _He's going to give her a taste of her own medicine. _I smirked but everything seemed to change in an instant. Azula last minute shot the lightening right at Katara. Zuko shouted as he ran in front of the blue current. I felt my heart drop.

* * *

"Weak!" Ozai laughed shooting fire at the rock cocoon that Aang wrapped himself in. "You are weak like the rest of your people!"

Aang was sweating profusely. He couldn't breath.

"Your people did not deserve to live in my world!" Ozai's words leaked hatred and poison. "Prepare to Die, Avatar!" He slammed his fists into the rock shell. Fire engulfed it, pushing the rock back.

* * *

"Zuko!" Katara and I screamed. Azula laughed maniacally as we fell to our knee's next to the Prince.

"Zuko." I turned his face towards me. He twitched with the lightening running through him, his eyes wouldn't open. I held two fingers out and began to check his pulse. I felt nothing.

"I'd rather you'd leave my brother alone, water bending sluts." Azula snapped she shot lightening in our direction. I pushed Katara out of the way and covered Zuko's body with my own.

"KEANA!" Katara shouted watching as her friend took in the electricity, her hair standing on its ends, her body reflecting the blue of the light. Katara stood up her hands covered in water. Keana collapsed on top of the prince.

"Well that was easy." The princess laughed attacking the Water bender. "Just one to go."

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Ozai teased the pile of rubble where the Avatar was buried. "Or are you de-" A hand shot out and grabbed his beard. Aang jumped up from the rubble, his tattoo's and eyes glowing. He towered over the Fire Lord. Ozai brought his flaming hand around in defense. Aang blocked it and sent the flames spiraling up.

The Fire Lord Looked up in surprise. Aang brought his hand around his head and pointed the other one towards his target. Air exploded forward sending the Fire Lord tumbling backwards across the hard dirt and into a wall of rock. Air escaped his lungs as he fell to his feet. The dust around him scattered as he heard the wind blowing. He looked up to see Aang floating in the middle of an Air ball, looking down at him, his eyes a whitish blue. Suddenly Aang roared, flames escaping his mouth, fists and extended for miles, the air ball grew larger sending particles of rock hitting the Fire Lord, suddenly, the giant columns of earth began to break as well. Ozai blocked his face.

Water from the ocean came forward. Aang was calling forth all of the elements. Ozai watched in awe and anger at Aang's power and greatness.

* * *

The sky grew dark and the wind began to blow ferociously. Katara looked over Azula's shoulder to see that the swirling wind was coming from Keana. The Avatars hair shot upwards and bluish-white lines could be seen coming down her arms, neck and back. Azula turned around in shock as Keana rose to her feet, she seemed to be looking down at Zuko then suddenly her head snapped to the side. She turned around and Azula's eyes widened. "It-it can't be. Two Avatars?" Keana reached her hand forward and Katara was launched by the earth into her hand, Keana dropped the Water bender next to Zuko. Katara knew what she wanted. Something fell before her, a necklace...Keana's necklace.

Azula smirked evilly. "What's wrong?" She asked the glowing girl. "You upset over you dead boyfriend?"

Keana's eyebrows narrowed. She launched herself forward. Fire Exploding from her fists.

Katara lifted the necklace, it began to glow in her touch. "What do I do with this." There was a loud explosion in the back ground, It caused the floor to shake, the necklace slipped from her hand and landed on the princes burned chest. The blue crystals on the necklace dissolved into the prince's skin. Katara put her hand over the princes chest, her hand began to glow.

"I will burn the flesh off of your bones." Azula hissed."Avatar or not, I will kill you." She laughed, directing the lighting at a pillar, it started to fall onto the Avatar but it shattered into a million pieces with the flick of her wrist.

Keana ran a hand around her head and bent the other across her chest, then extended the two and did a flip. Air spiraled forward. Azula landed on her back missing the breeze, she spun on the ground kicking blue flames at the Avatar.

Zuko coughed. He opened his eyes. "Katara?"

Tears fell out of her eyes. "You're okay."

He blinked a few times and looked at his chest. Katara's hand was holding something over it..._Is that Kea's necklace? _"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely to her.

"Nonsense." She replied. "I should be the one thanking you-"

There was a huge explosion. Zuko sat up and Katara spun around. Rainbow and blue flames dissipated into thin air. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. Keana was glowing, in lines that mimicked Aang's tattoo's. Her hair flew wildly about her as she began to float up into the sky. The sky began to change colors. The wind began to blow faster around him and Katara. Water began to rise from the wells and channels that ran through the area. Her arms began to lift from her sides and the water began to raise higher.

It was magnificent and terrifying all at once."What is she doing?"

* * *

Aang was a tank, pummeling through the earth columns like they were nothing. Ozai looked beneath him, his eyes widened in fear as he saw Aang right there. He urged the fire to propel him faster but instead it began to go out. Aang's hand reached out and water slowly wound its way up the Fire Lords leg and around his body. He screamed, The water encase him and flung him in circles.

* * *

Azula barely had time to breath in between the water crashing down on her. Katara and Zuko watched in shock. With every step Keana took forwards she brought her hands up over and down, water pushed the princess down, Azula tried to back away in between the motions and the water crashing down on her. They could hear her gasps for air from where they were.

"She's going to kill her." Said Zuko standing up.

Katara rose quickly and helped the prince stand. She knew the prince didn't mind his fathers death, but she didn't know how he felt about Azula.

"We need to stop her." He said suddenly.

"Keana! Stop!" Katara and Zuko shouted. She wouldn't, water continued down.

* * *

Earth shackled the defeated Ozai to the ground. He looked up at Aang, the Avatar, he looked terrifying. He felt it in his body, he was scared. He was going to die. The Avatar would kill him. Aang was above him looking down. "Fire Lord Ozai." The Fire Lord Shook at the sound of his voice, it was deep and filled with the echo's of his pasts. "You and your fore fathers have devastated the Natural Balance of this world-"

* * *

Azula chocked on the water and desperately tried to catch her breath. Keana now spoke, her voice mixed with many others. Katara and Zuko watched in awe as she spoke.

"Azula, you have aided in the disruption of the Natural Balance of this world."

Azula looked up at Keana with fear in her eyes.

_I'm going to kill her. We are going to kill her! _I couldn't do that. _No, this can't happen, I can't kill Zuko's sister. _This wasn't me, I wanted to, I did, but, I couldn't, Aang couldn't. I heard Zuko shout for me to spare her. His plea's of 'She's sick, She can be helped, It's not her fault.' He was a great guy and he would be a great man, a great Fire Lord. _**Aang! **_

I was speaking. "Azula, you have aided in the disruption of the Natural Balance of this world. For that, you shall pay the ultimate consequence."

Zuko's eyes widened in fear as Keana lifted her hands once more, the water following.

* * *

Water fell upon the Fire Lords face. Surely he thought he was going to die. He opened his eyes. The Avatars tattoo's began to fade and he slowly floated down to the ground. _What is he doing? _The Fire Lord thought to himself. _The Fool! _The earth holding him down disappeared. _This is my chance! _He threw his fist forward.

"No." Aang snapped. He knocked the Fire Lord back in inhuman speed. His hands lashed out and touched his head and chest, he felt all that was in him, all of that rage, that evil.

* * *

"Sukki!" Sokka nearly cried. He took deep breaths, she had just saved him and Toph from death.

"Sokka!" She swung over to him. "Are you okay?!"

"No, my leg...I think it's broken." He replied with a wince as he tried to move.

"Hello! Girl, who can't swim dangling above the ocean!" Toph shouted.

"Grab my hand!" Sukki shouted reaching down.

Toph frowned. "I can't. My arm, I think I pulled it out of place, I can't move it."

Sukki nodded. "Alright, I'll find a way to get you up." She looked around. "Sokka, I'm going to swing down on the rope and get her...then..." She thought about it for a second. "Your arms still work, so you pull us up, okay?"

Sokka nodded.

* * *

The water disappeared into the atmosphere and Keana lowered her arms.

Azula stared up at me in shock. I held a hand over my chest and looked away. "I can't."

Zuko leaned against Katara, holding a hand over his chest, in relief and weakness. Katara sighed a breath of relief as well.

Suddenly Azula tried to attack. I blocked it quickly and my hands shot out quickly touching Azula's head and chest. We both fell into a trance like state. Words and chanting echoed in my head. _"In the Ear before the Avatar, we bend not the elements, but the energy with in ourselves." _Our energies were connected.

Zuko and Katara were blown back wards by a sudden gust as blue light exploded out of Keana's eyes and mouth.

"What is going on?" Zuko groaned watching in shock. Suddenly Azula was releasing a reddish organge light from the same area's. The light beamed into the sky.

* * *

Sokka clung on to Sukki and Toph as the Airship was pushed back by a sudden wind gust. Then they saw the lights exploding into the sky. Toph stared into the distance where Aang and the Fire Lords where. She was thankful for having sight, for being able to see such an amazing sight.

"What do you think is happening?" Sukki asked.

Sokka shook his head. " I don't know, but I hope it involves this war finally ending."

"Look." Toph snapped, she pointed with her good arm. "The same light was happening in the distance, isn't that where Keana, Zuko and Katara are?"

* * *

Katara and Zuko watched threw squinted eyes as Keana's body slowly turned blue and Azula's orange.

_"To bend another's energy, you're own must be un-bendable, Or you will be corrupted and destroyed."_

Katara and Zuko were forced to look away and shield there eyes as the light that now engulfed everything grew brighter. The last thing they saw was Keana's blue casing slowly crawling over Azula. Suddenly with a great burst two jets of pure blue light exploded into the sky. Zuko and Katara could look as the column of light exploded into the clouds. Katara caught another jet of blue in her eyes and looked to her right. Tears fell from her eyes. "Aang." She whispered. Somehow knowing.

The light disappeared and Keana stumbled back wards. Azula slummped to the growund."What did you do!"

I looked down at the Princess. "I took your bending away. You can no longer use it to hurt other and upset the balance of this world." I felt my words falter and my body becoming weaker. "This is your punishment, Azula. To live a long powerless life."

The last thing I remember are tears running down her face and my name being called.

"Keana!" Zuko shouted, he was still amazed by all that he had seen, but he knew it had to have taken a toll on her body. He watched as she collapsed onto the ground. Katara jumped up when suddenly Keana's eyes opened, glowing milky white, the sky began to glow as the moons light shined down upon her.

"Keana?!" Katara didn't know what was going on.

Her body slowly began to rise.

* * *

**Shit man, it's been a while. I'm sorry, it's just gotten to be so busy! Review Next Chapter Coming Soon! I hope! -T.O.P**


	49. Chapter 49: Conclusions

**Shit man, it's been a while. I'm sorry, it's just gotten to be so busy! Review Next Chapter Coming Soon! I hope! -T.O.P**

* * *

"Keana!" Zuko shouted, he was still amazed by all that he had seen, but he knew it had to have taken a toll on her body. He watched as she collapsed onto the ground. Katara jumped up when suddenly Keanas' eyes opened, glowing milky white, the sky began to glow as the moons light shined down upon her.

"Keana?!" Katara didn't know what was going on.

Her body slowly began to rise. Zuko ignored his pained chest as he hopped up and sprinted towards her. He ran one hand over his heart."Keana!"

Katara ran after him. "Zuko! Stop!" She didn't know what his actions might cause.

Something rose from the puddles of water near the young Goddess. A familiar form. "La?" Katara breathed. Zander smiled at her before turning to Zuko who was running past him, the Water Spirit grabbed the Fire Prince.

"Stop." He said top the prince who struggled in his grip. "Zuko."

"No! What is happening to her! Agni!" He shouted shaking furiously to escape the Spirits hold. He stopped and looked at La. "Did you do this!" He screamed. "Because you couldn't have her! Are you doing this!?"

A pulse emanated from Keana's body and the sky lit up, colors of dark and light blues, purples and greens radiated across the dark sky. (like the aurora borealis.)

* * *

"What is that!?" Sokka asked dumbfounded as he and the others watched the sky pulsate followed by streaks of colors in the sky. "Those look like the lights we see at home." He mumbled.

Aang frowned. "I don't like this." He knew he couldn't feel Keana, but he figured it was because of all they did. Now what he was seeing was worrying him.

Suddenly Something came bursting forth from the water below. Glorious and White, sleek and monstrous. Sokka felt his jaw hit the deck. "Is that-Is that-Is that-"

"A Dragon!" Sukki screamed.

The creature was magnificent, ancient and wise looking. Its scales glistened in the dark sky, reflecting the colors of the streaked lights. Toph hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she gasped for air. The Dragon swirled up past the friends sending everyone's hair flying up and wetting everyone with ocean water. It released a roar into the sky that could only be described as terrifying.

"I thought they were extinct." Toph Shouted.

Aang knew the truth, but he had only thought there were two." I have no idea." He mumbled. Suddenly a voice entered his mind.

* * *

_"This is never what I wanted for you!" She cried, looking into my eyes with such pain and sorrow. "I didn't do all this for nothing."_

My head was spinning, lights flashing, I felt so light, I felt as if I was travelling through a black tunnel filled with lights so some moments, there was brightness and clarity then nothing. This woman, crying for me. My mother. So beautiful, her emerald eyes releasing blue tears, her brown hair braided in a thick braid down her back. What was she talking about? Darkness.

_"Keana." _A man embraced me, I felt breathless, he looked like me, his dark curls, ice blue eyes. Darkness.

_"Oh my poor child." _My grandmothers dull blue eyes stared into mine sadly, she stroked my cheek with her soft hand. I tried to embrace her but...darkness.

* * *

Sokka clung to the dragons horn. "So-o, this is Keana's guardian?" He asked as the creature they rode sped through the night sky.

Aang nodded, his face solemn and full of determination to get to his sister. "Yes, Yurik, he was sent to watch over Keana from afar."

"Well he did some job, if we're racing there because she's in trouble." Toph mumbled.

Icey-white flames escaped the water dragons nose, when he heard Toph's comment, and his chest rumbled.

"Toph, please don't piss off the hundred-ton mystical creature." Sokka shouted.

* * *

"This wasn't up to me." Zander replied holding back Zuko. "She was warned, she knew the consequences, and she knew her job." he mumbled something under his breath.

"Her job!?" Zuko shouted. "Her job!? What was her job?!" He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know if she was alive or dead, he didn't know anything."

"To save this world." Katara mumbled holding her necklace. Tears escaped her eyes."To save our nations. To restore balance."

Zuko's chest rose up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Zander still held onto him tightly. "She is the child of the water and moon, when the time was to come, she was to take her place among the spirits."

"Isn't that what you and Yue are for!?" Katara snapped. "Why does she have to go!?"

"What's happening to her." Zuko asked. Watching as Keana transformed, her hair swirling from the tips to the roots, white, snow white.

"She's becoming the moon." A woman spoke softly. Everyone turned around. Yue looked at the group with a sorrowful smile.

"But, you're the moon." Katara snapped. "Why is this happening."

"I was not the first choice." Yue replied. "I was the back up plan to the back up plan." She approached the others. "Do not blame me for this prince Zuko." She whispered. "She only has so many choices."

"Choices?" Zuko asked, his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Stay, Go or Transform."

Tears streamed down the princes face and stung at his cheeks. "Don't leave me." He whispered looking up at the young Avatar. "Not after I finally, got you back."

"What do you mean go?" Katara asked.

"Back to her world." Yue responded. The ground shook as the large white creature hit the earth in the distance. Everyone turned around to see Aang running over towards them. Sukki helped Sokka and Toph off of the great white beast as it impatiently stood still, once off, it darted forwards and stopped before the beam of light where Keana's body hung lifelessly.

Aang was frozen before the tunnel as well, something, wasn't letting him pass. "Keana!?" He shouted. "Can you hear me!?" He turned back to see Zuko down on a knee, breathing heavily, while Zander held him back, he saw Yue looking at him sorrowfully, standing next to Katara. He turned back and looked at the dragon. "You're her guardian! Why can't you stop this!?"

The dragon looked at him and exhaled deeply. His deep and ancient voice echoed in Aang's head._ "It's not that simple, young Avatar. So much of this world has already been disturbed."_

* * *

**(Play Follow The Leader by Matthew Ryan)**

My hand seemed to float up to my face, as if I wasn't controlling it. My eyes were electric blue and my hair snow white. I stared at my reflection in the ice wall before me. I looked so different, my nails were blue, my clothes again were changed, so simple and elegant; the white robes showed off my shoulders and hung from my body majestically. My lips were a soft pink and when I exhaled, a soft white cloud floated before me,my hair hung in loose white waves over my shoulders, a section braided and tied with a sapphire string. The world I was in was like Antarctica, I was surrounded by snow, glaciers and vast oceans. I looked around, for any sign of life, for any sign that showed I wasn't alone.

"Keana." An ancient female voice caught my attention.

I spun around, I was surrounded, surrounded by the past avatars and others, others that I assumed to be spirits. The land that was once vast and empty was filled, filled with colors and people of all shapes, sizes and genders.

* * *

"No." Aang snapped. "I don't care, this world will fall even more if she's not here to help us." He tried to take a step closer towards where Keana's seemingly lifeless body floated.

"She won't go." Katara tried to sooth Zuko and the others. "She's too stubborn to let any of this stop her from staying with us."

The stress had brought Zuko to the ground, clenching his chest where he had been struck with lightening. Zander seemed to be talking to him and the prince was nodding his head slowly, his head turned away from the water spirit.

* * *

They all parted, creating a path for me. I walked down it slowly, feeling my body burn with stares, I held my head higher, not allowing them to sense my fear. "What is this place?" I asked strongly.

"A spirit world." The voice replied.

"But I am not blue." I replied.

The voice laughed. "When you too are a spirit, you see things for what they really are."

"I'm a spirit?" I couldn't fight the quiver in my voice.

"Yes."

I felt the air escape my lungs, as if I had been hit my a bus. I didn't want to ask the next question, I couldn't bear to hear the answer, I thought of a new one. "Where is this path taking me?"

"To your throne."

"My throne?"

"You are a pure blooded goddess. Child of the Water and Moon not to mention, bestowed the powers of the Avatar, you are more powerful than us all. It is only right that you take your place of power among the spirits of this world and help maintain balance and order."

"Why must I do that here?" I asked stopping a few feet before my 'throne'. "Why can't I do it from the side of the living?" There was no reply. "If I am such a powerful goddess, wouldn't I do so much better as a mediator if I was there in person-" _What if I don't have a body, maybe that's why I cant go back. _

"Is this about the prince?" The voice asked.

"His name is Zuko. And no, this isn't just about him."

* * *

Yurik swung his body around flinging everyone together. He then coiled himself around them, his voice resonated through their ears. "_Keep your eyes closed."_

A bright light bleached the world in white for a few seconds then faded. All was in darkness as if the moon had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Sokka shouted.

"What the hell just happened?!" Toph replied just as upset.

"Is everyone alright?" Aang asked.

"Alive." Sukki replied.

The world became clear again. "Everyone, shut up." Toph shouted placing her hand on the earth.

"What-" Zuko covered Zander's mouth. Everyone waited silently as Toph moved her hand across the ground. She nearly screamed with excitement as she launched herself in the air. Yurik slowly unwound himself to reveal Keana, on the ground, her chest rising and falling, beneath her beautiful white gown.

Aang knelt down next to her, tears running down his cheeks, he felt the connection...faint but there.

"Stop-"She breathed quietly. "crying." She smiled softly. "I-thought-you were-the Avatar"

He laughed an picked her up cradling her against his chest. "The Avatar can cry once in a while." He replied.

Zander was shocked to see Keana back. He helped the prince up.

Aang pulled her away to look at her. Keana looked into his eyes, something in those shining crystals seemed sad. He was about to ask her what she had experienced but she immediately sat up, her eyes searching behind him. "Zuko." She sighed a breath of relief.

The young prince knelt next to Aang. "Hey." He whispered,his amber eyes sparkling as they filled with tears.

Aang looked at Zuko and smiled helping transfer Keana from his grasp to the future Fire Lords.

* * *

Being in his arms, feeling the warmth from his body. His fingers weaved through my hair and he pressed me into his body, his face leaning in towards my neck. I felt his tears against my skin. "I love you." he said. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me."

I closed my eyes and leaned into his shirt.

* * *

Zuko looked out over his balcony and down upon his city, it had been badly damaged but it wasn't destroyed. He slipped on his robe, his one hand he ran over his chest where he had been struck with lightning, there was no scar, no evidence of his injury, he touched his face and sighed heavily. This was his beginning, his fresh start.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

The prince turned around. "Uncle." He smiled. "I am not Fire Lord yet."

Iroh smiled, looking at the man his nephew had become. Tall with strong features, light and deep amber eyes, shaggy brown bangs sweeping across his forehead. Tears came to his eyes.

Zuko's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Uncle." He approached the Grand Master. "What's wrong?"

"I am just so proud of you." He replied embracing his nephew."So proud of the man you have become."

Zuko smiled holding his Uncle, fighting tears, he knew this would be the only man he would ever hold this way. "I am happy to finally make you proud." He replied.

Iroh pulled away looking slightly up into Zuko's eyes. "Finally?" He asked. "Zuko, I have always been proud of you, even when you pulled away, I always knew you would find your way."

* * *

I was surrounded by red, red everything, blurry red objects, warm blurry red cloth. I slowly opened my eyes, I was still tired, oh so tired. I couldn't see well, my eyes were still adjusting when I caught the outline of a figure in the corner. Black hair, tall, but a female. "Toph?" I wondered, thinking makybe she had changed into Fire Nation clothing.

"Guess again." The figure replied.

I sat up, my body felt heavy,my head spun. "Mae?"

The body approached the bed I was in. "That's my name, don't wear it out." She replied as she was finally before me, she sat down.

My vision was starting to come back to me. I didn't know what to say to her, I mean what was I supposed to say,I saved her life, fell in love with her ex-boyfirend, I mean, I had no idea why she was there unless she wanted to kill me. I focused on summoning any strength, just in case, maybe enough to scream.

"I see why he chose you." She suddenly said.

I was surprised. "Uh-"

She scoffed. "So self sacrificing, why did you save me? Ty Lee?"

"Becuase, you didn't deserve to die and you helped Zuko escape." I replied.

"So what, I tried to kill you on more than one occasion."

* * *

"She is still asleep and it may so happen that her changes will not go away."

The snow white hair, the electric blue eyes, the soft pearl lips. Zuko didn't mind the changes, though Keana was beautiful with her Ink black curls and ice blue eyes she was no less beautiful in her arctic goddess state either. "As long as she is healing."

"With time." Iroh replied.

* * *

"The boulder is happy that you are okay!" Toph was suddenly spun around in the air.

She laughed. "Of course I am okay, B." She punched him in the stomach.

"Teo is glad you are okay too." Toph pushed The Boulder out of the way with her strength and Earth-Bending and ran towards the tall young man who stood smiling with his hands on his hips. Goggles held his shaggy hair back.

"TEO!" The Earth-bender shouted launching herself into the air. He held his hands out and braced himself for the impact as she landed in his arms, her arms around his neck, he legs wrapped around his waist and her mouth to his. He stumbled backwards and spun smiling into the kiss. "I've missed you too."

Sokka hobbled on his crutch, Katara by his side, they pushed through crowds of people, people from every nation who all convened right there in the courtyard. "DAD!" Katara and Sokka shouted when they saw Hikoda.

The Chief smiled. "Sokka! Katara!" He embraced them both, even though Sokka's arms went around the chiefs neck making him look like the child. "I heard what you two did. I am so proud of you."

* * *

Mae stared at Keana, Keana who was in such a vulnerable state. Sitting in Zuko's bed and she probably didn't even know it, the white robe she was in slipped off of her shoulder and her long white curls spilled down her back and across the maroon sheets. But there was something about Keana, Mae couldn't hurt her, all she could do was look at this girl and think, if I was him, I would chose her too. She wasn't even angry about it anymore, not after she saw those flames, of so many colors surround her and Ty Lee. Plus, she knew she and Zuko were growing apart, she knew since the beginning.

Mae stood up swiftly. "Take care of each other." She said. "Since I am of upper class status,I can't say that we won't see each other again."

I nodded slowly, so confused about what had just happened. Mae snuck into this room to see me and tell me everything she had felt about me from me being with Zuko and the Avatar to her sudden acceptance of it during Boiling Rock. And then she was wishing us luck in the future and not one hint of it was sarcastic. Then like that she was gone and I was left in a huge warm bed, exhausted and confused.

* * *

Aang stood tall, filling out his formal Air Nomad robes, he smiled at Zuko who was dressed in his fathers ceremonial robes as well. His hair pulled up and back in a bun. He looked at Aang. "I can't believe it has been four years. For four years my goal was to hunt you down and now, look where we are."

Aang nodded."I know, I can't believe I was just a kid trapped in an iceberg all those years ago." He shook his head.

"And now, we are uniting the nations once again and practically becoming family." He laughed. Aang laughed too as they shook forearms then pulled each other into a quick embrace.

* * *

**End Of this chapter. I hope You Enjoyed it. Next Chapter A.S.A.P-T.O.P **

**P.S** If anyone wants to try and draw Keana and Zuko and the Gang, do it! I am open for anything! If you know someone or want to commission a drawing just put it in a review or something and i'll see it and make it my Profile picture. That would be awesome! You guys who are still reading thank you for keeping up and your encouraging comments. This is my first fanfic and I think I will definitely keep practicing with my skills and write more of all different genre's. Shout out to All of you! Thanks so Much-**T.O.P**


	50. Chapter 50: Beginnings

**Next chapter! Please leave a review, tell me what you think, how you feel, if I should go on into the series with the comics and the creation of republic city because I know Zuko begins to revert back to his old self, how will his relationship with Keana hold? Especially with her duties of helping Aang maintain piece and balance. Just some ideas...anyway go on...read - T.O.P**

* * *

I watched from a shadowy corner, Zuko's coronation. I mean, no one else knew of me, the second Avatar, no one but Azula and the gang and the Order, but I knew that the world didn't know and nor would they need to. It was an amazing thing to see, the unification of the Nations once again, Fire Lord Zuko and Aang becoming allies. I smirked, well brothers if I marry Zuko. I bit my lip, thinking of marriage. I couldn't believe it, never in my life did I think that I would go from street rat in New York City to secret savior of a whole mystical world and Queen of a nation. Aang stepped back and Zuko came forward, there were cheers.

"How'd you do it?"

I spun around. Those eyes, those ever changing eyes, their color a mix of blue and green. His hair was longer than usual, that sun streaked brown hair was that messy/sexy look on his head. "Do what?" I asked. La took a step towards me, his face seemed older but no less handsome than before.

"Come back." He replied. "I thought they'd make you stay."

I closed my eyes a tear falling from my cheek. "La." I whispered.

"Don't call me that." He snapped.

Another tear fell. "La." I said again. "What I chose to do is personal."

His expression hardened and suddenly he was less than a foot away. "Keana, what did you do?"

I would not respond to him.

"You could have just stayed with me." La replied sorrowfully. "You could have taken your spot above the spirits, you could have left this world, you couldv'e gone home." He sighed. "I know Zuko loves you now, but he is trouble, as much as he has changed, there will always be a war in his heart and you will always end up hurt."

"I don't believe you." I snapped. "Zuko may be torn, but he is healing. He may not change overnight but I am okay with that, as long as he is making efforts and I know he is."

The Water spirit was quiet for a moment. "Enjoy your time on this side, with your friends with...Zuko. I know he loves you, I know." He stopped shaking his head, as if fighting himself over what he should say next. "He loves you so much and I too still feel for you, enough to say goodbye." He leaned in towards my mouth. I turned slightly. La paused and frowned, he tilted his head up and kissed my forehead instead. There was a cheer in the background.

"Goodbye." I whispered. There was a gust of cool wind and the icy tingle of his lips against my skin, that was all that was left of him. I slid down the pillar that I had hid behind and curled up against my knee's. I didn't have the energy for this.

"My niece."

I looked up, Iroh was walking quickly towards me. I smiled up at him. "Iroh."

"You should be resting." He said sternly, helping me stand.

"I know, I just-I wanted to see this." I replied, throwing my hood over my head and leaning against Iroh's strong shoulder.

He smiled at me warmly. "Then why don't we get a bit closer." He began to walk me towards Aang and Zuko.

"No." I snapped. "I-I just want to rest."

* * *

Zuko sat on the bed, admiring Keana's beauty. Her silver curls sprawled across the red pillows, her one arm above her head the other across her stomach, her head turned away from him showing her profile, her long dark eye lashes and full lips. Her skin looked darker now that her hair was white. He smiled, happy she was here, alive, with him, in his home. He slipped off his robe and shoes to slide into bed with her. He lifted the sheet to slip in when he felt her move a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Mm, Zuko?"

"Hey." He whispered. "Go back to sleep."

* * *

I felt the bed move. "Zuko?"

"Hey." His beautiful raspy voice, sent shivers down my spine. "Go back to sleep."

I sighed, not feeling tired anymore. I sat up. Looking at my prince, well Fire Lord. "No, I was waking up anyway." I replied. "You go to sleep, you have had a long day." He laughed at me and his smile was beautiful, his eyes made a crescent shape and his eyebrows came together, his cheeks had small dimples that only showed when he was truly laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing." He replied pulling me towards him like I weighed nothing. He kissed me, long and passionately. It left me breathless.

"Whoa." I breathed.

He winked. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

"Well why didn't you?" I teased.

He kissed my cheek. "We kinda had a war in the way."

"Oh yeah." I giggled leaning my head against his shoulder. "Well now we have a whole world to fix."

"That'll be the easy part." He replied, he said brushing my hair back behind my ear. "So how are you feeling, miss Avatar Spirit goddess woman?"

I looked into his amber eyes. "Better." I replied. "Mr. Fire Lord Bender man." I stood up on the bed and jumped off. "So, what do you think of my new look?"

I spun on my toes running my hand up threw my hair, the letting it fall back down.

"I can get used to it." He turned so that he sat on the side of the bed, his feet on the carpet. He ran his hands threw his brown hair leaving it a bit messy and stuck up on one side. "Good." He heard her say followed by the sound of fabric sliding across skin. He looked up, his eyes getting wide. Keana stood before him in her underwear, her robe around her ankles, her hair falling over her breasts. She ran her hand over her opposite arm. "There has been something that I have been wanting to do for a while too." She said walking up to him. He swallowed heavily, feeling his heart beat quicken. Her cold hand pressed against his chest and steam began to rise, his body shivered under her touch.

"Let's celebrate your coronation, Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

Zuko stretched feeling very,very relaxed. Memories of his romantic encounter with his future wife, her soft moans, her calling his name, her mumbled 'I love you's'. He reached to pull her closer, there was no one there. He sat up quickly. "Kea?" He looked around, it was still dark. A gust of wind blew his hair back, the window was open. He leapt out of bed and ran towards the balcony.

He saw her, in the distance, her hair was like a beckon at night. He sighed heavily. "What is she doing out there."

* * *

"Aang." I cried. "How do you go on,knowing that you won't live a life as full as everyone else?"

"I can't think of that." He replied holding me. "All I can think of is me spending and enjoying every last moment with my friends and family."

"But children." I choked on my words. "I mean, I want children, don't you want children?"

"Of course I do." He replied. "And I will have some of my own and I will spend as much time with them as I can before my time is up and the Next Avatar must come to be." He squeezed me. "That is how we must think, we can not dwell on our inevitable fate, Kea."

I clutched the fabric of his shirt with one hand and held my lower stomach with the other. "The idea of having children and then abandoning them, I can't do it."

* * *

Zuko stopped in the shadows seeing Keana crying into Aang's chest. He frowned. _"Why is she always keeping me in the dark." _

"The idea of having children and then abandoning them, I can't do it."

Zuko's stomach dropped. "_Children?" "Abandoning them?" "What?" _Then she suddenly began sobbing into Aang's clothes and he had no idea what to do, he wanted to soothe her, even though he had never seen her this way, even though she had no idea that he was there.

"You seem very upset over this." Aang said to her. Then he watched as the Avatars face changed and he pulled away looking at Keana. "You're not-Keana, are you-"

Zuko thought he was going to die. _She's pregnant?!_

I shook my head laughing. "No-but, I could end up that way at any time." I sighed sadly. "That is why I am so worried. What if I have a child too late and when I-I-" I choked up."We will never have spent anytime together." The tears began to fall again.

Zuko sighed heavily into the palm of his hand. Was he ready for children,clearly she wasn't but that was for a reason that she hadn't mentioned. _Why is she being so secretive, what isn't she telling me? _

"We will always be together." said Aang holding Keana's chin up so she looked up at him. "I feel our time will come when we are on this planet for a few more decades and when it is our time, we will go together but that will not be until we have set this world right and our children have grown."

I nodded, Aang's words calming me, reassuring me. I held my stomach. I could be pregnant one day. I wanted to have a family with this man that I loved and I wanted to grow old with him, but now, now I knew, I wouldn't grow that old before I left this world. But was I to let him know, let him live with the knowledge that at any moment in the near future, I could be gone forever._ Would Zuko understand? _

Zuko snuck away only to come back, but this time in a way that would make him noticed. He held a small flame in his hand. "Aang, Keana?" He said feigning confusion. "What are you two doing out here?"

"I wasn't feeling well." Keana replied. "I had to talk to my brother."

Zuko stared into her eyes, well she wasn't exactly lying. Her eyes shifting their gaze away made him realize he was still staring at her intently. "Are you okay?"

"I think we cleared a few things up." Aang replied with a smile. "She's still tired and adjusting to everything."

Zuko nodded staring down Aang. "Well,I will take her back to bed."

Aang nodded. "If you need to talk more, you know where to find me." With that Aang was gone, air bending himself out of sight.

Zuko held out to fingers and quickly lit a few torches around the area where they stood. They reflected off of the water of the small lake. "Ana." He started, fumbling his words. "I wasn't sure-I'm not sure how to ask this or when it is the right time to ask this but, I feel like now is the right time, now when the world is beginning a new,um-" He rubbed the back of his head. "when the world is changing and so are we and I want to do this before we are to busy to-" He paused changing his thoughts again.

I looked at him confused, my one eyebrow arching upwards, my head tilting to the side. "Fire Lord Zuko at a loss for words?" I giggled,he looked so cute as his cheeks flushed red.

"Ana." He started again, shrugging, his palms facing upwards as he spoke and moved about. "I just wanted to know-" He cleared his throat. "Let me try again."

I laughed. "Okay."

"Keana Nasarwa, it has been just over a year since I first found you floating down that river that spring night. When I found you, you were in such bad shape, I couldn't believe a human let alone a woman, could survive such damage. Your ribs, your eyes, your face your everything, beaten and battered." He stopped, his eyes had that distant look to them as he recalled this memory. "Honestly, you scared me when I saw you, the fire's glow against your skin, not pretty."

I looked at him with comical disbelief. I had no idea where he was taking this.

"But as you began to heal and Uncle made me watch over you, I began to warm up to you. Then when you spoke, when I could put a voice to your being, it was like the next puzzle piece." He shook his head "...and when you found out you could manipulate fire." He laughed. "The look on your face when you saw an Ostrich-Horse, how breath-taking you looked in those Earth kingdom clothes. I could go on and on."

"You should." I teased, yawning.

He gave me a look. "Anyway." He replied taking my hands in his."What I am trying to say is... uhm...Marry Me?"

I stared at him in disbelief as he slowly dropped to both knee's, he looked up at me. I nodded Yes as he continued to speak to me.

"I will never stop trying, I will never stop watching as you leave, I will never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me-"

I laughed, wiping tears from my eyes. "Did you listen to my I-pod?"

He nodded. "I did."

I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, my toes just came off of the ground. I kissed him, long and hard. "It didn't freak you out when you discovered it?"

"Not at all." He lied.

**Flash Back**

Zuko looked over at the worn out sack that held what was left of Keana's belongings, he had thrown it in a fit of fury and self hatred and now, he sat on the floor an empty bottle of Fire Nation whiskey next to him, a new bottle in his hand. "Why, why do I do this?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard something, faint and sweet and soft. He crawled across the floor, the sound was coming from Keana's sack. He opened and searched through her belongings, memories of her sweeping his mind, then he found it. The little rectangle with the string. He had seen it once but didn't really know what it did. He heard the music coming from the string and threw it in shock. _  
_

He stopped for a second gathering his thoughts. _"Headphones, they have wires and stuff so you can hear the music through them...uh...personal amplifiers...uh...I don't know how to explain it, little bands in your ears." _The prince slid across the floor scooping up the other worldly device. "This is her music box." He fiddled with the headphones before placing them in his ears. The sweet voice and beautiful foreign instruments made him feel sad. _You are my sweetest downfall, I loved you first. _The box sang, then the music stopped and it changed. _This is my love song to you. _It started, Zuko took a deep breath as the words continued he broke down into tears.

**End of Flash Back**

"You are definitely lying." I mumbled into his shoulder as we walked back to his, well our room.

He laughed kissing the top of my head. "Maybe I am."

* * *

**Daylight**

Sokka kept rubbing the hair on his chin, his one eyebrow raised extra high. "Hmmm." He stared at me.

"What?" I laughed, my arm wrapped around Zuko's.

"You seem different, Sukki, doesn't she seem different?" He replied.

Sukki being caught off guard looked at her boyfriend funny. "What was that?"

"Doesn't Skippy here look different?" He said again. "More glowy-y. "

Now Sukki stared at me curiously. "Now that you say so-"

Zuko smiled proudly, leaning his head against mine and kissing my temple. "Are you going to keep them guessing?" He whispered.

"I want everyone here for that." I replied.

"Here for what?" Aang asked sitting next to Sokka and Sukki, Katara came in a few minutes later, clearing her throat and fixing her hair.I looked at Aang and winked, knowingly.

"We haven't figured it out yet, but Skippy here is sending off some new vibes." Sukki replied.

Then Toph and Teo joined the group. Zuko looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I blushed, I was almost embaressed about announcing this to everyone.

"New Vibes?" Aang asked, smiling a dazzling smile. "Whats up?"

"I wanted to tell you all something." I said standing and touching my wrist nervously. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Looks like I have a new title to add to my many others-"

"New title?" Katara asked and then suddenly like that her eyes grew wide and she squealed at the top of her lungs.

"What is she so giddy about?" Sokka asked.

Zuko laughed standing up next to me, watching as all the guys remained confused and all of the girls suddenly knew. " She's going to be Fire Lady Keana." He said proudly. "I proposed to her last night and she said yes."

* * *

**...Cool Transition...**

So everyone was feeling excited over the new news but we were to keep it quiet, very quiet. We had more important things to go over, like how we were going to fix this world. So, tensions were very hot in the war room, which we were now using since it had a giant map of the world spread across it.

"It is not as easy as that Aang." I snapped standing up, I could feel my temperature rising as our arguing continued.

"It's not there land to begin with." He snapped back, the veins in his arms popping out as he made a fist.

"I agree with Aang." Sokka replied.

I scoffed. "Of course you do, you dont have outside knowledge, I've seen this before in my world. Those colonist may not belong there but they have been there for hundreds of years, to them that is now there home, they are not going to want to leave and if they do, where are they going to go?"

"Back to the Fire Nation of course." Katara replied.

"To what home?" I asked, I turned to Zuko. "Do you have buildings here ready for them? Jobs ready for them? Will they have the wealth they have where they are now? If you want them to go with little trouble, they need to know these things other wise you are going to have a shit ton of problems."

Everyone was silent. Zuko cleared his throat. "She has a point, the kingdom is still being rebuilt and we don't have room for more people, not until everything is set back, also King Bumi is still rebuilding Omashu so we are getting many nationals who are coming back here and I am sending help over to the Southern and Northern water tribes-" He grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I am spreading my resources as much as I can."

"I know and I know what you are saying Zuko." Aang replied with a sigh. "I just don't want your people in these other nations to think that they are safe where they are, I don't want them to think that they will not be affected by this."

"I think." Toph started, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Before we start this planning stuff, we should come up with a project name for this."

"Really Toph?" I asked in disbelief, but maybe she was right, maybe we needed a quick break from this frustration.

The Earth Bender looked at Sokka. "So Plan Man, what do you think?"

"Am I the only one who can come up with these things?" The Warrior asked.

I smiled, this was almost like the old days. _Toph you Clever Girl. _"I agree, we should have a name for it, how about World Restoration Plan?"

"Oh- how about Peace and Harmony Project?" Katara added.

"Meh." I replied.

"I've go it!" Sokka shouted, throwing one finger up into the air.

* * *

**Please Review! I need Some feedback. I think I'll keep going into some other things, like Marraige issues, Aang and Katara having children, etc. Things should get more original and off of the tv comic path. So tell me what you think! Thanks for still reading! Love reviews! Next Chapter soon. -T.O.P**

**P.S-Song lyrics used are from Samson by Regina Spektor and Never Stop (Wedding Version) by Safety Suit. I do not own either of these songs or lyrics.**


	51. Chapter 51: Leave it Alone

**Next Chapter! I love reviews! So tell me what you think! Also, Mayfire21 thanks for responding! I think I will, but It won't be exactly matched up to the comics, but some where around there. -T.O.P**

* * *

The Harmony Restoration Movement, it was underway and celebrated through out the Earth kingdom, before any of us had known what hit us. We hadn't wanted the news to be out yet but King Kuei wasn't one for keeping secrets. My head ached with frustration from both myself and Aang. After the war had ended and I had gone through all of my changes, our connection was cut off then when it came back, it was essentially weakened, but, with all this stuff going on, the stress he was feeling, I felt it too.

I held my fingers to my temple and massaged in slow circles. Tensions were growing again between Zuko and I as we all took over our different parts in trying to fix this broken world. Katara and Sokka would be going back to the Southern water tribe, Toph and Teo to her country, Zuko back tot the Fire nation, Aang and I to Omashu and Sukki to Kyoshi, then in two months time we would reconvene at the Island of the Fire Sages.

I thanked the spirits that my I-pod had survived everything it had been through and that I had figured out how to keep in charged, with lightening bending. I slid the headphones into my ears and let the music play, taking me away, even if just for a bit. I stood on the balcony of Kuei's castle, the air was nippy but it felt great, the moon rained down on me its grey rays. I leaned against the railing, on my forearms, my silver curls fell over my shoulder in those loose ringlets, I closed my eyes.

Zuko was worrying me and I didn't want to leave him. He had been showing signs of his old behavioral patterns, more snippy, more conflicted, angry, confused, overwhelmed. He was a king now and he wanted to be a good one, but he just didn't know how to go about it. We all tried to help him but now we all had our own problems. Aang and I had to go over some matters with Bumi in Omashu. Katara and Sokka had to go to their village and help rebuild. Toph and Teo were returning to her home so she could talk to her parents and now Zuko was left to his own devices, so I had sent for Iroh, to be here for his nephew.

_You are troubled. _That deep wisdom filled voice echoed in my head. "I am, Yurik." I sighed. "I am."

_Do you wish to confide in me your problems? _He asked.

"Not now." I replied sadly. "Not yet."

_Are you worried about your mate? _He asked, referring to Zuko.

I nodded and then thought about it for a second. Ran and Shaw were a couple, did Yurik too have a mate? _**Yurik, do you have a mate?** _

_No Milady. _He replied. _Once, I did, many moons ago, she lives now in the spirit kingdom._

"Oh..." I replied feeling sad.

* * *

We all had to go to the celebration Kuei was hosting. I told Yurik many times that he no longer had to be near me, but he said he had grown fond of me and had to stay for my protection. I laughed, he was a sweet guardian.

Women brought me a dress, a very intricate outfit I wore, very, very oriental but in a goddess-y way. Of course, I had grown accustomed to, I was being dressed before I knew it, except it was like a scene from Mulan when they through me into the tub of water and start cleaning me. I tried to say something when a girl grabbed my foot and began to scrub, I screamed with laughter, as this was my most sensitive tickle spot.

I was caught by such surprise that as I laughed the water in the tub exploded everywhere. the maidens screamed in surprise. "Sorry." I said taking my foot back and bending all the water back into the tub. The servants shook it off and now glad they were dry, they bowed to me.

"There is no need to be sorry, my lady."

I smiled at the one who spoke.

* * *

"Uncle?" Zuko stopped his pacing when he heard those familiar footsteps behind him.

"Zuko." The old wise voice sang.

"What are you doing here?" He asked turning around.

Iroh stood before him with a smile on his grey face. "I have come to see you of course."

Zuko smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Yes, of course, but why? I thought you were in Omashu with the order?"

"I was but, I have business to attend to here. Fire Lord Zuko, and I would like to spend my time here with you, if you shall have me."

"Of course." He smiled embracing his father like figure. "But, on one condition-"

"Yes, of course. "

"Stop calling me Fire Lord Zuko."

* * *

Aang kept the conversation he and Zuko had earlier a secret, he knew Keana couldn't feel as if she should've went back to her world, or left him to take her place among the spirits. _Aang, if I become...If I veer off...If I become my father, kill me._

Keana clearing her throat is what brought Aang back to the present. "Sorry."

He had no idea why she was saying sorry. "That's okay." He replied and she continued talking.

"What if me staying is all just a mistake, another mistake on behalf of the spirits of this world. Are Zuko and I even really supposed to be together?"

Aang knew he couldn't tell Keana what Zuko had said, for selfish reasons, he now needed her there, he could confide in her things he couldn't tell anyone else and he could be that for her as well. If she thought being with Zuko was a mistake she'd leave, she'd leave him and he couldn't have that. "Zuko has been through a lot." He said to her. "Remember you two have only known each other for a year, that is not enough time and you both have pasts that you both are trying to over come, and you know more than anyone how that can resonate in your mind."

She looked at him, defeated, so defeated. He could see it in her magnificent eyes, her silver eyebrows came together, three little lines crinkled on her forehead. "I don't feel ready for all of this, I think I need to chose what to focus on."

He watched her carefully, watched her expressions, tried to feel her emotions.

"I think I need to leave Zuko."

Aang stared at her with wide grey eyes. "I-"

She cut him off. "My first job, whether I knew it or not was to this world. It is what I must do and I can't do that if I am worrying about Zuko." She sighed leaning against the ginormous pillar, the sun was setting now and the sky turned her silver hair orange and pink. "I know we are not telling each other everything or at least I have not confided in him anything, what type of relationship is that?"

Aang had noticed that ever since, Keana's big change the weather has been strongly influenced by her moods. Usually going on about its normal cycles unless acted upon by severe change in her mental state and right now, the temperature in that area was dropping and the wind picking up. He cleared his thorat hoping to catch her attention.

"Sorry." She whispered. "Sorry."

Aang grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes, he felt her confusion, her pain. He was getting taller, they once looked equally into each others eyes, now he looked down ever so slightly. "I am here for you." He whispered. "You don't have to be sorry." He pulled her forward wrapping his arms around her, she leaned her head into his chest and exhaled deeply. He rested his chin on her head.

"This connection we have, Aang it is the only thing that makes me feel like I am home...is that wrong?"

"No."

* * *

Was it wrong that being with Aang made me feel calm. That being in his arms melted away my stress and me feel as if I was home. This weren't as confusing when we were together. I knew he didn't lie to me and that he was here for me. His body was warm, not as warm as Zuko's but above normal, his heart beat was steady and strong. He swayed on the instep of his feet, his arms tight around my shoulders. "When we travel these lands, not as fugitives and you can become one with this world, like you would have, you will feel better." His voice rumbled his chest.

"I think you are right." I replied looking up at him. He looked down at me with a smile touching his lips.

Sukki studied the interaction between the Avatars, the way they looked at each other, he had pulled her into his arms, kissed the top of her head, swayed with her in his embrace and now they looked into each others eyes. She knew that he cared for her and called her a sister but this was not the interaction of siblings, not in her eyes, not in her village, none of this was. She walked away.

* * *

"Leave it alone." Sokka snapped.

Sukki looked at the warrior her arms outstretched in front of her as she spoke. "What do you mean, 'leave it alone'." she scoffed. "I think they are having a relationship or they are going to end up having one."

Sokka's eyes narrowed at hearing her say this. "Aang would never do that."

"Are you so sure about that?" Sukki asked. "He may be the Avatar, but he is still a man."

Sokka knew all to well that Aang could make some piss poor decisions sometimes, but he had to deny any possibility of the two Avatar's relations being anything more than platonic.

"If they go to Omashu, alone, together-"

"Sukki." Sokka warned.

"I think we should address these issues and get them resolved before we are too deep involved in the restoration-"

"I think we should leave it alone." Sokka replied. "Because it is none of our business and if anything was going on we'd know, Aang would say something, Keana would say something. That is who they are." The cup he held in his hands cracked under the pressure with which he gripped it. "That is it, we are ending this conversation."

"I'm sorry Sokka, I didn't know you controlled what I could or could not say." Sukki snapped, her green eyes flashing with anger. "Or have you forgotten that I am an independent woman, not some house wife woman from the tribes."

"Excuse me?" The warrior snapped. "What is wrong with women from my tribe, huh?" He snapped. "Does Katara look like just a house-wife?"He was angry, to angry for words. "Leave Keana and Aang alone, leave the women from _my _tribe _alone_ and drop the subject." He stormed out of the room.

Sukki crossed her arms and sat down. "I'm calling that meeting, whether he likes it or not."

* * *

"Do you know the stories of these tree's?" Iroh asked me, as we sat by the pond in the back, beneath a flowing tree with beautiful pink blossoms.

I laughed. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

He smiled. "Yes, was it funny?"

I nodded. "I enjoyed it."

He scooped up a flower that had fallen and stared at it intently. " They say these tree's were a gift from the heavens. No one knows their true origin, they only know that it had never been seen before until one year, hundreds of years ago, when a group of outcast villagers were traveling." He looked up at the sky, which was now fading from purple to blue. "These villagers where tired and cold and very hungry and prayed to the spirits above to give them something to ease their heavy spirits, as they walked, they lost hope, growing faint with hunger and sorrow they ran into something so beautiful, a light in their darkness, a tree." He smiled. "A tree like no other, bearing fruit and flowers that were so beautiful and out of this world."

Iroh was a brilliant and spiritual man. In tune with all that was around him, I wondered whether his story was true or an allegory to our times together.

"This tree, saved those villagers, made them prosperous with its fruits and flowers. So foreign it seemed, but it had rooted and spread all over the world, creating a change, a beautiful change to scenery." He handed the blossom to me and smiled so sweetly. "This world, these lands, are its home now and it is loved by all, it beauty inspires poetry, its flowers signify love, its scent, happiness."

Iroh looking up at something behind me, caught my attention. I turned around following his gaze. It was Zuko, he wore his normal clothing, his hair out, bangs on his forehead. "How'd I know I'd find you here, Uncle."

"I used to bring you here often." Iroh replied with a thoughtful smile.

The Fire Lord smiled and looked at me. "It seems a meeting was called for us, Uncle, you can join if you wish."

Iroh laughed patting his belly. "No,no,no. You kids can handle that, I am on the verge of retirement."

I leaned over and kissed Iroh on the cheek. "Thank you, for the flower."

Zuko held his hand out and I grabbed it. We walked to this meeting together. "What is it about?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea."

I had no idea either, that all hell was possibly about to break loose.

* * *

**I've just realized that I have possibly been writing this story for almost 4 years, on again off again. Man writing is tedious, but so much fun. The ATLA and LoK series are by far the best series to have come out on nick. I just want to thank everyone who is still reading and leaving REVIEWS! Getting new Reviews makes me write faster! I Want to know what you think about the story, I am open to ideas as well. I hope you liked this chapter and I will have another as soon as I can. -T.O.P **


	52. Chapter 52: So I Thought

**Next Chapter! Reviews and Comments are much appreciated! Thank You- T.O.P**

**P.S. Can anyone tell me in which chapter do I last mention the ring Zuko gave her? Thanks! 3 -T.O.P**

* * *

Zuko watched as she left, the door closing behind her, this night had not gone as he had expected it to go. Not at all. Sukki had called the meeting before Kui's party and she had been acting so weird, then Sokka barged in. He had never seen the warrior looking so furious, not even when he was in battle. He was shouting at his long time girlfriend, about her betraying him, and not listening to him. The Fire Lord walked into the wash room where he wet his face. Sukki had accused Keana and Aang of having a relationship that was more than just brother and sister like and Aang had admitted to comforting the woman he had thought was going to be the future Fire Lady. Zuko looked at his reflection in the mirror, his face, scar-less, couldn't hide the pain he felt, the pain written on his expression. Why did he expect the relationship to just go back to normal? He slammed his hand into the water. "Damn it!" He shouted. But she was right for leaving him, she had all the reason to. He understood where she was coming from. _"I need to focus on helping this world, your world...my world. And, I can't do that worrying about you, about if you are going to revert to your destructive ways." _She had said to him, with those shining blue eyes staring into his sole. _"I need to experience this world,Zuko." _She sighed, crossing her arms, they rippled slightly, she had gotten so much stronger since he had first rescued her a year ago. _"I need to think about things, learn to cope, learn to help, learn to live... I don't have to hide anymore, I can help Aang and we can all fix this world. Plus, I think everyone needs to split up for a while...I think we need to split up for a while- I can't worry about you...I just can't." _He hadn't known how to respond so he just nodded, in agreement. It was true wasn't it, he felt it too, he had asked Aang to kill him if he turned back, he wasn't surprised that she worried about the same thing. He hated his flaws, but he had to work on them, not for her but for himself. Maybe this split was for the best. But it hurt, it hurt him bad and he couldn't stop the tears from pouring down his face.

* * *

Katara played with the pendent of her mothers necklace. "You and Keana-"

Aang hated seeing Katara looking like this, so unsure, so confused and sad. "I swear to you, Katara." He clasped his hands together. "There had never been anything between us, nothing like that." He sighed. "Yes we are close, but we can not help it, it's this connection, I don't know how to describe it, but, when we are connected, everything seems right, even if just for a minute." He shook his head. "But its in a way that is purely platonic, like twins, who shared the womb and as Keana has informed me, came from the same egg."

Katara spun around to look at him. "Please, I keep sticking up for you, but people-"

"They will never understand Mine and Keana's relationship. The things we have been through-"

"I know that Aang, I know." She snapped, her voice cracking. "It's just hard to not feel something, when other people are speculating-"

"But you know me!" He snapped. "You know I love you!" He replied with frustration.

"So you promise you are not lying to me, you have had no other relations with her?"

"None." He replied.

Katara released a deep breath and smiled, tears flooding the corners of her eyes. "Well then, I just want to make it clear, that I want no secrets in this relationship...okay?"

Aang nodded slowly. "past and present or just present?"

Katara stared at him cautiously. "Do you have a secret from the past?"

Aang couldn't look at her. "Well-"

"Aang?"

He looked up at her.

* * *

"So, that's what you meant!" Katara slammed through the doors to Toph's chambers. "That's what you meant when you said you were more of a woman than me!?" She screamed.

Toph stumbled backwards and Teo jumped in front of her.

"Katara!" Aang shouted.

" You slept with him!?" She screamed, her hands zipped through the air as she flung Teo across the room. Toph cushioned his landing and blocked an attack.

"Whoa! What is going on?" Sokka ran in, followed by Sukki.

"She knows." Aang replied running past him. "It wasn't her fault!" He reached for Katara's shoulder.

"Not her fault!?" She shouted.

Toph slowly lowered her shield. "Katara, it was a stupid mistake that he made."

Water flung Aang back and froze him to the wall and Toph went the other direction. "So this is Aang's fault!?" She shouted. "You're blameless in this situation!?" She laughed, shaking her head in amazement.

"Katara." Sokka bellowed, grabbing his sisters arm. "It wasn't her fault."

Katara panted heavily, fighting tears back. "What."

"That night, we had drank, a lot...do you remember that stuff I drank in the desert?"

"That cactus water?"

"We found that-we blacked out."

"But those kisses, in the desert-" She sobbed, snatching her arm away from Sokka. "Did you think I forgot about those?"

"They meant nothing to us." Toph replied calmly. "We are friends and he loves you."

Katara looked at Aang. "I can't...I don't know how to feel right now..." She shook her head, the ice melted from around the two friends and Katara walked out of the room.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, my black hair was gone but I wanted it back so badly. I stared at my body, my tan skin running my hands over my face, my eyes, my lips. My hair out had grown past its original length and swayed below my butt. I slammed my hands into the mirror. What the hell was I doing? I thought to myself. "What the hell are you doing!" I sank to the floor, blood pouring down my hands, my hair stuck to my hands as I grabbed at my forehead. I pulled my hands away and stared at them, they were covered in dark red, a strand of hair fell forward, it was clumped together with red.

I cried and rocked back and forth, cradling my hands. "Roku, roku was this all a mistake..." I asked out loud. I thought I was doing so much better but now that this war was over, what was I supposed to do, I thought I knew, I thought I had it all planned out. Did Aang really need my help here, did I really belong here, was this what I was supposed to be?I never asked to be a goddess, why did I run away! I should've just stuck it out, would I still have ended up here, since my parents were the moon and water spirits? This just didn't feel right. Zuko, he said he loved me, said he would never hurt me, but I was still scared, still cautious. My tears froze to my cheeks and I slammed my hands into the mirror shards on the floor. The building shook. Everything was falling to shit, I could feel it in Aang, practically see it, hear it. I screamed, a scream so animalistic, so inhuman.

The glass in my room shattered and blizzard like winds blew open the windows. Snow exploded into my room and wrapped around me.

* * *

Everyone was quiet, even Katara had stopped walking out of the room. "Was that-"

"Keana." Toph gasped.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to her chambers, as they ran they felt the temperature change. "Guys" Sukki whispered. "Is it getting-" Just as she said "colder" She could see her breath in front of her. Everyone could see their breath as they ran.

"Aang." Katara asked worried. "Can you feel her?"

The Avatar shook his head. "I can feel a buzz, but she closed herself off to me."

Everyone was worried. They slid around the corner and sprinted down the hall. When the came to her chamber doors they couldn't open them. Aang Aang moved his hands and flipped sending a ball of wind barreling at the door, it flew open.

Everyone stared in awe. "Well we know why it didn't open." Sokka stated walking forward. The room was frozen, everything coated in ice and snow blanketed the floor. Teo closed the doors.

"Um, guys." Toph called wearisomely. "Look."

They turned to see what Toph was looking at. The mirror was shattered and blood stained the ice floor, snow and shards.

Sukki looked at everything and fell to her knee's. _Did I do this? _

"I can't do this, I don't belong here." Katara read, she held a hand over her mouth as she cried. Aang came up to comfort her.

"No Skip." Toph whispered getting a far off look into her eyes, she stared out of the window.

"I did this." Sukki cried.

Sokka knelt down next to her. "You didn't know." He tried to comfort her.

"Guys, Zuko's coming." Teo warned.

"We can't tell him." Aang decided. "Otherwise he'll change, we can't tell him."

"Then what do we do?" Teo asked.

"Compose yourselves." He ordered, wiping Katara's eyes. He lead them all out of the room and had Toph seal it off.

"Zuko." Aang nodded to the Fire Lord. "Are you looking for Keana?"

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, just ya know, before you two left."

"She left." He said bluntly.

"What?"

"She said she wanted to go early." Aang replied gently nudging Katara's shoulder.

The water bender sniffled and nodded. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "We were coming to tell you-"

"She wanted us to tell you." Teo jumped in.

"oh." Was Zuko's only response, but his face said more than plenty. Everyone watched as he fought to keep composure.

* * *

Zuko went back to the Fire Nation a few days later, with no clue that Keana had ran away. But he was hell bent on fixing the world with Aang. And Aang and the group had come to an impass with slight reconciliation. They knew, now was not the time for this and they new relations would have to be mended once again, but they new that all of that should come later, when they were to meet again in two months, to see how each others progress was headed. And over those two months each group would look for Keana or any clues to her where abouts but with out Zuko knowing. Katara and Aang to Omashu, Sokka to the Southern Nation, Toph and Teo to her village and Sukki to Kyoshi.

Sukki couldn't help but feel like the cause for everything, she felt terrible. She kept trying to apologize and every time it was accepted she just didn't feel as if it really was. But she understood that maybe it never really would be truly forgiven and that was the consequence of not listening to Sokka's advice.

So they left the Earth Kingdom, their obligations on their mind and their troubles pushed aside.

* * *

**Sorry for how short this chapter was...Finals week! Wish me luck! -T.O.P**

**Also, I saw the story someone pointed out, thanks for the heads up, much appreciated! I've talked to the author and she seems pretty alright and says her story was inspired by mine (so flattering) nut other than that, its taking its own course. Once again Thanks and anyone who has Finals good luck! **


	53. Chapter 53: Massive Attack

**Next Chapter! Reviews and Comments are much appreciated! Thank You-T.O.P**

* * *

**...That Night, That Keana Left...**

**(Play Angel-Massive Attack)**

She stared at the blood on her palms and then into her reflection, breathing in and out as the mirror slowly iced over. Her hair stained red in some parts, the rest tangled and knotted on her head. Her body pulsed with energy and her brain was jumbled with wicked thoughts. She closed off the connection between herself and her brother. She walked over to the desk, everything in the room icing over. _I can't do this, I don't belong here. _She thought as she wrote, using the blood on her finger tips. Wind whipped around her and snow dissipated, she stood on the balcony of the building, her body slowly glowing as she entered an Avatar like state, wind swirled around her in a ball as she was lifted into the sky, the clouds were dark, black with cold hurricane strength gusts. The orb of air sped forward and she disappeared into the distance, the storm was gone with her.

Clouds zipped past her but the storm never ceased, lighting struck all around her and she came down through the clouds and landed on the earth before a camp. These men she came down before weren't good men, or at least they did not look like it, they were big, strong, gruff men. They came out of their tents in sheer awe, looking upon the glowing woman. Her kimono was only a thin green one over the white, the obi was loosely on. She reached her hand out towards one man showing her bloody palms, the knife from his waste flew towards her, the metal blade coming first she caught it and it sliced through her hand.

She pulled it out of her palm and held it in her other hand and proceeded to walk away from the camp of men. She walked down a path that lead directly to water, there was an island in the distance. That was where she would use the knife. The men followed the woman, but far behind, she made it to the water and took a step forward. The men gasped in shock as the water turned to ice below her and it continued with every step she took forward.

One of the men watched from the safety of the tree line, it had been like nothing he had ever seen, but he couldn't get something out of his head. The look on her face when she had turned and headed towards the shore line. She seemed so sad, and broken, as scary and powerful as she was coming off to be, he couldn't help but know that this woman, this creature or spirit or what ever she was, was going off to end her life. He ran forward from the cover of the tree's.

"Amon!" His buddies yelled chasing after him as he jumped onto the ice bridge, he slid across it and fell on his back. He sat up to see his friends coming after him only to stop as the ice began to melt and disappear. He jumped up as it neared him and tried running across the bridge before he too would fall through and be lost to the sea. He kept falling and scrambling to his feet as the bridge cracked off behind him. The woman continued to walk, uninterrupted, so far in front of him. He had never ran the way he was now, for his life, for he was so far out at sea and the waves were treacherous.

The girl was gone now, on the island and the speed at which the bridge disappeared had increased rapidly. He neared land and urged his legs to go faster, faster. "Please." He breathed and jumped just as the last bit disappeared beneath him. He made it into the tree line, sweat pouring down his face, his hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks as he caught his breath. He looked up, eyes blurring from exhaustion, he had to find that woman thing. He pushed himself up and stumbled forward.

She had come to a clearing and rain now fell on the island as she fell to her knee's. Tears where mixed with the rain as she cried, her hair clinging to her face. "I don't want this." She told herself. "I never wanted this." She rocked back and forth holding the knife in her palms. "I don't belong here." She looked up into the black sky and begged for forgiveness and apologized as she lifted her hands into the air as they gripped the knife. "Aang, I know you're not going to like this-" She brought the knife down, pointed in the direction of her stomach.

"NO!" Amon screamed running at her. She froze and looked at him in complete shock, as if she hadn't noticed anything about what had just previously happened. But she was determined, she re raised her arms into the air and tried to ram the knife into her gut. The man dove down and slammed into her, the knife sliced his forearm and it flew out of her hands and somewhere into the woods.

The woman screamed. "What have you done!" She hit him, but her body shook with weakness. "What have you done!" She cried! Hitting him weakly. Amon struggled to his elbows and looked at the woman, the red in her hair washed out with the rain and trailed down her forehead, down the sides of her face. It was a gruesome sight. He watched as she sobbed hysterically and lightening illuminated the dark clouds. "What-have-you-done." She cried holding her arms and rocking forward. Amon looked at the cut in his arm, he sat up weakly, his body had been through a lot and was now almost completely drained. He ripped a piece of his shirt off and ripped it again and tied it around the gash on his forearm. "Let me help you." He whispered, gently touching the woman's shoulder.

She didn't move. He nudged her again and she looked at him, her eyes glazed over and far off. "I'm going to wrap your wounds." He whispered, gently grabbing her hand. She did not reply or respond, so he wrapped her dark hands, he had seen some injuries in his time but a woman, with these wounds, not even freaking out, he was shocked, but then again, she wasn't ordinary, coming from the sky and lightening striking around her. Her hand twitched, he must of tied it to tight. "Sorry." She did not reply.

He took a deep breath and gathered the last of his strength to get out of the rain and maybe even attempt to make a fire. "I'm going to pick you up-" He started as she passed out. He struggled to his feet, the girl in his arms, maybe there was a place with shelter near by. He staggered forth, his feet dragging across the mud. The rain causing him to shake and shiver, he looked down at the woman. Her silver hair hair against her dark features, her face seemed so troubled even when her body was at rest. No one with such power should feel the urge to end their lives. He thought to himself. He looked up and noticed a small area where the tree coverage was very dense, he went for cover and laid the woman down. There was no way he was making a fire. The minute he laid her down, he dropped to the ground, his body shaking, he had pushed himself too hard. He looked at the girl once more. Before feeling the earth beneath him.

* * *

**I felt this section just needed its own part becasue the song is so awesome, I didn't want it running into another scene...haha so yeah Next chapter coming soon. Review, Follow...etc. Thank You for reading! - T.O.P**


	54. Chapter 54: Yu Dao

**Next Chapter! Reviews and Comments are much appreciated! Thank You-T.O.P**

* * *

Amon could hear the sounds of birds, chirping high above him, and a warm breeze tickled the scruff on his face. He sat up, looking for the girl. She was just where he had left her. He got his bearings before crawling over to her to check her pulse. His hand was near her face when she opened her eyes, he was mesmerized by their color. "Are you okay?" He asked, but she didn't respond, her eyes didn't even look at him, her body didn't even move. He sighed sadly, he wanted to know what drove this creature to her limit, such a powerful person and yet so fragile. "Let's look for food or maybe there is lodging on this island." He said standing up, he stumbled, dizzy, his body fatigued and needing nourishment. He bent over and picked up the woman, so that she stood on her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her forward. And this is what he would do, for what seemed like for ever until she did something that caught him off guard.

They had been on the island for about a month, if he had to guess and there was no way off, it was in the middle of nowhere and there seemed to be no one else on it, not even that many animals where on it. He had been feeding himself and the girl an array of different plants and fruit that he was able to gather and water from a small pool that came out of a tree. It was just after having cleaned and redressing the woman's wounds that it happened. He was cleaning the stab wound on his forearm when he caught the movement. It was the girl, she was in front of him, kneeling down before him, her eyes focused on his injury. "I'm Amon." He tried to communicate. "What is your name?"She did not acknowledge him, instead she grabbed his arm with her right hand and lifted the left, swirling her wrist, water gathered at her fingertips. "Uh-What-what are ya' doing?" He asked warily. Of course no response, but she brought her left hand over his wound and the water gathered in her palm, swirling and glowing and then like that, his wound was gone. He stared at his arm in shock, he had never been healed before, he knew it was possible, in the water tribes but he had never seen it. He flexed his fingers and watched the muscles in his fore arm dance. "Thank You." He whispered in awe, he heard more shuffling. The girl had gone to where she was before and sat down, closing her eyes. _She must be tired. _He thought to himself. He knew that she had probably drained herself all of those weeks ago, he figured he'd find a way to say thank you in a way she might like. He got up and got to work.

The sun was just starting to set as he added the final touch. The shelter he had made, he knew would fit her comfortably. He clapped his hands together, getting rid of the dirt from his palms. "Okay." He sighed, smiling at his handy work, he spun around on his heel and approached the girl, who he knew had been watching the whole time. "That shelter is for you." He said gesturing at it. "For, healing me, thank you." And this was the first time she had ever acknowledged him, her eyes meeting his.

"Why did you follow me?"

* * *

Aang sat on the edge of the bed, reading the scroll.

"What does it say?" Katara asked.

"Sokka has had no luck." He sighed shaking his head. "Zuko can not find out, he's already having troubles as it is, and he's slipping, this will bring him over the edge-" There was a knock at the door.

Katara got up to see who it was. When she cracked open the door she gasped. "Sukki?"

"Hun, who is it?" Aang asked standing up.

Katara took a step back and opened the door to show Sukki standing in the doorway, dressed in her warrior garb. She bowed to the both of them, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Katara, Aang." She panted.

"Sukki?" Aang ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-found-a-" She caught her breath. "a-a-"

"A what?" The couple snapped in unison.

"A lead!" She said. "I found a lead on Keana."

"What?!" Aang's heart filled with excitement.

"I came here as fast as I can, it just reached me-"

"Come inside." Katara pulled the warrior in and shut the door. "Tell us everything."

"One of my warriors overheard some men talking about an incident that happened almost a month ago, about the same time that she disappeared. A woman, with white hair came down from the sky and...and...she was covered in blood...and she stole one of the men's...blades."

Katara held a hand over her mouth. Blood and knife in the same sentence were never good.

"Keep-going." Aang said reluctantly.

Sukki did. "She stole the blade and headed to the water, where she walked to an island over some sort of ice bridge-"

"Where was this!?"

"Chengdu province."

"Aang we searched there, there was no island..." Katara added.

"That's the thing." Sukki started. "The men said it must have been some ghost island, because it suddenly disappeared into the distance."

* * *

Amon felt like a fool, unable to answer the question, he was still in shock over her speaking to him, her voice was low, raspy, dry, probably because she hadn't spoken in so long. She still stared at him and he looked away.

"You looked like you needed help." He said, he felt her eyes look over his body.

"The men you were with do not look like the helping type." She replied.

"They're not." He replied, thinking of the men he had come to live with almost a year ago, the men that took him in when he had nothing, helped him live.

"Then what made you different?"

All of these questions, he had wanted her to talk to him for a month now and when she does, he doesn't know how to react. He looked at her, he couldn't lie to her for some reason, he just couldn't do it. "I was lucky enough to have help in my time of need... I thought I could do the same for another." Was all he could say, looking away.

She was quiet, taking in what he had just said. "So you pittied me?" She asked.

"No." Amon snapped making eye contact. "I understood you."

She scoffed and stood up. "How can you understand me! You don't even know me!" Her voice was getting louder, her fists were curling up at her sides.

"I saw the look on your face. I know that look."

"How?"

"Because, I once had that look too."

* * *

"Lion Turtle?" Sukki asked dumbfounded. "I thought that was only in legends."

Aang shook his head. "No, they are real, in fact they are the reason why I was able to take away Ozai's bending."

"So you're saying, Keana could be anywhere in the world, on an island on the back of a Giant Lion Turtle in the middle of the ocean...anywhere?" Katara frowned. "That doesn't really help us does it."

"Actually" Aang smiled. "It does."

Sukki stared at the Avatar. "How?"

"Look for weather disturbancs, unusual patterns, islands that people haven't seen before, or islands that they only see in certain years, I'll talk to Bumi and ask if he will help me do that, but if you can have your warriors ask around or look around. Katara, I'll need you to write a letter to Sokka about the same thing." He nodded his head. "We're going to find her, I can feel it."

"But Aang." Katara whispered. "What if she doesn't want to be found?"

The Avatar stared at his girlfriend. "I at least have to find her to talk to her, to ask her...but, for now, do this all with out it getting to Zuko, okay?"

Katara and Sukki nodded. "Got it."

Aang disappeared through a tunnel of Earth.

Sukki looked at Katara. "I know, you probably don't want to talk to me but, can you just tell me how Sokka is doing?"

The water bender looked at the warrior...

* * *

Amon ran a hand over his chest, he had never talked about his past, not to anyone and having done so today, it had hurt. "Damn it." He cussed.

"What is wrong with your heart?"

He jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. Her talking, he still was not accustomed, but he didn't not like it. He felt less alone and plus he liked her voice. He poked at the giant wrapped leaf that sat on the embers. "Nothing." He replied embarrassed. "I was scratching my-uh-chest." He replied.

"Ah-huh." She nodded standing up. "I would like to ask you a question."

"proceed."

"How long-"

"I'd say a month-"

"Oh."

It was quiet, only the sounds of twigs snapping under the heat of the embers and water on the shore echoed about them. He pushed the wrapped leaves over, rotating the food inside of them, gathering his courage to ask the next question. He cleared his throat. "Now I have a question."

"ask."

"What are you."

There was a silence, that seemed suddenly deafening.

"I don't understand-"

"What are you?" He asked again, this time looking straight into her crystal pools for eyes. "That power, the walking on water, the air, the weather, the blade." He shook his head. "That is not just master bender stuff."

Silence again. She thought about how she would answer that question. Now that Ozai was gone, she was no longer in danger, she didn't have to hide her identity.

"I am a lot of things." She replied. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I ask for something in exchange."

"Depends on what it is."

"Tell me why you once had that look on your face."

He was quiet, staring at the beautiful creature across from him. The blank expression on her face but the words her eyes spoke. Her kimono was so dirty it was disgusting and neither of them had showered in that month. He knew they both probably smelled terrible, and they had both lost weight since there was little to eat on the island in the way of meats. There wasn't much to lose and something told him, it was alright to tell her.

"Tell me everything." She added.

He nodded his head. "I will."

She nodded. "Okay then, I will tell you what I am."

"I was taken from my world and brought to this one to fulfill a prophecy." She began. "To help restore order to the world, the order that was thrown off by the late Avatar Roku. My birth parents are, La and Tui, the Moon and the Water spirits. I am the emergency back up plan for this world. The past Avatar spirits gifted me with their powers and sent me to another world to live, unless I was needed." I looked him in the eye. "Well, it seems I was needed."

"So you are the child of the moon and water? So you are a goddess?"

"With Avatar powers...yes, so I have learned."

"Then why try to kill yourself?"

"That is a different question." She replied. "If you want to ask that you'll have to answer my question first and allow me to ask another."

He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Of course I will help you Aang." Bumi replied but he looked so serious. "But I can not promise that Fire Lord Zuko will not find out."_  
_

Aang bowed. "I understand, thank you."

"Does Iroh know she is gone?" Bumi asked. "If he asks, I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, I hate bad news."

"I think-I think he is catching on." Aang replied. "If he asks, tell him to call for me, on that note." He cleared his throat, which had gotten noticeably deeper. "I must escort the last of the Omashu colonies back to the Fire Nation."

Bumi nodded. "Very well. I'll catch ya later, Aang." He laughed and snorted and the Avatar smiled.

_That crazy man. _He thought to himself and left.

Aang talked to the citizens on the Fire Nation boat, reassuring their them of their move back. He told them about Zuko's plans as Fire Lord, the traditions he had brought back, the jobs open, the other citizens that they would meet who have also come back. Then one woman spoke, words that he had never thought of before. "Yes, Avatar." She started hesitantly. "But we are all young colonies, what about those that are old, those that have rooted themselves into the way of life?"

"So can we dance?" Another person asked. He was relieved that he did not have to answer the question that the older woman had posed.

"YEP!" Aang smiled getting up. "Here's one of the dances I remember from a hundred years ago." He started to dance for the colonists and they laughed at the silly movements.

"I think, I'm going to like it there." The person replied happily.

"I know you will!" Aang laughed stopping the dance.

"Welcome!" A fire nation guard shouted. "To your Homeland!"

The ship docked and the colonists began to disembark off of the ship. Aang Air bended off of the mighty craft and landed at the foot of the platform that connects the boat to the dock. He watched as everyone worked dizzily to get their things off the boat and to start their new lives in this new nation. Suddenly a rush of Fire Nation guards arrived. "Stop unloading!" They shouted.

Aang looked at them confused. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Are these Fire Nation colonials?"

"Yes?"

"By decree of the Fire Lord you must return back to the Earth Kingdom!"

"What?" Aang asked.

"The Fire Lord no longer supports the Restoration Movement!" The guard replied.

"WHAT!" Aang shouted.

The guards cringed.

"Where is the Fire Lord?" He snapped.

* * *

I stared at Amon curiously. He had told me much about himself and I, for the first time, had told someone I don't know much about myself as well. He was not bad looking either. He was tall, thick with what she would figure were probably muscles, like how Sokka was now. His hair was wavy and not that long, it fell in his eyes so he had it swept to the side a bit. His eyes were light brown and his skin was slightly tanned from being in the elements, his face was well define too. He had retold everything that he had witnessed and saw about the day he met here those many weeks ago and what he's done since and I told him why I intended to kill myself.

"But you are so powerful." He said.

"And?" I asked. "What does power have to do with it?" I snapped, angry. "I don't even want to be in the forsaken universe!" I slammed my hand against the earth, it dented beneath my fist. "I don't even know if I can love him anymore! I can;t worry about him and Aang and this world! How can I worry about all of these people!?" I asked myself. "How!? How do I do it and still keep my sanity!?"

Amon stared at the woman carefully, she was powerful and still so conflicted.

"If I stay, I still don't know anything about the people, their costumes, food, games, views on the nations, on the Avatar, on life." I sighed " I don't even know how to live in this world on my own, not at all and If I go, its not like I really leave this place anyway. I am forever trapped so the question is, whether I stay here or cross over to the next"

"I think you need...a moment." Amon offered.

"What?"

"A moment." He started. "It is something my mother used to say to do. Take a moment, to gather your thoughts, your feelings. A moment to not become overwhelmed with situations. Sometimes moments were short and other times they could be long." He nodded his head, as if agreeing with himself. "What you need is a moment to live among the people, as yourself, and not in hiding, just as a person of my world would live."

I listened to what he had to say.

"A moment to not worry about others, about this world, just a moment to only think about yourself and find out who you really are." He thought silently for a minute. "That, that is what I would do...that is what I should do as well." He shook his head. "I don't want to be apart of that group of men I was with, I just want to live in a place where no one knows me, live as myself, Jae-Hwa, not Amon."

I looked at him intently. He was staring off into the sky, his head resting against the tree as he admired the stars. I looked up at the sky as well. "No one to look after but myself, no one to worry about but myself." I whispered. It would be impossibly with this little buzzing in the back of my head reminding me of my brother but He was write, maybe it is what I needed, that and a shower...I really needed to clean myself.

* * *

Aang ordered the soldiers to hold the colonists there for a few more days, it was against Zuko's orders but he ultimately threatened the soldiers so the boat suddenly broke down and would be repaired in three days time. He left the colonist in a fury and headed back to Omashu on Appa. He tried to calm himself and meditate on the question at hand. _What the hell was he thinking? _

"Aang you're back soon." Katara announced, her voice full of worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Pack something quickly, we have to get Sokka."

"Aang?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

She nodded and rushed to get her things together.

**oooOOOooooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooooooOOO**

"HE WHAT!?" Katara shouted in surprise.

"I knew he was slipping but to withdraw all support." He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what he is doing."

"Where is he now?"

"The Earth Kingdom city of Yu Dao." Aang replied. "Or so I'm told, but we need to get Sokka first. I think we should all be together for this."

Katara frowned. "Aang."

He looked at her, anticipating her next question.

"If he really has slipped, will you do it?"

"I-I don't know."

* * *

I had been thinking about it even after Jae had fallen asleep. We could do this, help each other out, live a remotely "normal" life. I bit my lip, was I really about to do this. "I am" I said out loud. I crawled over to the young man who had ultimately saved me. "Jae-Hwa." I whispered. "Jae." I gently shook his shoulder. He jumped up at me, to attack. I flung my hands up and air sent him crashing through the tree's.

"What the hell!" He shouted, groaning as he stood up.

"What they hell me!? What the hell, you!" I shouted. "You just attacked me!"

"Well, don't sneak up on me!" He retorted. "I told you about who I was, what made you think I would just lazily get up!?"

I scoffed. "Well jeeze, and what made you think I wouldn't bend an element for protection!?"

We were both standing now, with a hand over our chests. I started to laugh. I hadn't had an argument in a long time, a silly argument. It was refreshing. He looked at me and suddenly he was laughing too. "Why-why are we laughing?" He asked.

"Adrenaline." I replied. That wasn't a complete lie either.

"Adre-what?" He asked walking back over to me, slipping the knife back into his belt.

"Tat feeling you get when you fight, or when you are scared, or when your life is in danger. That feeling that gives you a boost of energy, that makes the pain go away for a moment...that is adrenaline and sometimes wen you are scared and there is nothing to be afraid of, it will make you laugh, to get rid of that extra energy."

"Oh." He replied.

I nodded.

"So, why were you tapping me so late at night?"

I looked up at him. I never realized how tall he was, he was tall. Taller than me and definitely over six foot. "Let's do it."

"What?" He was taken back.

"Let's get off this island and start a new life, but, I can't do it alone, you...will you help me?" I asked, kicking the grass with my shoe. "please?"

He thought about it for a second. Had he been serious? Was he really going to do this? He looked down at the woman, she was looking up at him with those big blue eyes, she needed his help and maybe with her help, he could escape his past with those bandits. He slowly started to nod his head. "Okay." He nodded his head more. "Okay, I'll do it. Let's start a new life and lets get off this island."

I jumped up for joy. "Thank You!" I jumped up and hugged him, the tip of my toe holding me up. He seemed hesitant, his body tensed. "Uh" He mumbled. I let go. "Sorry!" I clapped my hands together and walked to where I was sitting before. "Thank You!" I said again.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No-no problem."

I threw more wood onto the fire and laid down. I could sleep finally.

**oooOOOooooooOOOooooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_What do you think you are doing? _

I opened my eyes. **_Roku?_**

The Avatar stared down at me, he looked displeased. _Why are you doing this Keana? What is the meaning?_

I frowned. _**You should know the meaning Avatar Roku.** _I bowed my head respectfully. He came to my level, his feet on the ground, I looked through him to see Jae fast asleep. That was quick. I thought to myself. I looked back at the Avatar.

_You said you did not wish to return, are you now having second thoughts?_

I sighed. **_I-I, yes, I am. I do not know if I still love your grandson. I don't know if I even want to be here and now I was told that I was going to die young to take my place as the goddess watching over the spirits La and Tui, Zander and Yue. Zuko is falling back into his old habits, and this world is just too much for me to handle. I don't have T.V, or Cars, or burgers, or electricity or pants or converse-_**

_All material things. _

I frowned. **_So what? So what If I am going to miss the material things of my world! What is wrong with that!?_**

_That world is not yours, this is. This is your birth right, Avatar Keana. This is where you belong, this is your duty._

**_I don't want it, I don't ant it anymore! I never asked for this-_**

_But you did, when you met Guru Pathik. _

I tried to fight the tears, my jaw flexing as I took in a deep breath. **_That's not what I meant-I just-damn it Roku! I am not suitable for this! I can't help your grandson! I can't help Aang! I can't help myself! _**

_But you did. _Roku replied, his blue hand cupping my cheek. _You saved this whole world, can't you see. _He shook his head. _You helped everyone, you made saved the world, you helped Aang, you saved Sokka, changed the heavens themselves. You made my grandson a better man, even if only for a moment, showed him what it meant to Love, to feel to hurt, to please and you have so much more to help him with and he helped you, learn to forgive. You need to let go of your doubt, stop fighting the feelings you have for him. They all love you and are worried about you, they do not wish for you to feel over whelmed. _

**_Roku-_ **I didn't know what to say. I was breathless, wordless, my mouth hung agape, opening and closing like a fish out of water.

_Everyone is worried about you, Avatar Keana and the world needs you know more than ever, they all need you now. _

I couldn't fight the tears. Roku was gone and I fell to the ground sobbing, sobbing so hard that I couldn't breath. Something started to shake me. "Hey, hey, are you okay? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes.

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOO**

I had been caught off guard, my hands came up in an attempt to bend but Jae had grabbed my wrists. "Are you okay?" He asked. I realized who it was and tried to toughen up. I sniffled, trying to stop the boogers from escaping my nose. "What's wrong? What happened?"

I tried to catch my breath and he let go of my wrists reaching into a side pocket he pulled out a cloth that looked relatively clean. He began to wipe my tears away, then he held the cloth over my nose like a mother to a child and wiped it. Folding the cloth he went back to wiping away my tears as I calmed down. I hadn't thought anything of it until I was in my right mind again, and I realized how close he was, just wiping my tears away, then he wiped the tear trails by my mouth and I looked at him and he looked at me. He cleared his throat and put the cloth away quickly, widening the distance between us.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded wiping my face with my dirty sleeves. "Yeah, just a, uh, dream."

"Who's Roku?" He asked.

"What?"

"You, you said his name before you started uh, crying."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands. "He's, he's no one."

He nodded. He wouldn't press for anything else. "Oh, well, uh, if you need anything..."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Aang!" Sokka waved to his friend. "Why are you here so soon!? Did you miss me that much!?"

Aang approached the warrior. "I did miss you Sokka, I wish I was here because of that."

"Oh no." His eyes narrowed. "What happened."

Aang sighed, looking at his friend sorrowfully. "It's Zuko."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

**Review! Please! What do ya think so far? I'm trying, really, writing...It can be difficult but it is just so much fun!-T.O.P**


End file.
